DEL ODIO AL AMOR SOLO HAY UN PASO
by ARLET
Summary: Lily, Susan y Arabella no soportaban a lo merodeadores. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si eran atractivos, creídos, ególatras, presumidos… y simplemente irresistibles.
1. Te odio,te odio ¿ya te dije que te odio?

**DEL ODIO AL AMOR SOLO HAY UN PASO**

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Cuando comencé este fic sólo había 4 libros de HP publicados, el fic lo planee sólo con esa información. Salvo mínimos detalles lo seguiré escribiendo teniendo en cuenta sólo los primeros 4 libros de HP. De antemano gracias por todo.**_

**CAPITULO I "TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO… ¿YA TE DIJE QUE TE ODIO?**

Era primero de Septiembre, como cada año un grupo de estudiantes se arremolinaba entorno al tren que llevaba a la escuela más importante de magia, es decir el expreso que tenía destino a Hogwarts.

De entre todos los estudiantes un grupo de chicos de aproximadamente 16 años resaltaba a la vista por su porte y atractivo, uno de ellos de cabellera color negra azulada y unos ojos color azul marino que mataban con solo verlos, respondía al nombre de Sirius Black, Sirius era un chico que tenia fama de conquistador además de ser muy guapo simpático y bromista, el segundo chico llamado Remus Lupin, el cual también era muy simpático, guapo y pícaro, tenia el pelo castaño oscuro y unos ojos color miel que arrebataban mas de un suspiro con solo verlos, talvez no era tan noviero como Sirius, el cual cambiaba de novia cada semana, pero se defendía bastante bien ya que también había andado con muchas chavas y cambiaba de novia aproximadamente cada mes, por ultimo estaba un chico muy atractivo de ojos azul claro, que al verlos te hacían perderte en la inmensidad y decirle que "si" a todo, su pelo era de un color negro azabache y usaba unas gafas que lo hacían ver aun más atractivo, pese a que su pelo no se acomodaba fácilmente y comúnmente lo llevaba todo revuelto sobre su cabeza, era todo un galán y casi todas las chicas decían que llevar así el cabello lo hacia parecer mas sensual y le daba un toque salvaje.

Estos chicos tenían fama de "Don Juanes" y aunque todas las chicas sabían la famita que se cargaban y a lo que se arriesgaban a andar con alguno de ellos no podían impedir caer rendidas a sus pies en cuanto ellos se les acercaban y simplemente decían "Hola".

Todos los estudiantes estaban subiendo al expreso de Hogwarts y como eran muchos, los chicos se dieron prisa para conseguir un compartimiento para ellos solos, después de algunos esfuerzos lo lograron y se acomodaron a platicar tranquilamente en un compartimiento de los últimos vagones.

-Sirius ¿por qué no contestaste mi última lechuza?

-Vamos James, estaba muy ocupado con una vecina que acaba de regresar del internado de las brujas de Salem y esta pero si...

-Si, si ya entendimos que esta muy guapa pero... es acaso motivo para que te olvides de los amigos- dijo el chico de cabello castaño con un tono lastimero y decepcionado en su voz.

-Es verdad Sirius- chillo James con una nota triste y amarga en su voz- una mujer no es razón para olvidarse de los amigos.

-Lo siento chicos en serio pero...

-¡¡Ah eso no importa!! mejor cuéntanos ¿Tiene hermanas?

-¡¡¡Aaaay Remus!!! primero me estas diciendo que soy un insensible, que olvido a mis amigos y después...

Las palabras de Sirius fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta que se abría y dejaba ver a 3 lindas chicas de la misma edad que los famosos "merodeadores". Una de ellas era pelirroja y de ojos verde esmeralda, la segunda tenia el cabello castaño oscuro y ondulado además tenia bonitos ojos miel al igual que Remus, la tercera tenia el cabello negro y quebrado además de tener unos ojos color gris claro. Las tres eran muy bonitas pero en esos momentos se veían algo disgustadas.

-Evans que gusto verte por aquí –dijo James a la chica con cabellos rojos.

-¡¡Cállate Potter!! No me interesa discutir en este momento contigo.

-¡¡OH!! Evans ataca de nuevo¿no te gustaría salir conmigo uno de estos días?

-En tus sueños Potter

-¿Lily que pasa¡¡Oh no¿Tu aquí?

-¡¡Hola March!! –dijo Sirius, a una muy enojada chica de ojos miel y cabello castaño oscuro, al tiempo que se le iluminaba el rostro con una sonrisa muy seductora –¿¡No te da gusto verme!?

-¡¡Black!! Haz algo por la humanidad y cierra la boca.

-¡Lupin! tu también haz algo por la humanidad y dile a tus amigos que dejen en paz a mis amigas-mando la chica de ojos grises, en los cuales aun se veían restos de lagrimas que casi todos habían pasado por alto talvez por la apuración del viaje.

-Claro Figg siempre y cuando aceptes salir conmigo- contesto Remus poniendo una mirada encantadora y guiñándole un ojo a la chica, pero observando que se veía un poco pálida y percatándose de que ella había estado llorando.

-Ustedes tres son insoportables.

-Gracias Evans, yo también te quiero pero... –respondió James- estamos tratando asuntos muy importantes aquí y ustedes no pueden estar oyendo nuestras cosas.

-Ja¡¡cómo si fueran tan importantes Potter!! Lily, Susan y yo no estamos aquí porque queramos sino porque...

-Viniste a verme cariño –la interrumpió un chico de ojos miel -sabia que no podías vivir sin mí.

-Alucinas Lupin, ni en tus mejores sueños tendría ojos ¡¡para ti!!

-¡Sabia que me amabas cielo! –repuso Remus con una sonrisa, no obstante estaba preocupado e intrigado por ella, ya que Arabella no era una chica débil y casi nunca la había visto llorar.

-Arabella deja de pelear con Lupin y sentémonos ya –sugirió Susan

-¿Sentarse? –pregunto Sirius –lo que deben hacer es marcharse.

-Pues fíjate que no, ya no hay compartimientos vacíos, todos están llenos y aunque me pese mucho este es el único donde todavía hay lugar y vamos a tener que compartirlo Black. Te guste o no.

-¿Sabes March? Cuando hablas con tanta determinación me dan ganas de besarte para que así te calles y dejes de molestar a los demás. Además que mejor remedio para todos los males que un beso mío ¿no?

-¡¡Sirius Black!! –grito Susan-

-¡¡Oh, No!! –gimió Sirius fingiendo una voz de espanto, aunque en realidad (y nunca lo admitiría) si sentía un poco de miedo ante la chica al verla tan enfadada – March a dicho mi nombre completo¡¡NO¡¡El fin del mundo ha llegado, sálvese quien pueda!! –dijo en tono burlón-

La situación se estaba saliendo de control, las chicas no tenían mas que diez escasos minutos de haber entrado al vagón y ya se estaban peleando con los merodeadores porque no solo Susan March estaba peleando con Sirius Black, sino que se les habían unido Lily Evans, Arabella Figg, James Potter y Remus Lupin, por supuesto los hombres apoyaban a Sirius y las mujeres a Susan, no paraban de gritarse hasta que oyeron que la puerta se abría de nuevo y todos voltearon a ver quien era la persona o personas que entraban por la puerta.

-Debí suponerlo –exclamo un chico de cabello rubio platinado, pálida piel y unos ojos grises y mezquinos- Nadie mas podría estar armando tal escándalo, mas que los increíbles merodeadores- dijo con tono sarcástico- y las amargadas de siempre –esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono de burla.

-Y nadie mas podía ser el idiota que viniera a interrumpirnos, mas que tu Malfoy –replico un furioso James-

-Malfoy ¿porque no te vas y procuras desaparecer de la faz de la tierra¡¡Nos harías un gran favor!!

-Si también tu nos harías un favor si te largaras de Hogwarts March, así ya no tendríamos que ver tu tonta cara.

-¡¡Cállate Malfoy!! –grito Sirius

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo Black? – dijo desafiante y sacando la varita-

-Porque serias muy idiota sino lo hicieras –bramo Sirius, al tiempo que el también sacaba la varita- ¿ya viste cuantos somos? Somos 6 contra 1, Malfoy imagínate como quedarías.

En su "brillante cerebro" Lucius Malfoy medito lo que Black acaba de decirle y guardo su varita al tiempo que salía del compartimiento diciendo varias barbaridades en contra de los 6 chicos.

-Como odio a Malfoy- gruño Arabella-

-Es en lo único en lo que coincido contigo Figg –dijo Remus, aunque después añadió- además de coincidir contigo en nuestro gran amor.

-Mira Lupin...

-Arabella, Lupin ¡ya basta! –regaño Lily –Lo único que nos falta después de encontrarnos con Malfoy es que otra vez empecemos a pelear, así que les propongo que en este trayecto, que lamentablemente tenemos que compartir, hagamos una pequeña tregua y evitemos pelearnos al menos en lo que dure el viaje hasta Hogwarts

-Tienes razón Lily –la apoyo Susan- se que no nos llevamos muy bien y que ustedes –añadió dirigiendo su mirada hacia los merodeadores- nos odian y nosotras los odiamos pero deberíamos calmarnos.

-Me parece bien –acepto Remus- ¿que les parece si para no molestarnos jugamos a algo?

-Excelente idea Lunático ¿alguien tiene algún juego-

-Lo siento Potter, pero no traigo nada más que las cosas de la escuela – respondió Lily-

A James le hubiera gustado decirle que no era nada raro en ella ya que era una matada, sabelotodo, nerd... etc, pero se contuvo y solo le sonrió en recuerdo a la tregua que acababan de prometerse. Se limito a mirar a los demás en busca de una respuesta afirmativa para su pregunta pero lamentablemente todos negaron con la cabeza.

-Era una buena idea pero no tenemos nada para jugar –se lamento Arabella.

-¿Y que les parece si jugamos a "verdad o reto"?

-¿A que Evans? –pregunto Sirius con los ojos muy abiertos.

Lily al ver que nadie parecía saber a que se refería y al notar que la miraban como si estuviera enferma se apresuro a explicarles.

-Verán es un juego muggle, donde nos sentamos en circulo y nos preguntamos por turno que queremos si verdad o reto y según lo que el participante escoja se le hace una pregunta, o sea una verdad, o se le pone un reto.

-mmm, entiendo y acepto a menos que alguien tenga una idea mejor –pregunto Susan, a lo que todos negaron.

El juego empezó. La primera fue Arabella la cual escogió verdad y James se apresuro a preguntar:

-¿Qué chico de Gryffindor te gusta?-

Arabella se quedo muda a ella en realidad le atraía un poco Lupin, pero si le costaba admitirlo ante si misma ¡¡jamás!! Lo admitiría ante los demás y menos estando el presente¿para que alimentarle mas su ego? Así que se apresuro a contestar:

-Bueno pues... a mi... me gusta... ¡¡¡No pienso Decirles!!! -grito

-Pero mujer se supone que tienes que contestar ¿acaso no es así el juego Evans?- se apresuro a preguntar Sirius-

-Es verdad Arabella debes responder, de lo contrario te pondremos un castigo.

-Prefiero el castigo.

-Esta bien Bella pero escogiendo el castigo no hay marcha atrás y debes ejecutarlo sin ningún, pero, sea lo que sea ¿aceptas?

-Si, prefiero un castigo a contestar la pregunta de Potter.

-Bien pensemos un castigo para Figg- dijo Sirius, al instante una sonrisa malévola cruzo su cara- ¡Ah ya se! Figg tu castigo consiste en... besar al buen amigo Remus.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritaron Remus y Arabella al mismo tiempo.

-Ya oíste a Evans ya no puedes retractarte.

-Sirius ¡¡cómo te atreves a decir que besarme es un castigo cuando es totalmente lo opuesto!! Es un gozo para cualquier...

-¡¡Yo no pienso besarlo!!

-Arabella –musito Susan un poco temerosa- Lily te dijo que no podías negarte y tu aceptaste y ahora estas obligada a hacerlo.

-Gracias por la ayuda Susan.

Al ver la mirada de todos finalmente tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes.

-Pero sin trampas Figg al menos debe durar 40 segundos el beso.

-Potter guarda silencio o alguien caerá accidentalmente del tren –gruño Arabella-

-Bueno pero mínimo 25 Bella –añadió Lily mientras veía que su amiga se ponía cada vez mas furiosa-

Remus la estaba pasando bien, nunca pensó que un simple juego lo haría besar a Figg, ella le gustaba pero nunca lo había admitido y siempre lo tomaba como una broma, por su parte Arabella estaba sumamente nerviosa y notaba que se estaba sonrojando así que se apresuro a cumplir "la sentencia".

Remus la tomo suavemente de la nuca y ella recargo sus manos en sus hombros y muy lentamente se empezó a acercar a él, el corazón le latía fuertemente y sentía la respiración de Remus muy cerca de ella, faltaban escasos milímetros para el fatal beso, -solo un poco mas- se dijo así misma mientras cerraba los ojos.

La puerta se abrió de repente dándoles un susto tremendo, ambos se separaron rápidamente al tiempo que Arabella se sonrojaba al ver de quien se trataba, la señora del carrito, una dulce ancianita que traía los dulces y las bebidas y que era la que acababa de abrir la puerta les sonreía y les decía en tono pícaro.

-Si que la pasan bien muchachos, siento haberlos interrumpido ¿Quieren algo del carrito? -pregunto con una sonrisa-

-¡¡Hola!! Mi bella dama¿cómo ha estado desde el verano pasado?

-¡Ah! Sirius Black sigues siendo un pícaro de primera -contesto riendo-

Sirius le sonrió, con una sonrisa llena de sinceridad y alegría, la verdad es que la señora del carrito le recordaba a su fallecida abuela y por eso le caía tan bien, el había lamentado y seguía lamentando mucho su muerte, pero eso era cosa del pasado.

-Yo he estado muy bien muchacho y ¿tu? Veo que ya estas muy crecidito no te pareces en nada a aquel tierno niñito –esto provoco algunas risas de los demás pero a Sirius ni le importo- de primer año que me pidió 100 paquetes de ranas de chocolate con la cara llena de dulce¡Que va! Ahora eres todo un galán rodeado de hermosas chicas –al oír decir esto, Susan se sonrojo un poco ya que la vista de la señora había ido de Sirius a ella-, me alegro tanto por ti-dijo sonriendo dulcemente-. En fin basta de hablar de tantos viejos recuerdos, debo seguir vendiendo ¿Ustedes quieren algo?

-No –se apresuraron a decir todos menos James y Sirius.

-Yo quiero todo lo del carrito –dijo James con una mirada golosa y sacando un puñado de galeones.

-Pero muchacho si compras todo ¿qué voy a vender?

-James no es justo ¡yo también quería comprar todo el carrito!

-Lo siento Sirius pero esta vez te gane.

La mujer solo pudo reír al igual que los demás, no le quedo mas remedio que vender todo a James e ir a la bodega del tren a recargar su carrito de dulces.

-¡Ah! Delicioso –afirmaron James Remus y Sirius que ya estaban embutiéndose de dulces.

-Pero que es lo que nos ven –pregunto James con la boca llena de una masa gelatinosa-ustedes también pueden agarrar lo que quieran ¿No creerán que nosotros nos vamos a acabar todo o si? Bueno... –recapacito- Talvez Sirius ¡si!, así que será mejor que se sirvan algo antes de que el arrase con todo –dijo sonriendo con la boca llena de dulce-

-¿En serio podemos tomar algo? –pregunto Lily-

-Claro James no es tan egoísta ¿Verdad Sirius?

-No claro que no Remus, James siempre nos invita de todo, es un gran tipo –respondió Sirius, chupando una varita de dulce de anís.

-Bueno, Muchas Gracias Potter –dijeron las tres muchachas al mismo tiempo que empezaba a desempaquetar algunos dulces.

Una vez que todos estaba satisfechos y que habían terminado con todos los dulces que James había comprado se acordaron de lo que estaba haciendo antes de que la señora del carrito llegara, ya ninguno se acordaba, mas que Remus y Arabella, la que había estado deseando que todos estuvieran tan satisfechos que ya no recordaran que ella debía besar a Lupin en castigo por no contestar la pregunta.

-Bien –dijo Sirius sobando su estomago- ahora que hemos terminado de comer volvamos a lo que estábamos-

-Me parece bien, Figg apresúrate y besa a Remus de una buena vez para que así podamos continuar el juego que Evans propuso –pidió James-

-Mmm he cambiado de opinión ¡¡NO pienso besarlo!!

-Ay, ya Arabella ¡solo es un beso!

-¿Ah si Susan¿por qué no besas tu a Black?

-Yo estoy dispuesto amor –acepto Sirius al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

-Arabella a ti te toco el castigo no a mi –contesto Susan levemente sonrojada pero tratando de que no se notara.

-¿Puedo opinar del beso que me van a dar?

-¡Lupin tu guarda silencio! –vocifero Arabella

-Ya Bella ¡bésalo ya! Eso te toco de castigo y tu dijiste que lo harías –grito una muy impaciente Lily.

Arabella suspiro resignada y procedió a hacer lo que había estado a punto de hacer una hora antes, nuevamente su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente y su respiración empezó a hacerse mas larga y profunda, se le quedo viendo a Remus a los ojos durante los interminables segundos que tardaba en acercarse a ella, lo vio fijamente y deseo tener poderes para detener el tiempo, para que ese instante en que veía los claros ojos de Remus durara para siempre, una eternidad –¿qué estoy pensando? Esto es solo un juego y no significa nada para el- pensó mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de Remus y él ponía las de él en la cintura de ella. Arabella no lo sabia pero estaba equivocada ya que Remus si se sentía nervioso y para él este beso si significaba algo, eso él lo sabia porque su corazón que en situaciones iguales había estado totalmente calmado ahora latía con una velocidad exagerada y le preocupaba mucho que algo fuera a salir mal, borrando estos pensamientos de su cabeza se aproximo lentamente a Arabella hasta que finalmente sus labios se unieron en un dulce beso que para ambos significaba mas de lo que imaginaban y de lo que se atrevían a confesar. Arabella se sintió de pronto en un lugar lejano, un lugar en donde solo existían Remus y ella, lentamente subió una de sus manos y empezó a juguetear con el cabello de Remus mientras que el la abrazaba totalmente y profundizaba mas el beso a lo que la chica respondió sin poner ninguna resistencia.

Cuando finalmente se separaron ambos estaban sonrojados y respiraban mas rápido de lo normal se quedaron viendo fijamente los ojos del otro, que expresaban mas de lo que se atreverían a decirse mutuamente. Habían olvidado que no estaban solos y se habían sumergido en un mundo totalmente ajeno al real, un mundo en donde solamente existían ellos dos.

-Arabella, Lupin ¡despierten! –exigió Susan-

Al oír este comentario los dos chicos regresaron a la realidad y se sonrojaron al ver que no habían prestado atención a sus amigos por estar en las nubes.

-¡Ya te oí Susan! No es necesario que nos grites

-Pensé que iban a morir asfixiados no se separaban ¿Verdad Sirius¿Cuánto duraron?

-Créeme yo también lo pensé James, duraron 3 minutos y Figg se quejaba de tristes 25 segundos.

-¿Podemos continuar el juego? –imploro Arabella que no deseaba que se hablara mas del beso entre ella y el joven licántropo- Y les advierto a los 5 que no quiero ni una sola palabra de lo que paso en este compartimiento.

-¡¡Ah eso si!! Todo lo que se diga y haga aquí va a quedar entre nosotros ¿están de acuerdo? -pregunto Lily

-Si estamos de acuerdo –contesto James.

-Bien ¿quién sigue entonces?

-Sirius –dijo James.

-¿Yo? Esta bien mmm escojo reto.

-Bueno tu reto es -se apresuro Arabella en busca de venganza – que tienes que besar a Susan.

-¿Evans? Se vale repetir el castigo –pregunto Sirius.

-¿Qué te pasa¿Cómo que besarme es un castigo? Si de seguro es el mejor de tus sueños Black –gruño Susan antes de dar un golpe en la pared.

-No seas tan violenta March –dijo Sirius- si quieres que te bese lo haré y te aseguro que con mucho gusto y también te aseguro que a ti te va a gustar muchísimo que hasta querrás repetir la experiencia una y otra y otra y otra vez.

-Eso quisieras –farfullo al tiempo que le aventaba una caja vacía de dulces- ¡Lily¿el castigo puede repetirse?

-Bueno... si, si eso es lo que quieren.

-Que bien y para mi no es ningún castigo –aseguro Sirius.

-Bien. Pero que quede claro que solo acepto porque así es el juego. Y tu Bella me las vas a pagar.

Bella solo le saco la lengua en contestación mientras decía en voz alta –la venganza es dulce verdaderamente dulce-

Sirius ni tardo no perezoso se acerco a Susan para cumplir el reto que le habían impuesto gozoso de poder besar a la chica con la que siempre estaba discutiendo desde que se habían encontrado por primera vez en el tren.

Susan no estaba dispuesta a permitir que Sirius se pasara de la raya y en cuanto viera cualquier movimiento raro por parte de el no dudaría en darle una bofetada que le dejara la mejilla hinchada por dos días. Mientras pensaba en eso noto que Sirius se acercaba a ella y le ponía sus manos en la cintura, ella puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de él y así poco a poco se fueron acercando muy lentamente. Susan sentía que su corazón aceleraba el ritmo pero veía a Sirius tan calmado que le dio coraje ya que ella estaba nerviosa y el tan calmado como siempre, cerro los ojos y un instante después sintió los tibios y húmedos labios de Sirius Black sobre los de ella, inexplicablemente su corazón empezó a latir aun mas rápido que antes y sin darse cuenta correspondió al beso de Black, podría decirse que hasta lo estaba ¿disfrutando? NO claro que NO es solo que Sirius besaba muy bien seguramente por toda la experiencia que tenia con todas la tipas que había besado –que diablos estoy pensando- en ese instante sintió que Sirius profundizaba el beso e introducía su lengua en la boca de ella, esto la hizo reaccionar y de la nada le soltó una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas que causo que se separaran abruptamente.

-¿Qué te pasa? –cuestiono Sirius, con un tono molesto y a la vez herido mientras se sobaba la mejilla en la cual la chica lo había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Qué me pasa? –respondió furiosa -¿¡que te pasa a ti!? El juego solo era un beso, un simple beso no un desfile de lenguas.

-Bueno –se disculpo- pensé que lo estabas disfrutando y yo...

-Pues pensaste muy mal –lo interrumpió- yo no soy como las chicas que estas acostumbrado a tratar. Te queda claro Sirius Black.

-Chicos que les parece si seguimos con el juego, después de todo solo es un juego o ¿no? Continuemos -sugirió James tratando de suavizar las cosas entre su mejor amigo y Susan March.

-Si es lo mejor –añadió Remus le había costado un poco reponerse de la impresión y el gozo que su beso con Bella le habían dejado- ¿Quién sigue?

-Yo –susurro Lily temerosa de lo que ellos planearan en su contra- escojo verdad.

-Bien –agrego James- que es lo que quieren preguntarle a Evans. ¿Qué tienes que ver con Snape? –pregunto sin que nadie pudiera ganarle.

-¿Yo¡nada! El se supone que quería conmigo pero yo con el no quiero ni amistad es detestable siempre esta planeando una manera de molestar a los mas pequeños de Gryffindor y además es amigo de Malfoy y ambos son de Slytherin.

-Bien –musito James contento- Me toca a mi y escojo reto y recuerden los 4 –miro a Remus, Bella, Sirius y Susan- que yo no dije nada en su contra.

-A mi eso no me interesa Potter, Lily fue la que comenzó esto y no ha tenido la mala suerte de que la besen así que tu serás el afortunado –Susan rió un poco- Tu reto y supongo que todos estamos de acuerdo es que la beses.

Ambos chicos se iban a quejar pero ¿de que les serviría? Ya todos lo habían hecho y no iban a dejar que ellos se fueran vivos sino lo hacían, así que, sin más remedio Lily se acerco a James.

-¡Que rápida! –exclamo James ¿Tu no te quejas como tus amigas? Bueno claro a ellas no les toco besarme a mi y por eso se quejaban.

-Si quieres llegar a Hogwarts entero será mejor que cierres la boca Potter –exigió Lily

-Bien pero con la condición de que no me golpees como March a Sirius.

-Siempre y cuando no te pases de la raya.

-Menos charla y mas acción chicos –interrumpió Sirius

James suspiro se acerco a Lily y la tomo con suavidad y delicadeza de la barbilla, lo cual sorprendió a Lily ya que pensó que James seria muy atrabancado tal y como Sirius había sido con Susan.

James cerro los ojos y se acerco a Lily con mucha lentitud para finalmente unir sus labios con los de ella en un tierno beso que dejo a Lily sin aliento, parecía que James era muy dulce, incluso fue ella la que se atrevió a profundizar el beso a lo que James acepto. Cuando se separaron ambos desviaron la mirada, no les apetecía ver los ojos del otro por temor a encontrar algo desagradable en ellos, algo que les indicara que solo había sido un simple beso.

Después de eso les anunciaron que llegaban a Hogwarts en 30 minutos por lo que su juego termino con el beso de Lily y James. Los chicos salieron del compartimiento para que las chicas se cambiaran y luego ellas salieron para que ellos hicieran lo mismo. Llegaron a Hogwarts con la sensación de que ese viaje que habían compartido juntos no había sido tan malo después de todo.

Esa noche en su cuarto los chicos comentaban lo que había pasado en el tren.

-¿Que te pareció la bofetada que te toco Sirius? –pregunto Remus riéndose.

-¿De que hablan? –pregunto Peter con mucha curiosidad- ¿Cuál bofetada?

Le explicaron a Peter con lujo de detalles lo que habían estado haciendo en el tren durante el viaje.

-Y ¿tu porque no estuviste con nosotros? –pregunto James.

-Me perdí y luego el maquinista me atrapo para que le ayudara a echar carbón en la locomotora, fue tan malo –contesto Peter –lo siento, pero me hubiera gustado verlos chicos.

-Nosotros lo sentimos más Peter, estuvimos esperándote antes de que el tren partiera pero no llegaste, bueno retomando el tema –se apresuro a preguntar Remus al mismo tiempo que se reía un poco -¿Qué te pareció la cachetada Sirius?

-Valió la pena –aseguro- March besa muy bien y me arriesgaría a que me hiciera lo mismo otra vez con tal de besarla una vez más.

-No cambias ¿Y tu Remus?

-Yo que, James.

-Como que tu que. Tierra llamando a Remus ¿que te pareció el beso de Figg?

-Muy bien, ella besa muy bien y agradezco que no me haya tocado una cachetada como a Sirius. ¿Y tu?

-Bueno pues Evans no besa nada mal.

-¿Y que piensan ahora de las chicas? –pregunto Sirius.

-Para mi Evans sigue siendo la misma de siempre, una chica bonita pero muy gruñona.

-Pues Figg sigue siendo bonita y ahora ya se que besa muy bien –afirmo Remus mientras recordaba la dulzura de su beso con Arabella, no había sido un beso como los demás.

-Y en cuanto a March ahora he comprobado que es una niña muy fuerte –dijo Sirius señalando su mejilla.

A este comentario los cuatro se desternillaron de risa y no pararon hasta que 10 minutos después James se repuso un poco.

-Bueno merodeadores y ahora que broma haremos para festejar el inicio del sexto curso de los merodeadores en Hogwarts debe ser algo pequeño ya que quiero que sea hoy mismo –dijo James.

-¿Qué tal si le hacemos una broma a las chicas? –propuso Sirius.

-Bien pero si la hacemos debe ser ahora mismo seguro aun están en el banquete cenando y copiando los horarios de las clases. –afirmo Remus.

-Debe ser algo que las haga rabiar –agrego Peter.

-Bueno esto es lo que haremos –propuso James.

Las chicas iban subiendo a su recamara, iban exhaustas y con ganas de darse un buen baño y echarse a dormir profundamente. Entraron a su cuarto sin percatarse de que algo estaba por suceder.

-Voy a bañarme.

-No Arabella yo lo haré –grito Susan al tiempo que corría al baño.

-Susan –mascullo Arabella al tiempo que golpeaba la puerta del baño –Sal de ahí ahora mismo, no es justo.

-No saldrá, ya lo sabes, será mejor que desempaquemos –sugirió Lily- y luego cuando salga te bañas, yo prefiero mejor ya irme a dormir me bañare por la mañana.

-Bueno esta bien pero no perdonare a Susan, guardare todas mis cosas en el armario

-Si yo también.

Las chicas acaban de abrir sus baúles cuando soltaron un grito espantoso, del baúl de Lily salieron una veintena de murciélagos que escaparon por una ventana abierta y del de Arabella salieron veinte ratas gordas y asquerosas que también escaparon por la ventana, ambas gritaban enloquecidas cuando la puerta de uno de los armarios se abrió y de este salió un chorro de una sustancia asquerosa de color verde y de textura gelatinosa que misteriosamente apunto directamente a ellas dos bañándolas de pies a cabeza, después empezaron a caer del techo muchas plumas que se les pegaron al cuerpo por la cosa verde que tenían encima. En ese momento salió Susan gritando de la ducha tapándose con una toalla, estaba pintada de pies a cabeza de rojo y de su cabeza salían varios tentáculos negros en vez de cabello, al salir se resbalo con la cosa verde que aun quedaba en el suelo.

-¡¿Pero que es esto!? –grito Susan furiosa.

-¡¡Una broma de los merodeadores!! –vocifero Lily en el mismo tono de enojo que Susan.

-¡¡Dejen de gritar, pongamos orden primero!! – Diciendo esto Arabella agito la varita y las tres y todo lo que había alrededor quedo limpio como si nada hubiera pasado también el cabello de Susan volvió a la normalidad- ¿Qué te paso Susan?

-Estaba bañándome cuando me enjabone el cabello y el shampoo al tocar mi cabello hizo que se transformara en esos asquerosos tentáculos negros me quise enjuagar la cabeza con agua cuando de pronto, dejo de salir agua y empezó a salir pintura roja por la regadera. –mascullo Susan- y no hace falta saber quien lo provoco ¿qué les paso a ustedes?

-Arabella y yo estábamos desempacando cuando abrimos los baúles y salieron un montón de ratas y murciélagos. Si ya lo se Susan –añadió viendo la mirada de Susan – se que a los murciélagos siempre los usan de decoración en Halloween pero estábamos tan tranquilas que nos asustaron mucho, después del armario salió un chorro de esa cosa verde y viscosa y nos baño de pies a cabeza para terminar con una lluvia de plumas de gallina que también nos cubrieron de pies a cabeza qué lindo ¿no?

-Bien –dijo Susan mientras abría su baúl- Ahhhhhhhhhh –grito cuando el baúl la aprisiono dentro de el – ¡¡Sáquenme de aquí¡¡Esos 4 me las pagaran¡¡Sáquenme!!

-Cálmate –dijeron Lily y Arabella mientras abrían el baúl y sacaban a Susan

-Me las pagaran y ya no me cabe duda que fueron ellos miren lo que hay ahí –dijo mientras se agachaba a su baúl y recogía algo.

Saco una tarjeta en donde se podían leer en letras liquidas que cambiaban de color:

_TRAVESURA REALIZADA _

LOS MERODEADORES

PD. FIN DE LA PEQUEÑA

TREGUA

-Son unos tontos y los odio a los 4 –gritaron furiosas al mismo tiempo– ¡¡LOS ODIO!!

Sus gritos llegaron al cuarto de los chicos en donde ellos solo pudieron reírse al imaginar las caras que las chicas tendrían en esos momentos.

««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»

¡¡¡HOLA!!!

Soy Arlet la escritora de este fic n.n

La verdad es que este es el primer fic que escribo sobre esta pareja (Lily/James) que la verdad me encanta y también es el primer fic, que subo a Así que me encantaría que me dieran su opinión al respecto. Se que esta algo insípido pero les prometo que en los siguientes capítulos se pondrá mejor.

Capitulo Editado


	2. La venganza es dulce y amarga a la vez

**CAPITULO II "LA VENGANZA ES DULCE Y AMARGA A LA VEZ"**

A la mañana siguiente el coraje no se les había pasado aun, las tres estaban furiosas y no tenían otra cosa en mente mas que la revancha incluso no habían podido dormir bien por sus grandes deseos de venganza y también por el temor de que alguna otra "sorpresita" estuviera escondida en algún lugar de su cuarto. Esa mañana cuando Susan vio a Sirius y este le sonrió seductoramente a manera de saludo Arabella y Lily tuvieron que agarrarla porque estaba tan enfadada que se quería abalanzar sobre Sirius para darle su merecido, al ver esto Sirius opto por huir de la sala común en busca de sus amigos.

-Chicos –exclamo sin aliento por haber corrido desde la sala común hasta el gran comedor en su busca- esas... chicas.

-¿Qué Canuto?

-¿De que hablas?

-De March... y las otras dos.

-Siéntate y toma un poco de jugo –sugirió James- cálmate y nos cuentas todo lo que quieras.

-Gracias –jadeo Sirius mientras se bebía de un trago un gran vaso de jugo de calabaza – Ya esta todo bien de nuevo, estoy bien.

-¿Qué nos ibas a decir? –le pregunto Remus.

-March quería matarme.

-Eso siempre lo hemos sabido –dijo Peter como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo y Sirius fuera un completo tonto por no darse cuenta de las intenciones de la chica -a ella no le agradas mucho que digamos.

-No, no esta vez es diferente, están muy enojadas por la broma de ayer –murmuro Sirius.

-¿Mas que cuando les pintamos el pelo de colores? –pregunto James.

-Si

-¿Mas que cuando les dimos esos dulces que las dejaron afónicas y las hicieron escupir fuego? –pregunto Remus.

-Si

-¿Mas que cuando llenamos sus camas de polvo pica pica mágico, que les hizo que les salieran ronchas rojas en todo el cuerpo y les diera mucha comezón? –pregunto Peter

-Si

-¿Mas que cuando agrandamos esas ratas y las embrujamos para que las persiguieran y las hicieran que se cayeran en el lago? –pregunto James.

-Si

-¿Mas que cuando les dimos la poción para que se comportaran como vacas? –pregunto Remus

-Si

-¿Mas que cuando las encantamos para que besaran cientos de ranas mientras gritaban "¿Eres mi príncipe azul?" –pregunto Peter.

-Si

-¿Mas que cuando hicimos que cayeran en un agujero que cavamos en el piso y que estaba lleno de gusarajos ? –pregunto James.

-Si –volvió a decir Sirius perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

-¿Mas que cuando hicimos que sus camas se transformaran en jaulas en el momento en que se acostaran y después las dejamos encerradas en ellas toda la noche?- pregunto Remus.

-Si –Dijo nuevamente Sirius con muy poca paciencia.

-¿Mas que cuando...? –pregunto Peter

-Si, si, más que cuando -lo interrumpió Sirius- las hicimos que se resbalaran frente a todo el colegio. Mas que cuando hicimos que cacaraquearan como gallinas y mas que cuando hicimos que creciera césped en su pelo mas que todo eso, esta vez están totalmente furiosas.

-Eso no es bueno –aseguro Remus.

-Claro que no –chillo Peter temeroso- que tal si nos convierten en hámsteres.

-No digas tonterías Colagusano – rió Sirius- Aun no hemos visto la transformación humana y creo que no la veremos hasta el próximo curso, además tu ya eres una rata, quiero decir –bajo la voz- tu ya te transformas en rata ¿así que a que le tienes miedo?

-Será que le tengo miedo a no poder volver a ser humano por un buen rato –dijo Peter de manera sarcástica

-Chicos no se preocupen –los interrumpió James- Esas chicas son muy listas no lo niego pero... nosotros somos los merodeadores y somos mucho mas listos que ellas ¿o no?

-Pues si. Podríamos asegurar la puerta de nuestro cuarto con un par de encantamientos para que solo nosotros podamos entrar –sugirió Remus.

-Buena idea – aprobó Sirius – Supongo que bastara con poner algunas cerraduras mágicas por lo menos 20 y además podemos poner un encantamiento de alarma para que cuando alguien que no seamos nosotros entre a nuestro cuarto suene y nos despierte.

-Me parece bien –gimió Peter- ya me estaba asustando de lo que esa Figg y sus amigas pudieran hacernos.

-Asunto resuelto –dijo James –Ahora sentémonos a comer me muero de hambre.

Ese día se aseguraron de poner los encantamientos en la puerta de su alcoba, la cual cerraron a 20 llaves mágicas. No es que tuvieran miedo ¡¡claro que no!! Es solo que como decía siempre Sirius Todos contestaban ¿Estas alucinando? .

Muy curiosamente pasó esa semana y las chicas no les habían hecho nada absolutamente nada y ellas eran de las que siempre les contestaban las bromas a más tardar al día siguiente. Paso la siguiente semana y las chicas no hacían nada solo las veían mas enfadadas de lo normal y cuando los volteaban a ver les lanzaban sonrisas muy calmadas, demasiado calmadas para parecer sinceras. Esto por lógica empezaba a preocupar a los chicos, por supuesto no pensaron que a ellas se les había pasado el coraje y los perdonarían así como así ¡claro que no! Los 4 sabían que esas chicas tomarían venganza tarde o temprano y lo que mas les preocupaba era que se estaban tardando demasiado en hacerlo.

Sus nervios estaban hasta el tope ya que incluso cuando chocaban accidentalmente con ellas hasta los saludaban y les decían "Hola" con toda la cordialidad del mundo pero mostrando al mismo tiempo que aun estaban molestas. Con estas preocupaciones empezó la tercera semana en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días Profesora Betancour saludaron a coro algunos de los alumnos de sexto curso de Gryffindor que tomaban clase con ella. Entre ellos estaban Los 4 merodeadores Arabella, Susan y Lily.

La profesora Trinity Betancour era una mujer de complexión mediana de aproximadamente 42 años de edad, era la profesora que impartía Estudios Muggles y amaba su materia, tanto que algunos decían que había vivido como muggle durante 10 años y por lo tanto tenia gran experiencia en el mundo muggle , fuera o no fuera verdad la profesora sabia mucho sobre muggles y daba con mucho gusto esa clase.

-El día de hoy estudiaremos una forma de entretenimiento muggle muy graciosa: "el teatro" –dijo con tono dramático- ¿alguno de ustedes sabe que es el teatro¿Si Señorita Figg ? –dijo contenta de que sus estudiantes supieran los datos que aun no habían visto en clase y dándole la palabra a Arabella

-El teatro es una forma que los muggles tienen para divertirse –contesto Arabella dándose importancia-, en el teatro varios muggles actúan caracterizándose con los sentimientos de otra persona, montando así diferentes historias para el entretenimiento de los demás.

A las personas que participan interpretando un papel en la historia se les llaman actores y a la historia que representan se le llama obra de teatro, comúnmente se representan en escenarios los cuales son una especie de entarimado para que los actores se suban ahí y así todos puedan verlos, pero las obras de teatro se pueden representar en cualquier lugar, aunque el mas común es un edificio con un gran escenario y muchas sillas al frente del escenario, a este edificio se le llama teatro.

-Excelente señorita Figg – le dijo la profesora muy contenta- Diez puntos para Gryffindor.

Todos sonrieron y voltearon a ver a Arabella agradecidos, ese año todos esperaban que la copa fuera de Gryffindor.

-En efecto un teatro es un lugar que los muggles utilizan para representar diferentes historias mejor conocidas entre ellos como obras de teatro, en donde distintas personas asumen un papel siendo un personaje dentro de la historia ¿Están tomando notas?-pregunto la profesora al ver que sus alumnos solo la observaban y no anotaban nada de lo que decía- A los muggles les divierte mucho ver este tipo de obras y por eso acuden al teatro para presenciarlas, aunque claro las obras de teatro se pueden representar en cualquier lugar, incluso en un salón como este.

A la gente que escribe obras de teatro se le llama escritor o dramaturgo y aunque cualquiera puede escribir obras de teatro hay muggles que tienen un talento especial y crean verdaderas obras de arte.

Un muggle que es muy famoso por escribir obras de teatro es William Shakespeare y es un autor muy conocido y apreciado por los muggles , vivió hace aproximadamente 500 años, se dice que fue amigo de un mago que también deseaba escribir grandes obras, pero que al no tener talento sucumbió ante la desesperación y termino matando a su amigo William Shakespeare y después suicidándose a si mismo, así que como ven su vida también fue una tragedia tal y como la que presenta en su obra mas conocida que es "Romeo y Julieta" una gran tragedia que ha hecho que aun en la actualidad cuando es representada las personas que la ven derramen varias lagrimas por la triste e inesperada muerte de los jóvenes protagonistas.

Bien su tarea es investigar de qué trata Romeo y Julieta y también investigar otra obra de William Shakespeare .

-La maestra a veces me da miedo –musito Susan a sus amigas mientras abandonaban el salón- habla con mucho entusiasmo de los muggles y ahora se le ha metido la idea del teatro, lo único que falta es que se le ocurra montar una obra con nosotros.

-Seria divertido –dijo Lily- cuando yo iba a una escuela muggle a una maestra se le ocurrió montar una obra con nosotros y fue muy entretenido te lo aseguro.

-Además no tiene nada de malo –agrego Arabella- por lo que se Shakespeare fue un gran dramaturgo y sus obras en la actualidad son muy apreciadas en el mundo muggle .

-Suerte para mi que las tengo a ustedes dos y que me ayudaran con la tarea ¿verdad?

-Susan –le contesto Lily- no te preocupes, porque eso es sumamente sencillo. Porque no mejor nos preocupamos por lo de esta noche. Ya descubriste como romper los encantamientos que pusieron los chicos en su puerta.

-Claro ya lo tengo todo planeado un simple hechizo para abrir puertas y uno silenciador y todo esta arreglado –afirmo Susan mientras entraba a su cuarto- ¿Arabella ya tienes los hechizos listos?

-Si, no fue muy difícil todo esta listo para la dulce venganza.

:::::::: En otro lugar :::::::::

-Profesor Dumbledore usted es de mente muy abierta será una distracción para los chicos. Le ruego que me de su consentimiento.

-Esta bien Madame Betancour , puede usted hacerlo, además creo que en estos tiempos una distracción será muy buena para las mentes de los jóvenes y a los de los primeros cursos les fascinara.

-Al decir "en estos tiempos" se refiere al ascenso del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

-Mi querida Madame Betancour supongo que usted es suficientemente fuerte para pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort –al oír esto Madame Betancour tembló un poco- no se debe temer pronunciar un simple nombre.

-Profesor Dumbledore entienda, usted es al único que quien-usted-sabe teme y aunque me siento de lo mas segura en Hogwarts no puedo evitar sentir miedo cuando escucho ese nombre.

-Esta bien Madame solo le hacia esa sugerencia, en cuanto al otro asunto ¿para cuando estaría todo listo?

-Supongo que para antes de Navidad estaría todo listo –le contesto feliz de que se alejara del tema de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado-, claro si nos damos prisa.

-¿Qué le parece si lo dejamos como evento para celebrar el año nuevo, podemos hacerla con un baile también, así los estudiantes podrán ir de vacaciones y regresar con la grata sorpresa de un baile y su entretenido evento que estoy seguro a todos fascinara.

-Me parece perfecto Dumbledore así estará todo mas que perfecto pero...

-Si, ya lo se, necesitara toda la ayuda de algunos profesores y de los alumnos que participen, le pediré su ayuda al profesor Flitwick y a la profesora McGonagall también le avisare a los jefes de las casas para pedirles su cooperación.

-Muchas gracias le aseguro que no se arrepentirá buscare una que sea muy entretenida, talvez una muggle o una de mi propia invención aun no lo se, pero le aseguro que no se arrepentirá gracias.

-No tiene nada que agradecer Madame Betancour , a mi también me vendrá bien un poco de diversión, solo espero que todo le salga a pedir de boca.

::::::::: Esa misma noche::::::::::

- Shhh guarden silencio –exigió Susan- no hagan ruido o despertaran a los merodeadores y a todos los demás.

-Esta bien –acepto Lily– Arabella ¿te acordaste de avisarle a esa chismosa de Rita Skeeter ?

-Claro que si y también le avise a su amiga Berta Jorkins para que así las dos se encarguen de avisar a todos los de Gryffindor que estén aquí puntuales.

-Perfecto bien hecho Arabella, esta broma será una excelente venganza contra esos tontos.

-Tontos. Pero a pesar de ser un completo tonto Lupin besa bien.

-Si. Debo admitir que Potter no se queda muy atrás el...

-Quieren callarse ya. Van a arruinar todo –Susan corto la breve conversación que se había desarrollado entre Lily y Arabella –Voy a abrir estas cerraduras con un sencillo conjuro y después aplicaré el hechizo silenciador.

-Bien –dijeron las otras dos un poco rojas por las tonterías antes dichas- date prisa.

- _Alohomora_¡se abrieron¡Perfecto! ahora _Silencium_

Las tres chicas se alegraron de que había sido muy fácil bloquear los simples hechizos que habían puesto los merodeadores, estos había sido muy tontos al creer que unos simples hechizos las detendrían y ahora pagarían este error y su patética bromita haciendo un ridículo tremendo. Las chicas se limitaron a ver como Arabella les aplicaba un hechizo de sueño para que despertaran hasta la mañana siguiente y también les hacia algunas cositas, mientras Lily arreglaba algunas cosas en la recamara aplicando diversos encantamientos que ocasionarían que la mañana siguiente fuera muy graciosa. Regresaron a su cuarto a toda prisa mientras se reían silenciosamente al entrar a su recamara soltaron carcajadas y se dedicaron a felicitarse unas a otras.

-Perfecto chicas –reía Susan- haber si ahora esos merodeadores se atreven a volver a meterse con nosotras.

-No lo creo supongo que después del ridículo de mañana no les quedaran mas ganas de molestarnos nunca mas.

Aunque Lily no lo sabia sus palabras eran parcialmente ciertas, los merodeadores no las volverían a molestar, pero no exactamente por la broma sino por otra cosa aun mas seria que les arrancaría muchos dolores de cabeza no solo a los merodeadores sino también a ellas tres.

-Bien mis queridas Susan y Lily ahora festejemos. Brindemos con esto, hay una botella para cada una.

-¿Hidromiel? –dudo Lily-Arabella no estoy segura...

-¿De donde la sacaste? Rosmerta no vende eso a los estudiantes. ¿No la abras...?

-Tranquilas chicas solo es un poco de hidromiel y no Susan no es lo que crees. No se la robe a la señorita Rosmerta . Mi padre tiene algunas botellas en el sótano y yo solo tome tres prestadas y no creo... –Arabella se callo justo a tiempo había estado a punto de decir una tontería, mas bien un secreto, su secreto así que se apresuro a añadir- Bueno no importa, las botellas ya están aquí, así que brindemos ¿no?.

-Bien entonces brindemos –sonrío Susan agarrando la botella que Arabella le ofrecía- vamos Lily no seas tan santurrona después de todo es solo una botella y además la ocasión lo amerita.

-Esta bien.

Las chicas brindaron y bebieron su botella correspondiente, al probarla descubrieron que causaba una sensación curiosa y placentera así que bebieron hasta el fondo, después Susan y Lily cayeron profundamente dormidas, mientras Arabella daba vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, al estar ahí viendo las botellas vacías en el piso no podía evitar el pensar como es que su contenido había marcado su vida 4 veranos atrás.

_::::::::: Flash Back :::::::::::: _

_Una pequeña niña de 12 años acaba de volver a su casa tras su estancia en su escuela, había terminado satisfactoriamente el 2° curso en Hogwarts una muy prestigiada escuela de magia y se sentía muy orgullosa de si misma, tenia dos excelentes amigas llamadas Lily y Susan con las cuales había prometido verse y escribirse continuamente y a las cuales quería mucho, ya que ellas siempre la apoyaban y acompañaban en todas sus aventuras, tenia 4 niños que eran sus rivales (y también de sus amigas) y hacían mas interesante su existencia, tenia una linda familia que era conformada por su padre, un hermano mayor que estaba por iniciar el 7° curso en Hogwarts, una pequeña lechuza y una linda madre, por si fuera poco todos le decían que era una niña muy bonita y muy inteligente. Era una niña feliz ¿Qué mas podría desear? Tenia todo lo que necesitaba una chica de 12 años para tener una vida entretenida y feliz. _

_Pero no podía dejar de notar que a su regreso sus papis habían sufrido ciertos cambios, en primer lugar su madre una mujer muy amorosa y comprensiva, se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de la casa y cuando estaba en la casa se dedicaba a sollozar mientras realizaba sus actividades, en segundo lugar su padre un hombre siempre trabajador y pacifico se pasaba los fines de semana tirado en un gran sofá escuchando la radio mágica y leyendo revistas y periódicos mientras bebía grandes cantidades de hidromiel, cuando su padre se cansaba de criticar a su madre y de estar en la casa se iba y no regresaba hasta el día siguiente. _

_La pequeña niña no pudo dejar de notar los cambios operados en su familia, estaba acostumbrada a que siempre convivían juntos, a que siempre la escuchaban y a que siempre se ocupaban de ella, ahora a la única persona a la que parecía importarle era a su hermano mayor, el cual se ocupaba de que su hermanita hiciera tres comidas al día, se divirtiera, se acostara a la hora acostumbrada y que cumpliera con sus deberes escolares. _

_Ese año regreso a Hogwarts con un amargo sabor en la boca, se sentía muy triste, pero la compañía de sus amigas la animo y procuro olvidar lo que había pasado en el verano, confortándose con la esperanza de que cuando regresara a su casa todo iba a estar como antes. _

_Lamentablemente al regresar a su casa ese verano sus esperanzas se vieron rotas, las cosas estaban aun peores que el año anterior, su madre ya no se ocupaba de los quehaceres de la casa y casi no vio a su padre, ya que este, iba del trabajo a un bar y regresaba en la madrugada a dormir un par de horas, los fines de semana desaparecía totalmente y ella lo único que oía eran las quejas de su madre y también sus sollozos, nuevamente su hermano fue el único que se ocupo de ella brindándole todo su cariño y comprensión cosa que hizo que naciera una relación muy estrecha entre los dos, entendió perfectamente que ella solo tenia a su hermano y su hermano solo la tenia a ella. _

_Regreso a Hogwarts para empezar su 4° curso, su hermano ya había terminado sus años en Hogwarts y había encontrado trabajo en el ministerio y se había convertido en una persona importante a pesar de ser muy joven, pese a esto el seguía viviendo en la casa de sus padres para tratar de cuidarlos. _

_En Hogwarts Arabella recibía cartas de su hermano (la única persona que se ocupaba en escribirle, pues sus padres que en sus primeros dos años se había ocupado de escribirle, ahora parecían haberse olvidado de ella), cartas que la llenaban de felicidad y le alegraban la vida, en estas cartas nunca mencionaba la situación de la casa y ella se lo agradecía ya que no le apetecía saber la condición en que se encontraban sus padres, eso la lastimaba, no había contado nada a sus amigas ni a nadie, su hermano era su único confidente que guardaba las penas de su alma y su corazón, quería mucho a su hermano era la única persona que la quería mas que a nadie en el mundo y ella también lo quería a el mas que a nadie en el mundo. _

_Inevitablemente llego de nuevo el verano y ella tubo que regresar a su casa, ahí las cosas habían empeorado, su hermano hacia todo lo que podía para llevar bien su trabajo y las riendas de su hogar, pero para Philipe , un muchacho de 19 años, controlar tantas obligaciones no era una tarea fácil, aun así cuidaba con todo su amor de su pequeña hermana que era la joya mas querida de su corazón. Ambos se entendían perfectamente y guardaban juntos el secreto de su familia destruida. Arabella ya no era una niñita se estaba volviendo una jovencita que estaba por iniciar el quinto curso en Hogwarts, y entendía a la perfección que su familia se estaba desmoronando ante sus ojos, ayudaba a Philipe en las tareas de la casa y juntos trataban de llevar lo mejor posible la situación. _

_Un día trato de hablar con su madre la cual ahora solo lloraba en su recamara, sin hacer nada mas en todo el día mas que lamentarse de su patética suerte de tener un marido así. _

_-Mamita te traje tu comida –dijo Arabella mientras entraba en la habitación con una bandeja –mamá ¿me oíste? _

_-Si hija –contesto su madre en medio de sus profundos sollozos –gracias, tu y tu hermano son mi único sostén en el mundo, mírate tu eres una linda niña y tu hermano todo un caballero, solo espero que ninguno de ustedes dos salga igual que su padre. _

_-Mamá –Arabella también tenia lagrimas en los ojos por ver a su madre en esas condiciones, pero a diferencia de su madre Arabella trataba de contenerlas –¿porque no ayudas a papá? _

_-Tu padre es un maldito alcohólico que no vale un knut , todas las lagrimas que he derramado han sido por el y no las merece, no merece nada, es un ser miserable que lo único que piensa es en beber y beber. _

_-Madre entonces ¿porque no lo ayudamos? Entre Philipe tu y yo lo podríamos ayudar, es mas hasta podemos pedir ayuda a alguien mas. Tu también estas muy mal, podríamos pedir ayuda al profesor Dumbledore estoy segura que el... _

_-¡¡Cállate!! –Le grito su madre mientras le volteaba la cara de una furiosa cachetada– ¡Tu eres una chiquilla imprudente que no tiene derecho a decirme que hacer, y cuidadito y te atrevas a contarle algo a alguien y mucho menos a Dumbledore el no esta para atender a un miserable borracho como tu padre! y ahora ¡lárgate¡Déjame sola! _

_Arabella salió huyendo de ese lugar con la cara empapada de lagrimas, si, le dolía la cachetada que su madre acababa de darle, pero mas le dolía el como ella se había expresado de su padre, en ese momento mas que nunca deseo estar en Hogwarts nuevamente, claro que ahora no podría contar nada de su problema, pero al menos sus amigas la distraerían de su cruel situación y no tendría que escuchar sollozar a su madre, ni tendría que presenciar las llegadas de su padre gritando tonterías, lo único que le dolía era que ahí no podía tener a Philipe su hermano. _

_Empezó el quinto curso de Hogwarts, en el colegio había mucha preocupación y temor, porque en los últimos años se había alzado un señor tenebroso muy fuerte que ahora estaba empezando a contar con mas y mas seguidores, a ella le preocupaba el asunto pero tenia cosas mas importantes en que pensar. Su hermano le mandaba cartas muy seguido y le contaba de la lucha del ministerio contra Voldemort , ella temía como todos los demás pronunciar ese nombre, pero su hermano había sido siempre una persona muy valiente y ahora luchaba contra los seguidores de Voldemort ya que se había convertido en auror , por lo que se ausentaba largos periodos de la casa, claro que cuando regresaba no le esperaba una cálida bienvenida de parte de sus familiares, al contrario, pero aun así Philipe estaba decidido a seguir sus convicciones de que cuanto mas intentara lograr que su familia volviera a ser la misma de antes mas pronto conseguiría su objetivo, le mandaba a Arabella cartas llenas de esperanza y la animaba a continuar adelante. _

_Hacia el medio año sus cartas ya no eran muy seguidas ya que el estaba en misiones peligrosas y no podía escribirle tan continuamente. _

_Arabella regreso a su casa en verano, al terminar ese verano entraría al 6° curso de Hogwarts, su hermano la recibió afectuosamente y la instalo en la casa, pero para ella regresar ahí no fue precisamente grato, se encontró con la sorpresa de que a su padre lo habían despedido de su empleo en el ministerio y su madre no se cansaba de repetirle , encontró que su padre con sus ahorros había llenado el sótano de cajas con botellas de hidromiel y barriles llenos de hidromiel y ron de grosella, acostumbraba quedarse tumbado en un sillón disfrutando de sus bebidas hasta que perdía el sentido completamente, su hermano se ausentaba varias veces y Arabella se encargaba sola del cuidado de su casa, un día presencio un espectáculo que le arrancó la ultima esperanza de recuperar a su familia, presencio una discusión de sus padres, en la cual su padre harto del comportamiento de su esposa la abofeteaba y la golpeaba hasta dejarla inconsciente, quedo muy sorprendida y mas que nunca deseo que Philipe regresara, no se metió en la discusión de sus padres, subió a su cuarto en donde se quedo el resto de la tarde llorando. _

_Arabella ya no lloraba tanto, había aprendido que llorar no haría que su familia volviera a ser la misma de antes. Agradeció que Philipe regresara aunque regreso herido, ella se encargo de curarlo y cuidarlo hasta que el se recupero, y cuando Philipe se recupero llevo a Arabella al anden 9¾ para fuera a su penúltimo curso en la escuela, la despidió con un beso en la frente y una frase dulce llena de optimismo y amor "te adoro mi princesa, prométeme que no te pondrás triste y cuidaras de ti misma y trataras de divertirte mientras yo no este, te prometo que algún día todo volverá a la normalidad pero prométeme que tu también me ayudaras"-le dijo sonriendo mientras la abrazaba a manera de despedida. _

_:::::::Fin del flash back::::::::::: _

-Se lo prometí, sus palabras fueron tan dulces que me hicieron sentir deseos de llorar pero frente a el me contuve, no quería hacerlo sentir mal ni preocuparlo –pensó mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas- ¿pero que hago? Si descubrí que llorar no solucionara mis problemas, no entiendo porque lo hago ahora. Lo único que me queda en la vida es Philipe y lo que me queda por hacer es cumplir la promesa que le hice, no puedo hacer nada mas, lo único que en este instante puedo hacer es: rezar para que el se encuentre bien y con vida.

La muchacha siguió llorando otro rato aunque trataba de controlarse, simplemente no podía hacerlo, el estado de su familia era su mayor tristeza y la vida de su hermano era su mayor preocupación, se quedo dormida llorando y soñando que su hermano estaba junto a ella sano y salvo y que tenia una familia nuevamente. Sus amigas no se dieron cuenta de nada.

A la mañana siguiente todos los de la torre de Gryffindor estaban expectantes en el pasillo de las habitaciones de los hombres, algunas chicas llevaban cámaras fotográficas y otras se mostraban muy preocupadas por los ocupantes de la habitación. La pared de una de las habitaciones se había vuelto transparente y todos los alumnos de Gryffindor podían ver el interior de la habitación, que estaba rodeada de hilos, y también podían ver las cuatro camas, en las cuales descansaban los 4 merodeadores, las cortinas de cada cama estaban recogidas y mostraban el lamentable estado de los merodeadores, algunas chicas tomaban fotos y los chicos se reían mientras que los de el primer y segundo curso se mostraban expectantes.

Los chicos despertarían de un momento a otro. Y ellos no podrían ver que toda la torre estaba afuera de su habitación, ya que las paredes de la habitación por dentro se veían normales.

El primero en despertar fue Remus, despertó con una desagradable sorpresa, estaba totalmente destapado y sobre su pijama alguien había esparcido mucha miel, también le habían echado en el cuello y en el cabello el cual estaba todo parado en mechones tiesos (como bob patiño de los simpsons ), la textura de la miel en su piel era muy pegajosa, estaba tan ocupado en sentir lo que le habían echado que no había visto que su cuarto estaba rodeado de hilos, pasaban hasta poco encima de su cara. Asqueado, molesto y sorprendido no se atrevió a moverse y se quedo acostando gritando –Chicos- para que sus compañeros despertaran, lo cual consiguió.

James, Peter y Sirius despertaron por el grito de Remus y descubrieron lo mismo que él, su habitación estaba llena de hilos y su condición no era mejor que la de Remus. James estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza (al igual que Remus) de mermelada, Peter estaba lleno de cajeta muy pegajosa y Sirius estaba lleno de una cosa gelatinosa y pegajosa de textura asquerosa, su pelo estaba pintado de rojo. Los cuatro casi al mismo tiempo gritaron y se levantaron, pero al levantarse jalaron algunos hilos, a Peter y a Sirius les cayeron 2 cubetas llenas del mismo liquido asqueroso verde que habían caído sobre Lily y Arabella mientras que James se topo con que el piso estaba lleno de una cosa pegajosa que embarro sus pies y los pinto de color negro, al tratar de moverse, su pie jalo un hilo rojo que hizo que le cayera una cubeta de agua helada de color azul que lo dejo todo escurrido y lo convirtió en una mezcla de colores rojo (por la mermelada) y azul, su cuerpo se sentía todo pegostioso .

Remus se levanto y encontró el piso de aun lado de su cama muy resbaloso, lo cual hizo que se proyectara hacia delante y chocara con un armario, trataba desesperadamente de mantenerse en pie y lo único que encontró para agarrarse fue de un libro que curiosamente estaba amarrado de un hilo, al jalar el libro jalo el hilo y este libero una lluvia de plumas que cayo sobre todos adhiriéndose en sus cuerpos. Sirius y Peter (que se habían quedado parados junto a sus respectivas camas cuando les cayo la cosa verde) trataron de caminar para ayudar a sus amigos y jalaron algunos hilos. De repente cada uno se vio vestido con un atuendo de bailarina de ballet (el cual había sido puesto encima de sus pijamas sucias y pegajosas), Remus trato de levantarse y jalo mas hilos ocasionando que de la nada salieran 4 toallas y les limpiaran la cara frenéticamente, a continuación un grupo de cosméticos maquillaron a los chicos de forma muy llamativa pintando a todos en los labios, mejillas y párpados, a James y a Sirius los pintaron de un rojo intenso y a Peter y a Remus de un fucsia fosforescente. Finalmente cayeron sentados en cuatro sillas que los aprisionaron al instante, ahí sentados vieron que estaban justamente enfrente de la pared tras la cual estaban todos los de Gryffindor, a los cuales ahora podían ver reírse de ellos.

Todos los que estaban afuera estaban carcajeándose, de la risa algunos hasta lloraban y Arabella, Susan y Lily estaban felicitándose y riéndose cuando se escucho que el retrato de la señora gorda se abrió dejando entrar a la Profesora Minerva McGonagall, junto a ella venia Peeves , el cual había acudido a la torre porque había oído todo el alboroto, había entrado a mitad del espectáculo y había corrido a delatar a todos con la profesora McGonagall, ahora el pequeño hombrecillo mostraba una sonrisa maquiavélica y de total diversión mientras canturreaba una y otra vez.

_-Lo dije, lo dije, lo dije, y usted no me creyó _

_véalo__con sus propios ojos _

_y__salga del error _

_y__salga del error. _

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí¿Porqué tanto alboroto?–grito mientras subía las escaleras hacia las habitaciones de los hombres y fulminaba a Pevees con la mirada- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí chicas? Este es un dormitorio de... -la profesora McGonagall grito al ver el espectáculo que había ahí, vio a los 4 chicos amordazados a las sillas y de inmediato monto en cólera.

-Todos bajen a desayunar –grito- nunca en la vida me había sentido tan avergonzada y furiosa de ser la jefa de esta casa, bajen todos y 100 puntos menos para Gryffindor por este acto y todos absolutamente todos recibirán un castigo, en cuanto descubra quienes fueron los causantes recibirán un gran castigo.

-Pero maestra –replico Rita Skeeter - porque todos debemos pagar si las únicas causantes fueron Evans, March y Figg los demás solo estábamos mirando lo que ellas provocaron. –todos se quedaron callados guardando un profundo silencio y con temor de lo que su jefa de casa fuera a responder sobre esta revelación.

-¡¡Así que ustedes tres fueron las que causaron todo esto, -la profesora McGonagall veía a las 3 chicas muy furiosa, su mirada iba de los chicos a ellas -las quiero ver en mi oficina al final de las clases, mientras bajen todos a desayunar tienen 5 minutos apresúrense!!

««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»

¿Qué les pareció? Ojalá les haya gustado n.n

Si les latió o no por fa déjenme sus comentarios para saber qué opinan

««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»

Diviértanse y pórtense mal - ¿o bien? ¬¬ NO mejor mal. .

Capitulo Editado


	3. ¿¡Que clase de castigo es ese?

**CAPITULO III "¿¡QUÉ CLASE DE CASTIGO ES ESE!?**

Todos los de Gryffindor bajaron a desayunar en el acto, no querían que su jefa de casa se molestara aun mas y les bajara mas puntos, el espectáculo había sido muy gracioso, si todos lo admitían, pero el precio por pagar un rato de diversión se veía que iba a ser muy alto.

La mayoría de los estudiantes ya se habían enterado de la "bromita", después de todo ahí era Hogwarts y casi nada se podía ocultar.

Las tres chicas se encontraban muy nerviosas y deseaban que nunca se acabaran las clases, tenían miedo de que las expulsaran y todas temían lo que dirían en sus casas.

Arabella temía que su madre le recriminara ser como su padre y se pusiera a llorar como mártir, también que su padre la regañara terriblemente, pero mas temía la desilusión que le causaría a Philipe.

Susan sabia que si la expulsaban, sus padres la enviarían a otro lugar muy lejano a continuar sus estudios, seguramente a Beauxbatons (su familia era muy rica), claro después de un gran regaño y la desilusión de sus padres.

Lily casi podía escuchar las burlas de su hermana Petunia Evans

En ese momento bajaron los merodeadores limpios y con el mismo aspecto impecable de siempre, pero muy callados, McGonagall les había dicho que también quería hablar con ellos. Cuando entraron en el gran comedor cesaron los murmullos un instante, para después volver a oírse con más intensidad, procurando no hacer caso se sentaron alejados de Evans y compañía mientras planeaban la revancha.

Poco a poco todos se fueron marchando a sus clases y ellos también lo hicieron, después de todo era un día normal, acudieron a todas las clases mientras dirigían furtivas miradas de enojo a las tres chicas, así sin que nadie lo deseara llego la tarde y después de la ultima clase los 7 se presentaron en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall donde esta se encontraba mas calmada y con una expresión mas serena pero aun molesta en el rostro.

-Lo que han hecho –les dijo enfadada- ha sido una terrible vergüenza para la casa de Gryffindor y ahora quiero que me expliquen que es lo que paso.

-Pues lo que usted vio profesora –contesto Sirius con un tono molesto en su voz, estaba enfadado al igual que sus amigos por el gran ridículo que habían hecho, a lo largo del día habían tenido que soportar la burla de los de Slytherin y eso los había puesto de muy mal humor especialmente a Sirius- estas chicas quisieron pasarse de listas y nos hicieron una broma pero se extralimitaron y armaron un verdadero escándalo.

-Eso no es cierto profesora –contraataco Susan furiosa- ellos fueron los que empezaron, nosotras no hemos hecho mas que vengarnos, pero claro como este mundo es injusto a ellos no los va a castigar. Los 4 nos hicieron una "pequeña broma" el mismo día que llegamos para iniciar las clases y nosotras solo hemos tomado revancha.

-Si hablamos de revanchas -James había olvidado que estaban frente a la profesora McGonagall y se disponía a iniciar una gran pelea.- fue la nuestra y teníamos derecho a ella, el curso pasado un día justo antes de salir ustedes nos atormentaron con los cubiertos que se movían solos y mordían y...

-Y las jaulas en vez de camas en nuestra habitación ¿qué?

-Y la nuestra pintada de rosa y amarillo ¿qué?

-Y nuestro cabello pintado de colores ¿qué?

-Y nuestras túnicas de gala rosas ¿qué?

-Y nuest...

-¡Basta! –exigió la profesora McGonagall- ustedes no hacen mas que pelear ¡qué vergüenza! De hoy en adelante no quiero oír mas sobre bromas entre ustedes 7 ¿entienden? No me importa quien haga la broma pero si llega a mis oídos (y estén seguros de que llegara, ya que Peeves me informara) los 7 serán expulsados de esta honorable escuela. Quiero que por lo menos en sus últimos dos años haya paz entre ustedes ¿esta claro? Por ahora no serán expulsados pero a la próxima aténganse a las consecuencias. Sus castigos serán con Hagrid y el señor Filch, empezaran la próxima semana y además ayudaran a la profesora Betancour en lo que ella les indique y ahora quiero que se den la mano todos.

A los 7 no les quedo mas remedio que obedecer y se estrecharon las manos unos a otros con miradas de enojo, la profesora McGonagall quedo satisfecha y mando a todos a la sala común, ya había tenido suficiente de los alumnos del sexto curso por ese día.

En la sala común no había casi nadie, la mayoría había salido a disfrutar de la tarde otoñal y los pocos que quedaban no les pusieron mucha atención ya que estaban más ocupados con los deberes.

-Vamos a aclarar las cosas entre nosotros ¿les parece? –pidió James.

-Claro que nos parece Potter –contesto Lily en el mismo tono que el había empleado para dirigirse a ellas.- Primero no mas bromas.

-De acuerdo no queremos ser expulsados. -contesto Sirius- Segundo esto no quiere decir que seamos amigos.

-De acuerdo. –le contesto Susan como sino le importara.- Tercero trabajaremos en equipo en lo que nos pidan madame Betancour, Filch y Hagrid pero hasta ahí.

-Perfecto –repuso Remus –Cuarto a pesar de que trabajemos en equipo seremos los mismos de siempre, es decir si ustedes nos provocan les contestaremos como siempre.

-Opino lo mismo, nosotras haremos lo mismo con ustedes pero... –aclaro Arabella- las cosas no deben pasar de peleas, ya que si hacen cualquier cosa tengan por seguro que Peeves ira con el chisme a McGonagall y entonces nos expulsaran a los 7 y ustedes no vivirán para contarlo porque yo me encargare de matarlos a todos, lenta y dolorosamente.

-Nos queda claro y –termino Peter- Quinto punto ustedes no nos simpatizan.

Se miraron unos a otros bastante molestos y sellaron el pacto con la mirada cada quien subió a su respectiva habitación y 2 segundos después de que se habían marchado se oyeron cerrarse las puertas con dos tremendos golpes, que hicieron voltear a todos los alumnos que estaban ahí.

Estaba anocheciendo y la habitación de los chicos ya había sido limpiada por los elfos domésticos, todo estaba como antes excepto por un detalle: todos los merodeadores estaban en silencio, era muy raro verlos así, pero tenían sus razones, el tiempo había pasado y del coraje no habían bajado a cenar, por lo que ahora James que sentía mucha hambre y que había estado mirando por la ventana expreso su deseo de ir a comer algo, así que él y Sirius bajaron a las cocinas envueltos en la capa invisible de James, seguro que los buenos elfos les darían encantados algo de comer para que saciaran su voraz apetito.

-James –Sirius había roto el silencio que había reinado entre los dos- ¿que piensas?

-Que esas chicas fueron muy listas

-Tienes razón y ahora ¿que haremos?

-Nada Canuto

-¿Qué?

-Lo que has oído amigo mío, lo mejor es no hacer nada en su contra si nos expulsan en esta etapa tendremos que separarnos y terminar nuestros estudios en otra parte y eso no me gustaría además hemos dado nuestra palabra.

-Eso si, y yo jamás he incumplido mi palabra, un Black jamás a dejado de cumplir lo dicho.

-Debemos tratar al menos, de llevar en paz nuestros asuntos ya que supongo que no nos llevaremos bien con ellas ni en un millón de años.

-Estas en lo cierto Cornamenta.

Ambos sabían que lo que decían no era verdad ya que en el tren habían demostrado que se podían llevar mas o menos bien, con pequeñas discusiones pero bien. Lo único que necesitaban era poner un poco de su parte, pero en ese momento no lo veían así.

Ninguno de los alumnos de Gryffindor recrimino nada a Rita Skeeter por haber delatado a sus compañeras, ya que gracias a ella se habían librado del castigo y solo habían castigado a los directos implicados en la broma, sin embargo no dejaban de lamentarse por los 100 puntos perdidos ya que deseaban ganar la copa de las casas, a pesar de su deseo de ganar y de que los 100 puntos los habían perdido por culpa de Lily, Susan y Arabella nadie les dijo nada, ya que todos habían contribuido en cierta parte a perder los puntos y aun guardaban la esperanza de ganar la copa con la participación de James, Sirius y los demás del equipo, en el Quidditch.

Así empezaron una nueva semana en la cual ayudaron al señor Filch en la limpieza, el había estado atosigándolos con el castigo de siempre: colgarlos de los pies con las cadenas de su despacho, los chicos lo tomaban como broma y se reían a expensas de Filch mientras las chicas los miraban reprobatoriamente, también odiaban a Filch pero no les gustaba que los muchachos torturaran al pobre viejo squib escondiéndole su escoba favorita o encerrando a la señora Norris en una caja que solo se podía abrir mediante la magia, y aunque al principio les había parecido divertido ahora les parecía detestable, afortunadamente no habían tenido que hablar durante el castigo con Filch y pensaban que eso había sido lo mejor, ya que todos mostraban que aun estaban enfadados pero sabían que el tiempo menguaría su enfado.

Llego de nuevo el lunes y su coraje parecía haber disminuido un poco, ya casi se les había pasado y después de sus clases cuando ya estaba anocheciendo fueron a reunirse con Hagrid afuera de su cabaña.

-Bien muchachos –exclamo con una gran sonrisa- si que la han hecho ahora, la profesora McGonagall estaba bastante enojada cuando me pidió que ustedes cumplieran su castigo conmigo y –sonrió- lo que les espera con la profesora Betancour no se queda atrás.

-¿Que será lo que ella nos pondrá a hacer?, Tu sabes algo ¿verdad Hagrid? –pregunto James con el tono que siempre usaba para sacarle las cosas que ocultaba.

-Lo siento James pero no puedo revelarte nada.

-Pero tu lo sabes ¿verdad Hagrid?, después de todo Dumbledore confía mucho en ti y debe haberte comentado algo, eres la persona en quien mas confía ¿o no? –inquirió Sirius siguiéndole la corriente a James y utilizando el mismo tono que él, después de todo estaban tan acostumbrados a sacarle cosas secretas a Hagrid que casi lo consideraban como un deporte.

-Bueno –rió un poco y se irguió orgulloso- Dumbledore confía en mí y me cuenta algunas cosas.

-¡No seas modesto Hagrid! –añadió Remus usando el mismo tono que los otros dos–Dumbledore confía ciegamente en ti y de seguro te contó lo que planea hacer la profesora Betancour ¿no¿Es algo que tiene que ver con los muggles?

-Bueno si, ya saben que la profesora Betancour adora a los muggles y sus proyectos siempre tienen que ver con los muggles, de hecho ahora planea hacer una especie de historia una... ¡obra de teatro! –dijo Hagrid, que había recordado el nombre de la cosa muggle que la profesora planeaba y que además había caído inocentemente en la trampa de los chicos.

-¿Obra? -pregunto Sirius- ¡ah! Ya recuerdo que es eso, entonces... –se podía leer una leve nota de miedo en su voz- nos va a poner a hacer una ¡obra¿Acaso esta loca?

-No debí haber dicho eso, eso no lo tenían que saber aún ¡olviden lo que dije¡Olvídenlo!

-No tiene importancia Hagrid –lo animo James, con un tono de que la cosa no tenia importancia- después de todo tarde o temprano nos íbamos a enterar ¿no?

-Bueno eso si pero... no debían saberlo por mi chicos.

Las chicas miraban sorprendidas la facilidad con la que le habían sacado a Hagrid la información, parecía como si ya tuvieran mucha practica, y eso hizo que se molestaran un poco, no tenían derecho a aprovecharse de la inocencia de Hagrid, bueno claro considerando que Hagrid fuera un inocente, ya que por lo menos ellas conocían su afición por los monstruos o las "criaturas interesantes" como el las llamaba.

-Bueno, prometan que no dirán nada, y ahora será mejor que comencemos con su castigo. Como todos ustedes saben El Señor Tenebroso consigue mas aliados día con día y se hace mas fuerte con forme pasan las horas, si bien es cierto que le teme a Dumbledore y que no se atreve a pisar Hogwarts eso no quiere decir que no se atreva a acercarse a los alrededores, nuestro deber consiste en revisar el bosque prohibido para ver si hay algo sospechoso o todo anda normal.

-¿El bosque prohibido? –pregunto Susan temerosa de lo que pudiera encontrar

-¿Tienes miedo March? –le pregunto Sirius dispuesto a hacerla enojar, a pesar de haberse repuesto ya de la broma aun estaba un poco molesto, con ella especialmente, porque su pelo había sido pintado de rojo, y sabia que eso nadie mas lo había planeado mas que Susan.

-Claro que no Black solo preguntaba por tener información.

-Si claro, ya puedo oír tus gritos _¡Sirius tengo miedo¡Sirius ayúdame! _

-No sueñes Black, antes prefiero morir descuartizada a pedirte ayuda.

-Chicos ya basta esto es un castigo y deben cumplirlo. Lo siento. Pero no hay nada que temer, ustedes ya son alumnos de sexto y ya están bien preparados para lo que enfrentaran en el bosque. Y ahora debemos separarnos para cubrir un área mas amplia. Sirius ve con Susan y traten de no matarse uno a otro por favor. Remus ve con Arabella, James ve con Lily y Peter ira conmigo y Fang, traten de no matarse unos a otros y si ven algo manden chispas doradas hacia el cielo para saber su ubicación y los demás acudiremos enseguida, bueno ahora vámonos. –mando Hagrid, el se fue con Peter porque bien sabia que no era un muchacho muy valiente, no temía por los otros porque sabia que si algo pasaba James y los demás sabrían cuidar de las chicas, a pesar de no llevarse bien no eran tan mezquinos para verlas en un aprieto y no ayudarlas.

Todos se separaron con su respectiva pareja y se fueron por caminos distintos, estaban muy pendientes de lo que pudieran ver y escuchar, sabían que El Señor Tenebroso había adquirido muchísimo poder pero nunca habían pensado que intentara acercarse a Hogwarts, la verdad es que a los muchachos les parecía que esa guerra era parte de otro mundo que nada tenia que ver con Hogwarts, así que entraron con un poco de temor al bosque.

-Figg ¿estas bien? –la veía un poco pálida y asustada

-Si, no soy tan cobarde como piensas –le contesto en un tono no muy agradable y como si Remus la hubiera ofendido gravemente.

-No es para que te molestes solo fue una pregunta.

-Te agradecería que dejaras de preguntar cosas tontas

-Potter ¿oíste eso?

-Si, no te preocupes, guardemos silencio –dijo James mientras acercaba a Lily hacia a el para protegerla en caso de que algo apareciera de repente.

-Son como ¿pasos? –pregunto ruborizada, porque la mano de James estaba en su cintura.

-¡Shh guarda silencio Evans!

-¡March¡No camines tan rápido!

-¿Tienes miedo de estar solito? –pregunto burlesca

-Deja de decir cosas tontas, se que no te agrada esta situación a mi tampoco, pero es mejor que estemos juntos.

-¿Por qué? Se defenderme sola.

-¡Ay¡Eres imposible¡Detente! –le dijo mientras la tomaba fuertemente de la muñeca a lo que ella volteo a verlo sorprendida- March este bosque es mas peligroso de lo que crees, hay criaturas que ni te imaginas, sospecho que hay hasta Lethifolds así que por una vez en tu vida hazme caso.

-Esta bien –murmuro sorprendida por la seriedad con la que él le había hablado y dispuesta a hacerle caso- ¿podrías soltarme la mano?

-Evans, se acerca, míralo a los ojos y trata de no parpadear entiendes.

-¿Que es eso?

-Un hipogrifo. Talvez parezca bonito pero si lo molestas te puede descuartizar en menos de 10 segundos. En cuanto dirija su mirada hacia ti míralo directamente a los ojos.

-Figg¿por qué estas molesta?

-¿Porque preguntas tanto?

-No deberíamos pelear, en este bosque hay muchas criaturas peligrosas y es mejor estar unidos que...

-¿Cómo que? –Pregunto burlesca- ¿Cómo hombres lobo? –Remus palideció- Me se cuidar sola Lupin no necesito de nadie.

-Deberías tener mas conciencia de lo que dices –dijo fríamente- Hoy no es luna llena y por lo tanto no hay, pero son muy peligrosos y tienen instintos asesinos, te lo aseguro.

Arabella quedo sorprendida nunca había oído hablar a Remus con tanta frialdad en su voz y nunca le había visto en sus ojos esa mirada tan dura, a pesar de no llevarse muy bien siempre había visto a Remus como un chico cortes y amigable, talvez un poco insoportable pero buena persona y ahora parecía muy molesto y tenia una mirada amenazante, se sintió mal por haber sido la causante y por estar peleando con el, después de todo ambos estaban recibiendo su castigo y no era su obligación hacerlo aun mas desagradable.

-Lo siento –musito temerosa al verlo a los ojos una vez mas- no quería que te enojaras.

-¿En serio piensas que hay Lethifolds?

-No lo dudaría, nunca he visto uno, mas que en los libros, pero no me gustaría verlo de verdad. Pero no te preocupes vienes conmigo.

-Que gran consuelo –exclamo irónica

-Parece que no hay nada por aquí, March regresemos.

-¡Black! -grito

-Haz lo mismo que yo haga y el no te hará daño –susurro James mientras miraba al hipogrifo a los ojos y a continuación se inclinaba, el hipogrifo se inclino notablemente ante James y después volteo a ver a Lily, que hizo lo mismo que James.

-¿Es todo? –pregunto asustada mientras veía al hipogrifo inclinarse.

-Si, hagámosle unas cuantas caricias y se retirara.

-Esta bien –acepto, dándole con miedo una palmadita al hipogrifo.

Se sorprendió, nunca pensó que Figg le dijera _lo siento _se sintió culpable, la chica no tenia la culpa de su problema con la luna.

-No te preocupes, yo también lo siento, lo mejor será que nos calmemos un poco.

-Si, -lo miro, la verdad es que se veía muy atractivo bajo la luz de la luna, recordó lo que había pasado en el tren y se sonrojo por sus pensamientos, el chico era su enemigo no su novio, pensó rápidamente en un tema de conversación pero el se le adelanto.

-¿Qué te parece eso de la obra?

-Mmm es un proyecto interesante pero –recordó- ustedes son tremendos¿cómo pudieron sacarle esa información al pobre de Hagrid?

-Tácticas de expertos –rió un poco al ver la cara de Arabella- Hagrid ya esta acostumbrado a que le saquemos las cosas.

-¿Por qué gritas mujer? –gruño Sirius.

-¿Qué es eso que se ve ahí?

-¿Dónde? –se acerco sigilosamente apartando a Susan y alzando la varita para ver mejor- Es solo una araña de buen tamaño.

-Odio las arañas _Araña exumos _–grito apuntando la varita hacia la araña que por lo menos tenia 30 cm de altura y que tras el conjuro de Susan había salido huyendo.

-Eres muy violenta ¿lo sabias?, era solo una pobre araña.

-Tu no lo sabes ¿que tal si era una Acromántula en crecimiento?

-Ahora que lo dices, si parecía una pero... –pensó- si hay una debe haber más y a mi tampoco me gustan mucho.

-Era un gran hipogrifo ¿no crees? –pregunto James mientras caminaban hacia afuera del bosque.

-Si tu lo dices.

-¿No te gusto?

-Gustar no es la palabra adecuada, aunque admito que tenía un lindo plumaje. –contesto Lily un poco asustada al recordar a la criatura.

-Tuvimos suerte de que fuera un hipogrifo y no otra cosa. -dijo James.

-Me alegro de salir ya de este lugar, supongo que ya es muy tarde.

-Casi son las 12, debemos ir hacia la cabaña de Hagrid ahí quedamos de vernos con los demás.

-Espero que estén bien –deseó Lily mientras se preocupaba al pensar en los otros.

-Nunca creí que "Black el valiente" le tuviera miedo a las arañas.

-Yo tampoco creí que "March la machorra" también les tuviera miedo.

-No eres agradable

-Ni tú.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?

-¿Tienes miedo March?

-Estoy hablando en serio, se escucha por allá -señalo un árbol.

Ambos voltearon en dirección hacia el árbol y alzaron las varitas. Lo que vieron los dejo helados.

-¿Qué crees que nos ponga a hacer? –pregunto Remus mientras se dirigían a la salida del bosque.

-Supongo que a ayudarle con la escenografía y la utilería ¿no?

-Te encantan los muggles ¿verdad?

-Si, me gustan mucho.

-Que bien, bueno mientras no nos ponga a actuar.

-¿Por qué¿Le temes al escenario Lupin?

-No pienso decirte.

-Dime

-No

-Dime

-No

-Dime

-Te digo con una condición

-¿Cuál?

Sirius se quedo sorprendido, pero no tanto como Susan que se había quedado paralizada, enfrente de ellos había por lo menos 50 arañas de un metro de altura.

-¡¡Susan!! –grito para hacerla reaccionar al tiempo que le tomaba la mano.

-Ti-Ti-Tienes alguna solución para este problema –tartamudeo Susan

-Si una –Sirius le sonrió.

-¿Cuál?

-¡¡CORRER!! –grito mientras la agarraba mas firmemente de la mano.

Y ambos tomados de la mano se alejaron corriendo lo mas rápido que podían, lamentaban haberse internado tanto en el bosque, ya que no habían puesto atención mientras iban discutiendo. Podían oír los chasquidos de las pinzas tras ellos y oyeron también una voz ronca y fría que decía:

-Si son acromántulas -jadeo Susan- pueden hablar, te lo dije.

-Preciosa¿qué tal si corres mas rápido? luego nos preocupamos porque son –sugirió Sirius exaltado de pronto sintió como le soltaban la mano, volteo hacia atrás y vio a Susan que se había caído, la levanto como pudo y la ayudo a correr.

-Sirius me lastimas, me torcí el pie.

-Que te importa más ¿un pie torcido o tu vida? -vio en la chica una expresión de dolor por el esfuerzo que hacia al correr y sin pensarlo la subió a su espalda.

-¿Dónde estaban? Ya estaba preocupado por ustedes.

-Lo sentimos Hagrid pero Lily y yo encontramos un hipogrifo y...

-¿Un hipogrifo?- pregunto Hagrid con interés.

-Si era muy hermoso y...

-¡Que maravilla! Supongo que solo vieron un hipogrifo ¿verdad?

-Si solo eso. ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes? –cuestiono James.

-Pues tu amigo Peter y yo no vimos nada fuera de lo normal –bajo un poco la voz- solo que el se asusto un par de veces.

-Hagrid ¿y mis amigas?

-No han vuelto Lily, pero no te preocupes no he visto chispas doradas, espero que estén bien.

-Que me des un beso.

-¿¡Que!?

-Ya oíste.

-Estas loco Lupin, no pienso hacerlo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Ya nos hemos besado en el tren.

-Era un juego y... –se sonrojo- no me gustaría besarte en este lugar, quiero decir –añadió al ver la mirada de Remus- ni a ti ni a nadie.

-Bueno, esta bien cielo –la miro, no sabia que le pasaba, desde ese beso no hacia mas que pensar en ella- pero entonces ¿qué tal si me llamas Remus y yo a ti Arabella? Después de todo nos conocemos desde hace 6 años.

-Esta bien, Remus, y bien ¿te dan miedo los escenarios? -dijo sonriendo, por alguna extraña razón la ponía muy feliz decirle Remus, si, sonaba muy bien, mucho mejor que Lupin.

-Mucho, me daría vergüenza actuar frente a la gente, no te rías¿a poco a ti si te gustaría?

-Supongo que si, además aunque no nos guste si es un castigo y nos ponen a actuar debemos hacerlo.

-Gracias por animarme Arabella.

-Por nada –sonrió- ahí están todos.

-¿Están bien Remus? -pregunto Hagrid mientras se acercaban a ellos.

-Si Hagrid no te preocupes estamos bien.

-No vieron nada raro.

-No

-Lily ¿Susan no ha vuelto?

-No Bella, espero que este bien.

-Esta con Sirius claro que esta bien –dijo una despreocupada voz.

-De eso me preocupo Potter, que tal si ambos están muertos.

-Eres muy exagerada Evans tu y yo estuvimos juntos y aun vivimos ¿no?

-Es cierto Lily, yo estuve con Remus y estamos bien.

-Black, gracias.

-Agradéceme cuando estemos a salvo.

-Ahí vienen ¡CORRE!

-March me estas ahogando, no me dejas respirar.

-Lo siento.

Corrieron un poco más y llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid.

-¿Qué les paso? -pregunto Remus al verlos tan agitados.

-Unas... –jadeo Sirius- horrendas... arañas... nos persiguieron... eran... ENORMES.

-¿Susan estas bien? –pregunto Arabella.

-Si, estoy bien, Sirius, digo Black –se corrigió rápidamente- me cargo porque me torcí el pie. Creo que las que nos perseguían era acromántulas.

-¿Acromántulas? –pregunto Hagrid, nervioso y sorprendido pensando en su "mascota" acromántula, Aragog.

-Si, tenían 8 ojos y podían hablar.

-Lo mejor será que todos regresen al castillo y se vayan a dormir, ya es muy tarde y deben dormir mañana tienen clases, Susan te recomiendo que vallas a la enfermería. –mando Hagrid rápidamente.

-Gracias Hagrid, iré.

Entraron al vestíbulo aun comentando sobre las acromántulas, Sirius seguía cargando a Susan

-¿Por qué Hagrid se habrá puesto nervioso? -comento Remus

-Talvez era la emoción de conocer a un nuevo "amigo" de 6 patas

-No lo creo James, se veía más nervioso que eso.

-Exageras Remus.

-Yo llevare a March a la enfermería, ustedes pueden irse a dormir.

-¿Seguro Black?

-Si. Ya es muy tarde y no creo que tu la aguantes Evans.

-¿Qué te pasa? Ni que estuviera tan gorda –se quejo Susan desde la espalda de Sirius.

-Buenas noches.

-Adiós.

Sirius camino rumbo a la enfermería.

-¿Qué pretendes Black¿Secuestrarme? –bromeo

-Talvez

-Si lo haces gritare.

-Todos están dormidos.

-¿Y a donde me llevarías?

-Eres el rehén, no debes saberlo.

-Uy que miedo me das, oye...

-¿Qué?

-Gracias –susurro.

-Por nada –Sirius le sonrió

En ese momento Madame Pomfrey les abrió la enfermería, y Sirius dejo a Susan sobre una cama con mucha delicadeza, mientras Madame Pomfrey buscaba una pomada para las torceduras.

-¿Puede esperarla señor Black? Solo le pondré la pomada y estará como nueva.

-Por supuesto.

La enfermera curo el pie de Susan y Sirius la ayudo a llegar hasta su recamara pese a que ya estaba bien. Todo el camino fueron en silencio y cuando llegaron a sus cuartos encontraron a sus amigos profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente durante el descanso fueron citados por la profesora McGonagall, era obvio que su castigo con Hagrid había terminado y que ahora les daría instrucciones para su castigo con madame Betancour. Entraron silenciosamente al despacho de McGonagall y ahí se encontraron con la profesora Betancour rebosante de alegría.

-Buenos días jóvenes –dijo McGonagall- como recordaran les dije que parte de su castigo consistía en ayudar a madame Betancour en lo que ella les pidiera así que ella les explicara en que quiere que la ayuden –termino con una sonrisa cosa que a todos se les hizo muy raro ¿acaso le causaba gracia lo que les esperaba con la profesora Betancour?

-Profesora –empezó Sirius- no podríamos dejarlo así ya hemos tenido bastante con Hagrid y el señor Filch y pienso que...

-Lo siento Black pero es un castigo y el castigo no se acaba cuando tu quieres, hicieron algo mal y ahora deben pagar por ello. Y ahora haga favor de no interrumpir a la profesora, Trinity –añadió McGonagall dirigiéndose a madame Betancour- puedes empezar.

-Gracias Minerva –contesto sonriente Betancour, todos notaron que hablaba con una intensa emoción en sus palabras y que no cabía en si de la felicidad y el entusiasmo- bueno chicos ustedes me ayudaran a montar una... ¡OBRA DE TEATRO! Ustedes serán unos actores grandiosos y...

-¿Actuar? –La corto Remus- pero...

-Claro señor Lupin ¿para que otra cosa los necesitaría? –exclamo en su mismo tono entusiasta.

-Yo pensé que nosotros solo la ayudaríamos con... –pero Remus se callo cuando James le dio un codazo y le susurro .

-¿Qué? –pregunto confusa madame Betancour.

-Nada, nada lo siento. Si, actuar, genial –se disculpo fingiendo un tono entusiasta.

-Bien –continuo la profesora sonriente- bueno ustedes actuaran una obra, el director a dado permiso y la presentaremos el 1° de Enero así que debemos apurarnos, ya tengo decidida la obra aunque aun no tengo decididos los papeles de cada quien, los jefes de casa ya han seleccionado a 15 alumnos de cada casa así que los veré esta tarde en mi salón para decidir los papeles y para que conozcan a los demás compañeros con los que trabajaran. Los veo en la tarde debo ultimar detalles con la profesora McGonagall pueden retirase –les dijo sonriente.

Salieron juntos al jardín y se detuvieron cerca del lago a la sombra de un gran árbol habían hecho el trayecto en silencio pero en cuanto llegaron a su destino estallaron en comentarios.

-Creo que ha perdido la razón –dijo muy seriamente James.

-Te apoyo, esta loca de remate –exclamo Sirius.

-No tienen porque exaltarse de esa manera –se enfado Susan- desde anoche lo sabían o ¿no?

-Si March pero saberlo es una cosa y que te lo confirmen en tu cara es otra, además yo pensé que solo la ayudaríamos con la utilería, el escenario y todo eso. –le contesto Sirius.

-¿¡Actuar?! –Susurro Remus pasmado- ¿¡Actuar?! Odio el escenario.

-Vamos –los animo Lily- será divertido y además...

-Lily tu lo dices porque ya lo has hecho –comento Susan- pero nosotros... ¡en la vida hemos actuado!

-Opino igual que Lily –dijo Arabella mientras se quitaba la capa y la depositaba en el suelo- será una experiencia divertida, además nos servirá para experimentar cosas nuevas.

-Pero-pero –tartamudeo Peter- nos vera toda la escuela y nos harán burla.

-Nos harán burla solo si lo hacemos mal –murmuro Lily molesta- pero yo por mi parte pienso hacerlo muy bien.

-A todo esto Evans ¿por qué tu y tus amigas nos siguieron hasta este lugar?

-Tu y tus amigos nos siguieron a nosotras Potter pero ¿sabes? Me revienta estar aquí contigo así que ya nos vamos. Adiós.

Y diciendo esto las tres chicas se marcharon hacia la escuela dejando a los merodeadores solos con sus lamentos.

-Pero ¿qué dije¿por qué se molesto? –mascullo James enojado- ¡Mujeres!

-Yo me niego –susurró Sirius- me niego a hacer el ridículo ¿y nuestra reputación?

-Opino lo mismo –lo apoyo Peter- no quiero, además pienso que Madame Betancour a perdido la razón.

-No nos queda mas que hacerlo –se lamento James- es nuestro castigo y McGonagall nos matara sino lo hacemos. Tu que opinas Remus –pregunto al verlo callado y distante.

-Yo –contesto Remus- solo tengo una pregunta.

-¿Cuál?

-¿¡Que clase de castigo es este!?

««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»

¡Hola!

Ojalá estén disfrutando este fic, de ésta linda y peculiar pareja n.n

Dedico el capitulo a todas las personas que están leyendo y en especial a

Mariandre carolina, Kalista Walter, Verónica y La heredera a las que agradezco sus comentarios y críticas n.n

««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»

Portense mal - ¿o bien? ¬¬ NO Mejor mal 0

Capitulo Editado


	4. ¿Sucesos de odio o de amor?

**CAPITULO IV "¿SUCESOS DE ODIO O AMOR?**

-Prefiero el bosque prohibido –continuo Remus– Limpiar la escuela, aguantar a Filch pero una obra ¿¡Qué clase de castigo es este¡Por Dios santo!

-Estoy de acuerdo Lunático –dijo James– Pero ¿que otra salida nos queda? McGonagall fue muy clara al respecto y ahora lo único que nos queda es ensayar la dichosa obra.

-Solo espero que no hagamos el ridículo –chillo Peter- No me gustaría ver a los de Slytherin burlándose de nosotros.

-Entiendo que no podamos hacer nada, pero esto es tan... humillante –exclamó Remus- ¡No puedo creer que a Arabella le guste esto!

-¿Arabella? –dijo Sirius inmediatamente después de que Remus había pronunciado el nombre– Ahora ya es Arabella, bueno claro después de semejante beso en el tren tenia que ser ahora Arabella y no Figg.

-Bueno es que acordamos decirnos por nuestro nombre, después de todo nos conocemos desde hace 6 años –contestó Remus un poco apenado- pero Sirius el punto no es Arabella el punto es...

-O sea que tu ya eres Remus para ella y no Lupin.

-Sirius...

-Talvez tengas esperanzas con ella amigo, después de todo ya no eres Lupin –se burló Sirius- ahora eres Remus o Rem o Remsie o Remsi-boy o Remsito, aunque eso suena como mensito mmm mejor ese no ¿a ti cuál te gusta mas?

-¡Sirius...!

-Si, creo que tienes grandes esperanzas Remsito –hizo una reverencia- me permitirá el Señor Remus tener el placer de ser el padrino de boda o el padrino de Remus jr.

James y Peter reían por las gracias de Sirius mientras que Remus estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Hombres¡son imposibles! –gritaba Lily en el vestíbulo- uno trata de llevarse bien con ellos y ellos... arhg son imposibles.

-Cálmate –sugirió Bella con una gran sonrisa- no ganas nada con enfadarte, después de todo Potter seguirá igual.

-Bella tiene razón Lily además no todos son iguales ¿o si?

-Dame un ejemplo un solo ejemplo –pidió Lily exasperada.

-Remus –contesto Arabella espontáneamente casi sin pensar.

-Remus –repitió Susan en tono pícaro- ya veo, ya no es Lupin sino Remus.

-Ya lo había notado –se apresuro a hablar Lily- desde ayer por la noche le dice Remus y no Lupin.

-Yo... yo... –murmuro Arabella buscando una excusa para zafarse de sus queridas amigas.

-No lo puedo creer –dijo Susan- Arabella y Lupin llamándose como dos personas normales después de odiarse mutuamente durante 6 años, bueno claro, talvez no se odien después de todo.

-Opino igual que tu Susan, talvez después de todo Lupin y Arabella no se odien ya vez que Lupin siempre la esta cortejando y talvez, Arabella ya cayo ante "el merodeador de ojos dorados" –Lily dijo esto ultimo en el mismo tono romántico y chillón que usaban las chicas para referirse a los merodeadores.

-Yo... yo... ¡olvide mi capa al pie del árbol¡Si eso!, digo, voy por ella. Las veo después. –musito Arabella corriendo hacia el jardín.

-¿Lily crees que le guste?

-No lo se pero ya vez como es Lupin de noviero, no me gustaría que hiciera sufrir a Bella.

-Tienes razón, por su propio bien espero que a Bella no le guste.

-... y después tu le dirás: cielo espero que nuestro hijo no salga con tu carácter –bromeo Sirius imitando la voz de Remus. Había seguido molestando a Remus con lo de Arabella ante las risas de Peter y James.- y ella te dirá, Remsie...

-¡Sirius –farfullo Remus mientras los otros seguían riendo, después de todo así se llevaban- ya basta¡¡Sabes perfectamente que lo de Figg no es nada para mi, ella es y a sido siempre un juego, no significa nada para mi, ni siquiera me agrada, ella es solo una simple broma, un juego así que...¿por qué se quedan callados¿qué pasa¡¡Arabella!! –musito arrepentido de haber dicho tantas idioteces.

Arabella estaba parada a un costado de Remus, el cual por su discurso no había visto que ella se había acercado a ellos para recoger su capa, tenia en la cara una expresión hermética y fría a pesar de sonreír falsamente.

-Lo siento chicos –murmuró sonriente mientras levantaba su capa del piso- olvide mi capa, siento haber interrumpido sus juegos.

Se alejo rápidamente de ellos, pero no fue hacia la escuela sino a una parte lejana del lago.

-Remus –murmuró Sirius- yo no quería que ella...

-No es tu culpa Canuto –interrumpió Remus- yo soy quien tiene la culpa por decir tantas estupideces.

-Lo lamento Remus –se disculpo Sirius.

-Ya te lo dije, no es tu culpa, tu solo bromeabas y yo me desespere diciendo esas idioteces.

-No te preocupes Lunático, porque no vas con ella y aclaras esto –lo animo James.

-James tiene razón –dijo Peter- talvez no este molesta¿porque no la sigues?

-Gracias chicos –agradeció Remus, enseguida echo a correr por donde Arabella se había ido, deseando obtener su perdón corrió mas rápido y en seguida la localizo caminando a toda prisa.

-No me importa –pensaba Bella en su interior- el no es nada para mí no significa nada, además no es nada nuevo, ya sabia que a él no le agrado y que su interés por mi siempre había sido una broma.

Una mano la detuvo sujetándola por la muñeca, su corazón sabía de quien se trataba, pero no quería oír lo que él tenia que decirle, se armo de valor y se dio la vuelta estampando en su cara una sonrisa fría.

-Arabella yo...

-¿Qué deseas Lupin?

Remus de inmediato reparo en que ella lo llamaba de nuevo por su apellido y aunque esto lo desanimo un poco, continuo en su intento, estaba decidido a obtener su perdón y ella estaba decidida en hacer lo contrario, no lo perdonaría.

-Lo siento –se disculpo- he sido un tonto y...

-¿Por qué? –lo cortó ella con una voz indiferente y una mirada fría- no has hecho nada malo ¿o tu piensas que si?

-Yo pienso que si lo he hecho. No debí haber dicho esas cosas sobre ti.

-¿Qué tiene de malo¿Es lo que sientes, no? Y yo no puedo enojarme porque tu expreses tus sentimientos.

-Es que esos no...

-Además para mi no tiene importancia. No me importa. Siempre lo he sabido, tu y yo somos como el agua y el aceite como los perros y los gatos, somos Figg y Lupin ¿lo olvidaste?

-¿De veras no te importa lo que yo piense? –pregunto Remus herido.

-No, no me importa –contesto ella en un tono frío- Eres libre de pensar lo que quieras.

-Comprendo.

-Me alegro por ti.

-Solo quiero saber una cosa... ¿me perdonas? –Remus lo intento de nuevo.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte y así como a mi no me importa lo que pienses a ti tampoco te debería de importar lo que yo piense.

-Pero es que si me...

-Ya no lo intentes mas, a mi no me molesta. Yo... yo te odio profundamente –dijo bajando la mirada- y tu... tu también me odias así que...

-¡Pero yo no te odio!, además tu y yo ya nos estábamos llevando mejor y yo pensé que...

-¡No me importa lo que digas! –estallo Arabella- ¡Yo si te odio! Y lo que tu y yo hallamos hecho pasa a segundo plano, jamás me simpatizaras Remus J. Lupin, te desprecio. –guardo silencio un momento, miro a Remus que estaba con la mirada en el piso y sintió deseos de llorar, pero no permitiría que el la viera, así que se dio la vuelta y dijo mas fríamente que antes- ya que todo esta dicho me voy.

Se alejo hacia la escuela dejando a Remus herido y molesto.

Había pedido disculpas y lo que había recibido a cambio habían sido insultos ¿era justo¡Claro que no!, esa chica lo había lastimado. Por primera vez en su vida había sido lastimado por una mujer y esa mujer era precisamente la mujer que sentía un profundo odio por él. ¿Tenia eso sentido? Hastiado del mundo se alejo para caminar un rato cerca del lago.

-No voy a llorar, no lo voy a hacer y menos por el, no lo merece –se decía así misma Arabella, mientras trataba de evitar que las lagrimas se le escaparan de los ojos, sin pensarlo dos veces echo a correr lo mas rápido que pudo, quería alejarse de todo y de todos.

Se metió al primer lugar que encontró, hizo caso omiso del letrero que colgaba de la puerta "No funciona" y entro rápidamente cerrando la puerta con seguro. Se dio cuenta de que se había metido a los baños de "Myrtle la llorona", suspiro agradecida, sabia que en ese lugar no habría nadie que la molestara y así podría lidiar su pena en paz.

Remus seguía caminando cerca del lago, después de meditar unos instantes se fue a sentar a la orilla del lago, a lo lejos se veían un grupo de chicos (probablemente del primer curso) que observaban fascinados al calamar gigante tomando el sol, se rió un poco al recordar como sus amigos y el habían molestado al calamar gigante y este había atrapado a Peter que gritaba despavorido, eso había sido cuando iban en 2°, era increíble pensar como había pasado el tiempo, en esos tiempos su mayor problema había sido ocultarle a sus amigos que era un hombre lobo, un licántropo feroz y salvaje, pero ellos le habían demostrado ser verdaderos amigos y habían no solo aceptado a Remus tal y como era, sino que también se había convertido en animagos ilegales para poder hacerle compañía en sus noches de transformación. Si, en verdad tenia unos amigos geniales y además era uno de los chicos mas guapos y populares de Hogwarts, "el merodeador de ojos dorados" así era como algunas chicas lo llamaban cursimente, pero a el no le molestaba en absoluto, medito un poco mas, tenia unos grandiosos amigos, era querido por las chicas, era muy bueno en la escuela y casi había logrado aceptar su condición de hombre lobo ¿Qué mas podía pedir? Talvez el perdón de Arabella Figg. Esa chica lo desconcertaba totalmente, no sabia que era lo que le pasaba con ella, era cierto que cuando se conocieron se habían sonreído mutuamente y no había habido peleas, pero después todo cambio. Sonrió al recordar como la había conocido.

_:::::::::Flash back::::::::: _

_Un niño de aproximadamente 11 años se encontraba despidiéndose de sus padres en el anden 9¾, alrededor de el habían muchos mas chicos y chicas de distintas edades, todos parecían muy emocionados pero seguramente, pensaba el, ninguno estaba mas emocionado que él. No podía creer en su suerte, en verdad que no podía creer que el, Remus J. Lupin condenado a ser un feroz hombre lobo una vez al mes, tuviera la oportunidad de ir al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, desde que le había pasado el accidente con el hombre lobo, siempre había pensado que estaba condenado a una vida solitaria y sin derecho a la educación mágica, pero gracias a Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts, tenia la oportunidad de ir al colegio. _

_Emocionadísimo se subió al tren y se sentó en un compartimiento vació, asomo su cabeza por la ventana y se despidió por ultima vez de sus padres, que estaban rebosantes de orgullo. Se sentó en su compartimiento, se levanto, dio unos cuantos pasos, no podía estar quieto estaba muy emocionado, se volvió a asomar por la ventana, y la vio, una niña que parecía tener su misma edad estaba tratando de subir su pesado baúl ella sola, sin pensarlo se bajo del tren y caminó hacia donde estaba la chica. _

_-Hola –le dijo amablemente- ¿Quieres que te ayude? _

_-Gracias –respondió la niña, que tenia unos lindos ojos grises y el pelo negro- mis padres fueron a otro vagón a despedir a mi hermano. Es prefecto –dijo con orgullo en su voz- y me pidieron que los esperara aquí para que ellos me ayudaran, pero soy muy impaciente. _

_-Bueno, todos tenemos algo de impaciencia –dijo sonriéndole mientras terminaban de subir el baúl, al terminar le tendió la mano- Soy Remus J. Lupin. Y voy a entrar a primer curso. _

_-Yo soy Arabella Figg –sonrió la niña mientras le tendía la mano y le daba un ligero apretón- y también voy empezando. _

_-Pues estoy feliz de conocerte Figg _

_-Yo también, y... ¿oye que son esos gritos? _

_-Vamos a ver _

_Entrando a otro compartimiento vieron a un cuarteto de niños gritándose (dos niñas y dos niños), una tenia el pelo rojo, la otra tenia el pelo castaño oscuro, y los dos niños tenían el pelo negro aunque uno de ellos llevaba gafas. _

_-Te digo que este compartimiento es nuestro –peleaba la pelirroja- yo llegue primero. _

_-Tu no entiendes pelirroja –le contesto el chico sin gafas- James y yo ya habíamos aparatado este compartimiento ¿lo ves? –dijo mostrándole un pequeño cartel que decía: "Especialmente reservado para James Potter y Sirius Black" _

_-Eso no se vale, las cosas son del que las encuentra primero –contesto la otra chica de cabellos castaños. _

_-Chicos, no quiero meterme pero los niños tienen razón –interrumpió Remus- si ya estaba reservado para ellos... _

_-No te metas niño –grito la chica de cabellos castaños. _

_-Déjalo en paz March –exigió el chico llamado Sirius- él tiene derecho a decir su opinión. _

_-Así es –lo apoyo el chico llamado James- y ya mejor váyanse. _

_-No es justo nosotras llegamos primero –farfullo la pelirroja. _

_-Yo opino que si ustedes fueran caballerosos les dejarían el compartimiento e irían a buscar otro –dijo Arabella. _

_-Pues tu no opines. –exigió Sirius. _

_-Cállate Black –gritó March _

_-Figg yo digo que ellos tiene la razón.-musito Remus _

_-Claro Lupin, te vas a poner de su parte porque son hombres ¿verdad? –gritó Figg _

_Y después de mas gritos y peleas sobre el "machismo" y el "feminismo", llego un prefecto que soluciono el problema dejando a las chicas en el compartimiento y mandando a los chicos al compartimiento que habían compartido Remus y Arabella. _

_Así nació su amistad y su rivalidad, ya que después ellos buscaron la revancha y luego ellas y después ellos y ellas les contestaron y así fue un cuento de nunca acabar. _

_:::::::::::Fin del Flash Back:::::::::::: _

-¿Creen que Figg perdone a Lunático? –pregunto Peter.

-No lo se –contesto James- pero... se ve que estaba muy enfadada ¿¡se dieron cuenta que nos pidió disculpas!?

-Todo esto es mi culpa –suspiro Sirius- sino hubiera dicho todas esas idioteces Remus no habría hecho idioteces. Soy un idiota por tener la culpa de que Remus sea un idiota.

-Ya cálmate –sugirió James con una sonrisa, aun arrepentido su mejor amigo era gracioso- talvez actuaste un poco idiota pero no te preocupes Remus lo arreglara todo.

-¡Pero James, que tal sino lo arregla!

-Lo lograra y si no lo hace... –James sonrió picaramente.

-¿Qué¿que¿qué? –pregunto curioso Peter ante el silencio y las miradas de complicidad de sus amigos.

-Nosotros –dijo Sirius que había captado la idea de James y sonreía de forma muy similar a él- lo ayudaremos, como solo un merodeador sabe hacerlo.

-Lily, Bella ya se tardo mucho. –comento Susan mientras esperaban afuera del aula de Transformaciones.

-Cierto, talvez algo la retraso.

-¿No querrás decir alguien?

-Bueno, Lupin la retraso –rió Lily.

-Pues yo creo que si, porque ahí vienen los chicos pero Lupin no viene con ellos.

-¡Ay! Con lo que odio a Potter, aun estoy molesta con él.

-Hola de nuevo, bellas y enojadas chicas –saludo Black

-¡Ni te me acerques Black! –contesto Susan.

-No te preocupes March, James y yo estábamos pensando que talvez ustedes están cansadas de que las cortejemos así.

-Por primera vez dices algo sensato.

-Así que James y yo hemos decidido cambiar... –dijo mientras se acercaba a Lily- ahora yo cortejare a Evans y James a ti, March.

-¿Qué te pasa? –farfullo Lily.

-¡Estas loco! –gritó Susan.

-¡Oye Sirius yo no...! –dijo James.

-¡Son un par de cerdos! –declaro Lily.

-¡No somos objetos! –bramó Susan.

-Pero chicas les juro que yo no... –negó James.

-O talvez lo que te molesta March es que ya no te corteje a ti ¿verdad? Y me valla con la pelirroja, pero no te preocupes me quedo contigo si quieres. –susurro Sirius en la oreja de Susan mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la alejaba de los demás.

-¿¡Qué te pasa Black!? –musito Susan un poco apenada por la forma en que la estaba agarrando.

-Susan querida¿qué te parece si te robo un beso?

Ante la sorpresa de Sirius, que esperaba un golpe, Susan sonrió.

-No te atreverías.

-¿Ah, no¿Por qué? –pregunto en tono retador Sirius.

-¡Porque te rompo la cabeza!

-¿Ah, si?

-Si.

-Pues mira.

En ese momento Sirius ante la sorpresa de los demás rodeo a Susan con las manos y rápidamente la acerco a él para unir sus labios con los suyos en un cálido beso, fue tan rápido e inesperado que Susan se quedo sin aliento por unos segundos.

-Ahí esta –dijo Sirius, feliz de su hazaña dándole la espalda a Susan- ahora, rómpeme la cabeza.

De la nada, Susan convocó un bat de los que usaban los golpeadores del equipo de Quidditch, y le dio a Sirius en la nuca con todas sus fuerzas. Sirius callo al piso por la fuerza del golpe y se desmayo.

-¡¡Sirius!! –gritaron James y Peter

-¡Black! –gritó Lily, acercándose rápidamente hacia donde estaba Black.

-¡¡Ay, no –gritó Susan- ya lo maté!!

-¡Ayúdame Peter! –ordeno James- ¡Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería!

-Los acompaño –dijo Lily.

-Yo también –gritó Susan.

Y se marcharon corriendo a la enfermería, no sin antes pedirle a un compañero, que estaba atónito, que los disculpara con la profesora McGonagall.

Aun tenia 15 minutos para calmarse antes de ir a Transformaciones, que empezaba en 25 minutos, pero si su propósito era calmarse estaba fallando completamente, ahora a su lado Myrtle parecía una feliz niña.

No comprendía porque le dolía tanto, _¡Figg no es nada para mi¡Es y ah sido siempre un juego¡Ni siquiera me agrada! _, esas frases se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza y luego mas frases _¡Pero yo no te odio! _¿Seria verdad? Talvez el si se estaba disculpando sinceramente ¿lo perdonaría¡No, claro que no! Lo mejor era olvidarlo, si, eso era lo mejor, solo quería olvidar, olvidar el beso en el tren, olvidar su sonrisa, olvidar su tiempo juntos, olvidar que a él no le agradaba, olvidar a Remus Lupin.

Sentado junto al lago Remus sonrió, no pudo evitarlo, la forma en que la había conocido había sido muy peculiar, primero habían sido amigos y después en menos de un instante se habían hecho enemigos, la verdad es que a pesar de ser enemigos nunca había sentido desagrado por ella, como le pasaba con sus enemigos los de Slytherin, al contrario, la verdad es que le simpatizaba mucho y no sabia porque.

-Talvez –le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza- te simpatiza porque te gusta.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –se contesto en voz alta, a si mismo, por lo que unos chicos de primero lo miraron como se mira a un loco- ¡Genial! –pensó- lo que me faltaba, ahora unos primerizos piensan que estoy loco.

Calmándose de nuevo, medito en lo que la vocecita acababa de decirle.

-Bueno, la verdad es que se me hace muy guapa, su sonrisa me encanta, enojada se ve bonita y además besa muy bien pero... ¡Por Dios¿Que estoy diciendo?

-La verdad –dijo la vocecita.

-Bueno supongamos que es verdad, y que si, me gusta Arabella, admitirlo de que me serviría, ella me odia por ser un idiota, bueno pero eso lo puedo arreglar y después... y después... ¡Ay que hago!

La verdad es que Remus estaba muy confundido y se sentía mal, Arabella estaba muy enfadada con el y eso no le gustaba en absoluto, después de lo que había pasado en el bosque había pensado que se llevarían mejor, pero ahora, bueno no tenia caso lamentarse, lo mejor era ir y solicitar una vez mas el perdón de Arabella Figg.

-Y si no quiere darte su perdón –dijo la vocecita de su cabeza.

-¡Ah pues entonces insistiré hasta que ella me quiera perdonar! –dijo en voz alta firmemente.- ahora lo mejor será que me vaya a clases.

-¡Por Dios¿Qué es lo que le paso? –Exclamo Madame Pomfrey- ¿Señor Potter que fue lo que paso?

-Bueno... –contesto James, no sabia que decir¿qué haría McGonagall si supiera que habían vuelto a agredirse entre ambos bandos? Seguramente los expulsaría- lo que paso fue que...

-La verdad es que... –dijo Susan conteniendo las lagrimas- yo... yo lo golp...

-¡Se cayo de un árbol y se pego en la cabeza! –Gritó James de corrido interrumpiendo a Susan.- ya sabe como es Sirius, siempre bromeando y esta vez se le ocurrió subirse a un árbol y se cayo golpeándose la cabeza.

-¡Ay señor Potter¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que deben comportarse como es debido? –suspiro resignada- en fin será mejor que cure a su amigo.

-¿Se pondrá bien? –pregunto Susan preocupada.

-Eso espero –contesto la enfermera con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- ahora lo mejor será que salgan y lo esperen afuera.

Los 4 chicos salieron y se sentaron en una banca que había fuera de la enfermería, todos menos James que caminaba de un lado para otro como un león enjaulado. Pronto no soporto mas y se alejo un poco de ellos.

-Potter –susurro Lily que se había acercado a él- no te preocupes se pondrá bien.

-¿Qué no me preocupe? –farfullo James molesto- ¡Evans mi mejor amigo, mi amigo de toda la vida, esta ahí dentro con la cabeza descalabrada y me pides que no me preocupe¿Estas loca o que?

-Solo trataba de mejor tu animo Potter, pero ya veo que si, en efecto soy una loca, por preocuparme por ti y por tratar de pretender que un grosero como tu se calme –murmuro Lily ofendida.

-Lo siento –musito James dolido- es solo que... –suspiro- Sirius es mi amigo del alma y verlo en peligro simplemente me altera mucho, me preocupa.

-Lo se –le dijo Lily sorprendida de que James se preocupara por alguien mas que no fuera él- pero no ganaras nada con enojarte, te aseguro que Black estará bien después de todo Madame Pomfrey es una enfermera excelente.

-Si, gracias Evans.

-Estamos a mano –sonrió Lily- después de todo no delataste a Susan.

-Si lo hubiera echó ahora estaríamos expulsados, no tienes nada que agradecer.

Lily le sonrió y se alejo para sentarse junto a Susan, en verdad que no entendía a los hombres ¡eran tan extraños!

-Se preocupa por mi –susurró James para si mismo

-Soy una tonta, soy una tonta –pensaba Susan mientras contenía un par de lagrimas- ¡puede haberlo matado! Demonios ¿por qué seré tan explosiva? En cuanto se recupere le pediré una disculpa, se merecía el golpe pero no debí haberlo echo¡ay si muriera seria mi culpa¡NO¡No debo pensar eso! Él se pondrá bien. ¡Tiene que ponerse bien¡Debe ponerse bien!

No entendía porque le dolían las palabras de Remus si lo odiaba. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba por ser como era, por ser un mujeriego empedernido, por ver a las chicas como objetos... lo odiaba tanto, nunca había conocido a nadie como él, a nadie tan bromista, tan tonto, tan antipático. Lo odiaba no había dudas al respecto ¿o si?

De pronto dejo de llorar, recordó algo que Philipe le había dicho y comprendió lo que en realidad sentía por Remus J. Lupin.

_:::::::::::::::Flash Back:::::::::::::::::: _

_Durante las vacaciones Philipe había regresado herido a la casa a causa de sus misiones como auror, por eso le concedieron un par de semanas libres para que descansara y se recuperara en su casa al cuidado de su hermana menor. _

_Arabella trataba de cuidarlo lo mejor que podía, le dolía mucho pensar que Philipe estuviera en misiones tan peligrosas por su trabajo. ¿Por qué Philipe que era tan buenmoso y que podría estar casado, con hermosos hijos y un trabajo seguro, tenia que ser un auror que arriesgaba su vida en contra del que no-debe-ser-nombrado? Simplemente no lo entendía. Los quejidos de su hermano la regresaron a la realidad. _

_-¿Bella estas ahí? _

_-Si Philipe –respondió compadeciéndose al ver a su hermano mas vendado que una momia- ¿cómo estas? _

_-¿Yo? Muy bien, mira –dijo mientras levantaba los brazos y hacia una mueca de dolor- Auch ¿y mis padres? _

_-Como siempre –respondió Bella con pesadumbre- ya sabes, papá esta acostado con su precioso hidromiel y mamá esta arriba llorando. _

_-Nada ha cambiado en mi ausencia ¿no? –agrego Philipe en tono optimista aunque lo ultimo que sentía en esos momentos era optimismo. _

_-Si –respondió Bella con pesimismo- ¿Quieres comer? _

_-Si pero mas al rato. Ahora prefiero platicar con mi querida hermana. ¿Cómo estas¿Cómo te fue en Hogwarts¿Cómo están tus amigas¿Y tus enemigos? –agrego con una sonrisa. _

_Arabella sonrió, a pesar de que Philipe estaba tan ocupado con su trabajo tenía tiempo para ella. _

_-Estoy muy bien ahora que estas en casa, en Hogwarts me fue muy bien obtuve 9 TIMOs, mis amigas están bien las 2 te mandaron saludos se acuerdan mucho de ti y mis enemigos, si es que los recuerdas, están bien a excepción de que en el banquete de fin de curso embrujamos sus cubiertos para que los atacaran y los mordieran –soltó Arabella riendo. _

_-Pobres chicos, los recuerdo muy bien, ya vez que yo estaba en el equipo de Quidditch con James y Sirius, me caían muy bien –sonrió ante la cara que ponía su hermana- a Pettigrew no lo trate mucho pero se veía que era simpático y en cuanto a Remus –agrego con una sonrisa- era muy divertido, recuerdo que un día estábamos él y yo intentando conquistar a unas Ravenclaw y entonces él... –guardó silencio al ver la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo su hermana- Entonces... ¿todos están bien? _

_-Lupin –murmuró Arabella. _

_-¿Remus? _

_-Si él... es –tomo aire- un idiota, siempre me esta molestando y trata de conquistarme con sus frases tontas "Cielo se que me amas" "Cielo te ves muy bien hoy" "Cielo tendremos 10 hijos" –dijo Arabella imitando la voz de Lupin- El y su "cielo" ¿a quien cree que impresiona? Y nada le da derecho a llamarme "cielo" Ash grrr si pudiera lo estrangularía yo misma. Y además es un Don Juan, anda con todas y todavía me sigue diciendo "cielo" y se cree con derecho a cortejarme, es un patán. Él, Black y Potter son unos rompecorazones, pero Lupin es el que mas me saca de quicio, porque es un mujeriego, además el es tan... ¿¡Porque te ríes!? –pregunto Bella al ver interrumpido su monologo por la risa de su hermano mayor. _

_Lo siento –respondió Philipe entre risas- lo siento en serio pero... –siguió riendo ante la cara molesta de Arabella, cuando se recupero prosiguió- Bella ¿no te has dado cuenta? _

_-¿De que? _

_-De lo que sientes por Remus _

_-¿De que hablas? _

_-Vamos Arabella no es tan difícil. Veamos te lo explicare: desde hace 5 años, los mismos que has estado en Hogwarts, no haces mas que contarme, Lupin esto, Lupin aquello, siempre me hablas de él, y por si no te has dado cuenta lo que sientes por él no es odio sino todo lo contrario. _

_-¿¡Qué quieres decir!? _

_-Arabella Figg conecta ideas no es tan difícil, mira... Tu estas enojada con Remus porque el es un mujeriego ¿de acuerdo? Pero la razón porque esto te enoja es por que estas celosa de todas esas chicas que él conquista, porque él te gusta. _

_Arabella se quedo sin habla levemente sonrojada, no negaba que Lupin le atraía, pero de ahí a que le gustara había una gran diferencia, además el era tan... ¿Odioso¿Encantador? No, lo primero si pero lo segundo No. Volteo a ver a Philipe y al verlo sonreír gritó: _

_-¡Estas loco Philipe Artemis Figg¡Lupin no me gusta, ni siquiera me cae bien, es un idiota y hasta ahí y ahora dejemos de hablar de él¿¡Entendiste!? _

_-Lo que tu digas hermana –susurró Philipe mientras pensaba que hasta el mismo Voldemort le tendría miedo a Arabella al verla tan enfadada. _

_-¿Quieres comer? –agrego Arabella con un gruñido. _

_-Si –contesto Philipe viendo a su hermana que salía de la recamara muy enfurruñada y sin pensarlo grito- ¡Sabes que tengo la razón! _

_Arabella que iba caminando por el pasillo lo escucho y pensó que no solo el cuerpo se le había dañado sino también la cabeza. _

_-¡Esta loco –murmuró para si misma- A-mi-no-me-gusta-Remus-Lupin. _

_::::::::::::::Fin del Flash Back:::::::::::::::::::: _

-A si que Philipe tenia razón, siempre tuvo la razón. A mi me gusta Remus J. Lupin. –dijo Arabella en voz baja mientras se levantaba- a mi me gusta y por eso me siento tan mal, pues bien –siguió mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas- ya admití que me gusta y ahora el siguiente paso es... ¡Olvidarme de él para siempre!

Estaba pasando la clase de Transformaciones muy preocupado, le habían comentado que March había atacado a Black y que este ahora agonizaba en la enfermería entre la vida y la muerte porque ella lo había herido con una maldición muy poderosa y después le había lanzado una bludger directo a la cabeza. Y para colmo Arabella ni siquiera lo miraba. Al finalizar la clase la profesora McGonagall lo llamo junto con Figg.

-Lupin, Figg

-Si –contestaron ambos.

-No olviden que su cita con Madame Betancour es esta tarde y avísenles a sus compañeros.

-Si

Al salir del salón ambos se dirigieron a la enfermería sin decirse ni una sola palabra, solamente Remus le dirigía breves miradas a Arabella pero ella ni siquiera volteaba a verlo. Al llegar a la enfermería no encontraron a sus amigos y no se les permitió ver a Sirius así que se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para una buena comida.

Definitivamente ese no había sido su día, primero le dijeron que debía actuar en una obra de teatro, después March lo había golpeado muy fuerte, luego había tenido que soportar que le untaran una pomada de textura pegajosa y de olor asqueroso en su linda cabeza y para colmo ni siquiera le habían traído de comer ¿qué clase de tortura era esa? Se suponía que estaba enfermo, que lo debían consentir y atender hasta en su más mínimo deseo ¿y que tenía en lugar de eso? Nada.

Suspiro molesto tenia mucha hambre y hasta la enfermería llegaba el delicioso olor de la comida que seguramente todos estarían disfrutando, la puerta se abrió sigilosamente y se cerro pero no había entrado nadie en la habitación. Sirius Black sonrió desde su cama.

-James amigo dime por piedad que me trajiste algo de comer.

De la nada salieron James Potter y Susan March, en su mano derecha James sujetaba algo, parecía un pedazo de tela de color plateado pero parecía tener una textura liquida: era una capa de invisibilidad.

-Black –dijo Susan en un tono muy preocupado- ¿estas bien?

-Si March pero aun sostengo mi teoría de que eres Violenta –ante esto Susan sonrió, Black bien podía haberla mandado al demonio pero en cambio lo tomaba como una broma, de la nada le nació darle un abrazo por lo que se acerco y abrazo a Sirius muy suavemente.

-¿March que te pasa¿Te sientes bien?

-Lo siento –susurro Susan-lo siento, yo no quería.

-Tu me lo advertiste y yo no te hice caso March, yo tuve la culpa.

-Gracias –susurro Susan.

-Bueno ahora lo mas importante –Sirius miro a James- dime que me trajiste algo de comer.

James sonrió a su amigo, la verdad es que se sentía muy feliz de que su mejor amigo estuviera bien, de la bolsa de su túnica saco un pañuelo blanco en el que traía envueltos algunos pastelillos.

-Gracias –musito Sirius mientras tomaba el paquete y James le servia un vaso de agua.

-¡Potter¿qué piensas que estas haciendo? Black no puede estar comiendo ahora que esta enfermo –protesto Susan.

-Pero March, Sirius tiene hambre es mi deber como buen amigo alimentarlo.

-Ash pero... esta bien.

-¿Sirius –pregunto James- cuando puedes salir de aquí?

-En 1 hora mi cabeza estará como siempre.

-Es decir hueca –dijo Susan.

James no puedo evitar reírse mientras Susan y Sirius se molestaban mutuamente, esos dos jamás cambiarían.

En el salón de estudios muggles se aglomeraban muchos estudiantes aproximadamente 60 mientras esperaban a Madame Betancour voltearon a ver a su alrededor había muchos conocidos. Los Patil, los Chang, Wood, Weasly, Diggory, en fin había muchos conocidos. Y entre todos ellos se distinguían perfectamente los de Slytherin que tenían una cara de fastidio a mas no poder, ahí estaban Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Snape, Lestrange, Montague, Parkinson y varias chicas.

-Ya vieron quienes están ahí –susurro Sirius.

-Si esos idiotas –murmuro Remus.

-Supongo –dijo James- que vienen porque quieren más.

-Que les parece –empezó a proponer Remus- si...

Mientras los chicos cuchicheaban las chicas platicaban animadamente sobre la obra.

-¿Cuál ira a poner? –pregunto Lily soñadora.

-¿Creen que ponga Romeo y Julieta? –pregunto Bella aun mas soñadora.

-Ay no se, pero espero que sea una obra interesante y divertida con buena temática y...

-Y donde puedas besarme March

-Ni loca Black

-Ni aunque lo exigiera la escena March.

-Solo si fuera absolutamente necesario.

-Pues yo sigo con la idea de que esta loca –intervino James.

-Yo lo apoyo –dijo Peter.

-Yo no quiero actuar, no me gusta el escenario. –susurro Remus de modo que solo Arabella lo escuchara, pero ella fingió no haberlo oído.

-Jóvenes –se oyó una voz sumamente emocionada- presten atención.

Madame Betancour estaba elevando la voz para que todos la escucharan, a su lado estaban los 4 jefes de las 4 casas, por parte de Gryffindor estaba la profesora McGonagall, por parte de Ravenclaw esta el profesor Flitwick, por parte de Hufflepuff estaba la profesora Sprout y por parte de Slytherin estaba el profesor Tingle que era maestro de pociones.

-En primera me gustaría agradecer a los jefes de las casas por prestarme su ayuda para que este proyecto pueda ser realizable –los 4 jefes le sonrieron y Madame Betancour continuo- Y ahora la obra que he seleccionado esta muy de moda en el mundo muggle –al oír esto los de Slytherin hicieron una cara de asco- y en realidad es un musical.

-¿Musical? –pregunto James.

-Significa que tendremos que cantar Potter.

-Ya lo se Evans, no soy tan tonto –aunque en realidad no sabia lo que era un musical hasta antes de que Evans se lo aclarara.

-Bien el musical que presentaremos trata una temática acerca de jóvenes, es por eso que lo escogí ya que será mas fácil para ustedes representarlo y para los mas chicos entenderlo.

-O sea que no será Romeo y Julieta –murmuro Arabella.

-Temo que no Cielo.

Arabella solo fulmino a Remus con la mirada, una mirada que dejaba claro que no quería nada mas que ver con el. Pero Remus no se rendiría, obtendría su perdón a toda costa.

-Bien sin mas preámbulos la obra o mas bien el musical que representaremos es... ¡¡Vaselina!!

Algunas chicas gritaron entusiasmadas mientras los muchachos se miraban desconcertados, Lily una de las que había echo gemidos de entusiasmo se dirigió a sus amigas.

-Es increíble ¿no? Esa obra tiene mucha aceptación en el mundo muggle a sido un éxito total.

-Es verdad –la apoyo Arabella- he escuchado que es una obra muy famosa y que es presentada en los principales teatros de la ciudad.

-La verdad es que no he oído hablar de ella, pero si les gusta debe ser muy buena y díganme quienes son los personajes principales.

-Dany y Sandy –murmuro Lily.

-Suena muy cursi –dijo Sirius.

-Oye Black ¿por qué te metes en nuestra conversación?

-Shh la profesora va a seguir hablando –dijo Remus.

-Me alegra que les haya agradado la idea, quiero decirles que el reparto ya esta decidido algunos solo tendrán que actuar de extras y otros tendrán papeles grandes mientras que otros serán pequeños –Madame Betancour hablaba con una emoción indescriptible y se veía que no cabía en si de felicidad- bueno, ahora en el pizarrón aparecerá el reparto en orden descendente, del lado derecho están los papeles de las mujeres y del lado izquierdo los de los hombres, les ruego que se queden en sus lugares pues desde ahí podrán leer el pizarrón.

En el pizarrón empezaron a aparecer letras doradas y todos se alzaron en puntas para ver que era lo que aparecía.

-¡No puede ser! –exclamaron Sirius y Susan al mismo tiempo.

En la parte de arriba del lado derecho se leía lo siguiente:

--Sandra Dee ---- Susan March

Y en la parte de hasta arriba del lado izquierdo se leía:

--Dany Zuko ---- Sirius Black.

Ambos estaban muy sorprendidos, mientras sus amigos los miraban casi igual de sorprendidos.

««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»

Hola - me da mucho gusto estar aquí de nuevo.

Espero que les guste el fic pero bueno la verdad es que el fic tendrá mas sabor en los siguientes capítulos ya que esto sólo es el principio.

¿Qué les pareció?

Les gusto la obra, que opinaran los chicos, les pareció Susan violenta, y la pelea de Remus y Arabella, a mi no me gusto nada pero es parte del drama - ¿creen que se reconcilien? es obvio ¿no? la pregunta aquí es ¿cuándo se reconciliaran¿cómo creen que les vaya en la obra? bueno estas preguntas se contestaran mas adelante. -

Bueno ya saben que sus comentarios son muy bien recibidos y la verdad no saben cuanto me animan por fa dejen sus comentarios, criticas, quejas, alabanzas o simplemente saludos.

El capitulo va para todos aquellos que están leyendo ésta locura y especialmente a

Valerie Black, Isabela, Alejandra y Laurichi

««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»

Diviértanse y pórtense mal - ¿o bien? ¬¬ NO mejor mal. 0

Capitulo Editado


	5. ¿Legalmente comprometidos?

**CAPITULO V ¿LEGALMENTE COMPROMETIDOS?**

Estaban muy sorprendidos y sus amigos los miraban también muy sorprendidos ya que todos habían escuchado que Sandy y Dany eran los papeles principales, y además cualquier tonto lo sabría ya que estaban hasta arriba de las dos columnas de nombres.

De pronto James abrió los ojos muy sorprendido, había seguido leyendo la columna izquierda y para su horror su nombre estaba en el segundo puesto abajo del de Sirius , lo que significaba que el también tendría un papel importante.

-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? –Dijo James a su amigos- ¿por qué mi nombre esta en el segundo puesto y que significa?

-Significa –le contesto Lily pacientemente aunque también sorprendida- que tienes el 2° papel mas importante masculino.

- Lily tu nombre esta en el segundo puesto –dijo emocionada Arabella - y el mío esta en el tercero.

-El mío también esta en el tercero –dijo Remus pasmado- no puedo creerlo.

Sirius seguía sin habla miraba a Susan y de ahí miraba al pizarrón, no, no había dudas su nombre estaba en el primer puesto, eso significaba que tenia el protagónico, sacudió la cabeza y siguió leyendo las columnas para localizar el nombre de sus amigos.

Estaban en los primeros puestos y eso significaba que tenían papeles importantes, pero nadie la pasaría peor que él, sus meditaciones se vieron interrumpidas por la voz de Madame Betancour .

-Me imagino que ustedes no conocen la obra porque como ya dije anteriormente es una obra muggle , esta obra ha tenido mucha aceptación y confió en que ustedes la interpretaran maravillosamente –sonrió- La obra se presentara en el Gran Comedor el 1° de Enero cuando toda la escuela haya regresado de vacaciones, como tenemos tan poco tiempo para ensayarla temo que ustedes deberán permanecer en el colegio durante las vacaciones de Navidad.

Hubo murmullos de desacuerdo, pero McGonagall los hizo guardar de nuevo silencio.

-Lo se, lo se, se que no desean permanecer aquí para las vacaciones de Navidad pero es muy necesario para que la obra salga bien. Como ven los papeles ya están decididos, en los protagónicos tenemos al señor Black y a la señorita March y en los antagónicos o por así llamarlos tenemos al señor Lucius Malfoy y la señorita Narcissa Lestrange .

-¿Qué es antagónico? –murmuro Remus

-Es el malo de la historia –le contesto Arabella , su interés por el proyecto había hecho que olvidara por un momento que estaba enfadada con Remus pero enseguida lo recordó.

-Gracias cielo –murmuro Remus gratamente sorprendido.

-Solo te lo dije para que te callaras Lupin –dijo Arabella sin mirarlo siquiera- guarda silencio.

-Bueno a continuación les repartiremos a todos un libreto de la obra –continuo Madame Betancour - léanlo, ya saben su papel pero esta vez usaremos sus propios nombres para que sea mas fácil, nos vemos pasado mañana cuando todos sepan de que se trata la obra y quien es su personaje, pueden retirase.

- Sirius amigo ¿estas bien? –pregunto James

-Creo que si

-No puedo creerlo –dijo Susan en voz alta mientras salían juntos- ¡yo protagonista! Mejor le hubieran dado el papel a otra.

-No te preocupes Susan lo harás... –la animo Lily , pero no pudo continuar porque había chocado con alguien.

-Ten más cuidado Sangre sucia –arrastro las palabras un malhumorado Malfoy .

-Retira lo dicho –bramo James que había escuchado- retira lo que le dijiste a Evans .

-Oblígame –Gruño Malfoy

De inmediatos sus amigotes Crabbe , Snape y Goyle se acercaron.

-No te va a reconocer ni tu madre Malfoy –gruño James mientras sacaba su varita.

-Ustedes no se metan –bramo Sirius en dirección a los otros 3 amigos de Malfoy , que ya sacaban sus varitas- o de lo contrario Peter , Remus y yo los atacaremos.

-¡Ya basta! – dijo Lily - No tiene importancia Potter , no me importa lo que Malfoy piense.

-A todo esto¿porque están ustedes aquí? –Pregunto Susan - no creo que hayan venido voluntariamente ¿los castigaron?

-No te importa March –gruño Snape - y si así fue ¿a ti que más te da?

-No le hables así –farfullo Sirius .

-¡Ya basta! –volvió a decir Lily - Potter para esta pelea por favor.

-¡ Potter para esta pelea por favor! –Imito Malfoy con voz burlona– que no puedes hacer nada sola sangre sucia inmunda.

Nadie pudo detener a Lily que le dio a Malfoy una bofetada que hizo que se tambaleara.

-Nunca –dijo Lily molesta- vuelvas a decir que no puedo hacer las cosas yo sola.

- Vamónos –chillo Malfoy - me las pagaran Potter tu y esa pequeña sangre sucia.

-Será mejor regresar a la sala común –sugirió Remus - nos desquitaremos aplastándolos en el Quidditch .

-Y con lo que sugeriste Lunático –sonrió James.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer bromas Potter –advirtió Lily - o si no la profesora McGonagall nos...

-No he olvidado lo que la profesora McGonagall dijo, Evans , pero ella dijo que nos expulsaría si se enteraba que volvíamos a hacernos bromas entre nosotros 7 nunca dijo nada de los de Slytherin .

Por un momento pareció que Lily iba a volver a recriminarle algo a James pero un instante después sonrió mientras decía:

-Eres muy listo Potter .

-Viniendo de ti es un gran halago –James sonrió e hizo una inclinación las veremos luego chicas.

-Empiezo a pensar que ellos están más locos que Madame Betancour –dijo Arabella

-Tienes razón –rió Lily .

-Oye Bella... – Susan había recordado algo- ¿qué estuviste haciendo hace rato?

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuando Susan casi mata al pobre de Black

-¡Ah! –contesto Bella, no le había contado a sus amigas lo que había pasado con Lupin , pero eran sus amigas y tenia que contarles- Bueno... Lupin –las chicas la miraron desconcertadas- y yo nos peleamos y luego... me di cuenta de que él... me gusta mucho.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – dijeron Lily y Susan al mismo tiempo y un poco eufóricas.- ¡¿QUÉ, COMO?!

-Si... el me gusta pero he decidido olvidarlo.

-Pero Arabella ¿por qué? Bueno... talvez no sea el mejor candidato para enamorase pero... creo que en el fondo es un buen chico –opino Lily que ya lo había discutido con Susan .

-Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Susan - talvez Lupin sea un idiota pero en el fondo es un buen chico, fuera de todos su defectos es un buen tipo y...

-¡¡Ustedes no lo entienden!! –dijo Arabella interrumpiéndolas- ¡¡No entienden nada, ustedes no saben lo que siento... no saben lo que se siente darse cuenta de que el chico al que mas han odiado en su vida de pronto les gusta de que... siempre les ha gustado...¡¡¡No lo entienden...!!! Por favor no quiero hablar mas del asunto la única verdad es que me gusta y que ¡¡tengo que olvidarlo a toda costa!!

-Lunático ¿cuánta falta para la luna llena? –pregunto Sirius en su habitación.

-Es la próxima semana –contesto Remus sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

- ¿ Estas bien –pregunto Peter

-Claro ¿porque no habría de estarlo?

-Bueno –dijo James con precaución- has estado como ausente y nosotros... bueno... suponemos que Figg no te perdono.

Remus volteo a verlo y su amigos vieron en él una expresión que nunca habían visto¿era de dolor por un amor no correspondido?

-No me perdono –dijo Remus confirmando sus sospechas- me dijo que era un idiota -sonrió- pero no me rendiré conseguiré el perdón de esa chica, se los aseguro.

-¡Así me gusta amigo! –exclamo Sirius luego procedió a aventarle una almohada.

-¡Canuto! –grito Remus aventándole una almohada que le pego a James mientras Sirius reía.

-¡A mi no me metan en sus problemas! –gritó James, le aventó una almohada a Remus pero este se agacho y le dio a Peter .

Pronto empezó una guerra de almohadas entre los merodeadores que sirvió para levantar el animo de Remus -En verdad tengo a unos amigos grandiosos, los mejores- pensó, mientras era acribillado a almohadazos.

El viernes por la mañana los alumnos de la escuela bajaron a presenciar el partido de Quidditch entre Slytherin y Gryffindor la mayor parte del apoyo era para Gryffindor , que esperaba ganar no solo la copa de las casas sino también la de Quidditch .

Los jugadores estaban en los vestuarios y el capitán, James Potter , trataba de infundirles ánimo.

- Slytherin juega muy sucio pero nosotros no vamos a caer tan bajo como ellos, podemos ganar limpiamente –sonrió- ¡ahora salgamos a patearles el trasero!

Todos los del equipo asintieron ruidosamente tomaron sus escobas y salieron al campo de juego.

-Y aquí vemos a los jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor , el mejor equipo de Hogwarts y sin duda el que va a ganar este partido...

-¡ Lupin ! Que no entiende que debe ser neutral, neutral –grito la profesora McGonagall , siempre tenia ese problema con Remus excepto en los partidos de Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw , pero en todos los demás era imparable.

-¡Lo siento profesora! –exclamo Remus - pero se los cuento como es. Bien, en el equipo de Gryffindor tenemos al buen Weasly , al inmejorable Wood , la bella Jonshon , la simpática Bell , el audaz Longbothom , el conquistador Black y como capitán al gran POTTER –grito emocionado- y ahora de la casa de las serpientes traidoras...

-¡LUPIN!

-Lo siento, de la casa de Slytherin tenemos a Crabbe , Goyle , Snape que la verdad no se como entro al equipo juega sumamente mal...

-¡ Lupin guárdate tus comentarios!

-Bien, además tenemos a Narcisa, Bellatrix y Zack Lestrange , y como capitán Malfoy .

Los chicos de Gryffindor sonrieron y ambos capitanes se dieron la mano muy fuerte y se miraron desafiantemente.

-¡Quiero que sea un partido limpio! –exclamo Madame Hooch .

-Madame Hooch arroja la quaffle y comienza el juego, Weasly se la pasa a Bell que se la pasa a Jonshon y Jonshon ... ¡ANOTA! Parece que el guardián "pelo grasiento Snape " no le llega ni a los talones a Wood ...

-¡LUPIN!

-¡Profesora se los cuento como es! Narcisa se la pasa a Bellatrix quien se la pasa a Zack pero una bludger arrojada por Black hace que Zack la tire ¡bien hecho Sirius ! ahora la tiene Bell ¡ Oh no! Una bludger arrojada por el "gorila Goyle " le ha dado a Bell ahora la quaffle la tiene Zack quien la arroja y... ¡fallaste! Eso te enseñara Lestrange ¿ Snape estas tomando notas de cómo ser un buen guardián¡Bien hecho Wood !

-¡¡Señor Lupin ¿Quiere que le quite el micrófono?

-Lo siento profesora solo soy sincero, ahora la quaffle esta en posesión de Weasly que va directamente hacia Snape y ¡ Oh ¡Esa bludger te ha paso cerca Arthur ¿Quieres dejar a Molly viuda?

-¡ Lupin ! Deje de decir tonterías.

-Pero profesora, Molly ... bueno, Weasly aun tiene la quaffle y va sobre los aros, Weasly arroja la quaffle y... ...ANOTA 20-0 favor Gryffindor y el partido continua...

-Ahora Bell tiene la quaffle , le pasa una bludger rozando y la otra bludger ¡le ha dado! Me pregunto si Katia estará bien ahora la quaffle la tiene Bellatrix ¡Maldito cerdo! Goyle le ha arrojado a Wood la bludger directo al estomago y Wood resiste pero Bellatrix anota y Madame Hooch a marcado un penalti que lanza Bell y... ¡ANOTA! Les recuerdo el marcador que es 70-30 favor Gryffindor ... ¡Parece que James ha visto la snich ¡Y si así es¡Atrápala James Atrápala! Malfoy le pisa los talones una bludger les ha pasado rozando a ambos ¡Vamos James! Y James estira la mano y... ... ¡LA ATRAPO¡GRYFFINDOR GANA! 220-30

En esos momentos hubo muchas aclamaciones para James que desmonto de la escoba y bajo al campo, todos estaba felices y los jugadores de Slytherin ya se retiraban, Lily volteo a verlos, estaba feliz de que habían ganado y los de Slytherin se veían totalmente furiosos alejo la vista de ellos pero... escucho las risas de todos los que estaban en el campo de Quidditch y oyó a Remus decir con sorna:

-¡Lindas piernas chicos aunque deberían depilarse!

Arabella le señalo a los jugadores de Slytherin Zack , Lucius , Severus , Crabbe y Goyle estaban en ropa interior en medio del campo mientras todos les hacían burla.

-¡ Oh no! –Murmuro Arabella - los chicos han vuelto a las andadas.

- Potter , Black , Pettigrew , Lupin a mi oficina ahora –grito McGonagall mientras Dumbledore sonreía abiertamente.

-Les dije que no quería que hicieran bromas o si no los expulsaría.

-Pero profesora, usted nos dijo que no quería que hiciéramos bromas entre nosotros 7, usted nunca menciono a los de Slytherin –dijo Sirius .

-Muy observador señor Black , muy bien no serán expulsados –no parecía nada molesta- pero como castigo tendrán que ayudar al señor Filch en sus labores – Sirius sonrió, ayudar a Filch iba a ser muy fácil usando su varita- sin magia –termino McGonagall

-Pero profesora...

-Sin peros señor Lupin , ahora váyanse supongo que quieren celebrar –sonrió

-¡Genial simplemente genial! –se quejo Remus .

Esa noche festejaron hasta ya muy entrada la noche, se habían colocado en primera posición en la Copa de Quidditch y en segunda en la Copa de las Casas, tenían mucho que festejar y los últimos en dormirse fueron los merodeadores que seguían discutiendo lo que harían en la Luna llena que ya se acercaba, de hecho faltaban solo 2 días.

-Pienso que deberíamos ir al bosque prohibido –dijo James sediento de aventura.

-Ahí hay acromantulas por si no lo recuerdas –dijo Sirius temeroso.

- Ja Sirius no imaginaba que te dieran miedo.

-A ti también te darían miedo Lunático si las hubieras visto y si le agregas a March gritando como una loca seria para ponerte los pelos de punta. –respondió Sirius mientras hacia una mueca graciosa e imitaba a Susan gritando.

-Lo mejor seria que ya nos fuéramos a dormir –dijo Peter mientras daba un enorme bostezo.

-Mañana no hay clases –le recordó James

-Pero si hay ensayo con Madame Betancour –agrego Remus - Peter tiene razón vamónos .

Al día siguiente en el ensayo Arthur le explicaba a Sirius sobre vehículos muggles , ya que en la obra se mencionaba uno.

-¿En serio? –preguntaba Sirius sorprendido.

-Si, aunque no lo aparentan son muy listos y tienen todo tipo de transportes.

-¿Como el que vamos a usar?

-Si, un auto, yo algún día pienso comprarme uno y encantarlo para que vuele y sea un buen medio de transporte.

-¿Para tus hijos con Molly ? –bromeo Sirius .

-¡NO! Molly me mataría si se entera de eso y más si llevo a nuestros hijos con nosotros –contesto Arthur algo apenado.

- Oh bueno... – Sirius río- y digamos que no quiero un auto sino algo mas pequeño, no se algo para menos personas, quizá 2 o 3

- Mmm – Arthur pensó- quizá una moto.

-¿Moto?

-Si es como una bicicleta pero con motor.

- Mmm y la podría encantar para que vuele como tu auto.

-Claro, si así lo quieres.

-¿Y donde la consigo?

-En tiendas muggles , si quieres en las vacaciones de verano yo te puedo acompañar.

-Si gracias, esto va a ser genial.

-¿Aun no se como pudo haberme escogido a mi? –se quejo Susan , acostada bajo la sombra de un gran árbol a la orilla del lago.

-Lo harás bien –la animo Arabella - además aun faltan varios ensayos para que perfecciones tu papel.

-Bonito papel, tengo que besar a Black y salir con Snape ¡que linda perspectiva! –dijo Susan con sarcasmo.

-¿De que te quejas? –pregunto Lily en el mismo tono que Susan , mientras comía una manzana- yo tengo que besar a Potter y hacer una escena en su auto mientras el y yo... ya saben –dijo Lily sonrojada- además tengo que aguantar "cariñitos" del idiota de Malfoy .

-Vamos chicas es divertido, además mi papel tampoco se salvo de desgracias tengo que besar a Lupin y pintar mi cabello de colores.

-No creo que besar a Lupin sea sacrificio para ti Bella.

-No eres graciosa Susan .

-Nunca lo ha sido tiene un mal sentido del humor.

-¿Qué haces aquí Black ? –preguntó Susan molesta.

-Solo pasábamos por aquí y decidimos darles el placer de nuestra compañía chicas .

-¡Que honor! –dijo Bella con sarcasmo.

Remus la miro y ella le devolvió la mirada molesta.

-Tengo flojera –dijo James estirándose.

-No es novedad Potter .

-Oye Evans ...

-¿Qué? –pregunto nerviosa porque Potter la estaba mirando con mucha fijeza.

-¿No quieres ensayar la escena del auto?

-¡Claro que no! –contesto muy roja.

Todos rieron y curiosamente pasaron una tarde divertida a la orilla del lago mientras los chicos las hacían reír y rabiar con sus comentarios y al ver a Susan intentando golpear a Sirius .

-No puedo dormir –se dijo Bella a si misma dando vueltas en la cama.

El cuarto estaba a oscuras y no se veía ni un solo movimiento fuera del colegio, solo se oían las respiraciones de sus amigas y un par de palabras entrecortadas de Susan .

-Será mejor que baje a la sala común talvez si leo un libro logre conciliar el sueño.

Arabella salió de su cama sin hacer ruido, se puso una bata rosa sobre su pijama y muy silenciosamente bajo a la sala común. Era muy tarde y la sala estaba desierta, el fuego aun ardía en la chimenea y aunque la chimenea proyectaba una cálida luz en la habitación, se sentía un poco de frió.

Se sentó en una butaca cerca del fuego y miro por la ventana con el libreto de la obra en sus manos. Habían pasado muchas cosas ese año, Philipe había regresado herido y ahora probablemente estaba en una misión peligrosa, sus padres cada día estaban peor, tenia el proyecto de la obra encima y Remus ... bueno Remus hacia su lucha para congraciarse con ella y ella simplemente lo aplastaba con la mirada y su fría actitud.

Al pensar en eso no pudo reprimir un sollozo y unas cuantas lagrimas que se escaparon de sus tristes ojos. No escucho los pasos que venían de las escaleras.

Remus tampoco podía conciliar el sueño, la verdad es que siempre le pasaba antes de la luna llena, pensar que la noche siguiente no seria más un humano sino un feroz asesino, lo ponía muy nervioso, decidió bajar a la sala común a entretenerse con algo, no quería despertar a sus amigos así que bajo silenciosamente. Desde lo alto de la escalera pudo percibir la luz de la chimenea y también pudo escuchar a alguien que sollozaba silenciosamente, curioso termino de bajar y se llevo una sorpresa.

Arabella Figg estaba sentada cerca del fuego, llevaba el cabello sujeto en una trenza y se veía muy bien, pero lo que mas le causo sorpresa a Remus fue que había sido ella la había sollozado, sin duda alguna estaba llorando. Su corazón palpito a mayor velocidad, tenia 2 opciones, la primera era marcharse silenciosamente y dejarla sola, después de todo ella no lo había visto, la segunda era quedarse ahí, intentar consolarla y probablemente soportarle otro desplante. Mientras el pensaba en eso Arabella sollozo una vez mas y Remus ya no tuvo ninguna duda sobre que decisión tomar.

Bella seguía sollozando y derramando lagrimas, simplemente no podía evitarlo, pensar en Remus y en Philipe le producía una gran pena que no podía controlar.

Inesperadamente sintió una mano en su hombro, alguien estaba ahí ¿pero, quien? Lentamente volteo a ver quien era esa persona y lo que vio la dejo muy sorprendida , Remus la miraba fijamente, rápidamente se levanto y se dio la vuelta para irse, no deseaba verlo, pero una mano fue más rápida y le sujeto la muñeca.

-No te vayas... por favor –susurro Remus .

-No tengo ganas de estar aquí –le contesto fríamente, odiaba hablarle así pero él se lo merecía por su estupidez.

-¿Por qué lloras? –pregunto él con sincero interés por ella.

-¡No te importa!

-¿Como lo sabes?

-¿Cómo se que?

-Lo que me importa o lo que no me importa

-¿Qué? –pregunto confundida por lo que Remus decía.

-¿Sabes? –dijo él con mucho tacto y escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras- tu no sabes lo que siento, así que no me digas eso, tu no sabes lo que me importa y lo que no importa y sinceramente te digo que si me importa la razón por la que estas llorando, porque tu me importas... y mucho. –lo había dicho, había sido sincero y ahora solo podía esperar a ver como reaccionaba ella.

Arabella se había quedado impactada ¿ella le importaba a Remus ? Como podía encajar eso en el orden del universo.

-¿Lloras por el mismo motivo por el que llorabas el primer día de clases, cuando tomamos el tren? –pregunto Remus , al ver el silencio de Arabella .

-¿Cómo sabes que ese día estaba llorando? –dijo muy sorprendida, había pensado que nadie se había dado cuenta.

-Te conozco mejor de lo que piensas, tu eres una chica fuerte y ese día se veía que habías estado llorando, simplemente lo vi en tus ojos. Entonces ¿lloras por eso?

-En parte –contesto Arabella .

-Y la otra parte

-Lloro por...

-¿Por?

-No te incumbe –dijo ella suavemente

-Bueno, pero si quieres contárselo a un amigo aquí estaré.

¿Cómo le podía pedir eso¿ cómo le iba a decir que por él era por quien había estado llorando¿ cómo le iba a decir que lloraba porque no podía olvidarse de él? De solo pensarlo Arabella se puso nerviosa y su corazón palpito muy rápido.

-Gracias –musito

-Ahora me gustaría pedirte algo –susurro Remus mientras se acercaba a ella, se veía mas calmada y pensó que talvez era su oportunidad.

-¿Dime? –contesto Arabella , estaba muy nerviosa, la sala común estaba solo iluminada por el tenue resplandor de la chimenea y por las ventanas se veía como caía la lluvia, y ella estaba ahí sola con Remus , el chico de ojos dorados por el que sentía algo especial.

-Yo... –musito Remus mientras pasaba saliva y le limpiaba a Bella los restos de lagrimas de sus ojos- yo... Arabella ...

- Remus ... –susurro ella.

Se quedaron viendo a los ojos de el otro fijamente, no hacían falta palabras para saber lo que pasaba entre ellos. Un resplandor plateado ilumino la sala, Arabella soltó un gritito e inconscientemente se acerco mas a Remus , no le gustaban los relámpagos.

Remus la abrazo con firmeza pero sin lastimarla, sentir tan cerca el cuerpo de la chica que lo hacia sentir algo diferente, de la chica que lo hacía sentir algo especial, lo hacia sentirse muy bien y con ganas de cometer mil locuras.

Lentamente se separaron pero Remus aun la seguía sujetando, Arabella levanto la vista y vio esos ojos dorados, no entendía porque pero se sentía muy bien al lado de Remus , su pecho era tan cálido y el era tan lindo. Remus también la vio a los ojos, esos ojos que había visto por primera vez hace 6 años, esos ojos que hasta hace poco habían estado derramando lagrimas , esos ojos que lo hipnotizaban. Cuando después medito lo que había pasado no supo de donde había sacado valor para hacer lo que hizo. Muy lentamente se acerco a Arabella , ella instintivamente cerro los ojos, él también lo hizo se detuvo un poco por si ella quería apartarlo pero ella no lo hizo, eso termino de darle valor y acerco sus labios a los de Bella, ambos unieron sus labios en un cálido beso, un dulce beso, un beso que significaba perdón, para Arabella fue tierno... cálido... y muy especial. Este era su primer beso, un beso que no era motivado por las ordenes de los demás, este beso les había nacido en el corazón… este era su primer beso.

Se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos, entonces Remus estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Arabella lo callo poniéndole un dedo en sus labios.

-No digas nada –musito.

-Tengo que hacerlo.

-Entonces dilo.

- Arabella yo quiero que me perdones... lo que dije no era cierto... yo...

-Todo esta olvidado –susurro ella interrumpiéndolo.

- Arabella yo...

-¿Amigos? –pregunto ella extendiéndole la mano e interrumpiéndolo nuevamente.

-Amigos –contesto él, dándole la mano.

Se sentaron en uno de los sillones y permanecieron en silencio mirando el fuego y escuchando la lluvia que caía, nuevamente sonó un relámpago y Arabella se acerco a Remus instintivamente, este le paso uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros.

- Remus

-¿ Mhm ?

-¿Por qué bajaste?

-No podía dormir.

-Ya veo –musito Bella, percatándose de que había una razón por la que Remus no podía dormir pero no queriendo arruinar el momento opto por no preguntarle mas y decidió cerrar los ojos

A la mañana siguiente cuando James, Peter , Sirius , Susan y Lily bajaron, vieron una escena que los dejo sin aliento, Remus y Arabella se habían quedado dormidos en el sillón Remus abrazaba a Arabella y Arabella se había sujetado a Remus .

-¿Aun estoy dormido? – pregunto Sirius sorprendido- pellízquenme

-Con gusto –dijo Susan , dándole un fuerte pellizco.

-¡Eso dolió! – dijo Sirius - March eres violenta.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir con eso?

-Hasta que dejes de serlo.

- Shh –susurro Lily - van a despertarlos.

-Muy tarde Evans –señalo James

Remus y Arabella ya se estaban desperezando.

-Buenos días –dijo ella dando un gran bostezó

-Buenos días –contestó el, al parecer ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que no estaban solos.

-¡Buenos días tórtolos! –gritaron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo

Ambos chicos se sorprendieron de ver ahí a sus amigos y no pudieron evitar que los colores se les subieran al rostro.

-Chicos –grito Remus

-¿Que hacen aquí? –pregunto Arabella muy apenada, la habían visto abrazada de Remus .

-Pues por si no te habías dado cuenta Figg , esto es la sala común no un Hot...

-Ya déjalos en paz Black –mando Susan tapándole la boca para que no dijera barbaridades.

Empezó una habitual pelea entre Susan y Sirius que paro hasta que James dijo:

-Ustedes parecen casados, siempre están peleando.

-Guarda silencio James –dijo Sirius - ni loco me casaría con ella.

-Yo no lo haría ni aunque me pagaran un millón de galeones –declaro Susan .

-Oigan mejor bajemos a desayunar ¿quieren? –sugirió Lily .

Bajaron al gran comedor en donde había muy pocas personas desayunando, las vacaciones ya habían empezado y solo estaban desayunando los del elenco de la obra que eran los que debían quedarse, además de uno que otro despistado.

- Auch me duele –se quejo Sirius - March golpea muy fuerte.

-No deberías provocarla –Dijo James.

-Es que es divertido.

-¡Ay Sirius ! empiezo a pensar que te gusta ella o que te gusta ser maltratado.

-No digas tonterías, ya te dije que ni loco me casaría con ella.

-Harían buena pareja –dijo Remus mientras se servia un vaso de leche y le ponía chocolate en polvo.

-Te apoyo –murmuro Peter con la boca llena de tostadas.

-Están tan locos como ella –dijo Sirius firmemente.

-Miren –señalo James- el correo.

-Carta de casa ¡que bien! –exclamo Peter mientras desataba su carta.

- Mmm

-¿Qué pasa Canuto? –pregunto Remus .

-Mi madre les manda unas cartas, tomen, supongo que deben ser felicitaciones por navidad.

-Que amable –expreso James mientras tomaba la suya.

-Y la mía dice mmm ¡que bien! –grito Sirius .

-¿Que dice? –pregunto James curioso.

-Me dice que debo ir a casa porque va a haber una fiesta y debo ir como Black que soy, y también los invita a ustedes, por cierto James tus padres también irán.

-¿Qué pasa Susan ?

-Mi madre dice que debo ir a casa porque estamos invitados a una fiesta muy importante, solo serán un par de días y ya le han pedido permiso a Dumbledore , y también las invito a ustedes y Dumbledore a accedido.

-¡Que bien! –dijo Lily .

-Una fiesta –murmuro Arabella - me parece muy bien.

-Miren lo que dicen las cartas –dijo Peter - " _Señor__Peter Pettigrew esta usted cordialmente invitado a la fiesta de la familia Black " _

-Y lo mejor es que será después de la luna llena así que si podré ir –murmuro felizmente Remus tomándose su leche de un trago.

Esa noche Remus desapareció del dormitorio y regreso a la mañana siguiente un poco ojeroso, así siguió durante algunos días, a pesar de verse cansado represento su papel muy bien en los ensayos y no se quejo, casi nadie se dio cuenta de su desaparición mas que sus amigos y Bella.

La obra prosperaba cada día mas y conforme mas avanzaban mejor les salía, Madame Betancour era una buena directora y los demás maestros la ayudaban con esmero, los chicos a pesar de las quejas le empezaban a agarrar el truco a eso de actuar y ya hasta habían practicado las canciones, los que mas cantaban eran Sirius y Susan lo que les ocasionaba vergüenza, no querían ni imaginar que lo tenían que hacer frente a toda la escuela.

Esa tarde los chicos y las chicas abandonaron la escuela por separado, no se habían comentado nada y no tenían ni idea de que se encontrarían con los demás en la fiesta.

-¡Mama! – grito Susan - ya estamos aquí.

-¡Sus¡ hija ¡ que bueno que llegaron! – saludo la señora March - me alegro mucho, ahora instala a tus amigas en su respectiva habitación, vendrá una persona que las arreglara para esta noche, especialmente a ti Sus –sonrió.-Mucho gusto chicas yo soy la madre de Susan , mi nombre es Adrianne March .

-Mucho gusto señora Adrianne –dijeron Arabella y Lily al mismo tiempo.- gracias por su cordial bienvenida

-No agradezcan chicas, suban a arreglarse, he mandado a comprar túnicas de gala para ustedes así que suban o no nos dará tiempo.

Un par de mayordomos las instalaron mientras Lily y Bella veían todo impresionadas , sobre todo Lily , habían oído de la riqueza de la familia March pero no habían esperado que su casa fuera así, tenia muchas habitaciones y estas eran muy amplias, además estaban amuebladas lujosamente.

- Sirius dijo tu mamá que te arreglaras bien –le recordó Remus mientras se vestían.

-Ya lo se, el que creo que no se podrá arreglar bien va a ser James.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Peter

-Porque –contesto Remus - seria mas fácil peinar a un puercoespín que a James

-¡Oye! – reclamo James fingiendo estar ofendido- no tengo la culpa de que mi cabello sea así.

-Pobres de tus hijos James –dijo Sirius - espero que no tengas hijas.

-O será todo un reto peinarlas –rió Remus .

-¡Oigan! –farfullo James

-No ya en serio –dijo Sirius calmándose un poco- ¿cómo le vas a hacer en la obra? Tenemos que estar súper bien peinados.

-La profesora Betancour –susurro James apenado- dijo que compraría 3 botellas de poción ultra alisadora.

Todos rieron y pasaron un buen momento arreglándose, habían quedado muy bien y se veían realmente guapos, sobre todo Remus , James y Sirius . James traía puesta una túnica de gala azul marino que resaltaba sus ojos. Sirius traía una túnica gris perla, Remus traía una túnica café y Peter una túnica vino.

La fiesta estaba muy concurrida y había muchas personas, conocía a varias pero otras eran desconocidas, además toda su familia (tíos, primos, abuelos, padrinos) había sido invitada, se pregunto el motivo, tenia un extraño presentimiento.

-¿Qué tienes Susan ? –Pregunto Bella de forma amable, tenia puesta una túnica azul claro y la habían peinado de una trenza muy alta, además la habían maquillado de tonos cafés y se veía muy guapa.

-No lo se, estoy nerviosa, hay mucha gente – Susan tenia puesta una túnica rosa, la habían maquillado en ese tono y la habían peinado con un elegante chongo del cual escapaban algunos mechones que le ondularon, le habían puesto algunas piedritas parecidas a diamantes diminutos en el cabello y le habían dejado sueltos dos mechones al frente, la persona que la había arreglado se había esmerado mucho en ello.

-Hay mucha gente, pero casi todos son adultos no he visto a nadie de nuestra edad¡que lastima! –se lamento Lily , se había puesto una túnica verde esmeralda que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos, iba peinada con un moño y la habían maquillado en tonos cafés al igual que a Bella.

-¡ Susan , hija ven un momento! –la llamo su padre.

-Mi madre me llama chicos, vuelvo en un momento, no conquisten a ninguna chica sin mi .

-Claro Sirius , de todas formas aquí no hay chicas, hay puras señoras –se lamento James.

-¿Qué querrán? –se pregunto Susan mientras caminaba a una salita que le había indicado un sirviente.

-Pues si hijo es hora de que sientes cabeza...

-¡Pero mama! – interrumpió Sirius - esas costumbres son prehispánicas.

-No hijo aun se usa así, te comprometes y punto.

-Ya estoy aquí –anuncio Susan mientras miraba a las personas que estaban en la habitación, sus padres, otro matrimonio y...

-¿Qué haces aquí Black ? –pregunto sorprendida.

-Mama –dijo Sirius suplicante- no me digas que ella es... ¡No por favor¡Mama Te Lo Suplico!

-¡Basta Sirius !

-¿Mama que pasa? –pregunto Susan temerosa.

-Veras hija... los señores Black y nosotros hemos decidido comprometerte a ti y a Sirius en matrimonio.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –grito Susan .

- Susan no grites sabes que es de mala educación –le dijo su padre.

-Lo siento pero es que... ¿¡es una broma!? –pregunto esperando que todos gritaran ¡SI! Y se empezaran a reír.

-No hija –dijo comprensivamente la señora Black - tu y mi hijo están Legalmente Comprometidos.

-¡NO! –musitaron Susan y Sirius al mismo tiempo.

««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»

Por fin termine este capitulo - ya estaba mas que ansiosa por mandarlo.

Gracias por esperar y espero que les guste.

Por favor déjenme sus opiniones sobre que les pareció ¿Les gusto que Remus y Arabella se reconciliaran¿Y March y Sirius comprometidos? Uff ahora si estuvo muy loco ¿no? Y bueno para todos los que nunca han sabido nada de la obra Vaselina no se preocupen a su debido tiempo lo sabrán.

Bueno sin mas que decir los dejo hasta el próximo capitulo.

Gracias a todos por leer ésta loca historia el capitulo es para ustedes y en especial para

Yessenia, Carolina, Ana Potter, Makarena y sus amigas, Taty, Yezzica, CarlaGrey, Isabela, Deby Potter, Lary Potter, Guada Potter, Camila

¡¡Muchas gracias chicas!! No saben lo que significan para mi sus comentarios, en verdad me alegra mucho que el fic les este gustando. -

««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»

Pórtense mal - ¿o bien? ¬¬ NO mejor mal 0

Capitulo Editado


	6. Celos, besos, encuentros y cachetadas

**CAPITULO VI "CELOS, BESOS, ENCUENTROS Y CACHETADAS"**

-Mamá es mentira ¿verdad? –balbuceo Susan temerosa.

-No hija, esta fiesta ha sido organizada especialmente para celebrar su compromiso, que será anunciado dentro de unos minutos.

-¡No me pienso casar con ella! –anuncio Sirius tajantemente.

-Tú vas a hacer lo que te mandemos, Sirius –advirtió su padre con voz enérgica-. Eres un Black y tienes que cumplir tus obligaciones.

-Pero papá... –protesto, no iba a atar su vida al lado de la loca de March.

-Sin peros Sirius Black te casas y punto –termino su padre, y Sirius supo que era mejor callarse, después de todo cuando su padre mandaba algo era imposible desobedecer- Anthony y yo lo hemos acordado todo.

-Mamá porfa...

-No empieces Susan sabes que debes obedecer, además es lo mejor para ustedes. Sirius será un buen esposo –dijo Adrianne, la madre de Susan, mirando a Sirius cariñosamente- y tú serás una esposa dedicada y amorosa.

-¿¡Amorosa?! –grito Susan al borde de la histeria- ¿¡amorosa¿Con este canalla? Es la persona más engreída y arrogante que he conocido nunca.

-¿Quién es arrogante? Señorita machorra March –grito Sirius- tú eres una lucida y siempre estás de mandona sin mencionar que eres muy violenta.

-Él es un mujeriego –se quejo Susan.

-Puedo hacer lo que quiera, además las chicas me aman –se defendió Sirius sonriendo.

-Además es creído.

-Tú eres malhumorada.

-Tú eres un mentiroso.

-Jamás he mentido.

-Eres un tonto ¿y ustedes de que se ríen? –exclamo Susan enfadada al ver a los padres de ambos riéndose de ellos.

-Ay hijos –dijo felizmente la madre de Sirius- ustedes ya parecen casados.

-¡¿QUÉ!? –preguntaron al unísono.

-Bueno ya a callar –mando Anthony (el padre de Susan) que hasta ahora había estado calmado-. Ustedes se comprometen ahora y punto final a la discusión, ahora que si quisieran romper el compromiso... pueden hacerlo... pero sólo hasta que cumplan la mayoría de edad, es decir que tengan 17 años, ambos, que hallan salido de Hogwarts y claro que estén seguros de que quieren hacerlo, los dos.

-¡Claro que lo estaremos! –afirmaron ambos al unísono mirándose un poco más calmados.

-Bien, ahora tengo algunas condiciones para ambos –continuo Anthony-. Sirius tendrás que dejar tus romances, al menos hasta que se rompa el compromiso, trataras a mi hija con respeto y te comportaras como su prometido en todo momento –Sirius asintió- ¿Tengo tu palabra?

-Mi palabra de honor –dijo Sirius estrechándole la mano- es un pacto entre hombres.

-Gracias. Susan te portaras bien con Sirius, no tienes permitido tener romances, recuerda que estás comprometida, respetaras a tu prometido y le darás su lugar en todo momento.

-Esta bien padre –suspiro Susan resignada.

-Bien pueden retirase, en 10 minutos lo anunciaremos a los invitados –finalizo Anthony.

En seguida de que sus hijos salieron los escucharon discutiendo. Los 4 adultos sonrieron.

-Ya se quieren –susurro felizmente la madre Sirius- talvez no como enamorados pero les falta muy poco.

-Tienes razón Annie –murmuro Adrianne sonriendo- estoy segura que no aceptaran romper su compromiso.

-Esa canción me encanta –suspiro románticamente Bella.

-No sabia que te gustaban los vals –dijo Lily.

-Sólo ese, siempre he soñado bailarlo con el hombre de mi vida.

-¿Lupin?

-No seas tonta –dijo Bella sonrojándose.

-¡Mira esos chicos!... no te parecen... ¿familiares? –pregunto Lily.

-Si, ahora que lo dices se parecen a... ¡pero si son los merodeadores! –exclamo Bella.

-¡Arabella! –grito Remus feliz de verla.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto James acercándose a ellas.

-Nos invitaron los March –contesto Lily sorprendida de encontrarse con James.

-Bella... ¿quieres bailar? –pregunto Remus.

-Claro –acepto ella sonriendo, para su suerte su vals aún no había terminado.

Se marcharon alegremente en dirección a la pista y comenzaron a bailar uno en brazos del otro.

-No sabía que supieras bailar valses Remus.

-Ni yo, es la primera vez que lo hago.

-Lo haces muy bien –lo halago mientras ponía su cabeza en su hombro y se dejaba llevar por la suave música.

-Y tú te ves muy bien... te ves preciosa Bella.

-Es una de tus frases de conquistador –pregunto Bella bromeando aunque estaba nerviosa.

-Talvez –sonrió Remus dulcemente- ¿No te gustaría ser conquistada por Remus Lupin, cielo?

-Déjame pensarlo –bromeo Bella feliz, aunque sabia que ya tenia la respuesta.

-Se ven muy bien juntos.

-Tienes razón Evans –sonrió James-. ¿Y tú no quieres bailar?

-Me encantaría, pero no hay con quien.

-Y yo estoy pintado ¿o qué? –pregunto James haciéndose el ofendido.

-¿Me estas invitando?

-¿Por qué no? –pregunto James sonriendo con elegancia.

-Es tonto responder una pregunta con otra pregunta –se quejo Lily-. ¿Lo sabías?

-Por que no lo discutimos mientras bailamos –propuso James.

-De acuerdo –sonrió Lily mientras tomaba la mano de James y comenzaban a bailar.

-¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué pones esa cara Evans?

-¡Me pisaste! Eres un tonto –exclamo Lily poniendo de nuevo una cara de dolor-. Ves, lo hiciste de nuevo.

-¡Perdóname la vida! Pero no se bailar esto, además quería hacerte pasar un buen momento por eso te invite.

-Me siento halagada pero… Gracias –murmuro ella recargando su cabeza en el hombro de James, a lo que este no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Me han abandonado –se quejo Peter mirando a su alrededor con tristeza- ¡Comida! –exclamo alegremente, dirigiéndose a una mesa.

-Eres un idiota.

-Tú eres violenta.

-Eso es mentira, Black.

-Claro que no –contesto Sirius esquivando un golpe de Susan.- Ves lo eres.

-Eres un insensible.

-¡Y tú eres fea, gritona, tonta y presumida! –grito Sirius hastiado de ella.

-¡Te odio¡Y odio mi destino! –chilló Susan con lagrimas en los ojos y mirándolo de forma muy poco agradable.

-Susan... –susurro Sirius, temeroso de haber ido demasiado lejos y un poco dolido- ¿Tanto te molesta ser mi prometida? –cuestiono poniéndose serio.

-¿Molestarme? Te odio, Black. Eres un tonto, no tienes sentimientos y nunca he conocido ser mas despreciable que tú –murmuro Susan lo bastante fuerte para que Sirius la oyera.

-¡Esta bien, muy bien¡Me alegra escucharlo! –farfullo Sirius molesto- Respetaremos el trato, pero quiero que quede claro que no siento nada por ti, ni siquiera amistad, eres una chiquilla tonta y antipática.

La canción termino y los chicos se acercaron a donde Peter estaba comiendo.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? –pregunto Remus a su compañera de baile.

-Está bien –contesto Bella- te acompaño.

Lily miro a James esperando a que él también se ofreciera a traerle una bebida pero este sólo la miro sin entender.

-¿Qué? –pregunto incomodo por la miradita de Evans.

-Quiero tomar algo.

-Que casualidad yo estaba pensando lo mismo, me traes algo de beber –pidió James sonriéndole con lo que él consideraba una sonrisa encantadora y persuasiva.

-Eres un grosero –murmuro Lily mientras iba hacia la mesa de las bebidas.

-¿Y ahora qué hice? –mascullo James molesto- ¡Mujeres! –se encamino hacia donde se había marchado Lily.

-¿Qué tienes Evans?

-¿Tus padres no te enseñaron modales? Deberías ser un poco más cortés y amable.

-Mhm hablando de mis padres ahí están. ¿No quieres conocerlos? –pregunto y sin esperar respuesta, la tomo de la muñeca y se acerco a una pareja con elegantes túnicas.

-¡James! Cariño –exclamo su madre, una mujer muy bella de cabellos castaños largos y ojos azules como los de James- te estábamos buscando.

-Hola mamá –James sonrió dulcemente- la fiesta esta muy aburrida no podría...

-No quiero bromas en esta ocasión –le dijo su padre sonriéndole, era un hombre muy parecido a James, con el mismo pelo revuelto y con gafas, a pesar de la edad seguía siendo muy apuesto- debes portarte bien ¿de acuerdo?

-Prometido –dijo James guiñándole un ojo.

-James, cuantas veces te he dicho que te acomodes ese cabello –murmuro su madre vertiendo disimuladamente un poco del agua que tenia en su copa en la cabeza de James y aplacándole el cabello con las manos.

-¡Mamá no hagas eso! –reclamó James alejándose un poco de ella y escuchando la risa de Lily- Mamá, papá les presento a la señorita Lily Evans.

-Mucho gusto señores Potter –murmuro Lily un poco apenada.

-Mucho gusto hija –exclamo la madre de James dulcemente al tiempo que le tendía la mano- yo soy Amely Potter. ¿Eres la novia de James?

-¡No! –se apresuraron a negar ambos-. Sólo somos amigos.

-Entiendo –comento el padre de James sonriendo para si, se inclino y beso la mano de Lily, lo que causo que esta se sonrojara- yo soy Adalbert Potter.

La música paro en ese instante y las luces bajaron su intensidad para alumbrar la parte de enfrente del salón en donde estaban Sirius, Susan y los padres de ambos.

-Les agradezco mucho a todos que nos hallan honrado con su presencia –dijo Anthony elevando la voz- espero que la estén pasando de maravilla.

Hubo murmullos generales de asentimiento y Anthony sonrió.

-El motivo de esta gran fiesta –continuo Anthony – Es para anunciarles el grato acuerdo al que llegamos el señor Armand Black (gran amigo mío) y yo Anthony March, con respecto al futuro de nuestros dos hijos –Anthony calló y miro elocuentemente a Armand.

-Me complace informarles a todos –continuo Armand- que en esta hermosa noche del mes de diciembre comprometemos en matrimonio a nuestros hijos. Sirius Alexander Black y Susan Gabrielle March.

La sala entero vibro de aplausos cuando Armand termino y los chicos aplaudieron muy confusos al saber la noticia del futuro matrimonio de sus amigos.

-Me alegro de estar de vuelta en Hogwarts, ya no soportaba tanta estupidez, por todos lados. Mirara a donde mirara, me felicitaban por mi buena fortuna –se quejo Susan con cara de sufrimiento.

-No creo que te alegres tanto de estar de vuelta aquí, una vez que todos o mas bien todas regresen de vacaciones, te comerán viva por ser la prometida de Black –explico Arabella preocupada por su amiga.

-¡No me importa¡Yo no pedí ser su prometida!

-Y cuando vean la obra estoy segura que te echaran una maldición –completo Lily.

-¡La obra! –musito Susan preocupada-. Lo había olvidado con tanto ajetreo –tomo el libreto y se dispuso a salir de la sala común.

-¿A donde vas? –preguntaron sus amigas.

-Quede de verme con Snape en los jardines para ensayar nuestras escenas, son 2 o 3 y muy cortas pero él es muy torpe, las veo luego –se despidió Susan desapareciendo por el agujero del retrato.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo –murmuro Bella- yo también quede con Diggory para revisar que actuara apropiadamente en su canción.

-¿Diggory? -Pregunto Lily

-Si, sólo sale en esa escena pero me pidió que lo supervise mientras canta y actúa. Y ya que a mi me encanta este proyecto accedí.

-Veo que me quedare sola –suspiro Lily recostándose en el sofá- supongo que terminaré de aprenderme mis diálogos.

-Te veo al rato Lily.

-Bye, Bella –murmuro Lily mientras veía que el retrato de la señora gorda se abría para que su amiga saliera, escucho unas disculpas apresuradas y unas voces.

-Auch me dolió –se quejo James-. ¿Por qué tan solita Evans? –pregunto sonriente al ver a Lily.

-No te incumbe Potter, pero ¿De qué te quejabas?

-No te incumbe –contesto James echándose a reír al ver la cara que ponía Lily.

-Lo que pasa es que choco con Arabella¿me pregunto a donde iba tan apurada? -murmuro Remus.

-A ver a Amos Diggory –menciono Lily- va a ensayar con él una escena.

-¿Con ese? Si sólo es una pequeña escena no veo porque tiene que ir y además iba muy apurada a verse con él –discutió Remus.

-Bueno, Amos Diggory es muy guapo va en 6° grado y es muy amable, a muchas chicas les gusta –comento Lily distraída estudiando el libreto.

-Pero Evans... eso quiere decir que a Figg le gusta Diggory.

-No lo sé Potter, pero él le pidió ayuda y ella accedió, fue él quien la llamo a ella no ella a él.

-¿¡Eso quiere decir que a Diggory le gusta Bella!? –pregunto Remus exaltado.

-No lo sé –respondió Lily temerosa viendo la reacción de Remus- pero ella es muy bonita y simpática, no me sorprendería que... ¿a dónde va? –pregunto Lily viendo a Remus salir de la sala.

-Supongo que a buscar a Figg y a Diggory –respondió James encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Piensas quedarte aquí?

-¿Por qué no?

-Ya te dije que es tonto responder una pregunta con otra pregunta.

-Pienso darte el honor de estar en compañía de James Alexander Potter.

-¡Que honor! –respondió Lily sarcástica-. No sabía que te llamabas Alexander. ¿Qué no es ese el segundo nombre de Black?

-Acertaste.

-¿Por qué tienen el mismo nombre?

-Nuestros padres son muy amigos y se prometieron que si algún día tenían hijos los comprometerían... pero, como te habrás dado cuenta, no me puedo casar con Sirius.

-¿Por qué él ya esta comprometido con Susan? –bromeo Lily riendo inocentemente.

-No seas tonta –dijo James mirando a Lily un poco airado.

-¡Oye!

-No me puedo casar con él porque los dos somos hombres, nuestros padres esperaban que alguno de nosotros fuera mujer, pero cuando vieron que no fue así decidieron ponernos el mismo nombre para compensar.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir March –farfullo Snape malhumorado al ver a Susan acercarse a él, estaba de pie en la nieve cerca del lago.

-Lo siento, pero es que con tantas cosas en la cabeza lo olvide.

-¡Ah si! –respondió Snape irónico-. Lo olvide, ahora eres la flamante prometida de Black, debes estar buscando tu ajuar de novia ¿no?

-Eres un tonto Snape –afirmo después de darle un golpe en la cabeza-. Por si no lo sabías fueron nuestros padres quienes lo decidieron, no nosotros, a mi Sirius no me agrada.

-¿El maravilloso Black no te gusta¡Pero si les gusta a todas las chicas! –escupió sarcásticamente Snape.

-Yo no soy como las demás chicas, Snape. Mejor vamos a ensayar.

-¡Maldición! –grito Sirius en voz alta, estaba sentado cerca de los invernaderos junto con Peter-. Mis padres arruinaron mi vida.

-Ahora no podrás ser mas un Don Juan, amigo –dijo pacientemente Peter.

-¡¿Qué harán las chicas sin mi?! La culpa de todo la tiene March.

-Por que no sigues como siempre –sugirió Peter- supongo que a March no le importaría.

-No Peter, di mi palabra de honor y jamás he dejado de cumplir mi palabra.

-Entonces no te queda más que ser un prometido devoto, no tienes otra salida amigo.

-Puedo aceptar la opción de romper el compromiso, bueno mas bien aceptaré la opción de romper el compromiso.

-¿Crees que ella acepte?

-Claro que sí. Nos odiamos, hubieras visto como se puso cuando sus padres se lo dijeron.

-Ya veo, entonces necesitas tener 17 años, aún te queda un buen tiempo para eso.

-Sí, ya lo se Colagusano.

-¿Qué harás entonces?

-Soportarla lo mejor que pueda.

-¿Cómo lo viste Arabella?

-Cantas muy bien Amos –aplaudió mirándolo.

-Gracias, tu actúas muy bien, me encanta la pasión que muestras cada vez que lo haces. Eres una chica que se entrega totalmente.

-Muchas gracias, Amos –Bella sonrió sonrojada- y dime a ti ¿qué te parece este proyecto?

-Bueno yo entre porque me seleccionaron para participar y para ser sincero al principio no me gusto mucho la idea, pero... después me comenzó a gustar aunque todavía me avergüenza un poco cantar frente a los demás.

-No veo porque, lo haces muy bien. De todas formas Black y Susan son los que más cantas, no te preocupes –lo animo sonriéndole.

-¿Y tu hermano? Lo recuerdo muy bien era un gran tipo –pregunto Amos.

-Philipe es un auror y en este momento para ser sincera... no se dónde está, ni cómo –musito Arabella con la mirada triste.

-Lo lamento –se disculpo Amos al ver que se había metido en asuntos que no le correspondían, Arabella reflejaba una mirada un poco triste y eso era lo último que él quería.

-No tiene importancia, gracias por preguntar por él –sonrió Bella.

En ese momento Amos se acerco a ella, quería brindarle un poco de apoyo, a él le parecía una joven muy agradable y hermosa. Le gustaba estar con ella. No se dio cuenta que sus zapatos estaban desabrochados y se tropezó con sus agujetas, por acto reflejo se sujeto a Bella y también la tiro. Si alguien hubiera visto la posición en la que cayeron hubiera jurado que acababan de besarse, Arabella había caído justo encima de Amos y su boca estaba a unos pocos centímetros de la boca de Diggory.

-Lo siento Arabella –se disculpo Amos muy apenado.

-No importa –dijo Bella también avergonzada.

Se incorporaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos, después de verse unos instantes comenzaron a reír fuertemente.

-¡Arabella! –grito Remus interrumpiéndolos y ayudando a Bella a ponerse de pie- ¿Qué te paso?

-Bueno Amos y yo nos caímos –explico Bella sin notar las miradas que Remus y Amos se lanzaban mutuamente.

-Muchas gracias Arabella –dijo Amos- espero que nos volvamos a reunir para ensayar.

-Claro, Amos, cuando quieras –contesto Bella sonriendo.

-Nos vemos Bella.

-Nos vemos –Bella se despidió de él después se volteo hacia Remus- ¿Me buscabas Remus?

-Bueno yo...

-Es hora de comer ¿qué te parece si vamos? –pidió Arabella.

-Claro –dijo él ofreciéndole su brazo, que ella acepto, la miro y se alegro de que ya no estuviera cerca de Diggory.

-No sabia que Lupin estaba interesado en Arabella –pensaba Amos mientras caminaba-. En fin, la decisión será de ella, pero no me rendiré sin pelear, se que tengo oportunidad.

-Ya te dije que así no es, Snape –dijo Susan molesta.- No pongas esa cara.

-Lo siento March pero no me gusta que me agarren el pelo.

-Pues te aguantas.

-Discúlpeme señora Black. Auch eso dolió -se quejo Severus sobándose un golpe.

-Ya te dije que no me gusta Sirius –aclaro Susan molesta- no soy como las demás.

-Entonces… ¿por qué lo llamas por su nombre?

-Nuestros padres nos obligaron a llamarnos así. Además no me voy a casar con él.

-¿Ah, no¿Y cómo le vas a hacer?

-Podemos romper el compromiso cuando los dos tengamos 17 años –respondió Susan preguntándose por qué le contaba eso a Snape.

-Pero por lo mientras eres su prometida.

-No me lo recuerdes.

-Creo que eres sincera y no te gusta, pero pensé que te gustaba muy en el fondo.

-No, no me gusta y ya entiéndelo.

-Tú, Evans y Figg siempre están discutiendo con los merodeadores.

-A propósito de Lily… ¿ella te gustaba no? –pregunto Susan curiosa.

-Gustaba, tú lo has dicho, pero ya me di cuenta que no es para mí –dijo Severus, que no se explicaba porque se estaba abriendo con Susan-. Ya llegará la mujer para mí.

-Me gustaría decir lo mismo, claro con un hombre –Susan sonrió, ya no estaba molesta y encontraba a Snape ¿agradable?– pero en caso de no poder romper el compromiso mi vida se arruinaría, además que soy exigente con los hombres.

-¿Cómo te gustan? –pregunto Snape interesado- supongo que muy guapos ¿no? –después de todo March era muy guapa y debía preferir hombres igual, dedujo Snape.

-Pues si son lindos, atentos y me tratan bien, me conformo. Claro que si son guapos no me opongo –Susan rió- y lo más importante es que el chico en cuestión... me quiera. ¿Y a ti como te gustan las mujeres?

-Me gusta que me comprendan, a veces soy muy malhumorado y necesito la comprensión... creo que eso es todo –respondió Snape que escuchaba pasos.

-¡Susan¿Qué haces aquí con este?

-No eres mi papá, Sirius –respondió Susan-. Además puedo estar con quien quiera.

-Lo que digas, vámonos –dijo ignorando su respuesta y sujetándola de la muñeca.

-No me pienso ir contigo.

-Ya es hora de comer Susan –le recordó Sirius- la comida no se aparecerá aquí.

-¡Ya suéltala ella no quiere ir contigo! –grito Snape aventando a Sirius.

-No te metas Snapy ella es mi prometida –grito Sirius también empujando a Snape y soltando a Susan.

-Eso no te da derechos sobre mi Sirius. Déjame en paz.

-Eres una antipática Sus... –pero Sirius no continuo porque Susan lo calló con una cachetada y se marcho con Snape.

-¿Qué hice ahora? –grito Sirius pateando una piedra-. Sólo intentaba ser amable.

-Pues creo que te fallo amigo, ella se fue con Snape –dijo Peter señalando a la pareja que se dirigía al castillo.

-Snape es un idiota –mascullo Sirius mirando en dirección al castillo.

-Evans –jadeo James cansado- ya no puedo más.

-Pero qué estas diciendo –regaño Lily- tienes que aprender a bailar Rock and Roll súper bien, para la obra. Además tú fuiste quien me pidió que te enseñara –le recordó mirando como su pareja se había dejado caer sobre un cómodo sillón.

-Pero es que es difícil –se quejo James.

-Levántate y vamos a seguir –mando Lily mientras lo jalaba de un brazo, James se aferraba al sillón de la sala común, que estaba desierta.

-¿Qué te parece si mejor ensayamos la escena del auto?

-Ya te dije que no –respondió Lily sonrojada-. Vamos a seguir bailando.

-Es hora de comer.

-Eres un glotón Potter, me sorprende que no estés gordo.

-Puedo comer lo que quiera y no engordar pero... no puedo decir lo mismo de otros –miro disimuladamente a Lily y sonrió.

-¿¡Insinúas que estoy gorda?! –grito Lily enojada.

-Sólo digo que cuando te cargue al bailar no eras nada ligera.

-¡Potter! –grito Lily persiguiéndolo por toda la torre-. Me las pagarás –lo malo del asunto es que James era muy rápido y no podía alcanzarlo.

-¡Atrápame si puedes! –grito James volteando por un instante, al seguir corriendo se tropezó con un sillón y cayó de bruces al suelo.

-¡Te atrape! –grito Lily jalando el cuello de la túnica de James para que se levantara-. Te advertí que me las pagarías.

-¿Puedo pedir un último deseo?

-Está bien, para que veas que soy una gran chica –Lily sonrió condescendiente.

-Mi último deseo es...

-¿Es? –pregunto Lily impaciente por asesinarlo.

-Darle... un... beso a la chica mas bonita de Gryffindor, es decir besarte Evans, porque eres tan maravillosa que he caído rendido a tus pies. –James logro su cometido Lily había aflojado la fuerza de su mano, con la que lo sujetaba, al oír sus palabras. James sin demora se soltó y siguió corriendo por la torre mientras escuchaba a Lily gritar.

-¡Me las vas a pagar Potter!

El ensayo terminó, faltaban muy pocos días para la presentación de la obra y casi todos habían perfeccionado su papel, incluso los de Slytherin que habían sido amenazados por la profesora McGonagall.

-Magnifico chicos –exclamo emocionada Madame Betancour- sólo les falta afinar un poco el baile y también lo del canto, pero en lo referente a la actuación ya lo hacen muy bien. Aunque me gustaría que fuera de estos ensayos practiquen su papel, para que así les salga perfecto.

-¿En serio? –preguntaba Amos.

-Sí, tú no te preocupes.

-Muchas gracias Arabella, pensé que Madame Betancour me iba a vestir de ángel –murmuro horrorizado y agradecido porque bella había hablado con la profesora.

-Te verías gracioso –Bella rió divertida-. Ahora sólo te pondrá una aureola en la cabeza.

-Te debo una.

-No le tomes importancia, lo hice con mucho gusto, eres mi amigo ¿no? y para eso están los amigos.

-Gracias Bella pero no olvidaré esto nunca, me has salvado de un gran ridículo –Amos sonrió, en verdad que le gustaba esa chica- ¿Qué te parece si te invito algo en las Tres Escobas cuando vayamos a Hogsmeade? Digo, como pago del favor –añadió inocentemente.

-Me encantaría –acepto Bella-. La salida a Hogsmeade es este sábado, Dumbledore nos dio permiso como compensación por no haber salido de vacaciones.

-Me parece perfecto, entonces... es una promesa.

-Sí, extiende tu dedo meñique –Amos extendió su dedo confundido y miro como Bella entrecruzaba su dedo meñique con el de él- esta es la forma muggle de prometer algo –explico Bella- ahora esto es una promesa.

Amos río, en verdad que Bella sabía mucho sobre muggles y era una chica encantadora, estaba decidido a conquistarla aunque tuviera que pasar sobre Lupin, que por cierto en ese momento los miraba muy molesto.

-Espero que se envenene con la cena –murmuro Remus a James.

-No sabia que fueras tan celoso Lunático –bromeo James.

-¡¿Yo¡¿Celoso YO!? No me hagas reír James.

-Entonces por qué te molesta que Figg este con Diggory.

-No es que me moleste… es sólo que Arabella es muy inocente y que tal si ese tipo se quiere propasar con ella.

-¿Diggory? Claro que no, es uno de los tipos más honestos que he conocido, después de ustedes, claro –dijo James- En el Quidditch siempre juega limpio y sin trucos.

-Talvez eso aparenta, pero... quizás es un lobo disfrazado de oveja. Además a Bella no le agrada.

-¿Ella te lo dijo?

-No, pero se nota a simple vista.

-Claro Remus –dijo James sonriendo con sarcasmo y mirando como su amigo se enojaba cada vez más- a Figg no le agrada Diggory que según muchas chicas es muy atractivo, lindo, tierno, educado, caballeroso y no sé que mas tonterías que le gustan a las mujeres. No le agrada, por eso esta tan pegada a él ¿no?... ¿Remus? –murmuro al no sentir a su amigo cerca, lo vio encaminándose hacia la pareja Figg-Diggory–. Lo sabia, nunca te equivocas mi buen James –se alabo a si mismo.

-Arabella –dijo Remus tomándola de la mano- es hora de cenar.

-Si Remus, ya voy.

-Te veo el sábado Arabella.

-Si Amos, es una promesa –contesto Bella guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo mientras se alejaba con Remus.

-¿Te veo el sábado¿Es una promesa? –repitió Remus mirando a Bella interrogativamente.

-¿Eh¡Ah! Es que prometió invitarme algo en Hogsmeade –aclaro estudiando la expresión de Remus.

-Arabella no me gusta que pases tanto tiempo con él –opino sin andarse por las ramas, para él las intenciones de Amos eran muy claras.

-No le veo nada de malo, es un buen chico y muy agradable.

-Talvez, pero no me gusta –continuo Remus enfurruñado

-Remus –dijo ella deteniéndose y soltándose de la mano de Remus- somos amigos pero eso no te da derecho a decirme que hacer ¿está bien?

Remus suspiro molesto y miro la chica.

-Está bien Bella, pero cuídate, no me gustaría que te pasará algo o que te llevaras una desilusión, no quiero verte molesta o deprimida ¿está bien?

-No te preocupes Remus –contesto Arabella tomándole la mano nuevamente y sonriendo para si misma. ¿Acaso estaba celoso?

-Evans ya me canse de cargar esto –chillo James con voz ahogada, su cara se escondía detrás de varias cajas bastante pesadas que llevaba en los brazos.

-Pues te aguantas Potter.

-¡Tú tienes la culpa¿Para qué aceptaste llevar todas estas cosas a las mazmorras?

-Me lo pidió Madame Betancour, no podía negarme.

-Y me pregunto... ¿Por qué fui yo el afortunado en ayudarte a cargar todo esto? –se quejo James.

-Me las debías por decir que estaba gorda.

-Pero si es la verdad -murmuro James detrás de las cajas.

-¿Otra vez vas a empezar con eso? –Lily hablo en voz alta y el eco le devolvió sus palabras, estaban en las mazmorras, en una zona donde casi nadie bajaba.

-¿Es en esta aula Evans?

-Sí –Lily suspiro dejando los paquetes en las mesas que había- por fin, ya me había cansado.

La puerta se cerro con un fuerte golpe que el eco multiplico y Lily grito por el susto mientras ella y James escuchaban risas y una voz que arrastraba felizmente las palabras.

-Aquí se quedan –rió Lucius Malfoy- Espero que alguien encuentre sus huesos.

-¡Déjanos salir Malfoy! –ordeno James con furia- o de lo contrario...

-O de lo contrario ¿qué?, no me puedes hacer nada estando ahí adentro –se burlo Malfoy con gusto.

-Alohomora –se oyó la voz de Lily tratando de abrir la puerta- ¡No funciona!

-Así es, tiene un hechizo imposibilitador y sea cual sea el hechizo que lances, la puerta no se abrirá. –Malfoy rió con estrépito- Por cierto las ventanas también tiene ese hechizo y la puerta sólo se puede abrir por fuera y como nadie baja a estos salones ¡No saldrán jamás!

-¡Malfoy te exijo que abras la puerta! –grito James furioso.

-No estas en posición de exigir nada Potter, y como tanto te gusta estar con la Sangre Sucia te hice el favor de encerrarte con ella. ¡Agradécemelo! –su voz se oía cada vez más lejana, señal inequívoca de que ya se estaba marchando.

-¡Malfoy¡Malfoy¡Malfoy! –grito James- ¡Me las pagaras! –aporreo la puerta.

-Cálmate Potter, con eso no conseguirás que la puerta se abra.

-Estamos encerrados y no podremos salir a cenar y... ¡tengo mucha hambre!

-Ahora que lo dices yo también tengo hambre, ese Malfoy es un idiota. ¿Ahora qué haremos?

-Pues esperar a que tus amigas o mis amigos nos extrañen y nos busquen –sugirió James.

-¿Así como así?

-Claro, ya veras que los merodeadores nos encontraran en menos de lo que te imaginas –respondió James pensando en el Mapa del Merodeador- sólo espero que nos extrañen pronto. Oye, eres una mujer no podrías aparecer un banquete o algo para comer.

-No he aprendido a hacer eso Potter, se supone que eso se aprende cuando –se sonrojo- una ya esta casada y con hijos.

-Y si me caso contigo y tenemos un hijo ¿aparecerías algo de comer? –pidió James hambriento.

-Creo que ya estas delirando Potter y eso... empieza a asustarme.

-Sirius, Sirius ¿podrías dejar de comer así? –murmuro Remus apenado porque todos los miraban, en especial miraban la forma en la que Sirius comía velozmente y literalmente atascándose.

-Nhom mpuhedfo –Sirius trago- No puedo Lunático porque cuando me enojo me da hambre –explico mientras veía a Susan que reía con Bella.

-Me pregunto de que se ríen –mascullo Peter mirando a las chicas.

-Cosas de chicas –contesto Remus sonriendo al mirarlas, estaban unos asientos alejadas de ellos.

-¿Cómo te la has pasado con Diggory? –pregunto Susan.

-Muy bien, es un gran chico, el sábado me invito a tomar algo en Hogsmeade.

-¿Mañana?

-Si –Bella sonrió- es muy atento y simpático, no pensé que fuera así.

-¿Te agrada más que Lupin? Últimamente anda muy pegado a ti.

-Bueno... son muy diferentes pero el que me gusta es Remus, Amos sólo es un buen amigo.

-Mhm ya veo y... ¿No le has preguntado a Lupin si le gustas?

-¡SUSAN! –grito Arabella y todos los del comedor voltearon a verla incluidos los merodeadores-. ¡Dios mío¿¡Cómo se te ocurre preguntarme eso!? –reclamo Arabella bajando la voz.

-No tiene nada de malo –contesto Susan guiñándole un ojo- como veo que vas, creo que si le gustas. Además lógicamente no se lo vas a preguntar directamente, seria algo así como¿Qué chica te gusta? Y se lo preguntas muy inocentemente.

-Baja la voz –pidió Bella- mejor cuéntame ¿cómo vas con Black?

-Ni me hables de ese, es un tonto.

-Pues talvez te gusten los hombres como él.

-Ni loca, primero muerta antes de casarme con él.

-Eso era lo que yo decía con mi tonto y ahora veme –suspiro Arabella- ahora que lo pienso andas muy pegada a Snape.

-Severus, sólo es un buen amigo.

-Creo que a Black no le gusta que pases el tiempo con él, hace rato lo vi muy disgustado.

-Sirius es un idiota, ya te lo dije. ¿Quién es? –pregunto al sentir que alguien le tapaba los ojos.

-No deberías hablar mal de las personas que no están presentes –dijo Sirius con tono molesto.

-Suéltame –pidió Susan pacientemente-. ¿Ya acabaste de comer? Te vi y comías de todo lo que estaba a tu alcance.

-Eso no te incumbe, sólo venia a decirte que mañana ensayamos tú y yo en los jardines ¿Está bien?

-Lo que digas mi general –murmuro Susan, por instinto supo que en ese no era un buen momento para negarse y molestarlo, Sirius estaba muy enojado.

-Las vemos luego chicas –se despidió Remus.

-¿Viste como te vio? Yo que tú si le preguntaba Bella –sonrió Susan.

-Lo pensaré, pero ya déjame en paz. Mejor ve a atender a tu prometido, Señora Black.

-¡Arabella! Ya te dije que no pienso casarme con él.

-Susan, pues como lo mirabas cuando se iba... yo creo que sí.

-¡TENGO HAMBRE¡EVANS, MORIRÉ! –grito James dramáticamente.

-¡Que pesar para la humanidad!

-¿No traes algo para comer?

-¡Ah! Ahora que recuerdo recibí un paquete de mi mamá esta mañana y aún lo traigo –busco en las bolsas de su túnica- ¡Aquí esta¡Lo sabía! Son galletas navideñas ¿quieres?

-Te debo la vida Evans –contesto James tomando la bolsa que Lily le extendía- Vamos a comer.

-De menos ahora no me estarás molestando con tu hambre –dijo Lily tomando una galleta.

-Y dime –dijo James comiendo una galleta con forma de muñeco- ¿con quien vives?

-Con mis padres y mi hermana mayor.

-Yo no tengo hermanos soy hijo único... pero nunca me sentí solo siempre he tenido a Sirius, que es como mi hermano. ¿Cómo se llama tu hermana?

-Petunia, ella es muggle y tiene un novio horrible.

-¿Cómo es él? –pregunto James con la boca embarrada de chocolate.

-Es muy grande, quiero decir alto y robusto, además que no es atractivo pero creo que a Petunia le gustaría casarse con él.

-El gusto se rompe en géneros, pero no te preocupes tu hermana te seguirá queriendo aunque se case con ese tipo.

-No lo creo... Petunia no es así. La verdad es que es una chica que odia la magia y además siempre me molesta... no me quiere por ser bruja.

-En el fondo no es así, estoy seguro.

-Gracias Potter –Lily sonrió, James no era tan desagradable como había pensado, volteo a verlo, estaba tomando la última galleta de la bolsa.

-¿La quieres? –preguntó James al ver que Lily lo veía, ella negó con la cabeza y James partió la galleta en dos y le tendió una mitad que ella comió sonriente- Gracias por compartir tus galletas conmigo, felicita a tu madre por mi ¿quieres?, estaban deliciosas.

-Potter tienes la boca llena de chocolate pareces un niño pequeño –Lily sonrió divertida y saco un pañuelo con el que comenzó a limpiarle la boca a James, que la miraba con intensidad.

Sus ojos se encontraron y se miraron, los segundos parecieron eternos pero sólo fueron un par de instantes.

James tomo su barbilla y la acerco lentamente a él, ella no puso resistencia y cerro los ojos, no entendía porque sentía la necesidad de ser besada por James Potter ¿en verdad quería ser besada por él? James por su parte no podía detenerse, simplemente no podía hacerlo, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que continuara y pensaba obedecerlo. Finalmente sus labios se unieron en un dulce y apasionado beso, Lily puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de James y empezó a alborotar más su cabello mientras que James la abrazo con fuerza tratando de no perderla. El aire se hizo necesario y tuvieron que separase. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a mirar a los ojos del otro. Y se quedaron guardando un incomodo silencio por algunos minutos que parecieron una eternidad.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Lily.

-Creo que nos besamos, lo que no entiendo es por qué.

-Creo que nos dejamos llevar

-Si, estar encerrado te trastorna mucho –dijo James.

-Lo mejor es que no contemos nada de esto, especialmente tú.

-¿Insinúas que soy chismoso? –repuso ofendido.

-Comunicador es una mejor palabra –opino Lily.

-Si yo soy "comunicador" tu eres "obesa"

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –grito Lily irritada.

-Nada –dijo James con miedo- ¿A que hora pensaran encontrarnos?

-No lo sé, pero espero que pronto.

-¿Es desagradable estar conmigo? –pregunto James.

-No. ¿Cómo crees? Es el mejor honor que he tenido nunca –respondió sarcástica.

-Deberíamos hacer algo de provecho en lo que estamos aquí.

-¿Cómo que? –pregunto Lily aburrida.

-¿Ensayamos la escena del auto?

-Ya te dije que NO –grito Lily avergonzada- ¿Por qué eres tan mujeriego?

-¿YO? Mujeriego ¿¡YO!? –pregunto James fingiendo estar muy ofendido-. Sólo soy amigable.

-Si claro, amigable con todas las chicas que se cruzan por tu camino.

-Corrección sólo con las que me gustan y eso te incluye –dijo James para ver que efecto tenían sus palabras.

-No dices más que boberías.

-¿Por qué no nos casamos?

-Porque estas loco.

-Bien, entonces platiquemos.

-¿De qué? –pregunto Lily.

-De nuestro futuro.

-No me voy a casar contigo.

-Eso decía Sirius de Susan y ya vez.

-No creo que Susan lo acepte.

-Yo tampoco creo que Sirius la acepte –James imitó a Lily tan perfecto que ella lo miro fingiéndose ofendida.

-Mmm

-¿Estás aburrida?

-¿Tú que crees?

-Es tonto contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta.

-No repitas mis palabras –demandó Lily.

-No repitas mis palabras –la imito James de nuevo.

-¡James!

-Me dijiste por mi nombre –se asombro James.

-Estaba enfadada, lo siento.

-No me molesta, puedes decirme así si quieres –James sonrió.

-¿Han visto a Lily? –pregunto Susan a los merodeadores.

-No. ¿Ustedes han visto a James? –contesto Remus.

-No, me pregunto donde estarán –dijo Bella.

-Talvez están en un aula vacía ensayando la escena del auto –sugirió Peter.

-Lily no es de esas –la defendió Susan- no digas tonterías.

-Pero talvez sucumbió ante los encantos de Potter –dijo Sirius, que había fingido estar dormido.

-¿No estabas dormido? –pregunto Susan.

-No mi amor, estaba escuchando tu dulce voz, que me despertó.

-No me digas así –exigió Susan.

-¿Entonces cómo mi amor? Tu padre me dijo que te tratara como mi prometida y eso hago.

-Me llamo Susan S-U-S-A-N –deletreo.

-Mi amor M-I—A-M-O-R

-Odioso

-Mi amor

-Tonto

-Mi vida

-¡Basta!

-Mi cielo

-Ya dejen de pelear –pidió Bella.

-Arabella tiene razón –dijo Remus- nuestra prioridad es encontrar a James y a Evans.

-No te preocupes Remus –dijo Sirius tranquilo- Nosotros tenemos una forma muy fácil de saber donde esta James (claro si esta en la escuela). ¿La recuerdas merodeador?

-Claro¿Cómo olvidarla merodeador? –contesto Remus.

-¿Cuál es? –preguntaron Bella, Susan y Peter al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué tan tonto eres merodeador? –pregunto Sirius a Peter dándole una pista.

-¡Ah, esa forma!

-¿De qué hablan? –preguntaron las chicas.

-De nada -contesto Sirius- voy a revisarlo y así sabré donde esta James.

-¡Espera Sirius! –grito Susan siguiéndolo a su habitación-. Dime de que hablas.

-No te incumbe –contesto Sirius entrando a la habitación que se medio ilumino cuando ellos entraron- no eres mi mamá.

-Soy tu prometida.

-Eso no tiene que ver –dijo Sirius buscando algo en el baúl de James- ¡Aquí estás!

-¿La capa invisible de James¿Eso te ayudara a encontrarlo?

-No, pero me ayudara a salir para buscarlo.

-Yo quiero ir.

-No, tú te quedas aquí.

-Mi amiga también esta desaparecida.

-Mi amigo también lo esta y yo voy a ir a buscarlo _solo_.

-Quiero ir.

-Entonces ve por tu lado –sugirió Sirius mientras sacaba un pergamino de un cajón- ¡Muy bien, ahora sabré dónde esta James!

-¿Qué es eso?

-No te incumbe mi amor

-Deja de decirme así, además entre las parejas no debe haber secretos –añadió Susan con una voz melosa y cursi para ver si lo convencía.

-Tú los tienes conmigo y yo no me quejo.

-Yo no tengo secretos contigo

-¡Claro que si!

-¿Cuál? Haber, dime.

-¿¡Qué eres de Snape!? –pregunto Sirius en tono retador y en voz alta.

-¿¡En serio te gustaría trabajar en el ministerio?!

-Claro¿Qué le ves de malo? –pregunto Lily dudosa.

-Es aburrido.

-Mmm talvez si, sino me gustaría ser aurora.

-Eso suena bien –afirmo James más convencido.

-¿No te gustaría ser auror?

-Se ve que es una carrera interesante pero yo ya tengo mi futuro planeado, seré un gran… -James guardo silencio para provocar emoción.

-¿Serás un gran…? –pregunto Lily impaciente por escuchar la respuesta.

-¡Jugador de Quidditch¡Seré el numero 1!

-Debí imaginármelo –confeso Lily- aunque talvez esa profesión te vaya bien.

-¡Claro! Me encanta el Quidditch y mi mayor anhelo es ser jugador profesional. Ya verás, haré que Inglaterra gane todos los mundiales –James hablaba con tanta pasión que Lily se contagio, ya lo imaginaba montado en su escoba con su uniforme de Inglaterra y persiguiendo la snitch a toda velocidad.

-Suena bien, serás muy famoso y entonces serás más presumido que ahora.

-¿Yo presumido?

-¡Claro que no! El señor soy el mejor, el numero 1 Potter, no es presumido.

-Me hieres Evans –comento James ocultando su mirada y bajando la cabeza.

-Lo siento –se disculpo Lily sinceramente y temerosa de haberlo ofendido en serio, al ver que James seguía en silencio se acerco a él.

James tenia la cabeza agachada fingiendo estar muy triste cuando sintió que Lily se acerco a él, alzo la cabeza y grito fuertemente.

-AAHHH -grito James

-¡AAAAHHHHH! –grito Lily asustada, James comenzó a reírse al ver su cara y Lily le dio un golpecito en la cabeza.

-Eres un tonto.

-Lo siento –dijo James aun riéndose- debiste ver tu cara.

-Pensé que estabas triste, pero eres un tonto.

-Lo siento

-Jamás volveré a confiar en ti James Potter

-Me parece muy sabio de tu parte. Vamos, no te molestes, si te enojas será peor aun, debemos estar aquí largo tiempo.

-Me pregunto cuándo nos sacaran de aquí –se lamento Lily.

-¿Crees que todavía estén peleándose, Remus? –pregunto Bella preocupada.

-Talvez, conociendo a Sirius supongo que si.

-¡No tengo nada que ver con él, es sólo un amigo! –gritaba Susan, siguiendo a Sirius.

-¡No te creo! –Sirius gritaba bajando de los dormitorios con la capa de James bajo un brazo y el mapa del merodeador en la mano.

-¡No eres nadie para decirme a quien hablarle!

-¡Soy tu prometido¡Y tu padre dijo que debíamos respetarnos!

-¡Lo que te molesta es que me lleve mejor con Severus que contigo!

-¡A mi no me importa lo que hagas! Remus ya estoy aquí, toma –dijo Sirius poniendo fin a la discusión con Susan y entregándole el mapa a Remus-. No lo revise arriba porque mi dulce amor no dejaba de molestarme.

-¡Sirius eres un tonto y ya no me digas así!

-Si, si, si –Sirius fingió ignorarla- ¿Remus y ahora qué hacemos?

-Pues revisarlo –contesto Remus como si fuera lógico.

-¿Con ellas aquí? –pregunto Peter desconfiado.

Remus las miro evaluadoramente y después miro a Sirius quien asintió molesto.

-Si, con ellas aquí –dijo Remus- pero antes… chicas –dijo bajando la voz, a pesar de que en esos momentos no había nadie en la sala común- deben prometer que nunca revelaran este secreto.

-Prométanlo –exigió Sirius en tono autoritario.

-Está bien, lo prometo –dijo Arabella observando a Remus, la verdad no sabía ni a que se referían, pero confiaba totalmente en él.

-Yo también lo prometo –murmuro Susan, aún estaba molesta, pero deseaba encontrar a Lily, y claro que iría a buscarla y ni Sirius ni nadie se lo impediría.

-Bueno –dijo Remus complacido. Desplegó el pergamino que minutos antes le había entregado Sirius-. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –toco con su varita el pergamino.

Inmediatamente en el punto donde Remus había tocado el pergamino empezaron a aparecer letras que anunciaban que el Señor Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta presentaban el Mapa del Merodeador. Un mapa de Hogwarts se desplegó ante sus ojos, mostraba el castillo en su totalidad y con puntitos negros señalaba donde se encontraba cada persona en el castillo, como eran vacaciones había muy pocas personas en el castillo, las chicas miraron asombradas que en la sala común de Gryffindor aparecían 5 puntos con sus respectivos nombres.

-¿Sorprendidas? –pregunto Sirius mirando entretenidamente sus caras-. No las culpo esto es en verdad fantástico.

-¿El Mapa del Merodeador? –pregunto Susan-. Significa… ¿Qué ustedes lo hicieron?

-Claro, somos muy inteligentes ¿no? –pregunto Remus con aire de superioridad.

-¿Cómo lo hicieron? –pregunto Bella.

-Tácticas de expertos –contesto Peter dándose aires.

-Lo que menos importa ahora es como lo hicimos, lo importante es encontrar a Evans y a James –termino Sirius mirando el mapa detenidamente.

-¡Tijeras! Perdiste, Tijeras cortan papel –decía James emocionado- Muy bien, qué te preguntaré.

-No es justo, me has ganado 5 veces seguidas, apuesto a que estas haciendo trampa.

-Nunca hago trampa –dijo James con voz seria-. Soy un caballero, te vencí limpiamente, admite tu derrota Evans.

-¡Ay, esta bien! –contesto Lily tratando de parecer molesta, aunque no lo estaba, en realidad se la estaba pasando bien, le gustaba estar ahí con James pasando el rato- ¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Quién es la persona que más quieres en este mundo? –pregunto James curioso.

-Mmm –Lily lo pensó, recapacitando se daba cuenta de que no podía poner a una persona en ese lugar tan importante- No existe, no hay una persona que pueda ocupar ese lugar tan importante.

-¿No me estas mintiendo?

-No, la verdad es que quiero mucho a mis padres y a mis amigas, pero ninguno de ellos es la persona que más quiero en este mundo –dijo Lily tímidamente.

-Ya veo –James sonrió, él tampoco tenia una persona importante en su vida, naturalmente quería mucho a sus amigos y a Sirius lo consideraba su hermano pero no era lo mismo- Espero que lo encuentres algún día Lily –sonrió de una forma muy dulce, Lily nunca lo había visto sonreír así-. Lo siento no debí…

-No te preocupes, puedes llamarme así y… Gracias, te prometo que cuando lo encuentre contestaré a tu pregunta –Lily sonrió también, ya no le importaba si no la encontraban pronto sus amigos, estar ahí se sentía muy bien, aunque empezaba a hacer un poco de frió.

-¿Tienes frió? –pregunto James.

-Un poco, las mazmorras no son precisamente el lugar mas calido de Hogwarts.

James sonrió y le coloco a Lily su capa para abrigarla, después la abrazo, no pretendía asustarla solo confortarla, Lily por su parte estaba muy cómoda y no protesto. Los brazos de James eran muy protectores y ella cabía a la perfección en ellos, como si estuvieran hechos a su medida, la verdad es que James era muy guapo y cuando quería, sólo cuando quería… era encantador, se sonrojo por sus pensamientos y James lo noto pero no dijo nada, lo único que quería en esos momentos era quedarse allí abrazando a su pelirroja.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo en las mazmorras? -pregunto Remus preocupado- debe estar helando en ese lugar.

-Espero que estén bien –murmuro Bella.

-Oigan –pregunto Peter-. ¿Vamos por ellos o creen que si vamos los interrumpamos en algo?

-Yo creo –dijo Sirius firmemente- que han de estar en algún problema de lo contrario ya habrían subido, ya es muy tarde.

-Vamos a buscarlos –sugirió Susan con voz decidida-. Yo iré contigo Sirius.

-Ya te dije que tú te quedas aquí mi amor –mando Sirius.

-Tú no me mandas, voy a ir contigo te guste o no.

-Haz lo que quieras –contesto Sirius cediendo al fin, a lo que Susan sonrió.

En las mazmorras la temperatura había bajado mucho, además de que era invierno y algunas antorchas se habían apagado, por lo que se sentía mas frío, James sospechaba que otra vez había empezado a nevar. Lily se había quedado dormida en sus y él estaba medio dormido también, pero a la media luz observaba a Lily fijamente, era curioso pensar que 5 años habían estado peleándose y ni siquiera se habían llegado a odiar, o al menos él no la odiaba a ella. Lily sonrió, estaba teniendo un sueño muy placentero y James la miro, sin que ella se percatara le dio un suave beso en la frente dispuesto a velarla toda la noche, era una chica muy dulce cuando dormía.

-Shh, no hagas ruido –murmuro Sirius a Susan, iban caminando por un pasillo bajo la capa de James- Filch pasará por aquí en cualquier momento.

Justo cuando Sirius había terminado de hablar apareció Filch que venia de otro pasillo y se detuvo al lado de ellos olfateando.

-Mmm huele muy rico –murmuro para si mismo, a lo que Susan se tapo la boca, de seguro era su perfume lo que había olido- es por aquí –murmuro olfateando cerca de donde estaba Susan.

Sirius comprendió todo en un instante y muy lentamente tomo a Susan de la cintura y empezó a caminar hacia el final del pasillo, sin hacer ruido. Al fin se encontraron fuera del alcance de Filch y cerca de las mazmorras.

-Mi amor, sólo me traes problemas –se lamento Sirius.

-Oye, yo no sabia que iba a oler mi perfume, créeme que para mi tampoco fue una gran experiencia que Filch estuviera a punto de pillarnos.

-Como sea, recuérdame la próxima vez dejarte en casa cuidando de Sirius Jr y Susan Jr.

-¡Que no me voy a casar contigo! –reitero Susan-. Y a propósito deberías ser un poco más inventivo con los nombres.

-No le pienso poner a mi hijo como tu madre, ni como tu padre, ni como tu abuela, ni como tu abuelo, ni como tu prima, ni como tu hermana, ni como…

-Ya deja de decir tonterías¿es en esa mazmorra?

-Si, ahí indica el mapa que están –contesto Sirius revisando el mapa.

James estaba ya a punto de dormirse cuando escucho un ruido en la puerta, despertó a Lily y ambos se escondieron detrás del escritorio. La puerta se abrió.

-¿Lily, Potter, están ahí?

James y Lily salieron de detrás del escritorio y explicaron a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado, los cuatro, no sin muchos problemas, volvieron a la sala común para dormir un poco antes de que amaneciera, aunque tanto James como Lily tardaron un rato en caer en brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente había salida a Hogsmeade. Arabella tenia una cita con Amos, Remus había decidido quedarse en el castillo a ensayar sus líneas, Susan y Sirius pensaban practicar sus escenas, las canciones y sus bailes y James, Lily y Peter pensaban ir un rato a Hogsmeade a tomar algo para después regresar a ensayar sus líneas, la obra sería el próximo Lunes, la Navidad ya había pasado y daba paso al Año Nuevo y con este a la obra de Vaselina.

-Lo tienes que decir como si realmente estuvieras enamorado de mí y muy celoso de mi relación con Severus –mandaba Susan a Sirius, en los jardines a la orilla del lago, estaban sentados sobre una manta cerca de unos arbustos con una vista perfecta del brillante y congelado lago, no hacía frío y el sol invernal brillaba sobre sus cabezas.

-No es fácil decirlo teniendo enfrente a una joven tan poco atractiva –murmuro Sirius.

-Oye –se quejo Susan dándole un golpecito a Sirius en la cabeza- yo si soy atractiva, tonto.

-Esta bien, mi amor, pero no dejas tu manía de ser violenta.

-Mejor vamos a ensayar, antes de que te asesine.

-De acuerdo, pero otra escena –pidió Sirius.

-Quiero tomar una cerveza de mantequilla –se quejo Lily- tengo mucha sed.

-Me parece bien, pero James invita –sugirió Peter.

-¡Oigan¿Por qué se ponen los dos en mi contra? No tengo tanto dinero como creen, además acaba de pasar navidad... miren ahí esta Figg –James señalo a una pareja que iba platicando y bajando la calle empedrada y cubierta de nieve.

-Se ve muy feliz –dijo Lily muy contenta por su amiga- Me alegro mucho por Bella, se ve que esta muy a gusto con Diggory.

-Pobre Remus... ¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo? –murmuro Peter.

-¡Diablos, no logro concentrarme! –grito Remus.

Estaba solo en su habitación y en la torre, todos los que se habían quedado de Gryffindor salieron a aprovechar el penúltimo día del año.

La verdad no sabía que le pasaba, pero no conseguía estar tranquilo. Sólo podía pensar en lo que estaría pasando en Hogsmeade entre Arabella Figg y Amos Diggory, sabía que a Amos le gustaba Bella, ya que él se lo había dicho con la mirada y con su actitud, también sabía que Amos no era un chico que se rendía fácilmente y que comúnmente lograba sus objetivos, eso era precisamente lo que le preocupaba. ¿Qué tal si Amos lograba enamorar a Arabella¿Qué tal si en ese mismo instante se estaban besando en algún lugar de Hogsmeade¿Qué tal si se casaban? NO, eso ya era muy extremoso, en realidad si sabía lo que le pasaba, aunque nunca lo admitiría, la verdad es que él, estaba celoso.

Severus estaba caminando por la orilla del lago, sus amigos habían ido a Hogsmeade, pero él había preferido esperar en el castillo. No tenía ganas de ir a pasear, prefería estar ahí sin hacer nada y sin que nadie lo molestara, aunque tampoco hubiera rechazado la compañía de su amiga, Susan March.

En la orilla del lago se distinguía una pareja, el chico trataba de besar a la chica a la fuerza, ella se resistía, lo cacheteaba y después se marchaba muy indignada, el chico se quedo solo murmurando una especie de canción. De pronto distinguió a la chica, era Susan, entonces también distinguió al chico, que era Black, se sintió terriblemente irritado. Black por muy prometido de Susan que fuera no tenia derecho a obligarla a besarlo, era un canalla, se acerco rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa Black?! –grito empujando a Sirius con todas sus fuerzas, no obstante no logro derribarlo aunque si se tambaleo.

-¡¿A mi¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?! –grito Sirius muy molesto, Snape había venido a provocarlo y ya se estaba hartando de él, le dio un golpe en el estomago y Snape se doblo del dolor.

-¿Qué les pasa chicos? –grito Susan alarmada al ver que sus amigos peleaban- ¿Severus estás bien¿Por qué pelan?

-¿Qué si él esta bien? –pregunto Sirius furioso- Él vino a buscar pelea, él tiene la culpa de lo que le paso y todavía le preguntas si está bien, rayos Susan.

-¡Tú tienes la culpa por besar a Susan a la fuerza!

-Yo no la bese a la fuerza idiota, estábamos ensayando la obra –contesto Sirius, que había entendido el coraje de Snape, estaba celoso porque había besado a Susan… entonces a Snape también le gustaba ella, Sirius comprendió todo.

-Sirius tiene razón Severus, sólo ensayamos la escena del auto cinema, pero muchas gracias por haber venido a ayudarme y por preocuparte por mi –Susan sonrió, Severus le caía muy bien y era un gran tipo en su opinión.

-No es nada, después de todo somos amigos –Severus también sonrió mientras se sobaba el estomago donde Black lo había golpeado- Te veo después Susan –se despidió y camino hacia el castillo, muy pensativo, se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos y talvez Black se había dado cuenta de su secreto.

-Delicioso –afirmo Lily, tomando su bebida- ¿Nos invitas otra, James?

-Pues ya que –murmuro James revisando su cartera, aún tenía que comprar algunas cosas en Zonko- Peter ve por ellas ¿no? Yo fui por estas.

-Bueno, pero yo quiero probar el whisky de fuego. ¿Compramos uno, no?

-¿Estás loco? –se exalto Lily- Rosmerta jamás te venderá eso, además apenas vas en 6° grado, tienes 16 años, mejor confórmate con una cerveza de mantequilla –Lily vio como se marchaba- Tu amigo esta loco, James.

-Talvez tienes un poco de razón… pero aún así es mi amigo y se que jamás me traicionara, tanto él como Remus y Sirius darían su vida por mi, al igual que yo por ellos, son los mejores amigos que puedas imaginar –afirmo James sin dudar, tomando el último sorbo que quedaba en su vaso.

-Te comprendo, aunque no lo creas, y lo hago porque siento lo mismo con Susan y Arabella, son las mejores y tengo mucha suerte de haberlas encontrado.

-Aunque siempre nos peleamos Lily, creo que somos un poco parecidos¿no lo crees?

-Un poco –acepto mientras veía que Peter regresaba con la siguiente ronda de cervezas estaba contenta por tener algo en común con James.

El ocaso baño de luz dorada todo el castillo y suavizo la nieve, Sirius y Susan lo apreciaban desde el lago, mientras que Remus lo apreciaba desde su habitación, observando también como los estudiantes regresaban al castillo. Entre todos distinguió a sus amigos y también distinguió a una pareja que conocía muy bien, ambos iban charlando animadamente. A pesar de todo había decidido no comentar nada respecto a ese tema, no debía meterse en la vida de Arabella, eso sería muy injusto.

Al día siguiente todos estaban más nerviosos, dieron 3 ensayos generales, hasta que finalmente la obra les quedo perfecta. El día siguiente no podrían ensayar porque asistirían a clases y la obra se presentaría en la noche a la hora de la cena. Pero darían su mejor esfuerzo, hasta los de Slytherin estaban dispuesto a hacerlo bien, después de todo le habían invertido mucho tiempo, el ensayo termino y todos se retiraron a descansar.

-Entiendo perfectamente Dumbledore –decía un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos gris verdoso, tenia la piel clara, era alto, muy guapo y parecía tener unos 20 o 19 años de edad, además en sus ojos se veía un intenso deseo de vivir a toda costa.

-Como veras es muy difícil saber quién se ha pasado al otro lado, todos actúan como si le temieran, aunque no dudo que muchos en secreto le sirvan, en el ministerio debe tener un gran número de espías –Dumbledore mostraba gran vitalidad mientras observaba al joven auror que tenía delante de él.

-Esto se nos esta saliendo de las manos –murmuro el auror.

-En realidad –continuo Dumbledore con calma- se nos salio de las manos desde hace mucho tiempo, casi 13 años, pero hace 6 todo empezó a cobrar importancia, aunque los estudiantes están muy seguros aquí.

-De eso no tengo ninguna duda. Aún recuerdo los buenos momentos que pase aquí y mi hermana también los pasa, lo sé porque me lo ha contado.

-Estoy seguro de ello, Philipe –concordó Dumbledore, feliz de que el auror hubiera pasado a otro tema, en realidad era muy joven y aunque era un excelente auror, a Dumbledore no le agradaba que nadie arriesgara su vida en manos de Voldemort- ¿No te gustaría ver la obra en la que participara Arabella? Es mañana por la noche y si quieres puedes quedarte esta noche, no creo que los del Ministerio se enojen, de todas formas tu plan empezara dentro de un mes y tienes que reponer esa herida.

-Esto no es nada –dijo Philipe contento ante la posibilidad de pasar una noche en Hogwarts- Dumbledore acepto su proposición, ahora me gustaría ver a mi hermana.

-Claro Philipe, si te diriges a la torre de Gryffindor estoy seguro que la encontrarás y si deseas –añadió con una sonrisa- puedes pasar la noche con tus amigos los señores Potter, Black y Lupin, estoy seguro que a ellos les encantará, por cierto la contraseña es _rosecose_

-Gracias Dumbledore –Philipe abrió la puerta y tomo un pequeño baúl- te veré mañana y puliremos el plan.

-Buenas noches, descansa bien –Dumbledore lo escucho irse, era un muchacho muy valiente y optimista, siempre veía el lado bueno de las cosas, le convendrían un par de días de distracción para lo que se le avecinaba.

Los merodeadores y las chicas estaban en la sala común, los demás estudiantes ya habían regresado y había mucho barullo en la sala común, sentados cerca del fuego charlaban sobre la obra y sobre el compromiso de Sirius y Susan.

-¿En serio no se piensan casar? –pregunto Remus- ¿Van a desobedecer a sus padres?

-No es desobediencia, ellos nos dieron esa oportunidad –aclaro Susan.

-Yo si me caso –afirmo Sirius con el propósito de hacer rabiar a Susan-. Tú sólo pon fecha mi amor y cómprate un lindo ajuar de novia.

Todos rieron menos Susan, a ella no le agradaba la idea de compartir su vida con Sirius, o eso decía en ese momento, aunque muy en el fondo ni ella conocía la respuesta a la pregunta ¿Te quieres casar con Sirius Black?

-No bromees, no pienso casarme contigo, no lo haría nunca, romperemos el compromiso.

-Has olvidado mi amor que una de las condiciones es que los 2 estemos de acuerdo en romper el compromiso.

-Y los dos lo estamos, ya deja de bromear –pidió ella temerosa de que él hablará en serio.

-No bromeo, has lo que quieras, mientras te cases conmigo –rió Sirius guiñándole un ojo mientras esquivaba un libro que Susan le había lanzado.

La puerta de la sala se abrió, seguramente era un estudiante más, Arabella volteo a ver quien había entrado y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¡PHILIPE! –exclamó Arabella con emoción en la voz, su hermano la abrazo y algunos Gryffindor los miraron, Arabella no pudo retener un par de lagrimas.

-Te extrañe mucho pequeña –dijo Philipe mientras le acariciaba el cabello- me alegra que estés bien.

-Yo te extrañe más -afirmo Bella abrazándolo con fuerza- estoy muy feliz de verte aquí.

Se separaron y Philipe saludo a los merodeadores y a las chicas, se sentía muy bien y muy tranquilo de estar en Hogwarts y notaba algo nuevo en su hermana menor. Charlo animadamente con todos y cuando les anuncio que pensaba quedarse una noche en Hogwarts y ver al día siguiente la obra todos se sintieron muy contentos, Philipe era un gran chico y a pesar de llevarles algunos años de edad no era nada serio ni amargado, al contrario mostraba una gran pasión por la vida.

Arabella y su hermano platicaron en privado, discutieron la situación de sus padres y acordaron que al final del año, en vacaciones, si Philipe estaba en casa, ambos tratarían de arreglar el problema de sus padres. De nuevo Philipe le infundía ánimos a Bella, quien se sentía extremadamente feliz de tener ahí a su hermano mayor.

Los chicos felices por el regreso del Merodeador honorario propusieron hacer una pequeña reunión en su cuarto y por eso Philipe y Remus bajaron a las cocinas por comida, mientras los demás planeaban la mejor forma de entretener a Pevees un buen rato, para que no los delatara.

-Remus quería hablar contigo –dijo Philipe que sostenía la capa invisible.

-Claro, tu di lo que tengas que decir Philipe –contesto Remus, la verdad es que ya se lo venia venir, era raro que Philipe hubiera querido bajar a las cocinas con él y no quedarse con su hermana.

-He notado que te gusta mi hermana, Arabella.

-A ti no te lo puedo ocultar, en primera por nuestra amistad y en segunda por que es tu hermana –Remus sonrió con nostalgia-. No pude evitarlo, durante 5 años nos la pasamos peleando y yo la cortejaba en broma, pero… ahora es distinto, lo que siento por tu hermana no es un juego.

-Lo sé, lo vi en tu mirada –aseguro Philipe satisfecho, estaba seguro de Remus cuidaría de Bella en su ausencia y él sabía que nadie era mejor que Remus para su hermana.

-¿Estás enojado?

-Por supuesto que no –Philipe sonrió, siempre había pensado que su hermana y Remus hacían buena pareja- me alegra mucho que ahora ya se lleven mejor, además se que ella te quiere y se preocupa por ti, se ven muy bien juntos y yo como su hermano mayor te doy mi total aprobación con una ligera condición.

-¿Cuál? –pregunto Remus curioso, rascando una pera de un cuadro de frutas.

-Que la respetes y que la quieras –contesto Philipe mirando a Remus a los ojos, como sellando una promesa de hombre a hombre.

-No hace falta decirlo, yo la respeto y la quiero demasiado.

-Gracias Remus –contesto Philipe mientras cargaba la comida que los elfos le ofrecían- se que puedo confiar en ti y quiero pedirte un gran favor.

-Dime, haré lo posible por ayudarte –contesto Remus mientras acomodaba la capa invisible sobre ellos y cargaba unas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Remus por favor cuida a Arabella, se que aparenta ser una niña muy fuerte y se que trata de serlo, pero… es una niña normal que también llora y se siente triste. Yo pronto me voy a ir a una misión muy importante y no me gustaría que Arabella se quedara sola, se que puedo confiar en ti.

-No te preocupes Philipe, te lo prometo –dijo Remus-. Cuídate mucho, no arriesgues tu vida.

-Descuida yo estaré bien, cuñado –bromeo Philipe subiendo la escalera al cuarto de los chicos.

Esa noche comieron muy bien y se acostaron muy tarde a pesar de que al día siguiente tenían clases, Philipe acostó a su hermana y luego se quedo observándola un rato mientras dormía, era la persona que mas quería en el mundo, salio sin hacer ruido para no despertar a las chicas y entro a la habitación de los merodeadores, todos ya estaban dormidos y había una cama para él, había tenido un viaje muy largo y en cuanto su cabeza toco la almohada se quedo profundamente dormido con una expresión tranquila en el rostro.

Todos corrían nerviosos y emocionados a la vez, en el desayuno el profesor Dumbledore les había anunciado que habría una obra y un baile a la hora de la cena. Todos los alumnos tenían curiosidad sobre lo qué era una obra, así que estaban emocionados y muy intrigados. Esto ocasiono que los actores se pusieran muy nerviosos, se había montado un gran escenario en el gran comedor y los actores se encontraban en los camerino que había detrás del escenario arreglándose. Todos los vestuarios estaban listos, las chicas se maquillaban y peinaban apresuradamente, la profesora Betancourt trataba de peinar a James con una poción anaranjada y los que ya estaban listos daban un repaso final a sus diálogos. Podían oír como los demás estudiantes tomaban sus lugares frente al escenario haciendo mucho alboroto, Philipe les deseo suerte y fue a tomar su lugar junto a Dumbledore, finalmente todo estaba listo.

Algunas luces se apagaron y la profesora Betancourt salio a dar una breve explicación sobre lo que era una obra de teatro y presento la obra de Vaselina. Las luces se apagaron totalmente y el telón se abrió, todos estaban expectantes.

««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»

¡Uff! Por fin termine este capitulo, me gusto mucho escribirlo, aunque esta más largo que los demás, espero que también les guste ustedes. Por favor no olviden sus comentarios ¿Les gusto, no les gusto¿Qué opinan de él¿Cómo les cayo Philipe? Porfas espero sus comentarios, neta que no saben como me animan.

««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»

Dedico este capitulo muy especialmente a las personas que han leído este fic, pero aún más a las que se tomaron la enorme molestia de dejarme sus valiosísimos comentarios, neta que no saben cuanto me animan a seguir, soy muy feliz de saber que les gusta mi trabajo, aprecio mucho sus críticas pues deseo mejorar, por fa síganme escribiendo sus opiniones.

Gracias especialmente a:

Maxie2, Elsa, Gin Malfoy, oOAleblackmoonOo, Bea, Isa, Lily E. of Potter, Kagome-Lamister, LilyB, LilyChan, Annie Malfoy, Marcia, Roxy, Camila, GuadaPotter, BarbaraPotter, Lily Evans, Isi, Cofre, Gresne2mil4, Emmacarboni, Gabyoscura, Cesarhp, Debypotter, GalaPotter, Florita, Aannddrreea, Lucy, Mafersitadan, JoicePotter, LunaGranger, Swe.

MUCHISMAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS AMIGOS -

««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»

Pd.- Pórtense mal - ¿O bien? ¬¬ NO Mejor mal -

Capitulo Editado


	7. Vaselina, El Gran Musical I

**CAPITULO VII "VASELINA, EL GRAN MUSICAL I"**

El telón se abrió. En el fondo se apreciaba el mar y una pacifica playa, ahí un chico y una chica caminaban y jugaban con la arena. La suave música proyectaba una canción que hablaba sobre lo maravilloso y glorioso que era el amor.

-Mañana volveré a Australia –musito la chica con tristeza- Puede que no te vuelva a ver.

-No hables así Susan –pidió el atractivo joven.

-Pero es verdad. No es justo, he tenido el mejor verano de mi vida y ahora va a terminar.

-No pienses en eso -contesto el chico- Eso no pasará –el chico la atrajo hacia él, la beso y abrazo con fuerza comenzando a "pasear" sus manos por el cuerpo de la chica.

-Sirius, por favor no lo arruines –pidió Susan alejándolo de ella. _En su opinión Sirius se veía guapo, aunque no por eso dejaba de ser insoportable, además, quizá era su imaginación, pero en su "paseo" de manos se había pasado._

-¿Pero qué estas diciendo? Sólo lo estoy haciendo mejor –Sirius la miro a los ojos.

-Sirius… ¿acaso este es el final? –murmuro con pesar Susan.

-Pero que dices Susan... es sólo el principio.

El telón se cerró y se escucho una canción muy pegajosa, que hablaba sobre Vaselina, un producto para peinar el cabello. Volvió a abrirse mostrando los jardines de una escuela, muchos estudiantes jugaban, caminaban o platicaban sentados en el jardín y al fondo se veía un gran edificio blanco, de este salían y entraban muchos estudiantes.

Tres chicos caminaban e iban bromeando, los tres traían el cabello muy bien peinado, tieso y brilloso. Cada uno vestía una chamarra negra que en la espalda decía T-Birds.

-¿Qué trajiste de almorzar, Peter? –pregunto uno de los chicos.

-Un emparedado, Remus –contesto Peter alegremente.

-¡OH! Tu mami se levanto temprano por ti el primer día de clases –se burlo un pelirrojo.

-Cállate Arthur, al menos alguien se levanta por mi –lo encaró Peter.

De pronto vieron a un estudiante que traía una chamarra igual a la de ellos y estaba exageradamente bien peinado con el cabello brillante, tieso y perfecto _(cosa que había costado muchisisimo trabajo a la profesora Betancourt)._

-¡Hey James¡James por aquí! –grito Arthur a viva voz. _Gozaba con representar el espectáculo muggle y esperaba que tuviera gran éxito, para que los demás se dieran cuenta de la importancia de los estudios muggles._

-¿Qué quieren? –contesto James sacudiendo su chamarra con algo de presunción.

-¡Estamos aquí! –le grito Peter con un tono feliz mientras los 3 corrían en dirección a James.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo el verano? –pregunto Remus cuando se acercaron a James.

-¿Quién eres¿Mi madre? –se quejo James dándose importancia mientras se acomodaba la chamarra perfectamente- Estaba trabajando, que es más de lo que ustedes pueden hacer.

-¿Trabajando? –pregunto Remus riendo.

-Así es, estuve cargando cajas en Londres –contesto James orgulloso. _Sentía el cabello extraño, estaba acostumbrado a traerlo alborotado y ahora se sentía incomodo, pero representaba su papel de chico malo lo mejor que podía._

-¡Excelente trabajo, llegarás lejos! –dijo Arthur en tono sarcástico.

-Cállate –mando James con una mirada peligrosa- Estoy ahorrando para comprarme ruedas… coche –aclaro al ver la mirada de desconcierto de sus amigos.

-¿Quieres oír lo que hice?– le pregunto Peter emocionado.

-No –respondió James mirándolo aburrido.

-¡Miren! Ahí esta Sirius –grito Peter mientras se acercaba a saludar a un chico que hablaba con dos chicas. Sirius traía la misma chamarra y el cabello en perfecto estado- ¿Cómo estas?

Sirius le dio a Peter un golpecito en la cabeza, tiro el cigarrillo que estaba fumando y se acerco a James para estrecharle la mano. _Sirius tosió un poco por el cigarrillo, pero sólo James se percató y pensó que él en una escena posterior también tendría que fumar uno, cosa que no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer._

-¡Que gusto verte! –exclamo Sirius contento de ver a James.

-¡Lo mismo digo, Sirius! –afirmo James con entusiasmo.

-¡Hey Sirius¿Qué hiciste en verano? –pregunto Remus.

-Fui a la playa. Conocí a una chica –contó Sirius mientras todos los demás se emocionaban y le preguntaban sobre el asunto.

-¿Qué tal la acción por la playa? –pregunto James refiriéndose a la chica.

-Uhh bueno, ya saben… hubo mucha acción, fue alucinante –mintió Sirius- Ella era cool ya saben.

-¿Quieres decir que...? –pregunto Arthur mientras hacia como que besaba y acariciaba el cuerpo de una chica imaginaria.

-¡Arthur¿Qué sólo piensas en eso? –contesto Sirius mientras los 5 caminaban entre los arbustos y los estudiantes para salir del escenario.

-¡Claro que si! –afirmo Arthur ansioso por escuchar la historia de Sirius.

Desaparecieron del escenario, los demás estudiantes seguían charlando cuando salieron dos chicas. Una vestía una chamarra rosa que decía en la espalda "Pink Ladies", llevaba una falda a la altura de la rodilla e iba sosteniendo unos libros, la otra llevaba una falda larga y un suéter blanco, también sostenía unos libros.

-Estoy muy nerviosa, Bella –comento la de falda larga.

-Relájate Susan, esta escuela es agradable –contesto Arabella que llevaba el cabello tan pelirrojo como el de Lily.

-La escuela a la que asistía era muy agradable, quisiera estar ahí –se quejo Susan con un murmullo. _Por dentro quería reír al ver el cabello de Bella, pero se contuvo, además meditándolo Bella no se veía mal, aunque sin duda el natural cabello negro de su amiga era lo que mejor le sentaba._

-No te preocupes todo estará bien –la animo Bella sonriente. _Se sentía un poco nerviosa, pero sabía su papel perfectamente y confiaba en ella, además quería impresionar a su hermano y que este pasará un buen momento._

-Eso espero, no estoy acostumbrada al desengaño –suspiro Susan mirando a su alrededor.

Siguieron caminando en silencio y entraron al edificio blanco, a continuación llegaron 3 chicas. Las tres traían faldas hasta la rodilla y una chamarra rosa igual a la de Bella.

-Llegamos, Lily –dijo una chica guapa que se veía muy relajada y miraba alrededor con interés.

-Así es Molly –Lily se acomodo la chamarra en los hombros y miro a los demás con petulancia. _Sabía que debía parecer arrogante, aunque así era su papel, rió por dentro al pensar que parecía una Slytherin, se alegro al comprobar que el lugar estaba lleno y todos los alumnos las miraban atentos._

-Pero ahora somos las mas grandes –comento una muchacha de pelo corto y ondulado mientras se arreglaba el cabello. _Cristy_ _Brown se sentía sumamente nerviosa, eso no era para ella, suspiró y deseo que todo terminara rápido y bien._

-Así es Cristy ¡Y vamos a gobernar la escuela! –exclamo Lily feliz mientras caminaba muy sensual entre los estudiantes.

Una cortina cayó. En la nueva escena se mostraba una oficina muy amplia donde varios jóvenes entraban y salían a su antojo, además de un pasillo donde caminaban varios estudiantes.

-Sprout ¿tienes los programas nuevos? –pregunto la profesora McGonagall que tenía puesto un vestido muggle muy anticuado, aunque no por ello dejaba de ser elegante.

-Si, señora McGonagall –contesto la profesora Sprout con las manos llenas de hojas, que le entrego a McGonagall a toda prisa.

-Sprout, estos son los programas del año pasado, puede que el próximo encuentres los de este –exclamo la profesora McGonagall devolviéndole las hojas y con una ligera irritación. _Ambas se habían resignado a interpretar sus papeles, ante las suplicas de su amiga Trinity, no obstante a pesar de su recelo inicial ambas lo representaban a la perfección._

Afuera en el pasillo, estaban Sirius, James, Peter, Remus y Arthur.

-¡Maldición! Todos los maestros que tengo este año me han reprobado anteriormente –grito Peter enojado.

-Pasarás mucho tiempo en detención con McGonagall –se burlo Remus divertido. _La chamarra le picaba un poco, pero fuera de eso se sentía cómodo con su papel, superó muy bien el terror inicial de mirar desde el escenario el gran comedor totalmente lleno._

-Este año deseará no haberme conocido nunca –exclamo Peter con convicción. _¡Horror! No recordaba su siguiente línea, miró a sus amigos, pero nadie pareció percatarse de su problema._

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? –siguió burlándose Remus.

-Este año no pienso aguantarle sus tonterías, ni a ella ni a nadie –contesto Peter dándose importancia. _Afortunadamente había recordado su línea, después de un par de segundos de silencio en que Remus lo había mirado comprendiendo su problema, al terminar las palabras de Peter ambos suspiraron aliviados._

-Peter –dijo suavemente McGonagall, había salido de su oficina para ver qué o quién provocaba el escándalo y encontrar ahí a Peter no parecía haberle hecho gracia.

-Sí, señora –contesto Peter con miedo y respeto.

-¿No deberías estar en clase?

-Sí, señora.

-No estarás planeando saltarte las clases¿verdad?

-Sí señora, digo, no señora –se trabo por el nerviosismo. _La profesora McGonagall, aún actuando, imponía su presencia._

-Esa no es manera de comenzar el año –regaño McGonagall con los labios fruncidos.

-Sí, señora –contesto Peter luego en voz baja susurro- vieja arpía.

-¿Qué dijo? –pregunto McGonagall molesta y ofendida por el susurro de Peter.

-Nada señora.

-Talvez una semana en detención lo arregle, lo veré en mi oficina 5 en punto.

-Sí, señora.

-Ahora vallase a clase –mando McGonagall fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Sí, señora.

McGonagall se marcho molesta y los chicos rompieron a reír, menos Peter claro.

-Me alegra que no aguantaras sus tonterías Peter, la pusiste en su lugar –ironizo Sirius con sorna. _La situación lo divertía, era gracioso ver la cara de todos, poco a poco los nervios iniciales lo abandonaban._

-Si señora, si señora, si señora –imitaron los demás con voz socarrona.

Otra cortina cayó y mostró una escenografía diferente. Un salón de clases donde estaban varios chicos charlando y jugando, algunos estaban sentados en las bancas y otros estaban parados, un par de chicos de Hufflepuff se lanzaban un balón de fútbol americano de un extremo del salón al otro.

-Buenos días y bienvenidos a este gran año en Rydell –saludo la voz de McGonagall que se oía por todas partes en el salón- el sábado por la noche será nuestra primera reunión de apoyo y quiero ver a todos los estudiantes ahí, demostrando su apoyo al entrenador Flitwick y al equipo de fútbol americano, sino puedes ser atleta, apóyalos. Y ahora la noticia mas importante...

Mientras hablaba todos jugaban, Lily barajaba unas cartas con gran destreza, Molly comía, Cristy se maquillaba y James escondía un sapo en la bolsa de una chica que ni por enterada.

-... el programa de televisión Nacional de bandas eligió a Rydell como representante de las escuelas juveniles y hará una transmisión desde nuestro gimnasio, es nuestra oportunidad de demostrar lo buenos y educados que son los estudiantes de Rydell.

Cuando la profesora McGonagall terminó de pronunciar sus últimas palabras se oyó un grito espantoso, la chica a la que James le había metido el sapo a la bolsa al parecer lo había encontrado, salió corriendo del salón y los chicos empezaron a reír a carcajadas y a felicitar a James por tan buena broma.

_Al verlos Lily pensó que el papel le iba perfecto a James, a ella le había costado mucho aprender a barajar las cartas, pero James en la realidad era igual de bromista y tonto que su personaje, sonrió para sí misma mientras caía la cortina._

Un patio muy iluminado lleno de mesas apareció, muchas chicas almorzaban y chismeaban felices, también se divisaba una cancha de fútbol americano, la pista de atletismo (alrededor de la cancha) y las gradas donde había algunos chicos almorzando. En la pista algunos corrían, Snape entre ellos.

-Vieron a Sirius esta mañana –pregunto Molly sentadas con sus amigas en una de las mesas - se veía MUY bien, Lily.

-Eso ya es prehistórico –contesto la aludida poniendo expresión de aburrida.

En ese momento llegaron Susan y Arabella que traían sus charolas de almuerzo.

-Hola Bella –saludaron las chicas.

-Hola –contesto-. Ella es Susan March, la transfirieron de Australia y ellas son Lily Evans, Molly Leery y Cristy Brown.

-¡Oh¿Cómo van las cosas ahí abajo? –pregunto Lily, usando un doble sentido en la frase, Susan no le simpatizaba y se notaba perfecto.

-Bien, gracias –contesto Susan que no había entendido y que había pensado que se refería a Australia.

Una chica venía caminando entre las mesas, era la misma chica del sapo, venia peinada de una coleta y traía una falda larga.

-Hola, hola –saludaba la chica, pero casi nadie le contestaba el saludo.

-Joey Patil, la oveja negra de Rydell –dijo Lily en voz alta.

-Me encanta el primer día de clases ¿a ti no? –pregunto Joey al acercarse a ellas.

-Sí, es lo mejor de mi vida –contesto Lily con sarcasmo.

-¡No van a creer lo que paso! –dijo Joey emocionada.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Lily fingiendo mucho interés y entusiasmo a lo que las demás se rieron, menos Susan.

-¿Adivinen quien fue nominada para presidenta del consejo estudiantil?

-No sé –dijo Lily fingiendo que lo pensaba y luego respondió con todo el sarcasmo que fue capaz- TÚ

-¡Sí! –grito emocionada Joey- haré mi mejor esfuerzo –de pronto vio a Susan- Oh debes pensar que soy una maleducada por no presentarme. Soy Joey Patil, bienvenida a Rydell.

-Gracias –respondió educadamente Susan.

-¿Irás a las pruebas de porristas? –pregunto Joey con entusiasmo- nos divertiremos y seremos amigas.

-Chicas –susurro Arabella a Lily, Cristy y Molly- ¿Qué les parece Susan¿Creen que pueda ser una Pink Lady?

-Creo que es demasiado pura para ser Pink –dijo Lily mientras miraba fastidiada como Susan platicaba entretenidamente con Joey.

Del lado de las gradas se veía a los chicos que estaban almorzando y charlando, entre ellos estaban Sirius y los demás T-Birds.

-Chicos, chicos, miren –dijo Sirius señalando a donde Snape estaba corriendo por la pista con un uniforme de fútbol americano, de pronto Snape se cayó y los chicos rompieron a reír.

-Ahora si que metiste la pata Snape –le grito Sirius viendo a Snape levantándose molesto. _Y vaya que Severus estaba molesto, tenía que hacer el ridículo frente a toda la escuela, lo mejor serían las escenas que compartiría con Susan, aunque serían muy cortas, miró a Sirius con fastidio y celos._

-¿Ya vieron a la chica nueva? –pregunto James.

-Está mejor que las de aquí –afirmo Remus.

-¿Esta mejor que Narcissa? –pregunto Arthur interesado.

-Nadie esta mejor que Narcissa –afirmo James.

-Yo quiero oír lo que Sirius hizo en la playa –pidió Peter.

De pronto empezaron a sonar los primeros acordes de una canción _(noches de verano)._

-Sí –pidieron el resto de sus amigos mientras la canción seguía sonando.

-No fue nada –respondió Sirius. _Estaba sumamente nervioso, en ese momento decidió que odiaba cantar y había llegado la parte en la que debía hacerlo, ni modo era el castigo por la bromita._

-Vamos Sirius cuéntanos¿te metiste con ella? –pregunto Remus.

-Susan ¿qué hiciste en las vacaciones? –pregunto Bella.

-Fui a la playa, conocí un chico –respondió Susan con una sonrisa. _Sus pensamientos no distaban mucho de los de Sirius, sólo esperaba que sus voces compaginaran bien y no hicieran un ridículo tremendo¿en qué momento se había metido en ese problema?_

-¿Te fuiste hasta la playa para conocer un chico? –pregunto Lily con burla.

-Bueno, él era especial –contesto Susan sin dudarlo.

-Eso no existe –respondió Lily.

-Fue muy romántico –dijo Susan dirigiéndose a Joey.

-Anda Sirius, cuéntanos –pidió James con una sonrisa.

-¿Todo? –pregunto Sirius.

-Sí –contestaron sus amigos.

-Está bien –les dijo Sirius viendo como sus amigos se le acercaban.

_-El verano se terminó –canto Sirius._

_-El verano que pronto paso –canto Susan viendo como los de las demás mesas se acercaban._

_-Ella estaba loca por mí._

_-Me rogaba y no resistí._

_-La amistad que en el día empezó por la tarde amor se volvió –cantaron los dos al mismo tiempo._

_-Bueno, bueno, bueno uh –cantaron los demás._

Todos se pusieron de pie y las chicas se acercaron a la mesa de Susan y se movieron al compás de la música, exceptuando a Lily. Por su parte los chicos también se acercaron a Sirius e hicieron lo mismo.

_-Cuéntanos, cuéntanos –cantaron los chicos._

_-Si te pudiste acercar –canto Remus._

_-Cuéntanos cuéntanos –cantaron las chicas._

_-Si te dejaste besar –canto Bella._

_-Uh, ah ah, y uh uh uh uh ah ah ah y uhi uhi –cantaron todos._

_-A una fiesta me la lleve –canto Sirius._

_-Y paseamos hasta las diez –canto Susan._

_-Y tomamos mucha cerveza._

_-Él me invito un helado de fresa._

_-La amistad que en el día empezó, por la tarde amor se volvió._

_-Bueno, bueno, bueno uh –cantaron los demás._

_-Cuéntanos cuéntanos._

_-Si se portaba bien –canto Molly._

_-Cuéntanos, cuéntanos_

_-Si tu novia ella fue –canto Arthur._

_-Uh y ah ah y uh y ah ah y uhi uhi uha uha –cantaron todos._

_-De un calambre en la alberca se ahogo –canto Sirius._

_-Por presumir en la alberca cayó –canto Susan._

_-Y la vida yo le salveee –canto Sirius._

_-Y a nadar yo le enseñeee –canto Susan._

_-La amistad que en el día empezó, por la tarde amor se volvió. –cantaron Susan y Sirius._

_-Bueno, bueno, bueno uh._

_-Cuéntanos, cuéntanos –cantaron los chicos._

_-Si se te resistió –canto James._

_-Cuéntanos, cuéntanos. –cantaron las chicas._

_-Que tanto él te rogó –canto Joey._

_-Uh ah ah ihu ihu iuha iuha iuha –cantaron todos._

_-Con mucho miedo mi mano tomo –canto Susan._

_-Y sin dudarlo se me aventó –canto Sirius._

_-Entonces dijo que me quería –dijo Susan._

_-Ella sabia muy bien lo que hacia –canto Sirius._

_-La amistad que en el día empezó, por la tarde amor se volvió. –cantaron los dos._

_-Cuéntanos, cuéntanos –cantaron las chicas._

_-Cuánta lana gasto –canto Cristy._

_-Cuéntanos, cuéntanos –cantaron los chicos._

_-Si tendrá... una hermana mayor –canto Peter._

La tonada de la canción bajo y todos se movieron más lentamente.

_-Una tarde todo acabo –canto Susan._

_-Y como amigos quedamos los dos –canto Sirius._

_-Yo no se si se acordará –canto Susan._

_-Me pregunto donde estará. –canto Sirius._

_-La amistad que en el día empezó... –canto Susan._

_-Ahora ya... -canto Sirius._

_-Amor se VOLVIOO -cantaron los dos._

_-Cuéntanos, cuéntanos –se oyó un murmullo que cantaron los demás._

Las chicas se levantaron y siguieron caminando entre las mesas mientras los chicos siguieron almorzando como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Él suena agradable –dijo Molly.

-Amor puro y no te metió mano, a mi me suena como un idiota. –dijo Lily mirándola.

-Pero no era –lo defendió Susan- fue un caballero.

-Oye –pregunto Bella- ¿cómo se llamaba?

-Sirius, Sirius Black –sonrió Susan al tiempo que Lily, Molly y Cristy comenzaban a reír. Lily calló a sus amigas con la mirada.

-Bueno suena fantástico –dijo Lily- y si crees en milagros el príncipe encantado se aparecerá un día de estos, en un lugar inesperado. Nos vemos –se despidió mientras se alejaba riendo con Cristy y Molly.

-¿En serio lo crees Bella? –pregunto Susan ilusionada.

-Claro –respondió Bella, incomoda por descubrir quien era el príncipe azul de Susan- Susan creo que deberíamos ir a clase

Las luces comenzaron a bajar hasta simular la negrura de la noche, las canchas se veían oscuras, pero en medio había una gran hoguera, en la parte de atrás del escenario apreció un estacionamiento. En la cancha había muchos jugadores de fútbol americano, incluido Snape, y las porristas con faldas largas y suéteres de manga se mostraban muy animadas, del lado del estacionamiento había algunos coches y ahí estaban los chicos, las chicas estaban observando a Susan y a Joey que hacían sus acrobacias, mientras que en una tribuna estaba la profesora Sprout, McGonagall y Flitwick vestido con un pants una gorra y un micrófono en la mano, al parecer todos estaban celebrando, por que todos aplaudían. McGonagall pidió silencio y todos se sentaron expectantes por oír lo que ella tenia que decir.

-Gracias y ahora el hombre que ha hecho posible todo esto, el hombre del que todos dependemos y que hará que Rydell gane el torneo… el entrenador Flitwick –al terminar McGonagall se oyó una aclamación y el profesor se levanto felizmente.

-¿¡Quiénes son los mejores!? –pregunto el profesor muy animado.

-Rydell –contestaron todos a coro.

-¡Vamos a darles duro! –otra aclamación por parte de los estudiantes-. Quiero decirles que van a tener un año memorable porque mis chicos están preparados y…

Mientras el profesor hablaba Snape volteo a ver a Susan y esta lo miro, él le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa un poco apenada.

-Hola –susurro Snape, para que Susan le leyera los labios.

-Hola –contesto ella.

-¿Cómo estas? –susurro Snape del mismo modo. _Ésta era una de las escenas que esperaba, Susan se veía muy tierna en ese traje de porrista, además de inocente, no entendía y no concebía cómo es que estaba destinada a casarse con Black._

-Bien, gracias –contesto Susan sonriéndole, ambos se percataron de que el profesor había terminado su discurso y se levantaron para seguir con el relajo.

Sirius miraba a las porristas y Remus, Arthur y Peter las imitaban cambiando los versos que ellas gritaban por algunos versos bastante groseros.

-Chicos. Maduren, sean cool –pidió Sirius aburrido prendiendo un cigarrillo.

Se escucho un auto que venía acercándose y los chicos voltearon y vieron un auto usado totalmente sucio que venia conduciendo James (era uno de esos autos antiguos de techo descapotable, por supuesto tenía la capota bajada), Sirius soltó una carcajada y se acerco a inspeccionar el auto seguido de los otros 3.

-¿Qué te parece? –pregunto James orgulloso.

-¡Que pedazo de chatarra! –se burlo Sirius a lo que los otros 3 comenzaron a reír, James golpeo al que estaba mas cerca, que fue Arthur, y los otros se callaron enseguida.

-Espera a que lo limpie y le cambie el motor y correrá como un campeón –dijo James orgullosamente saliendo del auto y aceptando el cigarrillo que Sirius le ofrecía. _Le costo algo de trabajo encenderlo, le dio una calada y tosió ligeramente al aspirar el humo, nervioso continuó con su línea tratando de sonar en extremo arrogante-. _Voy a ir a Thunder Road.

-¡Thunder Road! –se sorprendió Remus- ¿La carrera de autos?

-Sí¿algún problema? –pregunto James de mal modo mientras se metía el cigarrillo otra vez a la boca.

-Sí –contesto Remus burlándose- quiero verte correr ahí con esta chatarra.

–Te estas buscando una paliza- dijo al tiempo que agarraba a Remus de la camisa.

Pero las amenazas de James fueron interrumpidas por que se acercaba otro auto, en el que estaban Lucius, que iba manejando el auto, Goyle, Crabbe y Parkinson, todos con chamarras de piel negras y con el pelo muy bien peinado. Este auto era totalmente diferente al de James, se veía nuevo, era negro y tenía pintadas dos llamaradas rojas en los costados.

-¿Qué hacen los Escorpios aquí? –pregunto Remus zafándose de James y mirando como los chicos del auto los veían burlonamente.

-¿Querrán pelea? –pregunto James sacando una navaja.- Si quieren vamos a estar listos- Sirius saco otra navaja y los demás se pusieron en guardia, pero los del auto sólo se rieron de ellos y se marcharon.

Del lado de la cancha el alborto seguía y el profesor Flitwick proclamaba que Rydell seria campeón y que aplastarían a sus enemigos.

Lily le susurro a Bella algo en el oído y Susan se acerco a ellas sonriente con su traje de porrista.

-Te viste muy bien ahí –dijo Arabella a Susan, el cabello de Bella era totalmente negro, aunque no era su negro natural. _La profesora Betancourt había errado el hechizo que debía cambiar el color de su cabello la primera vez que lo lanzo, y Bella pensó aterrada que tendría que salir con el cabello mitad negro, mitad rojo, afortunadamente la profesora logro corregir el error y empujo a Bella al escenario._

-Lo hice terrible –suspiro Susan- me sentía tan nerviosa y me equivoque muchas veces.

-Hola Susan –la saludo Lily sonriéndole.

-Hola Lily, hola chicas –contesto Susan mirando a Cristy y a Molly.

-Tenemos una sorpresa para ti –Lily tomo la mano de Susan y la jalo en dirección a los chicos.

-Déjame arreglarte el pelo un poco –decía Cristy acomodándole el cabello a Susan.

-¿Adonde me llevan? –pregunto Susan siguiéndolas divertida.

-¿Quieres lápiz labial? –pregunto Molly.

-Si arreglamos este carro –decía Sirius a sus amigos- podría ser una central de besos.

-Si claro –dijo James riendo- las chicas van a tener que cumplir con tal de subirse.

-Hey Black, te tengo una sorpresa –grito Lily.

-¿Sí? –se burlo Sirius-. No creo que nada me sorprenda.

-¿Ah, no? Aquí está –dijo Lily empujando a Susan hasta que quedo frente a Sirius, este abrió los ojos muy sorprendido.

-¡Susan! –grito Sirius felizmente.

-¡Sirius! –contesto Susan sorprendida e igual de feliz acercándose a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Sirius emocionado de verla- pensé que ibas a volver a Australia. _Pensando en secreto, Susan no se veía nada mal con ese traje tan raro, parecía no estar nada nerviosa y lo miraba con expresión alegre, que él sabía pronto transformaría en furiosa, no eran tan mala actriz y esperaba que él también lo estuviera haciendo bien._

-Hubo cambio de planes –contesto Susan sonriente.

-No puedo cree… -dijo Sirius y de pronto se percato que sus amigos lo miraban extraño, sorprendidos por su cambio de actitud.- Es decir –dijo acomodándose su chamarra- eso es cool baby, ya sabes como es aquí Rock and Roll baile tras baile tras baile y…

-¿Sirius? –pregunto Susan desconcertada por su cambio.

-Ese es mi nombre nena –contesto Sirius- no lo gastes.

-¿Qué paso con el Sirius Black que conocí en la playa?

-No lo sé quizá haya dos de mi –los chicos comenzaron a reír- deberías poner un anuncio en el periódico, buscándolo.

-Eres un falso y me gustaría no haberte conocido nunca –grito Susan muy enojada aventando los pompones al piso.

Los chicos comenzaron a reírse abiertamente mientras veían como las chicas se iban tras Susan. Sirius también miró en esa dirección algo abatido.

-Vamos Sirius, tengo un auto ¿recuerdas? –grito James parado junto a su amado carro.

Los chicos se marcharon en el auto sin decir nada más mientras Bella trataba de consolar a Susan.

-Él fue tan agradable en el verano –se quejaba Susan.

-Vamos –Bella trato de confortarla- los hombres no valen nada, el único hombre en que una chica puede confiar es en su papito –aseguro Bella, logrando que Susan riera- Lo que tú necesitas es una noche con las chicas, hoy vendremos a mi casa a dormir¿quieres venir?

Susan asintió. Ella y Bella se marcharon y una cortina cayó.

Ahora se mostraba la habitación de Bella en donde las 5 chicas estaban bromeando, también se veía la calle oscura en donde no pasaba ni un sólo auto y un pequeño jardín con un par de columpios.

Molly bailaba de forma graciosa, Lily la miraba entretenida, Cristy se arreglaba el cabello con unas tenazas, Susan miraba por la ventana la calle y Bella también miraba a Molly. Lily se harto y le aventó una almohada a Molly.

-¡Oye! –reclamo Molly aventándole la almohada a Lily, que la esquivo.

-Empecemos –dijo Lily- Bella dame un cigarrillo- Bella le paso a la cajetilla.

-¿Quieres uno Susan? –invito Bella.

-No gracias, no fumo –contesto Susan educadamente.

-¡No fumas! –dijeron sorprendidas las chicas a coro.

-Pruébalo, no te matara –soltó Lily, extendiéndole su cigarrillo que ya estaba prendido, Susan le dio una fumada y comenzó a toser fuertemente.

_James miraba tras bambalinas la actuación de las chicas, se asombro mucho al ver que Lily no tenía ningún problema con el cigarrillo y se avergonzó un poco por que a él casi lo había ahogado. La profesora Betancourt lo llamó para retocarle el peinado, lo que significada por lo menos medio bote de poción alisadora en su hermoso cabello, suspiró y se alejo sin ver la siguiente parte, después de todo volvería a aparecer en menos de 5 minutos._

-¡Oh lo siento! –se disculpo Lily sin mostrar mucho arrepentimiento-. Olvide decirte que no te tragaras el humo si no lo sabes hacer. Bueno ¿Qué les parece un poco de whisky de fuego para empezar?

Todas las chicas se emocionaron y Lily le dio un sorbo a la botella y luego se las paso.

_Por supuesto está botella estaba llena de agua, McGonagall los habría matado si el contenido de la botella fuera el que Lily había señalado. Había armado un drama por los cigarrillos, aunque tuvo que aceptarlos para que la obra se viera realista, después de todo no serían más de 5 o 6._

-Oigan –reclamo Cristy- Susan no tomo whisky.

-No gracias, no tomo.

-Vamos –la animo Molly, extendiéndole la botella.

Susan le dio un sorbo a la botella e hizo una cara de repugnancia, definitivamente eso era muy fuerte para ella.

-Oye Susan ¿quieres que te perfore las orejas? –ofreció Bella a lo que las demás comenzaron a entonar la marcha fúnebre- Cállense –pidió Bella ofendida.

-No es eso ¿peligroso? –pregunto Susan.

-Claro que no –respondió Bella jalándola- es muy fácil, ya veras.

Susan y Bella se marcharon y regresaron en menos de un minuto, Susan no se veía muy bien y le sangraba la oreja.

-No te dejare tocar mis orejas –anuncio Molly, jalándolas para enfatizar.

-Lo lamentaras. La escuela de belleza ya me ha aceptado –dijo Bella- voy a ser estilista.

-¿Abandonaras Rydell? –pregunto Cristy preocupada.

-Yo no lo llamaría abandonar –contesto Bella- es sólo un golpe estratégico para mi carrera.

-Yo tengo frío –anuncio Cristy poniéndose una bata roja.

-¡Oh por dios! –dijo Molly admirando su bata- de donde sacaste eso.

-Estoy saliendo con un marino, me la trajo de Korea.

Escucharon un claxon y todas las chicas, menos Susan y Lily, se acercaron a la ventana para ver quien era, vieron a los chicos que venían en el auto con James.

-No pueden subir, mi papá los mataría –anuncio Bella.

-Oh sólo dile a Susan que baje –se burlo Peter.

-Susan, Susan –empezó a gritar Arthur burlándose al ver la cara de Sirius.

-Cállate –mando Sirius.

Lily que ya se había vestido y se ponía los zapatos se despidió de ellas y se salió por la ventana

-Ustedes las santitas son demasiado aburridas para mí, yo voy a divertirme mientras soy joven –y diciendo eso Lily empezó a bajarse por la enredadera y se acerco al auto, las demás se habían quedado muy sorprendidas.

-Hola James –saludo Lily sonriéndole- a dónde vamos.

-A donde quieras –dijo James arreglándose el cabello.

Sirius harto de ellos se bajo del auto y se alejo por la calle, Lily lo miro confundida y los chicos lo llamaron, pero él ya no regreso.

-Su carruaje, mi lady –dijo James abriéndole la puerta a Lily a lo que ella sonrió y se subió, los otros también se subieron. James arranco el auto, pero Lily le metió el freno, los chicos se quejaron fuertemente.

-Muy bien –dijo Lily- ni crean que me voy a ir sola con los 4.

-¡Bájense! –mando James y los otros lo obedecieron a regañadientes.

-¡Cuando un tipo prefiere a una mujer antes que a sus amigos es que algo anda mal! –le grito Remus mientras lo veía alejarse, luego los chicos también salieron del escenario por la misma calle que había salido Sirius.

-No se que vi en Sirius Black –se quejo Susan mirando como Bella peinaba a Molly.

-No te preocupes, toma uno mío –Cristy le extendió muchas fotografías de chicos muy guapos, parecía un catálogo.

-Son tantos –se asombro Susan- ¿Cómo haces para estar al día con todos?

-Soy una gran escritora de cartas –contesto Cristy mostrándole la que escribía en esos momentos- Fiel y devota a cada uno de ellos.

-¿Puedo usar algunas hojas? –pidió Susan mirando el papel rosado en el que Cristy escribía.

-Claro –Cristy se alegro, le extendió las hojas y las roció de perfume. Susan salió de la habitación y bajo al jardín.

Una música triste comenzó a sonar. _(Totalmente devota a ti)_

_-Mi corazón no es el primero que se rompió –canto Susan. La segunda canción que le tocaba, esperaba hacerlo mejor, porque en la primera había desafinado bastante, muerta de vergüenza continuó cantando._

_Mis ojos no son los primeros en llorar_

_No soy la primera que sé_

_Que no puedo olvidarme de ti_

_¿Sabes? Soy una tonta_

_Que esta dispuesta a sentarse_

_Esperando por ti_

_Pero cariño no puedes ver_

_¡Que no hay más que hacer!_

_Estoy totalmente devota a ti_

_Pero ahora, no hay un sitio donde esconderse_

_Desde que empujaste mi amor al lado _

_He perdido la cabeza _

_Totalmente devota a ti _

_Totalmente devota a ti _

_Mi cabeza esta diciendo _

_¡Olvídalo ya! _

_Mi corazón esta diciendo _

_¡No te rindas! _

_Aguanta ahí _

_Y esa es mi intención _

_Estoy totalmente devota a ti _

_Pero ahora, no hay un sitio donde esconderse _

_Desde que empujaste mi amor al lado _

_He perdido la cabeza _

_Totalmente devota a ti _

_Totalmente devota a ti _

_Totalmente devota a ti _

El viento se llevo las hojas que Susan sostenía, ella estaba sentada en uno de los columpios del jardín, mirando con tristeza el cielo. _O más bien el techo. _

Una cortina cayó lentamente y se alzó en menos de 5 segundos para mostrar un nuevo escenario. Había muchos autos estacionados en un mirador y en uno de ellos estaban James y Lily besándose muy apasionadamente, ya hasta se habían pasado al asiento trasero.

_La famosa escena del auto era disfrutada al por mayor por James mientras Lily trataba de no involucrarse de más en los besos, aunque sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. _

-Lily, Lily –decía James mientras comenzaba a "pasear" sus manos por el cuerpo de Lily.

-¿Puedes llamarme Lilian? –pidió Lily. _Al tiempo que pellizcaba a James sin que los espectadores se dieran cuenta, ese "paseo" de manos había sido detenido con discreción, antes de que James llegará más allá de lo permitido._

-Oh Lilian, Lilian, Lilian –repetía James entre beso y beso._ El pellizco le había dolido bastante, no había gritado porque justo en ese momento Lily lo había besado para callarlo, tomo nota mental de reclamarle eso después, por supuesto él era todo un caballero y jamás se propasaría con Lily si ésta no quería._

-Espera –pidió Lily, a lo que James se detuvo un poco- tienes protección¿no?

-Bromeas –contesto James sacando un sobrecito cuadrado de su cartera.- mi póliza de seguro por 25 centavos

-Perfecto –sonrió Lily acercándose a él y besándole la oreja, James miraba felizmente lo que tenía en las manos. _Trataba desesperadamente de no reírse, era muy cosquilludo y Lily lo estaba matando, tenía que decir su siguiente línea para no botarse de la risa frente a todos._

-Se rompió –dijo James mirando incrédulo sus manos.

-¿Cómo que se rompió? -dijo Lily deteniéndose en seco.

James suspiró -lo compre cuando tenía 13 años.

-Oh –dijo Lily preocupada luego suspiro- que importa –y siguió besando a James apasionadamente.

_Fin de la escena del auto, PD. James la disfruto mucho, Lily… jamás lo admitiría. Aunque admite plenamente que James besa bien. _

Otro auto llego, en este venían Narcissa y Lucius, él choco a propósito con el auto de James, lo que causo que sus ocupantes despertaran de su sesión de amor.

-¿¡Que diablos haces!? –grito James molesto.

-Te estacionaste en una zona de no estacionar –grito Lucius sonriendo burlonamente.

-Toda la maldita zona es de no estacionar –grito James molesto.

-¿Si? –pregunto Malfoy irónicamente.

-Sí –grito James dispuesto a matar a Malfoy.

Malfoy dio reversa a su coche y luego le volvió a pegar al de James.

-Me tienes que pagar eso –grito James furioso al ver que había abollado su preciado coche.

-Te doy 75 centavos por el carro entero –se burlo Malfoy- incluyendo a tu chica –Lily lo miro entre molesta y sorprendida al tiempo que Narcissa comenzó a reírse estruendosamente. Se marcharon mientras James les gritaba miles de insultos.

_La verdad a Lily le había molestado bastante el encuentro con Malfoy, la había mirado burlón y contorsionando la boca de una forma muy socarrona y arrogante; y cuando dijo lo de los 75 centavos parecía muy complacido, aunque estaba segura de que Malfoy no sabía ni qué significaba lo que decía, al pensar que más adelante tendría que hacer una escena con él se le erizo la piel de disgusto. _

Otra cortina cayó y la escena cambio de nuevo, ahora estaban los 5 chicos, en un taller de autos y todos observaban el auto de James molestos, estaba muy abollado y parecía más que nunca chatarra.

-Sólo tenemos que arreglar la abolladura –dijo Arthur optimista.

-El problema no es la abolladura –dijo Remus- el problema es que esto es una chatarra.

-El problema es tu boca –grito James molesto, pasándose un peine por su cabello, su bebé había sido arruinado.

-¿Sí, y donde piensas conseguir un carburador nuevo? –pregunto Peter compungido.

-¿Has oído eso de tomar prestado? –contesto James subiéndose a su carro y mirándose en el espejo.

-Oye James –dijo Remus socarrón-. ¿Has oído eso de deshazte de esta basura?

Todos se empezaron a reír menos James y Sirius.

-¿Que auto conduces tú? –pregunto Sirius a Remus, este negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y tú Peter? –este también negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos chicos miren –dijo Sirius mientras le abría el cofre y James lo miraba mortificado, porque al abrirlo, el cofre había tronado estruendosamente- este carro podría ser una maquina tremenda. Este carro podría ser ¡Sistemático! –se quito la chamarra, mostrando una playera negra-. ¡Hidromático! –aventó la chamarra-. ¡Ultramático¡Podría ser muy rebelde! –grito mientras se subía al mostrador y empezaba a cantar. (_Greased__ lighnin_)

_-Voy a ponerle dos antenas _

_Y un nuevo motor –canto Sirius, sus amigos se pusieron a bailar alrededor del auto, todos se habían quitado las chamarras y mostraban playeras negras iguales a las de Sirius, es decir pegadas. _

_Montones de rayos _

_Y otro carburador _

_Con sus 6 velocidades _

_Volará sobre las calles _

_Vidrios polarizados _

_Como le hacen los mandados _

_¡Al rebelde! _

Entre los espectadores algunos chicos reían por el baile de James y los otros, las chicas los miraban emocionadas y los profesores se veían muy contentos.

_Como eres tan rebelde _

_No tendrás silenciador _

_Rebelde muy rebelde –canto James frenético. _

_Un rayo rebelde _

_Más que coche parece un campeón -canto Sirius emocionado. _

_Rebelde muy rebelde –siguió James limpiándole el parabrisas con frenesí a su auto. _

_Con toda su potencia –canto Sirius. _

_Y sus defensas de platino _

_Dará la vuelta al mundo –canto James mirándose en el espejo retrovisor. _

_Triunfador en el camino _

_Mi rebelde _

_Rebelde muy rebelde –finalizaron James y Sirius parándose en el cofre y poniendo una pose de chico malo. _

Las chicas gritaron, todos se veían muy sexy´s, acomodados alrededor del auto y con cara de chicos malos, sonreían con arrogancia, algunos chicos bufaron molestos. Era lógico que los merodeadores causaran ese impacto y llamaran la atención.

-Muy bien ahora a trabajar –mandaron Sirius y James al mismo tiempo y todos comenzaron a arreglar el auto.

Ahora de escenografía se mostraba una cafetería con una gran cantidad de mesas, en ella había muchos grupos de amigos conversando, comiendo comida chatarra y escuchando música de una rokola.

James y Sirius observaban como Lucius y sus amigos pasaban con petulancia y se sentaban en una de las primeras mesas, que había estado ocupada por una pareja que al verlos se había ido casi corriendo.

-Esos escorpios se están buscando problemas –dijo James, al anotar que Sirius no le hacia caso añadió- ¿Qué tienes Sirius¿Estás pensando en esa chica?

-¿Eh? –contesto Sirius- No claro que no –mintió.

-Muy bien, eso es cool –dijo James mientras caminaban a la mesa donde estaban los otros y se sentaban con ellos.- Muy bien, la reunión entra en sesión.

Sirius miro al fondo de la cafetería y en una de las mesas vio a Susan que estaba sentada con Snape comiendo un helado, ellos hablaban muy animadamente y se veían muy felices.

-¿Saben lo que escuche? –dijo Arthur- el año pasado arrestaron a todos los que fueron a Thunder Road.

Susan se dio cuenta que Sirius la observaba y lo miro por lo que Sirius se volteo rápidamente, Lily caminaba entre las mesas con dirección a la de los chicos al tiempo que comía un helado.

-¿Nadia alcanzara al Rebelde? –pregunto Peter.

-Claro que no –negó James- no le verán ni el polvo.

Lily se acerco a ellos –Ya te la bajaron Sirius- dijo burlonamente refiriéndose a Susan.

-Eso no te incumbe, Lily –le contesto Sirius.

-Buena contestación –se burlo Lily y luego dirigiéndose a James lo beso y se marcho antes de susurrarle- Te veré al rato.

-Ya no se que pensar de estas chicas –dijo Remus.

-Solo sirven para una cosa –rió James.

-Exacto –dijo Arthur- ¿Qué vas a hacer con ellas 23 horas y 45 minutos?

Todos rieron menos Peter.

-¿Eso es lo que dura? –pregunto frustrado- ¿15 minutos? –todos le dieron un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Quieres música nueva? –pregunto Susan a Snape, este asintió mirándola embobado, _cosa que no le costo ningún trabajo, para él se veía adorable con su suéter_- Me prestas una moneda –pidió Susan, al ver que Snape se la entregaba susurró- gracias.

Susan camino entre las mesas dirigiéndose a la rokola y Sirius se disculpo con sus amigos y camino hacia Susan, que traía puesto un vestido largo rosa y encima la chamarra de fútbol de Snape.

Intento acercarse a Susan pero Joey Patil lo detuvo abrazándolo a lo que Susan los vio molesta.

-Hola Sirius ¿Qué haces? –saludo Joey abrazándolo por la cintura.

-No puedo hablar ahora –se disculpo Sirius zafándose de Joey.

-Está bien –acepto Joey- Llámame.

Sirius se sentó en una mesa que estaba cerca de la rokola y luego se puso de pie y camino hacia Susan.

_Recordó las miles de veces en las que Joey se había quejado de esa diminuta escena, alegando que era extremadamente sexista que una mujer buscara a un hombre de ese modo. Aunque finalmente la había hecho, no sin desquitarse de Sirius estrujándole de más las costillas. _

-Hola Susan –saludo Sirius.

-Hola –respondió ella cortante.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, gracias –contesto Susan apretando botones de la rokola.

-Eso es bueno –dijo Sirius notando el tonito de Susan.- Veras Susan, he querido hablarte…

-¿Sobre qué? –lo corto Susan, sin mirarlo a los ojos y fingiendo estar muy entretenida con la rokola.

-Sobre la noche de la hoguera, la manera en que actué, fue terrible, de veras, digo, no fui yo, tienes que saberlo, digo, fui yo claro, pero no fui yo y… veras Susan tengo esta imagen¿me entiendes?

-Por eso me alegro –dijo Susan- de que Severus sea una persona simple –lo volteo a ver y encontró que Snape los estaba vigilando desde su mesa, le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa incomodo.

_A su gusto Black estaba demasiado cerca de Susan, muy a su pesar tendría que soportar verlos arrumaquearse durante gran parte de la obra. _

-Un chico muy simple –se burlo Sirius- lastima que tiene su cerebro en sus piernas.

-¿Estás celoso? –pregunto Susan mirándolo molesta.

-¿Celoso? –pregunto Sirius burlándose- hay Susan por favor no me hagas reír ja ja ja… soy mil veces mejor que ese tipo.

-Me lo creeré cuando lo vea –murmuro Susan marchándose y dejando a Sirius indignado.

El telón se cerró y después de unos segundos volvió a abrirse mostrando las gradas, las canchas de fútbol americano, atletismo, béisbol, básquetbol y lucha, muchos jóvenes practicaban sus deportes y Sirius los miraba sonriendo. Como siempre estaba vestido todo de negro y llevaba su chamarra de los T-Birds, unos lentes oscuros completaban su atuendo de bad boy. El entrenador Flitwick se le acerco y Sirius le echo el humo del cigarrillo que estaba fumando, en la cara. El entrenador resignado le quito el cigarrillo de la boca.

_El profesor Flitwick tuvo que estirarse para quitarle el cigarrillo, aunque Sirius sólo tenía 16 años ya era mucho más alto que él. Sonrió un poco avergonzado, pensando que hasta el momento los jóvenes habían actuado muy bien, por supuesto que los profesores también y era su turno de mejorar aún más la obra. _

-Empecemos con lo primero –dijo sonriendo mientras Sirius se quitaba los lentes oscuros- córtale a una cajetilla diaria-. ¿Qué clase de deporte te gustaría?

-Lo que sea, soy bueno en todo –contesto Sirius sonriendo orgulloso.

-Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es… cambiarte. –murmuro el entrenador.

-Para eso estoy aquí –dijo Sirius- para cambiar.

-Yo me refería a la ropa –aclaro el entrenador Flitwick.

Sirius suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta que decía camerinos, salio después de un minuto con un short y una playera holgada.

El entrenador y él se acercaron a la cancha de básquetbol y el entrenador toco su silbato mientras Sirius se pasaba un peine por su ya muy bien peinado cabello. Los jugadores del equipo de básquetbol lo miraron con recelo.

-Muy bien –grito el entrenador- les quiero presentar a un nuevo jugador, Sirius Black. Vamos a ver como juega. ¿Ok?

Uno de los jugadores le aventó el balón a Sirius muy fuerte, pero él lo atrapo mientras le decía al jugador que se lo había aventado –Me las pagarás –agarro el balón con fuerza, levanto uno de sus puños y se acerco a los jugadores que se abrieron por miedo a que Sirius los golpeara. El entrenador toco su silbato y llamo a Sirius con señas, este se acerco, mirando a los demás muy satisfecho y seguro de que el entrenador lo felicitaría.

-Tienes que botarlo –aclaro el entrenador, quitándole el balón y botándolo para mostrarle.- tienes que botar el balón y meterlo en la canasta ¿Crees que puedes?

-Claro que si –contesto Sirius tomando el balón, lo empezó a botar y enseguida se lo quitaron, él le pego en el estomago al muchacho que se lo había quitado y el entrenador toco de nuevo su silbato.

-¿Qué hice? –se quejo Sirius alejándose junto con el entrenador Flitwick.

El entrenador se lo llevo a la cancha de luchas en la que algunos de los peleadores estaban luchando, Sirius los veía y no parecía nada asombrado.

-Sirius –lo llamo el entrenador Flitwick- quiero que conozcas a tu rival –Sirius miro al muchacho que el entrenador le presentaba y se espanto un poco- Él es Montague.

-¿Esta bromeando, verdad? –pregunto Sirius un poco espantado, Montague estaba más alto que él y mucho mas musculoso.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos –lo animo el entrenador- técnicamente puedes con él. Pónganse en posiciones, Sirius tu abajo. Los muchachos se recostaron en las posiciones de lucha y en cuanto sonó el silbato Montague ya había vencido a Sirius.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos, le tienes que dar –dijo Flitwick-. Otra vez, ahora Sirius arriba.

El silbato volvió a sonar y Montague nuevamente había vencido a Sirius.

-¿Te rindes? –pregunto Montague estúpidamente.

-Si –contesto Sirius aburrido, luego en cuanto Montague volteo a mirar al entrenador, Sirius le dio un golpe con todas sus fuerzas en el estomago, Montague se doblo del dolor y el entrenador suspiro.

_El golpe había sido con algo más de la fuerza estipulada por la señorita Betancourt y los gestos de dolor que había hecho Montague no eran para nada actuación, Sirius sonrío orgulloso, Montague se las debía porque una vez los había delatado en una broma. _

-¿Con que le gusta pegar? –murmuro para si mismo el entrenador Flitwick, llamo a Sirius y lo llevo al campo de béisbol.- Creo que te gustara este deporte –dijo poniéndole una gorra y entregándole un bat- no hay mucho contacto físico, todo lo que tienes que hacer es pegarle a la pelota con el bat.

Sirius asintió y el entrenador lo puso en la posición y le indico al otro jugador que le arrojara una pelota. De las tres pelotas que le arrojaron Sirius no le pudo pegar a ninguna, todos los demás jugadores lo provocaban y él, harto de eso, le dio un golpe al pitcher, el entrenador tuvo que ir a detenerlos.

-Creo que el béisbol no es lo tuyo, pero… ¿Qué te parecen carreras?

-¿Carreras? –pregunto Sirius dudoso y harto de sus fracasos.

-Claro, carreras de larga distancia, carreras con obstáculos.

-Eso suena cool –dijo Sirius y él y el entrenador se encaminaron a la pista.

Parecía que en ese deporte no le iba tan mal a Sirius, de hecho iba muy bien, tenía buena velocidad y saltaba los obstáculos sin problema, hasta que observo las gradas. Había algunos chicos y chicas sentados y entre ellos estaban Susan y Snape, Susan le acomodaba el cabello a Snape para que se viera mejor y él la miraba sonriendo enamorado, de pronto ellos voltearon a la pista de carreras y vieron a Sirius corriendo. Ambos se quedaron mirándolo y Sirius, consiente que lo veían, aumento la velocidad y se acerco rápidamente a un obstáculo… salto para pasarlo, pero calculo mal y se cayó en la tierra.

-¡Sirius! –dijo Susan asustada, dejo a Snape y corrió a la pista en donde estaba Sirius.

Sirius se estaba sacudiendo la tierra de la playera cuando Susan llego.

-¿Sirius estás bien? –pregunto Susan muy preocupada, tenia puesto su uniforme de porrista y sostenía los pompones, Sirius no le contesto.

_Snape los seguía observando molesto¿por qué diablos le tenía que tocar el estelar a Black? Si el estelar significaba estar pegado a Susan, abrazarla y besarla… él lo habría pedido sin dudarlo. _

-Sirius, háblame, al menos puedes hablarme después de cómo me has tratado –se quejo Susan.

-Te he tratado… -se indigno Sirius- Susan te dije que lo sentía.

-Te hice hablar –se alegro Susan. Sirius la miro y después sonrió- ¿seguro que estas bien? –pregunto Susan aun preocupada por él.

-Sí, estoy bien –contesto Sirius mirándola y sonriendo- ¿aún sigues saliendo con el jugadorcito Snapy?

-Sí.

_Lo de Snapy no estaba en el guión, pero había provocado las risas de los asistentes, Sirius sonrío feliz y Susan lo miró con ligero recelo, pero siguió actuando. _

-¿Te llevará al baile?

-Pues eso depende –contesto Susan.

-¿Depende¿De qué? –Sirius estaba confuso.

-De ti –contesto Susan sonriéndole.

-¡Creo que él puede ir con otra! –anuncio Sirius mirando a Snape que ya estaba conversando con otras dos chicas y que los miraba molesto. Sirius tomo a Susan de la mano y ambos salieron del escenario.

««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»

¡Hola! Lamento mucho el retraso, la verdad fuera de mis clásicas excusas ésta vez si flojeé un buen (¬¬, sí lo sé me pase), pero espero que a pesar de mi retraso continúen siguiendo este fic, me harán muy feliz sus comentarios -

Bueno, la primera vez que escribí este capitulo note que todos los que leían el fic esperaban con ansias la obra y al mismo tiempo esperaban leer la peli de vaselina, así que sólo hice un scrip de la peli. Ahora que reescribí este capi metí algunas emociones de los personajes, espero que les guste.

Todos los derechos de la película Vaselina son reservados, sólo utilice la trama por diversión.

««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»

Dedico este chap a Alicia Granger por apoyarme muchísimo y siempre animarme, gracias por tus amenas platicas, eres una chava genial .. Y a Joice Escobar o Potter, como más te guste amiga, gracias por brindarme tu amistad y tus valiosos comentarios .

Agradezco especialmente a todos los que han leído el fic, pero en especial les doy las GRACIAS a quienes se han tomado la molestia de dejar sus comentarios. MUCHAS GRACIAS A:

Alicia Granger, SilviPotter, María, Lucy, Karibe, LorenaPotter, LaryPotter, DebyPotter, Joice Escobar, Gresne2mil4, Callis69, GabyCho91, Sofíapay, Mgranger, LilyEvans, Mayiya, Mydaboin, Mafersitadan, BeccaBlack, AleBlack, Maria28, DanielitaChang, YudithBlack, MartinaEvans.

Neta no saben cuánto me alegraron chavas, me animan mucho o Sus opiniones son MUY VALIOSAS para mi. Pronto tendrán el siguiente chap, en menos de tres semanas, lo prometo .

««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»

Matta Ne

Pórtense mal - ¿O bien? ¬¬ NO Mejor mal -

Hagan cara Hellmann´s

Capitulo Editado


	8. Vaselina, El Gran Musical II

**CAPITULO VIII "VASELINA EL GRAN MUSICAL II"**

Después de un intermedio de 15 minutos exactos, el telón volvió a abrirse. La escenografía mostraba, una vez más, la cafetería. Había muchos jóvenes y entre ellos estaban todos los amigos de Sirius y las chicas, Sirius y Susan entraron rápidamente y se sentaron en una de las mesas del fondo, Sirius abrió dos menu´s y se oculto detrás de ellos, también hizo que Susan se ocultara, su objetivo era que sus amigos no lo vieran con Susan.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto Susan divertida al ver todo lo que Sirius hacia.

-Quiero un poco de privacidad –susurro Sirius, tomando a Susan de la mano y sonriéndole.

-¿Qué van a tomar chicos? –pregunto una mesera, Madame Betancour, vestía el habitual uniforme de las meseras y sostenía una pluma y un trozo de pergamino en una mano.

-Un helado de cereza, por favor –contesto Susan tiernamente.

_Y Sirius notó que lo hizo de una forma tan delicada que las miradas de los chicos del público no la perdían ni un instante._

-Yo no tengo hambre, sólo déme una hamburguesa doble con todo, un refresco y un helado de chocolate.

-Eso suena bien –dijo Susan sonriendo feliz por estar con Sirius- quiero lo mismo.

Madame Betancourt asintió sonriente y se retiro con una sonrisa.

-¿Lo mismo? –pregunto Sirius bromeando, aunque estaba asombrado de que Susan pidiera lo mismo que él, por lo general las chicas con las que había salido pedían una ensalada o cualquier cosa dietética- ¿Puedes comer mucho?

-Sí –dijo Susan, aun estaban tomados de la mano- ¿sabes? Eres un encanto.

Los menu´s que los ocultaban fueron retirados sorpresivamente por James que les sonreía divertido.

-¿Quién es un encanto? –pregunto James bromeando y después se contesto seriamente- Yo soy un encanto. ¿Qué onda Sirius?

El aludido suspiro y miro como todos sus amigos acercaban sillas y otra mesa para sentarse con ellos.

-Hola Lily –saludo Susan- ¿Cómo estas?

-Como una reina –contesto Lily, que traía en los hombros la chamarra de los T-Birds de James y una malteada en la mano.

-¿Tienes dinero? –le pregunto James- podemos comprar un pastel de chocolate.

-Mis días de invitarte se están acabando –contesto Lily enfadada, pensando que él era un estafador.

-¿Planeas no salir mucho? –se burlo James, a lo que Lily lo miro molesta.

-¿Alguien tiene dinero? –pregunto Peter- podemos comprar un pay.

-No sé a donde se va mi dinero –suspiro Cristy- 10 sickles aquí, 5 galeones allá y cuando me doy cuenta ya no tengo ni un knut.

-No se preocupen –los animo Remus- dentro de algunos meses Arabella nos invitara a todos ¿verdad, cariño? –pregunto, pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Bella y mirándola sonriente.

-Bueno –Bella sonrió nerviosa, llevaba un gran pañuelo que le cubría el cabello e iba vestida de rosa- no le pagan a una estilista mucho al principio.

_Los nervios no eran precisamente actuación, en realidad era el brazo de Remus lo que la ponía nerviosa, él nunca la había agarrado de esa forma y aunque era actuación se sintió feliz de que al menos en la obra eran novios._

-De menos será más de lo que tenemos ahora –dijo Remus sonriéndole con cariño- ahora coopérense para comprar un helado –Bella, Cristy y Peter sacaron algunas monedas y las pusieron en la mano de Remus.- Señora Betancourt –grito Remus- un helado gigante con 4 cucharas.

-Tomen y coman –dijo Betancour poniendo una charola en la mesa con las ordenes de Susan, Sirius y Remus.

Lily se miraba en un espejo mientras se ponía polvo compacto.

-Tengo tantos "chupetones" –se quejo Lily, mirándose el cuello en el espejo- que la gente cree que tengo lepra.

-Alégrate. Un chupetón de James Potter es como una medalla de honor, que sólo ganan las mejores –dijo James al tiempo que mordía la hamburguesa, que había pedido Sirius, salvajemente.

-Eres un cerdo –se quejo Lily.

-Me encanta cuando me ofendes –dijo James mirándola divertido y con deseos de provocarla.

-Mis padres quieren invitarte a tomar el té el domingo¿vienes? –pregunto Susan a Sirius, todos los de la mesa se quedaron callados observando a Sirius.

-No… no me gusta el té –contesto Sirius sonriendo incomodo.

-No tienes que tomarlo –sonrió Susan.

-No me gustan los padres –contesto Sirius nervioso por la mirada de sus amigos. Susan lo miro decepcionada.

-¿Quieres? –Arthur ofreció a Molly el pastel que se estaba comiendo.

-No, gracias –contesto Molly tratando de no mirar el pastel.

-Como cita eres muy barata –dijo Arthur sonriendo, enseguida dejo de masticar y miro a Molly- Upps eso no sonó bien.

-Entiendo –dijo Molly comprensiva.

-Siempre he pensado que eres una persona muy comprensiva –dijo Arthur mirándola y masticando de nuevo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Lo soy –contesto Molly un poco enfadada.

-Y siempre he pensado que eres más que una vanidosa –Arthur trataba de disculparse., pero por la mirada de Molly noto que no lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

-Gracias –contesto Molly perpleja y molesta.

-De nada –contesto Arthur comprendiendo que la había regado, pero aún tratando de arreglarla- ¿Vas a ir al baile?

-Sí.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo?

-Claro –contesto Molly sonriéndole y olvidado su mal humor.

_No entendía por qué Arthur sentía pasión por las cosas muggles, reconocía que actuar no era tan malo, pero aún así no lograba compartir el entusiasmo de su novio. Sonrió para si misma un tanto avergonzada al pensar que algún día, quizá cercano, le contarían a sus hijos su participación en "el proyecto muggle"; nombre que ella le había dado cada que Arthur y ella charlaban junto al lago._

-No voy a graduarme si no apruebo el examen de mañana –Cristy se levanto de la mesa y se dio la vuelta para irse.

-Considérate afortunada –dijo Peter también levantándose y pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros- tienes a tu propia escolta.

-Ni lo sueñes –lo corto Cristy quitándole la mano de sus hombros y marchándose.

-Me ama –dijo Peter y se volvió a sentar.

-¿Vienes Bella? –pregunto Remus, dispuesto a irse también.

-Creo que no, me… me quiero quedar un poco más –contesto Bella taciturna.

-Esto sabe horrible –se quejo Molly tomando un poco del pastel de Arthur- mi madre hace un mejor pastel de manzana. ¿Quieres un trozo? –pregunto dulcemente a Arthur.

-Claro –dijo Arthur marchándose con ella.

Remus y Peter también se fueron y en la mesa quedaron Lily, James, Susan, Sirius y Bella.

-Sirius, la competencia de baile me tiene un poco preocupada –dijo Susan- no sé si pueda bailar como ustedes. ¿Qué tal si bailan diferente a como se baila en mi país?

-No te preocupes –la calmo Lily, burlándose de ella- sabemos saltar como canguros.

-Je je je –se rió James sarcásticamente mirando a Lily ceñudo, al parecer ella no entendía cuánto significaba esa chica para su amigo.

-Muy bien Susan, vámonos –dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie.

-Nos vemos luego –se despidió James de él.

-Hasta luego Bella -se despidió Susan alejándose con Sirius.

-¡Genial! –se quejo James cuando la pareja se había ido- me dejaron con la cuenta de nuevo. Dame dinero –extendió una mano hacia Lily, ésta lo miro indignada.- Muy bien, tienes una personalidad muy tacaña.

-No empieces –pidió Lily molesta.

-Muy bien ¿Por qué no termino contigo? –dijo James también molesto, paso una mano por los hombros de Bella.

-¡Termínate esta! –grito Lily enfadada aventándole la malteada en la cara acto seguido le aventó su chamarra en el regazo - De mi para ti, idiota. Lo siento Bella –se disculpo, porque a Bella también le había salpicado la malteada.

_Al salir del escenario no pudo evitar reírse, la cara de James había sido genial, con ésta escena se había cobrado la del auto._

James se levanto y persiguió a Lily muy enfadado.

-¡Lily, Lily! –se oían los gritos de James- quiero hablar contigo ahora.

Madame Betancourt acudió corriendo a la mesa en donde sólo quedaba Bella, que se limpiaba su blusa.

-No importa –le sonrió Betancourt- podrás lavarla, la malteada si se quita.

-Estaré bien –contesto Bella, tratando de desamarrarse el pañuelo que le cubría el cabello.

-Ya casi vamos a cerrar¿lo sabes? –pregunto Madame Betancourt.

-¿Le importa si me quedo un poco mas, señora Betancourt? –pregunto Bella desamarrando por fin el pañuelo y mostrando una melena rosa eléctrico.

_Por supuesto su cabello provoco risas, pero lejos de molestarle Bella lo interpreto como señal de triunfo. Echo una mirada disimulada al público y distinguió a su hermano con los ojos fijos en ella, le sonrió disimuladamente y él levanto su pulgar en señal de que actuaba muy bien._

-No, haz lo que quieras –contesto Betancourt mientras limpiaba distraídamente la mesa. Termino y volteo a ver a Bella- ¡Santo Dios¿Ya te viste el cabello?

-Oh –Bella toco su cabello- bueno tuve problemas en la clase de tinte. De hecho tuve problemas en todas las clases –confeso Bella- La escuela de belleza no es lo que esperaba.

-Nada lo es, querida –confirmo Madame Betancourt, apagando algunas luces, ya no había nadie en la cafetería más que ellas dos.

-Señora Betancourt –dijo Bella- he dejado de asistir- ¿Qué me dice de ser mesera?

-Eres demasiado joven para saberlo –contesto Betancourt, limpiando las demás mesas.

-Entonces podría ser… bancaria –dijo Bella, Madame Betancourt suspiro- No, no me gustan los números. Ojala pudiera tener un ángel guardián que me dijera qué es lo que hay que hacer, alguien como Amos Diggory en aquella obra del ángel de la guarda. ¿Qué le parece?

-Si lo encuentras dale mi dirección –contesto Betancourt apagando las demás luces y saliendo de la cafetería, ahora sólo quedaba Bella.

Una luz muy fuerte deslumbró al público y por supuesto a Bella, acto seguido apareció Amos Diggory vestido con un traje gris, una corbata del mismo color, y una aureola en la cabeza. Se veía muy guapo, Bella lo miraba muy sorprendida y embobada, Amos le sonrió con toda la gallardía que pudo y comenzó a cantar.

_Tu historia es muy triste_

_Una joven indecisa_

_Está muy confundida_

_Tu futuro es tan incierto, ahora_

_No tienes nada por que luchar_

_No puedes cambiar tu uniforme _

_Por unas pinzas de depilar –Amos cantaba con perfecta afinación, algunas chicas suspiraron y Bella lo miraba embobada y con la típica mirada de las chicas enamoradas. Mirada que en opinión de Remus, no parecía actuación. Detrás de bambalinas él refunfuño molesto recordando el día en que los había encontrado juntos en el suelo._

_Vuelve a la prepa_

_No tendrás graduación_

_Vuelve a la prepa_

_Es el consejo que te doy_

_Reprobaste todo_

_Y no pasaste ni shampoo_

_Vuelve a la prepa_

_Nena muévete ya_

_No sirves para esto_

_¿Qué estas probando?_

_Tienes el sueño_

_Pero no motivación_

_Mejor olvídate de eso_

_Y vuelve a la prepa_

_Vuelve a la prepa_

_Vuelve a la prepa_

_Nena lo sabes_

_Ahora que te he dicho_

_Que hacer_

_Sigue mi consejo _

_Y vuelve a la prepa_

Amos salió de la cafetería con extrema elegancia, y las luces se volvieron a prender.

_Bella pensó que cualquier chica después de ver así a Amos no dudaría en andar con él, demostró gran confianza sobre el escenario y se veía increíblemente atractivo. Detrás de bambalinas Amos observó a Bella, gracias a que ensayaron juntos la escena, ésta había quedado perfecta, eso demostraba que eran un gran equipo._

-Creo que me quede dormida –susurro Bella saliendo del escenario.

La escena cambio de nuevo, de nuevo se mostraba la prepa Rydell. Muchos estudiantes salían de la prepa y había algunos autos estacionados, entre ellos una camioneta de la televisión.

James estaba parado mirando todo y Sirius estaba atrás de él, Lily paso enfrente de los dos junto con Cristy, miro a James por un momento y luego se alejo un poco en dirección contraria a él, no sin lanzarle una mirada de repulsión.

-¿Aún vas a ir al baile? –pregunto Sirius a James, obviamente sin Lily, James ya no tenia pareja.

-Claro que sí –contesto James un poco molesto- ya veras, llevaré a la chica más bonita que te puedas imaginar –tiro su cigarrillo al piso y con una última mirada a Lily se marcho con Sirius.

-¡Genial! –se quejo Cristy mirando como bajaban algunos micrófonos de la camioneta- el evento mas grande que ha pasado en Rydell y no tenemos pareja.

-Porque no invitas al chico de la taberna –sugirió Lily en broma.

-No digas tonterías –contesto Cristy.

-Discúlpame, sólo era una sugerencia.

-Lo invite, ya tienes planes –se quejo Cristy.

En esos momento paso Lucius en su auto.

-Relájate –dijo Lily- creo que nuestra suerte cambio –Lily le sonrió a Lucius que estaciono el auto cerca de ellas.

-¿¡Sabes lo que estás haciendo!? –pregunto Cristy alarmada, los escorpios eran enemigos declarados de James y los chicos.

-Estamos, querida –contesto Lily jalando a Cristy con ella y subiéndose en el auto con Lucius, que arranco y acelero.

El telón se cerro y en unos cuantos segundos se abrió de nuevo, la escenografía de ésta vez era sorprendente. Un gran salón de baile decorado magníficamente, en los extremos había unas cuantas sillas y un pequeño escenario al fondo en donde había algunos instrumentos. Muchos chicos y chicas conversaban animadamente y pocas parejas bailaban, los chicos llevaban trajes y las chicas vestidos de fiesta, de la época de los 70´s, por supuesto la música era rock and roll.

Lily entró en el escenario, llevaba puesto un vestido de tirantes rojo con negro que combinaba con su cabello, venía con Lucius que vestía un traje negro sin corbata, con la camisa abierta y muy bien peinado. Con ellos también entró Cristy que traía un vestido azul y el cabello recogido en un moño. En cuanto entraron Cristy se zafó de ellos y Peter se acerco a ella.

_En cuanto pudo zafó su mano de la de Malfoy, cosa que a él le pareció muy bien, reconocía que Evans no estaba nada mal, pero era una sangre sucia. Por su parte Lily estaba molesta por tener que actuar con él, pero se contuvo de abofetearlo cuando le susurro "sangre sucia", después de todo en la obra debían demostrar que existía una relación "muy buena" entre ellos._

-Te ves muy bien Cristy –afirmo Peter.

-Mira Peter, ahí esta Robert Wood –exclamo emocionada señalando a un chico que se miraba en uno de los espejos que adornaban el salón.

-Ah, ese tonto, será conductor del programa –dijo Peter sin darle importancia.

-¿Estás loco? Él es una leyenda, un ídolo de la música.

-Si claro, si te gustan los tontos –contesto Peter enfadado, se dio la vuelta y se marcho, pero Cristy seguía mirando embobada a Robert Wood.

-Estoy un poco nerviosa –dijo Susan, que veníaa entrando con Sirius, ella traía puesto un vestido blanco con un ligero escote y él vestía un traje azul marino con la camisa sin corbata y un poco desabotonada, su cabello estaba excelentemente peinado- esto es tan emocionante.

-No pasa nada, sólo relájate, vamos a ganar –la animo Sirius.

-Remus ¿me veo bien? –pregunto Bella que entró del brazo de Remus, se había puesto un vestido amarillo, llevaba el cabello rubio platino sujetado por una diadema negra que combinaba a la perfección.

-Te ves preciosa –dijo Remus, que se había puesto un traje beige oscuro impecable y se había peinado como siempre perfectamente- preciosa y rubia como… una piña. –Bella le puso una cara de… ¿¡una piña?! Y él sólo le sonrió.

Arthur y Molly entraron, él se había puesto un traje gris y Molly llevaba un vestido azul claro y un prendedor en el cabello. Los músicos también entraron y el productor, que era el profesor Tingle de pociones, pidió música para animar el ambiente antes de empezar la grabación, la banda empezó a tocar una pieza de Rock and Roll de Elvis.

Todos bailaban, daban giros espectaculares y los muchachos cargaban a las chicas, algunos exageraban, pero la mayoría llevaba muy buen ritmo, Sirius y Susan se acoplaban muy bien y hacían pasos espectaculares.

_A Sirius se le ocurrió bromear con Susan en voz baja y le dijo que era muy pesada, al igual que Lily cuando James la molestaba, ella se enfado y él se gano un fuerte pisotón._

Cuando Lucius vio a la pareja de James se quiso ir a golpearlo, James estaba con Narcissa, pero Lily jalo a Lucius y lo calmo sonriéndole y continuando con su baile.

_Lily tenía los brazos en los hombros de Lucius y trataba de ignorar su presencia, recordó el momento en el que James y ella ensayaban esa canción y sonrió involuntariamente. Narcisa miraba a James con interés pese a que era novia de Lucius, encontraba al merodeador muy atractivo, pero él miraba a Lucius y a Lily preocupado porque la veía sonreír con él._

Al final de la melodía el profesor Tingle paso entre las parejas preguntando sus nombres, al tiempo que Sirius aventaba a James al escenario de los músicos para que cantara una canción.

-¿Cómo se llaman? –pregunto el profesor Tingle a Remus y Bella.

-Romeo y Julieta –contesto Remus y el profesor lo anoto en su pergamino.

-No, dile la verdad –pidió Bella, pero Remus la callo con un beso y se puso a bailar con ella, era una melodía mas lenta, la que estaba cantando James.

_El beso fue fugaz y sorpresivo, algunas personas del público animadas habían lanzado exclamaciones de emoción, para Bella y Remus fue volver a sentir algo que hacía tiempo no experimentaban, pero que deseaban seguir probando. Por supuesto a Diggory no le hizo gracia ver la escena._

_-Do, do, do, do, do, do, la, la, la, la, la, la, fa, fa, fa, fa, fa, fa, sol, sol, sol, sol, sol, sol._

_En la radio oí una canción_

_La cabeza mil vueltas medio _

_Era un ritmo nuevo para mí_

_Y aunque no lo escuche nunca más_

_No lo olvido y a mi mente vuelve_

_Porque esa melodía me recuerda_

_Cuando yo me enamore_

_Amor primero_

_El más sincero_

_Mi corazón… supo componer_

_Una canción que hablaba de amor_

_Diciendo así:_

_Regresa a mi… oh… regresa a mi_

_Y no te vayas más_

_No debes olvidar_

_Que aquello que hay en mi loco corazón_

_¡Es sólo para ti!_

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, la, la, la, la, la, la, fa, fa, fa, fa, fa, fa, sol, sol, sol, sol, sol, sol._

James terminó y todos, en especial las chicas, le aplaudieron mucho, al tiempo que Lily hacía como que vomitaba. El cantante del grupo, que era Frank Longbottom, le agradeció su canción improvisada y anuncio que el concurso empezaría en unos cuantos minutos.

James se acerco a Sirius para presentarle a su pareja pero este simplemente al verla dijo "hola" cortantemente y les dio la espalda, Arthur, Molly, Bella y Remus también se acercaron.

-¿Cómo estas Sirius, cariño? –pregunto Narcissa

-¿Quién es ella? –pregunto Remus.

-Me llamo Narcissa y soy conocida porque tengo el mejor ritmo de la escuela.

-Y la peor reputación –murmuro Bella, ganándose una mirada de odio de Narcissa.

-Vámonos Susan –mando Sirius jalándola del brazo y alejándose de ellos.

-¿Quién era esa chica? –pregunto Susan, era obvio que Sirius ya conocía a Narcissa.

-Sólo una vieja amiga de la familia –mintió Sirius bailando de nuevo con Susan.

Cristy estaba parada cerca de las cámaras y no había visto que él apuesto Robert Wood se acercaba a ella.

-Hola preciosa, soy Robert Wood –saludo él.

-Hola –contesto Cristo algo intimidada.

-¿Tus padres saben que entro a tu habitación cada noche? –pregunto Wood, Cristy puso una cara seria-. Por la TV claro –aclaro Wood, Cristy sonrió divertida por la broma.

-Voy a ser juez en el concurso –comento Wood- quizás te pueda ayudar.

-No voy a participar –dijo Cristy.

-¿Cómo? –Se asombro Wood- una belleza como tu¿Cómo te llamas?

-Cristy, Cristy Brown.

El baile continuaba, Snape había ido con Joey Patil, Lily y Lucius bailaban muy sexy y Remus y Bella platicaban sobre el rubio cabello de Bella.

El profesor Tingle anuncio que el concurso empezaría en menos de 4 minutos, pero que primero el señor Robert Wood anunciaría las reglas, al oír su nombre todos aplaudieron.

-¿Señor Robert Wood? –pregunto el profesor Tingle, al ver que no había aparecido.

Wood estaba muy entretenido con Cristy y hasta el tercer llamado apareció, a lo que todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

-Hola chicos –saludo Wood lleno de entusiasmo- es fabuloso estar aquí en Rydell¿Cuál es tu nombre cariño? –le pregunto a McGonagall, a lo que ella simplemente le quito el micrófono molesta.

_¡¿Cómo diablos se había prestado a esa falta de respeto¡Por qué había aceptado actuar¿Qué pensaría Dumbledore del profesorado? Conociendo a Albus y sus ideas descabelladas, seguro que pensaría que era divertido. Se repitió una y otra vez que únicamente había aceptado porque le había hecho un favor a su amiga Trinity, que no se cansaba de repetirle que ella era la más indicada para interpretar a la directora de Rydell._

-Y ahora las reglas –anuncio McGonagall, dándole de nuevo el micrófono a Wood.

-Regla numero 1 –anuncio Wood- las parejas deben ser niño y niña.

Todos comenzaron a hacer barullo y a tomarse el pelo unos a otros sobre si eran gays o sobre si habían traído a sus hermanas pequeñas.

-Regla 2, si durante el concurso les tocan el hombro deben de salir de inmediato de la pista.

-Y regla 3 –McGonagall le quito de nuevo el micrófono- el que haga movimientos vulgares u obscenos quedara descalificado inmediatamente.

-Entonces ya perdí –expreso en voz alta Lily, Malfoy la abrazaba por la cintura.

_Ya había sido suficiente para ambos. Malfoy pensó con amargura que si él y sus amigos no hubieran vagabundeado por los terrenos de Hogwarts no tendrían que estar haciendo ese estúpido castigo que les había impuesto Tingle; y por supuesto Evans no le estaría enterrando su tacón de aguja en el pie, molesto la aparto un poco, pero ella siguió haciendo presión con su pie y él se tuvo que aguantar la exclamación de dolor que pugnaba por salir._

-Muy bien ahora chicos y chicas diviértanse, de eso se trata. Olviden el concurso tomen a su pareja y a bailar –exclamo Wood sonriente, tras sus palabras empezó la música.

Todos bailaban animadamente daban vueltas espectaculares y maravillosos giros, los chicos cargaban a las chicas y las chicas se movían muy bien.

Robert Wood pasaba entre las parejas, juzgando para ver a cual eliminaba.

-Ves a esa pareja –le dijo James a Wood señalando a Lily y a Lucius- échalos par afuera.

Remus estaba muy entusiasta dando saltos como un loco, cuando Wood pasó junto a él, le toco el hombro y él y Bella quedaron descalificados. Se acerco a Lily y a Lucius y les toco el hombro, Lucius levanto el puño amenazadoramente y agarro a Wood de la camisa, pero ya estaban eliminados y Lily tuvo que separarlos.

Narcissa bailaba muy bien, daba giros espectaculares y James la agarraba de la cintura. Lucius y Lily se acercaron a ellos y al verse Lucius y James comenzaron a pelear a golpes, Lily trato de calmar a Lucius, pero no lo logro, se fue muy indignada y Lucius y James también salieron del escenario.

_Continuaron su pelea fuera del escenario, pero afortunadamente Madame Betancourt los separó con su varita y les pidió que se calmaran con voz peligrosa, que dejaba claro que si arruinaban la obra tendrían un fuerte castigo. Lily se acerco a James, muy feliz porque sus escenas con Malfoy habían terminado, y le curo el labio con un toque de varita, ambos observaron como terminaba la escena._

Ahora Sirius y Susan eran el centro de atención, se había formado un círculo alrededor de ellos y parecía que ellos iban a ganar el concurso, bailaban muy bien. Narcissa cuchicheaba con Peter, acto seguido él se acerco y alejo a Susan de Sirius, ella se quejo y Sirius trato de seguirla, pero Narcissa ya lo había atrapado para ser su pareja de baile.

Así que Sirius y Narcissa continuaron bailando, Susan volteo a verlos y se marcho muy molesta. Ahora parecía que Sirius y Narcissa ganarían, casi al terminar la canción McGonagall se acerco a ellos con el trofeo, el cual Narcissa le arrebato, McGonagall y todos los demás les siguieron el pasito de baile que hacían y al terminar la canción McGonagall anuncio que ellos eran los ganadores del concurso.

El telón se cerró, después de algunos segundos volvió a abrirse. Una fila de coches horizontal se veía en el escenario, frente a una pantalla de cine, era un auto cinema, algunos autos seguían llegando. Las chicas llegaron en un auto y se bajaron, en otro auto llego James, se bajo y abrió la cajuela, adentro venían Remus, Arthur y Peter.

-Me estoy cansando de este sistema para no pagar la entrada –se quejo Remus- casi me asfixio.

_Y no era mentira. Según la profesora Betancourt realizaría un sencillo hechizo para oxigenar la cajuela, pero con la emoción del momento se le había olvidado y los tres chicos casi se ahogaron, pues ninguno llevaba la varita para arreglar el problema. _

-Deja de quejarte y busquemos a las chicas –dijo James, acercándose al auto de las chicas, los demás lo siguieron.

Remus inmediatamente rodeo a Arabella con su brazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, el cabello de Bella era negro intenso con un toque azulado. Arthur también rodeo los hombros de Molly con su brazo y Lily y Cristy se alejaron hasta el principio de la fila de autos, donde había un puesto que vendía palomitas y refrescos.

Sirius y Susan estaban en un auto aparte, Sirius rodeo los hombros de Susan con su brazo y ella le puso cara de pocos amigos.

-Vamos Susan –se disculpo Sirius, quitando su brazo- ya te dije por teléfono que lo siento.

-Lo hiciste –confirmo Susan-, pero aun sigo creyendo que tú y Narcissa fueron novios.

-No fuimos novios –negó Sirius- sólo salimos juntos.

-Es lo mismo –contesto Susan molesta.

-No, no, no es lo mismo –negó Sirius mirando sus manos.

Sirius vio el anillo que traía en su mano derecha, intento sacarlo de su dedo pero no salía, se pasó la mano por el cabello (que traía excelentemente peinado) e intento sacarlo de nuevo. Susan se hacia la que no veía, pero sabía lo que estaba haciendo Sirius. Este jalo el anillo con toda su fuerza y el anillo salio, pero al mismo tiempo Sirius no controlo la fuerza y le dio un codazo a Susan en el hombro.

-¡Oh lo siento Susan! –dijo Sirius sonriendo, luego miro el anillo- Susan ¿usarías mi sortija?

-Ay Sirius –dijo Susan gratamente sorprendida- no sé que decir.

-Di que sí –contesto Sirius feliz porque había logrado incontentarla.

-Sí –dijo Susan, dándole un beso en la mejilla y poniéndose el anillo.- No sabes lo que esto significa para mi, ahora se que vas a respetarme –dijo Susan feliz, Sirius puso una cara de "Diablos, eso no era lo que pretendía".

Cristy y Lily salieron de la fila del los refrescos y empezaron a caminar lentamente hacia su auto.

-¿Qué te pasa esta noche? –pregunto Cristy.

-Me siento terrible, como una maquina de escribir defectuosa –contesto Lily- Me salte un periodo.

-¿¡Quieres decir que estás embarazada?! –pregunto Cristy escandalizada.

-No sé, ni me importa –contesto Lily encogiéndose de hombros-, pero no se lo vayas a decir a nadie

-Si, no te preocupes –la animo Cristy- a una amiga mía también le paso –se cruzaron con varios chicos que no las dejaban pasar y Cristy comenzó a empujarlos- ¡Abran paso, señora con niño! –de pronto Cristy se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más y se gano una mirada de reproche de Lily, que se alejo de ella.

-¿Qué le pasa? –pregunto Peter que se había acercado a Cristy.

-No digas nada, pero Lily esta embarazada –le contesto Cristy.

Inmediatamente Peter se acerco al primer coche de la fila y les grito:

-Lily dio su mal paso.

El chisme se fue corriendo de carro en carro, las chicas hasta se bajaban de los autos para contárselo a los del coche siguiente. James estaba parado junto a un coche y le dieron la noticia exactamente cuando Lily pasaba detrás de él. James corrió hacia ella.

-Lily, oí que estás embarazada –dijo James.

-¿Eso oíste? –pregunto Lily viendo como Cristy pasaba junto a ella- Vaya, las buenas noticias vuelan –dijo en voz alta mirando acusadoramente a Cristy, que siguió su camino muy apenada.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –se quejo James.

-¿A ti que te importa? –contesto Lily.

-Puedo hacer algo –respondió James.

-Ya hiciste suficiente –dijo Lily sonriéndole.

-No voy a huir de mis errores –dijo James poniéndole una mano en el hombro, Lily se la quito.

-No te preocupes James –dijo Lily sonriente- fue el error de otro.

James suspiro aliviado –Gracias.

-De nada –contesto Lily mirando como James se alejaba, ella se fue al auto de las chicas.

Sirius y Susan estaban en el auto, Sirius estornudó falsamente para pasar su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Susan.

-Espero que no vayas a resfriarte –comento Susan preocupada.

-No, no, es sólo el polvo –contesto Sirius, Susan le sonrió y el bajo un poco mas la mano, Susan miro la mano de Sirius sorprendida, ya que ésta se encontraba muy cerca de su pecho.

-Sirius –se quejo Susan sintiendo como Sirius se ponía encima de ella- ¿Qué haces?

-Susan no te preocupes, nadie nos esta mirando –contesto Sirius besándola.

-Sirius quítate –mando Susan empujándolo con fuerza.

-Susan ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto Sirius viendo como Susan se bajaba del coche.- Pensé que me querías.

-¡Crees que voy a quedarme contigo en esta… esta cosa! –se quejo Susan dándole una bofetada a Sirius- Quédate con tu anillo corriente –le grito Susan aventándole el anillo y caminando a toda prisa.

-Susan –grito Sirius desde el carro- no puedes salir caminando del auto cinema.

Sirius se bajo de su auto y camino entre los demás con aspecto abatido.

_-Abandonado en el auto cinema_

_Como un tonto_

_¿Qué dirán en la escuela?_

_Susan, por qué no ves_

_Que soy miserable_

_Comenzamos _

_Y ahora nos separamos_

_No queda nada._

_El amor ha volado_

_Solitario _

_Me siento y me pregunto_

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué me dejaste?_

_Oh, Susan_

_Oh, Susan, _

_Talvez un día_

_Cuando termine la escuela_

_Nuestros dos mundos sean uno_

_En el cielo_

_Estaremos por siempre_

_Por favor dime que te quedaras_

_Oh Susan_

_Susan mi amor me has lastimado de verdad_

_Prométeme que te quedaras._

_Porque me dejaste_

_Oh, Susan._

_Susan, Susan_

_¿Por quééé?_

_Una menos, se sentía como un tonto cantando, pero ahora sólo faltaban dos, sólo dos y sería libre de la obra. Sirius ya sin miedo alguno miró al público y deseo festejar el éxito de la obra con sus amigos… y tal vez bromeando con Susan._

Una cortina cayo, de fondo se veía una calle y un taller de autos, algunos chicos caminaban por ahí y James saco su auto del taller, ya no era la vieja chatarra que había llevado la primera vez, lo habían pintado de blanco con un trueno café y lo habían pulido, además tenía llantas nuevas.

-Quedo bien –expreso Arthur- a pesar de que las partes son robadas.

-No las robamos todas –se quejo Peter- algunas fueron donadas.

-Sí como no –contesto Remus burlonamente.

-No importa –dijo James- este carro romperá records en Tundher Road.

-Aun puedes arrepentirte –dijo Remus preocupado- faltan 3 horas.

-Claro que no –contesto James viendo como Sirius se acercaba.

-Sabes que los escorpios no juegan ¿verdad? –pregunto Sirius seriamente a James.

-Lo sé, no querrás que me eche para atrás¿verdad?

-No, no es eso –contestó Sirius.

-Sirius –dijo James- ¿hemos sido amigos mucho tiempo, verdad? –Sirius asintió- ¿recuerdas la película del otro día en el auto cinema? Esa en la que un hombre peleaba y su mejor amigo era su segundo, algo así como su lugarteniente en la pelea.

-Sí, la recuerdo –respondió Sirius.

-¿Quieres ser mi segundo en Thunder Road? –pregunto James.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto Sirius- ¿quieres que conduzca por ti o que?

-No –James no sabia como decirlo, Sirius le capto la onda y sonrió, James quería que Sirius fuera con él en el coche.

Ambos comenzaron a pelear de broma y luego se abrazaron sonrientes, los demás los veían raro, dos hombres nunca se abrazaban, Sirius y James se separaron rápidamente y se pasaron un peine por él cabello.

-Paso por ti a las 3 –dijo James- ¿Y ustedes que me ven?

_La escena no costó trabajo alguno, por algo James y Sirius eran los mejores amigos, compartían ese extraño tipo de amistad que no tardaría en convertirse a hermandad. Ambos sonrieron divertidos antes de que cayera la cortina._

El nuevo escenario mostraba el estacionamiento de la prepa, Lily caminaba cerca de los autos y se notaba ligeramente preocupada.

-Hola Lily –la saludo Susan- ¿vas a Thunder Road?

-Ni loca –contesto Lily.

-Yo tengo que ir –dijo Susan- tengo que hablar con Sirius.

-Si no tienes ruedas y motor no sabrá que estás viva –contesto Lily de mal modo.

-Lily sé que no somos las mejores amigas –suspiro Susan-, pero si puedo hacer algo por ti…

-Me se cuidar sola –contesto Lily de mala gana- y también a lo que venga. ¿Crees que no se lo que dicen de mi? –Susan suspiro y se alejo- Espera –la llamo Lily- Gracias –Lily sonrió, Susan le devolvió la sonrisa y se marcho.

_Para Lily y Susan fue divertido pensar que en la obra no eran exactamente amigas, pero que a fin de cuentas se respetaban, mientras que en la vida real harían lo que fuera para ayudar a la otra, claro sin olvidar a Bella, las tres eran las mejores amigas que se podían encontrar en 6° curso, su amistad no estaba maquillada por los celos o envidias que a veces sienten las amigas unas por otras. _

James llego a estacionarse por ahí, se bajo del carro y le levanto el cofre, se inclinó a revisar si todo estaba bien con su auto, después de todo lo necesitaba en perfectas condiciones.

-Ella es de la que les estaba hablando –dijo Joey, que se había acercado a Lily con un grupo de chicas y la señalaba sin la menor discreción, las chicas rieron y se alejaron cuchicheando.

Lily se les quedo viendo muy molesta y comenzó a cantar ocultándose de James.

_-Podría hacer cosas peores_

_Que estar con un chico o dos_

_Aun si todos piensan que soy una loca._

_Podría ser verdad_

_Pero hay algo mucho peor_

_Que podría hacer._

_Podría enamorar a todos los chicos_

_Sonreír y pestañear_

_Apretarme contra ellos_

_Dejarles pensar que tienen chance_

_Y después rehusármeles._

_Eso es algo que nunca haría._

_Podría quedarme en casa cada noche_

_Esperando al señor perfecto_

_Y tirar mi vida a la basura_

_Por un sueño que no se cumplirá._

_Podría lastimar a alguien como yo_

_Por maldad y celos._

_No robo, no miento_

_Pero puedo sentir y puedo llorar_

_Algo que seguro no sabes…_

_Pero llorar en frente tuyo_

_Eso es lo peor que puedo hacer._

_No supo de dónde sacó todo el sentimiento con el que canto, pero la lágrima que resbalo por su mejilla fue real. Estaba de acuerdo, lo peor que podía hacer era llorar frente a un hombre, ella sólo se permitía llorar frente a las personas que quería de verdad y por el momento en la lista estaban únicamente Bella y Susan y ni siquiera ellas la habían visto llorar más de una vez._

Lily miro como James subía de nuevo al auto y lo ponía en marcha, con una última mirada a James, Lily se alejo lo más aprisa que pudo y salió del escenario al tiempo que el telón se cerraba.

Cuando se abrió de nuevo mostró un largo camino de tierra, dos puentes de concreto pasaban sobre el camino y un riachuelo muy pequeño bordeaba el camino. Al principio del camino dos autos estaban estacionados, uno de James y otro de Lucius. James era acompañado por los chicos, Cristy, Bella (su cabello volvía a ser pelirrojo como al comienzo de la obra) y Molly; los chicos vestían orgullosos sus chamarras de los T-Birds y las chicas llevaban sus chamarras de las Pink Ladies. Lucius estaba en compañía de Goyle, Crabbe, Parkinson, Narcissa, Bellatrix y la hermana de Parkinson.

James y Sirius se bajaron del auto y Lucius se acerco a ellos.

-¿Creen que con esa chatarra me van a ganar? –pregunto Lucius con voz socarrona.

-Sí, lo creo. Te voy a hacer polvo –amenazo James.

-Se necesita mas que una capa de pintura para ganar Thunder Road –dijo Lucius con sorna- ¿No estarán pensando rajarse?

-Ni hablar –contesto James mirando a Lucius con desagrado.

-Perfecto –aceptó Lucius y luego dirigiéndose a sus amigos, pero aun viendo a James grito- veamos que hacen estos idiotas.

Sirius se le quiso ir encima para golpearlo, pero James lo detuvo y Lucius sólo lo miro con risa.

-Cálmate –pidió James- me ocupare de él.

Lucius regreso con sus amigos y Narcissa le dio una moneda de la suerte con un mechón de cabello, lo traía guardado en su pecho, Lucius lo tomo y la beso salvajemente, sus amigos aplaudieron.

_Esa escena no les costo ningún trabajo, todo Hogwarts sabía que Lucius y Narcissa eran novios y que estaba comprometidos. Sin embargo, aprender a manejar si le había costado mucho a Lucius, en parte por falta de talento y la otra parte por su odio a las cosas muggles, ese sin duda, había sido su peor castigo._

-¿Qué le dio? –pregunto Molly.

-Un mechón de pelo… ¡de su ronco pecho! –contesto Cristy un poco sorprendida.

-Pobre James – se lamento Molly, camino un poco con la vista en el suelo y se agacho muy feliz a levantar algo del piso- ¡Si ves una moneda en el piso recógela y te dará suerte todo el día!

-Dame eso –pidió Cristy quitándole el sickle, se acerco hasta donde estaban los chicos en el auto, Remus estaba en el asiento del conductor revisándole algo al coche y James estaba parado junto a la puerta- Toma James, te traje algo para la buena suerte –anuncio Cristy entregándole la moneda a James.

-Gracias –dijo James agarrando la moneda, pero se le resbalo de la mano- ¡Que torpe soy! –se quejo James, se agacho a levantarla, pero cuando se agacho Remus abrió la puerta y le golpeo la cabeza, James quedo tirado bocabajo en el piso.

-Eres un torpe –regaño Sirius a Remus, se acerco a James y le dio la vuelta.

James estaba noqueado y la moneda se le había pegado en el ojo izquierdo. Todos los escorpios rompieron a reírse de él.

_Otra vez la profesora Betancourt había olvidado aplicar el hechizo para que el golpe no le hiciera mucho daño a James y el torpemente también lo había olvidado, aunque afortunadamente Remus no lo había olvidado por lo que james sólo sintió un ligero coscorrón y fingió que estaba mareado._

-Háblame amigo ¿Estas bien? –pregunto Sirius cuando James se recupero un poco.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien –contesto James, la cabeza le zumbaba y se sentía mareado pero se rió un poco- aunque te veo doble.

-No puedes manejar –dijo Arthur.

-Sí puedo –contesto James intentando ponerse de pie.

-Hey¿quieres que maneje por ti? –se ofreció Sirius.

-Está bien –acepto James resignado.

-No te preocupes –dijo Sirius- cuídenlo.

Remus se acerco a Sirius y le tendió la moneda que Cristy le había dado a James, Sirius lo miro de mal modo, por supuesto que no iba a agarrar esa moneda que le había dado tan mala suerte a James.

Susan entro en el escenario, llevaba un vestido rosa y tenía el cabello recogido en uan coleta, se sentó en el piso alejada de todos.

-Las reglas son que no hay reglas –anuncio Lucius amenazador- iremos hasta el segundo puente y el primero que regrese gana.

Narcissa se paro entre los dos carros, agito un pañuelo y los dos chicos arrancaron a toda velocidad.

Lucius trataba de sacar a Sirius del camino y le dio un golpe a su carro, pero Sirius manejaba lo mejor que podía, dieron la vuelta a toda velocidad, Lucius aún trataba de sacar a Sirius del camino, pero en uno de esos intentos se salio él del camino y su carro quedo atorado en el riachuelo un poco antes de llegar a la meta, Sirius acelero y llegó a la meta, había ganado. Todos sus amigos fueron corriendo hacia él, estaban más que felices.

_Y Lucius estaba más que enojado, dejarse ganar por Black era una humillación, pero ya se las cobraría. Una y otra vez había pensado en ganarle a Sirius en esa escena, pero el profesor Tingle, casi leyéndole la mente, le advirtió que no lo hiciera, si es que no quería pasar castigado por la profesora Betancourt todos los sábados restantes del año._

Arabella volteo hacia el camino y vio a Susan.

-¡Susan¡Susan¡Sirius gano¡Gano! –grito Arabella corriendo hacia ella.

-Sí, lo vi. Estuvo magnifico –contesto Susan sonriendo tristemente.

-¿Qué te pasa¿Estás bien?

-En realidad no –contesto Susan-, pero creo que podría estarlo si tú y las chicas me ayudan¿podemos ir a tu casa?

-Claro –acepto Bella sonriendo y llamando a las chicas.

_-Susan es hora de crecer_

_Sabes lo que tienes que hacer_

_Alza la cabeza_

_Respira profundo y suspira_

-Susan –la llamo Bella- apresúrate.

_-Adiós a Susan March –termino de cantar, se reunió con las chicas y todas se fueron corriendo. _

Como nueva y última escenografía se apreciaban nuevamente las canchas de la escuela, pero estaban llenas de juegos mecánicos y diversos establecimientos donde se organizaban competencias y se vendían dulces, era una feria muggle. Muchos estudiantes bajaban por las gradas y la voz de McGonagall amplificada por medios mágicos se oía por todas partes.

-Atención estudiantes –dijo McGonagall- antes de que comience la graduación quiero decirles que espero que sus años en Rydell estén llenos de recuerdos maravillosos, de sus amigos, de sus maestros y de su escuela. Quien sabe, a lo mejor aquí tenemos futuros maestros, ministros o escritoras, pero sea cual sea su camino siempre tendrán sus gloriosos años en Rydell. Adiós –McGonagall termino su discurso, con la voz quebrada y se oía que sollozaba porque una generación más, se iba.

-No lo creo –se quejaba Remus caminando con Arthur y Peter- ¿Cómo pudimos reprobar Deportes?

-¿Tomábamos deportes? –se asombro Arthur.

Ambos se acercaron a un puestito donde por una pared se asomaba la cara del entrenador Flitwick, arriba de él había un cartel que decía "Dale al entrenador por 25 centavos" y en una mesa reposaban muchos pasteles de merengue.

-¿¡Entrenador como pudo reprobar a los T-Birds?! –pregunto Remus molesto- No saldré de la prepa.

-Claro que saldrás –contesto el entrenador- si vienes a las clases de verano.

-¡Clases de verano! –se quejo Arthur-. Me las pagara.

Remus, Arthur y Peter pagaron 75 centavos y tomaron tres pasteles para aventárselos a Filtwick, pero ninguno logro darle.

-Si hubieran entrado a clases sabrían como hacerlo –se burlo el entrenador.

En la rueda de la fortuna Lily y Bella se divertían en grande, James desde abajo llamaba a Lily con preocupación.

-¡Lily, Lily! –gritaba James- ¡Bájate de esa cosa, no estás en estado de subirte a eso!

-Olvídalo –le contesto Lily- fue falsa alarma.

-¿Qué? –pregunto James aturdido.

-¡Que no estoy embarazada! –contesto Lily feliz, James también grito feliz y la ayudo a bajarse de la rueda.

-Yo te haré una mujer decente –anuncio James pasándole un brazo por lo hombros.

-No intentes engatusarme –respondió Lily quitando el brazo de James.

-Es una propuesta seria –contesto James.

-No son rosas bajo la luna, pero acepto –dijo Lily dándole un beso, Bella los miro emocionada.

Sirius apareció, no llevaba su usual chamarra negra de cuero, aunque si llevaba su playera negra, pero encima llevaba una chamarra del equipo de atletismo.

-¿De donde te robaste eso? –pregunto Peter.

-La gane –contesto Sirius- Mientras ustedes se estaban peleando yo me gane un puesto en el equipo de atletismo.

-Sí como no –se burlo Arthur- Sirius Black siendo un atleta.

-No, es enserio –contesto Sirius de forma pasiva.

-¿Nos vas a abandonar? –se quejo Remus.

-No pueden seguir al líder toda la vida –protesto Sirius, luego viendo las caras tristes de sus amigos añadió- miren chicos en verdad significan mucho para mi, pero Susan también y voy a luchar por ella.

De pronto se oyeron muchos chiflidos.

_Lanzados por los chicos del elenco y por algunos del público._

Remus volteo y le dio un golpe a Peter para que él también volteara, finalmente Sirius volteo a mirar lo que todos miraban embobados y vio a Susan.

Pero era una Susan totalmente diferente, se había alborotado el cabello, se había maquillado, traía un pantalón de likra negra súper pegado, un top también de likra negra, encima una chamarra negra de cuero y unas sandalias de tacón rojas, además estaba fumando un cigarrillo.

_Al igual que a Lily a ella tampoco le había costado trabajo desenvolverse con el cigarrillo, aunque el sabor no les gusto para nada, pero por lo menos no comenzó a ahogarse como les había pasado a Sirius y a James. Por otro lado estaba apenada por tener que mostrar su estomago y traer esa ropa tan pegada, fuera de la habitualidad de las túnicas holgadas, no obstante a juzgar por el impacto que había causado parecía que se veía muy bien y lejos de animarla, eso la puso más nerviosa._

-¡Susan! –dijo Sirius muy sorprendido por su cambio.

-Ese es mi nombre, galán –contesto Susan con voz sexy.

Todos la miraron muy sorprendido pero Sirius la miro sonriente.

_-Tengo escalofríos_

_Están multiplicándose_

_Estoy perdiendo el control –canto Sirius, aventando su chamarra. Susan también aventó la suya._

_Porque la energía_

_Que me suministras _

_Es electrificante._

_Susan lo miro, Cristy le hizo señas para que tirara el cigarrillo y lo pisara y Susan lo hizo._

_-Mejor que te endereces –canto Susan_

_Porque necesito un hombre_

_Y mi corazón se decidió por ti_

_Mejor que te endereces_

_Mejor que entiendas_

_Que tengo que ser_

_Honesta con mi corazón._

_Tú eres el que quiero_

_Tú eres el (la) que quiero uh uh uh –cantaron los dos_

_Tú eres el (la) que quiero uh uh uh_

_Tú eres el (la) que quiero uh uh uh_

_Él que necesito, claro –canto Susan._

_Si estas lleno de afección_

_Y eres tímido para decirlo_

_Medita en mi dirección_

_Siento tu camino._

_Tengo que enderezarme –canto Sirius_

_Porque necesitas un hombre_

_Necesito un hombre –canto Susan_

_Que pueda mantenerme satisfecha_

_Tengo que enderezarme –canto Sirius_

_Si voy a probar_

_Mejor que puedas probar –canto Susan_

_Que mi fe es justificada_

_¿Estás segura? –canto Sirius_

_Porque estoy segura –canto Susan_

_Tú eres el (la) que quiero uh uh uh –cantaron los dos_

_Tú eres el (la) que quiero uh uh uh_

_Tú eres el (la) que quiero uh uh uh_

_Tú eres el (la) que quiero uh uh uh_

Todos bailaban y la pareja se abrazo y él la cargo se regalaron una sonrisa mutua.

Luego continuaron con sus actividades Sirius fue a medir su fuerza al golpear una placa con un martillo y gano un muñeco para Susan. Poco después Bella llego gritando que James y Lily habían regresado. Todos voltearon y vieron como James y Lily se besaban tiernamente.

_Contrario al libreto que indicaba que no debían verse tiernos sino pasionales, no obstante detrás de bambalinas a la profesora Betancourt le agrado el cambio. Sonrió para sus adentros, sin duda esos chicos estaban enamorados, se notaba por cómo se besaban, aunque de seguro ellos no lo sabían._

-Todos estamos juntos de nuevo –se alegro Bella, su cintura estaba rodeada por los brazos de Remus y él estaba parado detrás de ella.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer después de la graduación? –se quejo Cristy bajándose de los brazos de Peter.

-Puede que nunca nos volvamos a ver –se quejo Molly abrazando a Arthur.

-No, eso nunca pasara –los animo Sirius.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto Peter.

-¿¡Cómo, que cómo lo sé?! –protesto Sirius dándole un golpecito- porque lo sé.

_-Iremos juntos –cantaron Sirius y Susan._

_Todos unidos –cantaron James y Lily._

_Como debe de ser –cantaron todos._

_Somos compañeros –cantaron Susan y Sirius._

_Predicaremos –cantaron Lily y James._

_Shake, shake skake shake it que ya somos como hermanos wooo –cantaron todos._

_El grupo allá ira, todos se asombraran –cantaron Remus y Bella._

_Que estemos tan unidos –cantaron Molly y Arthur._

_La familia sin igual –cantaron Peter y Cristy._

_De la prepa nacional –cantaron James y Lily._

_Nadie podrá separarnos –cantaron Sirius y Susan._

_Woo_ _oo oo –todos los del escenario corearon._

_Estamos todos juntos, estamos todos juntos_

_Estamos todos juntos, estamos todos juntos_

Al terminar de cantar todos quedaron abrazados, algunos hincados, la obra por fin había terminado, pero todos los espectadores se habían quedado en silencio.

««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»

¡Hola! Me alegro de por fin mandar este capítulo, la verdad esta vez termine de editarlo rápido, pero (si el clásico pero .U) tuve problemas con Internet y me quede sin el servicio, je je, pero bueno el capi esta aquí, ojalá me disculpen por la tardanza y espero que les guste .

Todos los derechos de la película Vaselina son reservados, utilice la trama sin fines de lucro y con fines recreativos.

««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»

También espero que por fa me manden algún comentario, leerlos me deja muy feliz todo el día, GRACIAS, significan mucho para mi sus opiniones y críticas.

Quiero agradecer a mis amigas Joice Potter y Alicia Granger¡¡Gracias chicas por animarme siempre, son muy importantes para mi!!

A los lectores en general, pero en especial a las lindas personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un comentario. GRACIAS.

Joice Potter, Mary Weasley, YacaHP, Lunatic, ElenaWeasley, DanielitaChang, ValitaDiggory, Alhena, Karibe, CaroMuggle, Walo, Mafersitadan, Florita.

Me animaron mucho chavas, ojala les guste este capi o

««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»

Matta Ne.

Pórtense mal - ¿O bien? ¬¬ NO Mejor mal -

Hagan cara Hellmann´s

Capitulo Editado


	9. Siento Siento ¿Que siento?

**CAPITULO IX "SIENTO… SIENTO¿QUÉ SIENTO?"**

Todos los espectadores se habían quedado en silencio. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad para los actores y que en realidad fueron sólo 2 segundos, Philipe rompió el silencio aplaudiendo fuertemente. La obra le había encantado y ver a sus amigos y hermana actuar hizo que sus pequeñas vacaciones fueran excelentes y divertidas. El resto del auditorio comenzó a aplaudir también, eran tan fuertes los aplausos que hacían vibrar el Gran Comedor, Madame Betancourt estaba radiante y los actores se felicitaban unos a otros, un chico de 5° año les pedía que posaran para tomarles algunos fotos y Dumbledore los miraba sonriendo mientras sus gafas de media luna brillaban alegremente a la luz de las velas.

Los actores fueron a cambiarse y en menos de media hora todos estaban entrando de nuevo al Gran Comedor admirando la decoración. El techo reflejaba el cielo nocturno, el cual brillaba con miles de estrellas, las velas flotaban adornadas con cintas rosadas y blancas y del techo caía nieve mágica, que no estaba fría en absoluto. Las sillas y el escenario habían sido suplidos por un centenar de mesas circulares con capacidad para 8 personas y en el centro habían dejado espacio para una pista de baile. Los chicos tomaron asiento en la misma mesa mientras oían a su alrededor murmuraciones sobre lo divertida que había estado la obra, James les sonrió a todos y destapó una cerveza de mantequilla.

-Salió perfecta ¿no creen? –pregunto Lily, tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

-Claro, todos actuaron muy bien –contesto Sirius sonriendo- y ser el protagonista no fue tan terrible como había imaginado.

-Cuando todos se quedaron callados mirándonos me asuste mucho, por un momento pensé que nos iban a abuchear –dijo Susan mirando a su alrededor- o que se reirían a carcajadas.

-No dudes que te abuchearan cuando todas se enteren de que eres la prometida de Black, Susan. Sí… creo que a las chicas les encantara saber que Sirius Black ya esta pedido y dado –comento Arabella de forma casual mirando preocupada a Susan.

-No me importa lo que digan –aseguro Susan- Después de todo tú y yo –miro a Sirius- no nos casaremos, esto es temporal.

-¿Quién dice que no nos vamos a casar querida? –dijo Sirius sonriéndole y mirándola seductoramente.

-Otra vez con eso, ya te dije que no me voy a casar contigo.

-Y yo ya te dije que te compres una linda túnica de gala, cariño.

-¿Qué habrá de comer? –pregunto Remus apresuradamente para detener la pelea que estaba a punto de desencadenarse.

-Ahora que lo dices… tengo hambre –se quejo Peter.

-Yo también –agrego James mirando decepcionado su plato vacío, como si esperara que con mirarlo y desearlo la comida apareciera.

La cena se materializó después de algunos minutos en sus mesas, y los estudiantes comieron alegremente los manjares preparados por los elfos. Al terminar la cena las mesas se recorrieron un poco para dejar mas espacio a la pista de baile, la música había comenzado y Dumbledore pidió a la profesora Betancourt que bailara con él para así abrir el baile, Philipe bailaba con la profesora McGonagall y Remus se tomo la libertad de invitar a Arabella, que acepto muy contenta.

-¿No piensas bailar Sirius? –pregunto Susan.

-Si quieres bailar sólo pídelo –contesto Sirius sonriendo- aceptare encantado –termino mientras se paraba y hacía una reverencia exagerada, que causo las risas de James, Lily y Peter.

-No quiero –contesto Susan apenada y molesta- era sólo un cometario, deberías intentar no ser tan ridículo.

-Lo siento Madame Black –se disculpo Sirius, observando la cara de enfado de la chica-, pero ya me hiciste pararme y Sirius Black no se levanta en vano –la tomo de la mano a pesar de las quejas de Susan y la llevo a la pista.

Un chico se acerco a invitar a Lily, ella acepto levantándose de la mesa y mirando de reojo a James que parecía no haber notado que ella se iba con otro.

-¿En qué piensas, Remus?

-En nada… sólo pensaba que tenias razón… actuar no fue tan malo como parecía.

-Te lo dije –murmuro Arabella bailando sonriente y mirando a su hermano que ahora bailaba con una chica de 7°- mira –señalo a su hermano- viene a visitarme y se pone a ligarse a una niña de séptimo, no hay quien lo pare, es un caso perdido.

Remus rió –Déjalo, supongo que le hará bien un cambio de ambiente.

-¿Oye mi amor? –murmuro Sirius.

-¡Que no me digas así! –se quejo Susan.

-Sí claro, lo que digas mi amor –dijo Sirius distraídamente- ¿Qué te parece si te robo otro beso?

-Si te atreves te mando otra vez a la enfermería –amenazo Susan.

-Valdría la pena correr el riesgo –comento Sirius- me arriesgaría a eso y a más.

-No digas tonterías –contesto Susan entre molesta y apenada.

-En serio, no tengo ojos para ninguna otra, más que para ti mi amor.

-Sí claro, para mí y para todas las que se atraviesen en tu camino –susurro Susan irónicamente.

Lily regreso a la mesa, estaba un poco acalorada y tomo una cerveza de mantequilla, Peter estaba bailando con una chica de 5° y James era el único que quedaba en la mesa mirando fijamente la botella que sostenía en la mano, parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos.

-¿¡Quieres bailar!? –pregunto James súbitamente en cuanto Lily termino su cerveza.

-Claro –respondió ella sorprendida por el tono imperativo de James, que se veía muy atractivo a la luz de las velas, con una túnica azul que entonaba con sus ojos.

James se levanto y la ayudo a levantarse, ambos se dirigieron a la pista tomados de la mano. Sonaba una canción muy lenta y romántica, Lily puso sus manos en los hombros de James y él puso las suyas en la cintura de Lily, ambos deseaban quedarse así toda la noche, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a admitirlo.

Remus se había sentado, Philipe le había solicitado a su pareja y él se la había cedido con una sonrisa, esos dos no se habían visto en mucho tiempo y necesitaban hablar.

Sirius y Susan también se sentaron en la mesa con Remus, ambos estaban un poco acalorados y se sirvieron un poco de jugo de calabaza.

-¿Quieres bailar? -se oyó una voz por encima de la música.

Susan volteo para ver de quien se trataba y se encontró con Severus sonriéndole.

-Claro –Susan sonrió mientras se incorporaba, pero una mano fue más rápida y la tomo de la muñeca.

-Ella no puede bailar contigo Snapy –dijo Sirius firmemente, agarrando la mano de Susan para que ella no se moviera.

-¿Quién lo dice? –pregunto Susan un poco molesta y tratando de soltarse.

-Sirius Black –contesto Sirius- tu prometido y futuro padre de tus hijos.

-Olvídalo Sirius –se quejo Susan- sabes que tú y yo no nos casaremos –aprovecho para soltarse en el instante en que Sirius se descuido para mirar desafiantemente a Snape.

-No olvides que los dos tenemos que estar de acuerdo en el rompimiento –dijo Sirius a manera de despedida, luego se dirigió a Remus –Ves, mira, me exige que la respete pero ella no me respeta. Que mujer tan fastidiosa, pero ahora verá.

Sirius se levanto, le pidió a una chica bailar y se encamino a la pista de baile, la chica estaba más que feliz de bailar con Sirius e inmediatamente se empezó a comportar muy cariñosa con él.

-Y James dice que yo soy celoso –pensó Remus, saco un dulce de su túnica y se lo metió a la boca, quería seguir bailando pero no quería bailar con ninguna chica que no fuera Arabella Figg. Aunque seguro que ella seguía bailando con su hermano, bueno talvez se acercaría para robarle su pareja a Philipe y él no se enojaría, después de todo Philipe le había dado permiso y su total apoyo y confianza para ser más que un amigo de Bella.

-¡Remus! –escucho una voz conocida que lo llamaba, de hecho se le hacia bastante conocida- ¿Dónde están los demás?

-¡Philipe! –se sorprendió Remus- ¿No estabas bailando con Bella¿Dónde la dejaste?

-Pues mi hermana está bailando por ahí con un chico, yo quiero tomar algo, hace mucho calor.

-Quedo muy bien y doy gracias al cielo de que ya terminó –dijo Lily a James mientras bailaban, obviamente se refería a la obra.

-¿Por qué¿No te gustó? –pregunto James- si tú eres de las primeras que siempre quiere hacer cosas de muggles.

-Odiaba que todo el tiempo me estuvieras molestando

-¿Molestando? –pregunto James en la oreja de Lily, lo que la hizo sobresaltarse.

-Sí, molestando –contesto Lily un poco inquieta por la actitud de James.

-¿Te refieres a… -James ya sabía a que se refería Lily y le parecía muy divertido- la perfecta y romántica escena del auto?

-Sí, exactamente me refiero a eso, ahora soy libre de ti James Potter –declaró Lily sonriendo satisfecha, ya no tendría que soportarlo más.

-No estés tan segura, talvez ahora ya no te deje escapar –explico James.

-Bromeas igual que Sirius con Susan¿no? –pregunto Lily mirándolo a los ojos, esos ojos azules que sin saber por qué la atraían sin remedio.

-No sé si Sirius esta bromeando –susurro James en la oreja derecha de Lily, logrando que ella se estremeciera nuevamente-, pero ten la seguridad de que YO NO.

-¿A que se refería Black? –pregunto Snape.

-Lo que pasa es que nuestros padres nos dieron la opción de romper el compromiso, con la condición de que los dos estemos de acuerdo y seamos mayores de edad. Pero Sirius me ha estado molestando con que él no va a romper el compromiso –explico Susan con las manos en los hombros de Snape, las de él estaban en su cintura, de nuevo habían puesto música romántica.

-¿Entonces te tendrías que casar con él? –pregunto Snape un poco temeroso.

-No, cállate –pidió Susan- no lo digas ni en broma. Sé que Sirius sólo bromea, bueno eso espero.

-Yo también, no me gustaría verte disgustada o sufriendo –menciono Snape con sinceridad en la voz.

-Muchas gracias –Susan sonrió, Severus era muy agradable y era un buen amigo- ¿y tú ya encontraste a la chica para ti?

-¿Tú –pregunto Snape- ya lo encontraste?

-Aún no –contesto Susan-, pero no pierdo las esperanzas, oye –se quejo- yo pregunte primero.

-Sí, ya la encontré –declaro Snape un poco apenado. ¿Qué diría ella si supiera lo que él sentía cada vez que la miraba?

-¿De verdad? –Susan se emociono- ¿Quién es?

-Es un secreto –contesto Snape, Susan lo miro con cara de "dime, soy tu amiga", pero Snape no estaba listo para confesárselo-. No te preocupes te prometo que serás la primera que lo sepa.

-Bueno –acepto Susan sonriendo¿qué clase de mujer le interesaría a Severus Snape?- es una promesa.

-¿Y con cuál chico? –pregunto Remus fingiendo desinterés, pero Philipe en seguida se dio cuenta de lo que Remus estaba pensando.

-No creí que fueras tan celoso Remus –comento Philipe riendo y abriendo una cerveza de mantequilla.

-Contigo es la segunda persona que me dice eso –se quejo Remus- no lo soy.

-Claro que no Remus –se burlo Philipe- no te deberían dar celos de ese chico guapo que esta bailando con mi hermana.

-¡Me estás diciendo lo mismo que James! –se quejo nuevamente Remus- se pusieron de acuerdo ¿o qué?

-No te molestes Remus –pidió Philipe dándole un trago a su bebida y bastante divertido, tener 16 años era una de las mejores épocas de la vida- no lo digo con intención de molestarte. Pero deberías aceptar tus debilidades –añadió Philipe con una sonrisa-, y quizá mi hermana sea una de ellas.

-¿Con quién está bailando? –pregunto Remus pensando en alguien que le desagradaba particularmente, en especial si estaba con Bella.

-Creo que se llama Amos o algo así, sólo recuerdo que juega en el equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff. ¿Lo conoces?

-Sí lo conozco –contesto Remus buscando con la mirada a una pareja en la pista-. Él también está interesado en Arabella y ya hasta salieron juntos.

-Bueno se ve que es simpático, pero no creo que a Bella le interese más que como amigo.

-Tú no conoces a Diggory –Remus seguía buscando, pero no veía a la pareja por ningún lado- siempre logra lo que se propone.

-Casi siempre –remarco Philipe-. No creo que logre lo que se propone con Bella, pero si tanto te preocupa –añadió al ver la mirada de Remus- no te quedes sentado y ve por ella.

-Gracias Philipe –le sonrió- eso haré.

Remus se levanto y se dirigió a una pareja que bailaba animadamente, se acerco y ambos lo miraron, una con una sonrisa en la cara y el otro con una mirada desafiante.

-¿Puedo robarte a tu pareja, Diggory? –pregunto Remus de modo imperativo.

-Claro, si ella quiere –contesto Amos sonriéndole cortésmente, pero apretando un poco más fuerte la mano de Bella.

-Sí, está bien –acepto Bella-, entonces mañana te veo en el primer descanso en la biblioteca, Amos.

-Sí, ahí te espero Bella –se despidió Amos al tiempo que le sonreía a Bella, estaba un poco decepcionado, habría querido bailar más tiempo con ella, pero no se iba a dejar vencer por Lupin.

-¿Me extrañaste cielo? –pregunto Remus tomando la mano de Arabella-. Porque yo si te extrañe mucho, mucho.

-Claro, te extrañe muchísimo, como si no te hubiera visto en… ¿35 minutos? –bromeo Bella.

-36 y 40 segundos –corrigió Remus- pero para mí –susurro en la oreja de la chica- fue una eternidad –Bella se sonrojo, le encantaba estar con Remus y comenzaba a pensar que sí tenía esperanzas con él.

-¿Quieres salir a caminar? –pregunto James.

Lily asintió y se encamino con James a la puerta para salir a los jardines. Afuera la luna en creciente brillaba sobre el lago y se escuchaba el canto de las cigarras, James tomo la mano de Lily y ambos caminaron por la orilla del lago, las estrellas brillaban armoniosas sobre ellos.

-¿Tienes novio? –pregunto James.

-No –contesto Lily- ya lo sabes, aquí en Hogwarts se sabe todo.

-Bueno, pero talvez tienes en el mundo muggle.

-No, no tengo. ¿Tú tienes novia? Talvez de por tu casa o de otra escuela.

-No, por ahora no tengo.

-Que raro, si James Potter cambia de novia cada mes –comento Lily.

-Talvez James Potter este aburrido de eso y quiera establecerse con una sola chica –contesto James.

-¿Sabes que es en extremo arrogante hablar de ti mismo en tercera persona¿Y quién es la afortunada? –pregunto Lily.

-Una chica de padres muggles, es pelirroja y no tiene novio, además tiene unos ojos verdes preciosos –contesto James, mirando a Lily.

-¿Y crees que la chica te quiera aceptar? –pregunto Lily siguiéndole el coqueteo, sabía que James se refería a ella, lo que no comprendía era si James estaba bromeando o hablaba en serio.

-No lo sé, por ahora se está haciendo del rogar –contesto James sonriendo.

-Eres un buen bromista James Potter –dijo Lily sonriéndole.

-Ya te dije que no bromeo –respondió James.

-Creo que tanta poción alisadora en la cabeza, te afecto un poco, ven volvamos al baile –murmuro Lily con alegría, regalándole a James la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Sirius y la chica seguían bailando, pero él ya había localizado a Susan y Snape, que a su gusto estaban muy pegados, sus rostros estaban casi rozándose y se sonreían él uno al otro. Se acerco a ellos y cuando los tuvo cerca, grito –Cambio de pareja- jalo a Susan sin que ella se lo pudiera impedir y dejo a la otra chica con Snape, alejándose de ellos rápidamente.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? –reclamo Susan.

-Nada. ¿Acaso no tengo derecho de bailar con mi prometida? –contesto Sirius.

-Yo creo que estabas muy cómodo con la otra chica –opino Susan un poco molesta.

-No, creo que tú estabas más cómoda con Snape, estaban muy juntos y se veían tan felices y románticos. Como si se estuvieran jurando amor eterno –dijo Sirius con sarcasmo.

-¿Estás celoso? –pregunto Susan tratando de molestarlo.

-Sí Susan, estoy muy celoso de tu relación con Snape, tanto que creo que voy a morir de celos porque amas a Snape –contesto Sirius con sorna, luego se detuvo súbitamente y soltó a Susan- ¿sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras –mascullo molesto, se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre la gente.

Susan se quedo parada en medio de la pista, por un segundo no supo que hacer, Sirius estaba insoportable y ahora mismo iría aclarar las cosas con él, se abrió paso entre la gente para seguirlo.

Sirius caminaba enojado, no sabía por qué, pero estaba muy molesto. Se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor, subió a su habitación, abrió su baúl y saco una botella de Whisky de Fuego. Tenía guardadas algunas y planeaba sacarlas para celebrar con sus amigos en alguna ocasión especial, pero qué más daba, talvez con eso se le bajaría el coraje. Agarro un vaso de su mesita de noche y lo lleno con el amarillento líquido, en ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió y su prometida entro.

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto Susan escandalizada al ver lo que Sirius estaba bebiendo- ¿Whisky de Fuego? Es más fuerte que el Ron de grosella, y no lo venden a menores.

-No mires con envidia –contesto Sirius malhumorado- si quieres te doy.

-Olvídalo –dijo Susan- sólo vine a aclarar contigo algunas cosas.

-¿Tienes miedo, Susan? –pregunto Sirius extendiéndole el vaso del que ya había bebido.

-Claro que no –contesto ella tomando el vaso y dándole un buen trago.

-¿Y de qué hablabas con Amos? Digo, si se puede saber –pregunto Remus.

-Hablábamos de nuestras familias. Más bien de su familia, me estaba contando que su abuelo participó en el Torneo de los tres magos y que a él le gustaría participar algún día, claro si es que se vuelve a organizar.

-Dudo que él pueda –murmuro Remus.

-Quién sabe, es un chico muy tenaz por lo que me he dado cuenta, comúnmente logra sus objetivos –menciono Bella distraídamente.

-Sí ya lo sé –murmuro Remus, claro que lo sabía, precisamente era eso lo que le preocupaba.

-¿No te cae bien, verdad? –pregunto Arabella, la respuesta era obvia, pero quería saber por qué, después de todo Amos era un chico muy divertido.

-No es mi ídolo –contesto Remus evadiendo la respuesta-. Además siento que es algo presumido.

Arabella sonrió, esos dos chicos no se llevaban bien, a Amos no le agradaba que ella pasara tanto tiempo con Remus y viceversa. Pero ella sabía que su corazón pertenecía a Remus, aunque no podía negar que Amos era muy atractivo, bastante atractivo, de pronto recordó el consejo de Susan "pregúntale que chica le gusta".

-Oye Remus.

-¿Mhm?

-¿Por qué ya no has andado de noviero? –esa pregunta, según ella, fue mejor que utilizar la que su amiga le había sugerido, así no sonaba tan lanzada.

-Porque… –Remus no sabía que contestar, ni modo que dijera "por ti" eso sonaría muy aventado y todavía no estaba listo para llegarle a Arabella, aún tenía miedo de su rechazo-. No lo sé, hemos tenido tantas cosas en la cabeza que no me ha quedado tiempo para eso. Además talvez ya perdí mi popularidad entre las chicas.

En ese preciso momento una alumna de séptimo, muy guapa, se acerco a ellos.

-¿Puedo robarte a tu pareja? –le pregunto a Bella con presunción, ella se quedo callada a la expectativa de lo que contestará Remus.

-Lo siento, pero estamos muy a gusto, talvez al rato –contesto Remus, a lo que Bella sonrió, no le apetecía separarse de él. La chica se alejo de ellos resignada, había pensado que tenía una oportunidad de bailar con el merodeador de ojos dorados, pero él ya estaba ocupado.

-¿Lo ves? –le dijo Arabella- Eso demuestra que no has perdido tu popularidad con las chicas, debiste irte con ella, talvez era una buena oportunidad.

-Debo interpretar eso como que no estás disfrutando mi compañía, cielo –pregunto Remus con un tono herido.

-No, no es eso –se apresuro a aclarar Arabella, quería saber que pensaba Remus-, pero no quiero que pierdas la oportunidad de ligarte niñas.

-La única con la que quiero estar es contigo, cielo –contesto Remus abrazándola más fuertemente que antes-. Por favor dime que tú quieres lo mismo.

-Sí, yo también quiero estar contigo –murmuro Bella cerrando los ojos y abrazando a Remus con fuerza, no quería dejarlo ir, ya habría otra oportunidad de preguntarle que chica le gustaba.

Philipe y James se habían quedado en la mesa, Lily se había marchado al baño y luego se había parado a bailar con un chico, James los observaba muy cuidadosamente.

-Tú y Remus se parecen bastante, por algo son amigos –opino Philipe.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto James mirando a Lily.

-Porque los dos son muy celosos –contesto Philipe indiferentemente- y no lo admiten.

-¡Yo no soy celoso! –se quejo James dejando de mirar a Lily- sólo estaba un poco preocupado por ella.

-Sí, claro –dijo Philipe-. No sabía que te gustaba Lily.

-No me gusta.

-¿Seguro? –pregunto Philipe mirándolo escrutadoramente.

-Bueno… no lo sé, no sé si me gusta –confeso James-. Creo que si –concluyo al mirarla.

Sirius y Susan ya estaban un poco pasados, habían tomado un trago tras otro y ahora ninguno de los dos estaba en sus cinco sentidos, bastaba con mirarlos para saber que ninguno de los dos había tomado antes whisky.

-Entonces nos casaremos en abril del próximo año –dijo Sirius sentado en el piso y recargado en la cama.

-No quiero, me niego a casarme contigo –se quejo Susan.

-¿¡Porque?! –pregunto Sirius molesto- soy guapo, simpático, valiente y modesto.

-Sí, sobre todo modesto –se burlo Susan-. Pero no me voy a casar contigo, eres un tonto ególatra, y lo más importante es que no me quieres –dijo Susan agachando la cabeza.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –se molesto Sirius- sólo yo, se lo que siento por ti.

-¿Sí? Entonces bésame –pidió Susan-. Demuéstrame con un beso que me quieres. ¿O tienes miedo?

-Claro que no –contesto Sirius-. Sirius Black no tiene miedo de algo tan simple.

Atrajo a Susan hacia él, percibía en su aliento el olor del whisky de fuego. A Susan la respiración de Sirius le hacía cosquillas, pero no sabía por qué quería besarlo. Ambos cerraron los ojos y sintieron la boca del otro sobre la suya, Sirius tomo a Susan de la cabeza y Susan lo agarro del cuello. Sirius sentía una calidez especial y Susan no quería romper el beso, se separaron después de algunos segundos, se miraron a los ojos y ambos cayeron dormidos uno al lado del otro.

-Tengo sueño –dijo Peter bostezando, él y los demás iban hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

-¿Te quedaras otra noche, verdad Philipe? –pregunto Remus mientras pasaba a través del retrato de la dama gorda.

-Sí, mañana me iré en la mañana –contesto Philipe en la sala común.

-Me pregunto si Susan ya estará dormida, no la vi allá abajo –comento Lily.

-Yo tampoco –contesto Bella- hay que entrar despacio por si esta dormida.

-Buenas noches –se despidieron las chicas. Entraron a su habitación, pero Susan no se encontraba ahí.

-No hagan ruido –pidió James-, Sirius ya debe estar dormido y si lo despertamos no viviremos para contarlo.

Entraron en silencio a su habitación y encontraron a Susan dormida al lado de Sirius, de hecho estaban abrazados, cosa que no dejo de hacerle gracia a los chicos.

-¿Qué es lo que habrán hecho? –pregunto Remus en voz alta- huelen a whisky de fuego.

-Supongo que quisieron festejar más íntimamente –contesto James- ayúdenme a moverlos.

James y Peter subieron a Sirius a su cama, Sirius murmuro algo como "Susan boda" y terminó por meter la cabeza bajo la almohada.

Remus cargo a Susan y se fue hacía la habitación de las chicas junto con Philipe, tocaron y las chicas abrieron, de inmediato miraron a Susan sorprendidas.

-¿Qué le paso? –pregunto Bella sorprendida.

-Creo que ella y Sirius decidieron celebrar en privado –contesto Philipe.

-¿Dónde la pongo? –pregunto Remus.

-Aquí –dijo Lily jalando las cobijas de Susan para que Remus la recostara.

-Buenas noches –se despidió Remus observando como Lily abrigaba a Susan y esta murmuraba el nombre de Sirius- mañana esos dos no amanecerán muy bien.

-¿Qué es ese horrible ruido? –se quejo Sirius con los ojos cerrados.

-Levántate –gritaron James y Remus arreglándose la túnica- tenemos transformaciones en 20 minutos.

-¿¡Que?! –grito Sirius escandalizado- no quiero ir, me duele la cabeza.

-No puedes faltar, McGonagall te matará si faltas a su clase –murmuro James antes de salir a toda prisa detrás de Remus y Peter para ir a desayunar.

A regañadientes Sirius se levanto, se volvió a quejar del dolor de cabeza y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, en lo que sus amigos desayunaban algo. A él obviamente no le apetecía desayunar nada.

La noticia de que Sirius Black, uno de los chicos más guapos y cotizados de Hogwarts, estaba comprometido con Susan March corrió como reguero de pólvora. Ese día en Hogwarts fue el principal tema de conversación, a los involucrados no les importaba, pero algunas chicas que estaban enamoradas de Sirius vieron rotas sus ilusiones. Por otra parte aunque Severus Snape ya sabía la noticia no pudo dejar de sentir molestia y envidia de Sirius, pero se consoló con la idea de que Susan no apreciaba a su prometido en lo mas mínimo.

La tarde cayó en Hogwarts, y llego la hora de despedir a Philipe, él se marchaba con una gran responsabilidad sobre los hombros, aunque todos ignoraban que estaba involucrado en una misión secreta y en la que arriesgaba enormemente su vida con el fin de derrotar a Voldemort. Simplemente pensaban que regresaba al departamento de aurores, arriesgando la vida, pero no hasta el punto de la muerte.

Bella se sentía triste, talvez no vería a su hermano en mucho tiempo. Philipe se despidió de todos y les dedico frases bromistas a cada uno, sin olvidar recordarles a Susan y a Sirius que lo invitaran a la boda.

-Cuídense mucho –pidió Philipe- y no olviden que pase lo que pase tienen que vivir con entusiasmo. Bueno, nos vemos, espero que sea pronto.

-Hasta luego –dijeron los chicos y se acercaron a estrecharle la mano.

-Regresa pronto –pidieron Susan y Lily dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

-Pronto tendrás noticias mías, Dumbledore –prometió Philipe al director.

-Cuídate mucho y no te arriesgues demasiado –pidió Dumbledore-, nada es más importante que tu vida.

-Adiós pequeña –dijo Philipe abrazando a su hermana y susurrándole- No sabía que tenías dos galanes, se nota que eres una Figg. Espero que te decidas no por el mejor, sino por él que elija tu corazón.

-Cuídate mucho –susurro Bella abrazándolo fuertemente- y no te arriesgues, pase lo que pase cuídate mucho, tienes que regresar bien.

-No te preocupes. Te quiero –murmuro Philipe soltándola.

Fue lo último que Bella escucho de su hermano, antes de que este subiera al carruaje y se alejara de Hogwarts para cumplir su deber como auror.

-Lily querida –bostezo James poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lily, que lo miro de una manera extraña- te han dicho que eres muy hermosa, simpática, linda…

-¿Qué quieres? –lo corto Lily mirándolo con recelo.

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunto él haciéndose el inocente.

-Si James Potter es tan amable es porque algo quiere o pretende –contesto Lily suspicaz.

-Bueno Lily querida, quiero pedirte el gran favor de que me expliques la clase de estudios muggles de ayer¿si? Por favor –pidió James.

-Está bien –suspiro Lily- nos vemos luego.

Ambos se despidieron de los demás y se encaminaron probablemente a la biblioteca.

-Regresemos a la sala común –pidió Sirius- me duele la cabeza y quiero dormir un poco.

-Yo también –dijo Susan-. Y todo es tu culpa –le reclamo a Sirius.

-¿Mi culpa? –se quejo Sirius- yo no te obligue a beber el whisky.

-No, pero me induciste –se quejo Susan-. Sirius Black eres una mala influencia –declaro ella señalándolo acusadoramente.

-Tú también mi amor, yo sólo pensaba beber un vaso y contigo ahí tome mucho más.

-Ya no peleen –pidió Bella- lo mejor será que entremos al castillo, ya esta oscureciendo.

-Tienes razón ya no soporto la cabeza –murmuro Susan- quiero dormir.

-¿Quieres que durmamos juntos? –ofreció Sirius seductoramente para molestarla.

-¡Claro que no! –grito Susan apenada al tiempo que escuchaba que Peter, Remus y Bella se desternillaban de risa. No lo pensó dos veces y le dio un golpecito a Sirius en la cabeza.

-Sigues tan violenta como siempre –suspiro él.

-Ya vieron eso –cuchicheo Lucius a sus amigos- March es prometida de Black y Figg parece llevarse muy bien con Lupin. Es obvio que con eso podemos hacerles la vida imposible.

-Además aún no les hemos cobrado lo de la broma en el Quidditch –recordó Snape.

-Tienes razón, –rió Goyle- yo he notado que Diggory está interesado en Figg.

-Eso me parece muy interesante –murmuro Lucius de forma maleva- tengo un buen plan.

Remus y Bella platicaban en la sala común, Peter había bajado por comida a las cocinas y Sirius y Susan habían subido a dormir un rato.

-Sí, y cuenta la leyenda que si te le declaras a la persona que quieres el 14 de Febrero y le obsequias una rosa roja, el amor será eterno y nada podrá separar a esas dos personas –comentaba Bella.

-Falta un mes para el 14 de febrero –dijo Remus-, pero ¿son de fiar esas leyendas muggles?

-Claro que si –murmuro Arabella- ¿Qué, acaso piensas declarártele a alguien?

-Talvez –contesto Remus, pensando que esa era una buena oportunidad para lanzársele definitivamente a Bella-. ¿Tú esperas alguna declaración, cielo? –pregunto Remus picaramente.

-No claro que no –contesto Bella un poco apenada- ¿debería esperarla?

-Pues no sé –contesto Remus tanteando terreno-. Talvez de Diggory ¿sales con él, no?

-No –aclaro Arabella, a lo que Remus sonrió- sólo me invito una vez a tomar algo y hemos estudiado juntos. Es un buen chico, pero no es mi tipo.

-Claro –contesto Remus sonriente al tiempo que pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bella- sólo Remus Lupin es tu tipo, cielo.

-Sí, claro –contesto Bella con un suspiro tratando de parecer sarcástica, más en su interior sabía que era cierto.

-Lily, no entiendo nada de esto –se quejo James, la verdad no entendía para qué los muggles necesitaban el teléfono, además era mas fácil utilizar los polvos flú para hablar con alguien- ¿tú tienes teléfono?

-Sí, en mi casa hay uno. Y ya te explique muchas veces que es más practico que los polvos flú, basta con marcar algunos números y ya –Lily ya se había hartado del tema, no era tan complicado usar un tonto teléfono.

-Haber si ya entendí, marco el numero y ya puedo hablar contigo… interesante¿me das tu teléfono?

-Está bien –Lily corto un trozo de pergamino y ahí anoto un numero de teléfono- no sé para que lo quieres, pero bueno.

-¿Cómo, qué para qué? –pregunto James guardándose el pergamino en una bolsillo de su túnica- para llamarte en vacaciones e invitarte a salir conmigo.

-¿Otra vez con tus bromas? –se quejo Lily un poco apenada.

-No son bromas, si te invito a salir ¿Qué dirías?

-Diría que estás mal de la cabeza –contesto Lily- mejor platiquemos de otra cosa.

-¿Qué crees que hayan hecho anoche March y Sirius? –pregunto James curioso.

-No lo sé, Susan no comento nada, pero no creo que haya nada entre ellos, aunque quedan bien juntos, ambos son muy temperamentales y ligeramente agresivos.

-¿Ya los clasificaste? –se asombro James- Tienes razón, Sirius y March son los temperamentales, Remus y Figg son los románticos y tú y yo somos los maduros.

-¿Quién te dijo que tú y yo somos algo? –se quejo Lily.

-Vamos, todos saben que nos amamos con locura y pasión –James disfrutaba ver la cara que estaba poniendo Lily- y aunque no hay planes de boda todavía, todos saben que nos vamos casar al mismo tiempo que Sirius y March, será una gran boda doble o quizá triple si se nos unen Remus y Figg.

-James, creo que ya te afecto estar en la biblioteca, vámonos –pidió Lily algo sonrojada. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico? Ni siquiera habían salido en serio y ya pensaba en matrimonio, seguro que bromeaba y si hablaba en serio era un peligroso demente.

Lily se levanto y jalo a James del brazo para salir de la biblioteca, Madam Pince los miro molesta, sólo habían ido a dejar regados y a manosear sus hermosos libros.

-Lily, ya en serio¿no sientes nada por James Potter, que esta locamente enamorado de ti? –James no bromeaba, sabía que quería a Lily desde el día en que se habían quedado atrapados en la mazmorra, lo sabía y tenía que hacer algo.

-Claro, amo a James Potter porque yo también estoy enamorada locamente de él –contesto Lily en broma- mi máximo sueño es que nos casemos y tengamos muchos hijos.

-Muy bien –James sonrió, aunque sabía que Lily hablaba en broma, su contestación lo había dejado satisfecho, la tomo de la mano y siguió caminando por los pasillos- entonces nos casaremos al salir de Hogwarts¿está bien?

-Claro, el día que quieras –bromeo Lily ligeramente abochornada, pero contenta de ser amiga de James- mira –señalo el cielo que se apreciaba por una ventana- una estrella fugaz, pide un deseo.

-Deseo –dijo James en voz alta que resonó por el pasillo- que Lily se case conmigo y tengamos 10 hijos y que todos sean excelentes en el Quidditch.

Lily sonrió, James era un buen bromista, miro la estrella y cerro por un momento los ojos pidiendo que algún día todo lo que James decía, se hiciera realidad, naturalmente ella no lo deseo en voz alta.

El mes de enero termino rápidamente y dio paso a febrero. Mes en el que Remus pensaba declarársele a Bella, había planeado un picnic a media noche en el cual se le declararía, afortunadamente el 14 no caería en luna llena. La relación de Sirius y Susan seguía igual, Sirius seguía bromeando en que Susan fuera su esposa a lo que ella se negaba, la amistad entre Snape y Susan mejoraba día con día, cosa que a Sirius le molestaba, no le gustaba que su prometida estuviera con Snape, pero a Susan le agradaba mucho y Snape se había ofrecido a ayudarla a estudiar pociones ya que ella era pésima, cosa que propiciaba que pasaran mas tiempo juntos, para disgusto de Sirius.

James aún seguía diciéndole a Lily que se casarían y que tendrían 10 hijos y naturalmente ella le respondía que estaba loco, lo que Lily no sabía es que James hablaba en serio, sobre todo cuando expresaba que sus hijos deberían ser excelentes en Quidditch.

-Y aquí estamos en otro emocionante partido de Quidditch –anunciaba Remus- el maravilloso equipo de Gryffindor contra el patético equipo de Slytherin. Les recuerdo que en el enfrentamiento anterior entre estas dos casas Gryffindor aplasto a Slytherin por muchísimos puntos. Bueno y aquí entran nuestros jugadores.

La profesora McGonagall había regañado ya algunas veces a Remus por su favoritismo hacía su casa, Lupin aún no entendía (y probablemente jamás lo haría) que tenía que ser neutral.

Lily gritaba entusiasmada, James ya había visto una vez la snitch, pero por culpa de una bludger arrojada por Goyle la snitch había desaparecido y James no la había vuelto a ver, no obstante confiaba en que James atraparía la snitch muy pronto.

-El excelente guardián Wood ha parado el torpe lanzamiento de Zack Lestrange y el partido continúa. Arthur tiene la quaffle, ahora la tiene Bell, una bludger le ha pasado rozando, Bell tira y… parece que ha ocurrido un milagro, Snape el guardián más torpe que se ha visto en la historia de Hogwarts ha parado la quaffle, bueno los milagros a veces ocurren.

-¡Lupin! –regaño McGonagall.

-Sólo soy sincero, profesora –se defendió Remus-. El buscador James Potter sigue sin ver la snitch, pero conociéndolo de seguro pronto la atrapara. Jonhson tiene la quaffle, se la pasa a Weasley, Zack Lestrange intenta quitársela, pero una bludger arrojada por Sirius ha frustrado su intento, bien hecho Sirius. El marcador es 50-40 favor Gryffindor¿James, qué esperas? Atrapa ya esa snitch...

-Han pasado 20 minutos más, el marcador es 70-60 con Gryffindor a la cabeza –continuo Remus- la snitch no ha aparecido, es un día soleado y es fácil confundirla con los relojes de los jugadores… pero un momento… ¡Parece que Potter ha visto la snitch¡Sí, la ha visto! Se lanza en picado, Malfoy va a su lado, James estira su mano ¡James! –grito Remus preocupado.

-¡JAMES! –grito Lily. Se levanto de su asiento y bajo corriendo al campo.

Una bludger arrojada por Crabbe le había dado a James en la cabeza en el momento en que había estirado la mano. James no la había visto venir a causa del reflejo del sol y porque estaba muy concentrado, la bludger hizo que perdiera el control de la escoba precipitándose al campo, al caer estaba inconsciente. Afortunadamente estaba a muy pocos metros del suelo, pero a pesar de eso James no se movía.

Madame Hooch interrumpió el partido y se acerco corriendo a James, al igual que los demás del equipo. En la palma de su mano James sostenía fuertemente la snitch, Gryffindor había ganado. Remus anuncio la victoria de Gryffindor con un tono muy lejano al feliz de siempre y bajo corriendo al campo, donde una camilla transportaba a James a la enfermería.

-Está bien –anuncio Madame Pomfrey a los miembros del equipo de Quidditch y a los amigos de James-, pero será mejor que pase un par de días aquí, para que se reponga.

-¿Podemos pasar? –pregunto Remus ansioso por ver a su amigo.

-Sí, pero sólo 10 minutos, déjenlo dormir –pidió madame Pomfrey antes de meterse a su oficina en la enfermería.

Los del equipo felicitaron a James y expresaron su indignación en contra del idiota de Crabbe, le dejaron algunos dulces y se marcharon para que James pudiera hablar con sus amigos en privado.

-¡Esos idiotas! –se quejo Sirius- la próxima vez les arrojare la bludger directamente a la cabeza y te prometo que no fallare.

-No te preocupes –lo calmo James- estoy bien, además prefiero dejarlos en ridículo frente a toda la escuela que ver sus cabezas rodar, si quieres vengarme juégales una buena broma.

-Eso corre por mi cuenta, para eso me pinto solo –acepto Sirius sonriendo con determinación.

-Ya dejen las bromas por favor –pidió Susan-. Nos preocupaste mucho Potter.

-En especial a Lily –añadió Bella con una sonrisa.

-Claro, si me pasaba algo ella quedaría viuda –James sonrió al ver a Lily ligeramente apenada, pero aun así lo miraba preocupada.

-Me alegra que estés bien –dijo Lily- me asuste mucho cuando vi que la bludger te había golpeado.

-Estoy bien –contesto James guiñándole un ojo- todavía podremos tener 10 hijos que jueguen Quidditch. ¡Hasta podríamos hacer nuestro propio equipo! –se emociono James, a lo que todos rieron.

Los chicos se retiraron cuando Madame Pomfrey salió a pedirles que dejaran descansar a James, Lily se sentía aliviada al saber que él no corría peligro. Le importaba mucho su bienestar, pero se negaba a aceptar que James le gustaba, según ella simplemente le caía bien.

El 14 de febrero amaneció soleado, James seguía en la enfermería, pero saldría ese día. Afortunadamente era domingo y no había clases, por todas partes se veían parejitas y el Gran Comedor había sido decorado en tonos rojos y rosas a petición de Madame Betancourt.

-No tengo hambre –se quejo Lily mirando su plato de cereales.

-El correo –anuncio Bella y para su sorpresa una lechuza se paro frente a ella, muy feliz le desato la carta pensando que era de Philipe y se la guardo en el bolsillo.

-¿No le vas a regalar algo a tu prometida? –pregunto Remus mirando como las chicas reían, algunos lugares alejadas de ellos.

-¿Debería? –pregunto Sirius tomando un vaso de leche.

-Pues sí, es tu novia –contesto Peter.

-Está bien, le regalaré algo –acepto Sirius de mala gana, aunque sus amigos no lo sabían y por supuesto jamás lo confesaría, ya había comprado el regalo.

-Bella –susurro Remus, cuando más tarde se encontró con ella en la sala común- ¿podemos hablar?

-Sí –acepto Bella- ¿pasa algo malo?

-No es malo, eso creo –contesto Remus-, pero es muy importante, al menos para mí. Nos vemos a las 10 de la noche detrás de los invernaderos ¿está bien?

-¿Por qué tan tarde? –pregunto Bella con curiosidad.

-Es una sorpresa, cielo –respondió Remus guiñándole un ojo- Te estaré esperando –añadió como despedida.

Bella subió a su habitación, estaba feliz, sospechaba qué era lo que Remus quería decirle. Busco por todas partes su estuche de maquillaje y saco un cepillo, no sabía cómo peinarse, quería verse muy bien en esa cita. Busco en su bolsillo un espejo y encontró la carta que había recibido en la mañana, la había olvidado, feliz la abrió esperando noticias de su hermano, pero se encontró con algo diferente.

_Arabella:_

_Me gustaría hablar contigo, es muy importante, te espero a las 9:00 p.m. en el aula de transformaciones, necesito urgentemente hablar contigo, no faltes._

_Amos Diggory._

Bella se sorprendió. ¿Para qué la necesitaría Amos con tanta urgencia? Bueno si se reunía con él, y no se tardaba mucho tenía tiempo de llegar a su cita con Remus. Miro el reloj, eran las 6:45, se le estaba haciendo tarde, tenía que arreglarse a la de ya, tomo una toalla y se metió al baño corriendo, faltaban 3 horas para ver a Remus.

Los colores naranjas y dorados del ocaso iluminaron el lago, literalmente parecía de oro bruñido, a algunas parejas que admiraban el espectáculo les parecía hermoso, mientras que otras estaban tan ocupadas que no prestaban atención al lago.

Sirius y Susan paseaban cerca del lago, Sirius la había invitado so pretexto de que quería darle un regalo a Susan y ella había a aceptado acompañarlo al lago.

-¿Qué te propones Sirius? –pregunto Susan sentada en el pasto.

-Nada –contesto Sirius- ¿Qué no puedo ser amable con la futura madre de mis hijos?

-Si, como no –contesto Susan- bueno no haré más rodeos. Toma.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunto Sirius tomando la caja de envoltura plateada con moño azul que Susan le había extendido.

-Tu regalo –contesto Susan sonriendo- espero que te guste.

Sirius abrió la caja, dentro había una colonia y una nota que él leyó.

_Feliz día del amor, sé que somos una pareja fuera de lo común, pero te prometo que será temporal, pronto volverás a las andadas, con cariño Susan._

-Es mi aroma favorito –aclaro Susan al ver que él leía la nota.

-Gracias –contesto Sirius sonriendo, él usaba esa colonia desde que tenia 13 años y ella lo sabía- Toma –dijo extendiéndole una caja muy pequeña de terciopelo negro.

-Gracias –contesto Susan sonriendo, abrió la caja y encontró una cadena muy fina de oro blanco con un dije en forma de _S_ adornado con algunos diminutos brillantes.

-La _S_ es de Sirius, no de Susan –aclaro Sirius pensando en la nota que ella le había escrito.

-Es de Susan –contesto ella- ¿Me la pones? –pido extendiéndole el dije y alzándose el cabello.

Sirius se acerco a ponérsela y al terminar ambos se miraron a los ojos, había tantas cosas que querían decirse, cosas que compartir y que aclarar, pero ninguno de los dos hablo, sólo se miraron a los ojos.

Snape había salido a buscar a Susan, quería regalarle una rosa, un chico le dijo que estaba en los jardines y había salido en su dirección, para su disgusto la encontró con Black, se acerco rápidamente a ellos con toda la intención de interrumpirlos.

-Hola –saludo Snape.

-Hola, Severus –contesto Susan mirándolo, Sirius también lo miro molesto, Snape llevaba una rosa en la mano y eso no le gustaba nada.

-Te estaba buscando –comento Snape dirigiéndose a Susan.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Susan- ya me vas a decir quién es la chica.

-Todavía no –contesto Snape-, pero ya te dije que tu serás la primera en saberlo. Vine a darte esto –Snape le extendió la rosa que traía en la mano, era de color rosa y para Sirius que sabía que significaban las rosas de color rosa fue un gran disgusto. Según la rosa, Snape pensaba que Susan era una mujer muy hermosa, bueno al menos no era roja que significaba amor apasionado, seguro Snape no se la había dado de ese color, no porque no sintiera eso por ella, sino porque ese significado era más conocido.

-Gracias –dijo Susan sonriendo y tomando la rosa, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Snape y le entrego un gran chocolate de Honey Dukes.

Para Sirius fue bastante.

-Bueno, no quiero hacer mal tercio, adiós Susan –murmuro furioso, alejándose de la pareja.

Lily subía por las escaleras en dirección a la enfermería, venía de la cocina, Remus le había explicado como ir. Había bajado con la intención de pedir dos o tres frutas, pero los elfos le habían llenado los brazos de fruta, hasta habían intentado darle una sandia gigantesca, cosa que ella rechazo, pero les agradeció los mangos, las naranjas, las uvas y las manzanas que ellos le habían acomodado elegantemente en un frutero.

Se preguntaba si James estaría dormido y si Madame Pomfrey la dejaría entrar, probablemente no, pero ella insistiría para que por lo menos le aceptara el frutero para James.

Afortunadamente no había nadie en la enfermería, Lily toco esperando que Madame Pomfrey le abriera, pero al ver que no había nadie se tomo la libertad de entrar. James descansaba en una de las camas del fondo, parecía que estaba dormido. Lily se acerco y vio que en efecto, James dormía. Sonrió al ver que él aún tenía puestas las gafas, se las quito cuidadosamente, pero James se movió un poco, parecía que iba a despertarse.

Lily asustada se alejo un poco de él, pero él volvió a calmarse y a dormir placenteramente, Lily puso las gafas en la mesita de noche que estaba junto a la cama de James, acomodo ahí el frutero, y miro a James dormir; se quedo mirándolo durante un minuto y luego se inclino sobre un pedazo de pergamino para escribirle una nota, que dejo sobre el frutero: _Espero que te alivies pronto, Lily._ Se sintió tentada a firmar _con amor Lily_, pero seguro que James lo malinterpretaba.

Se levanto y se dispuso a marcharse, pero escucho que James hizo un ruido, se acerco para ver que era lo que pasaba, todo se veía normal, acerco su rostro al de James para ver si había algún problema, James dormía tranquilamente…

De pronto James abrió los ojos, acerco su rostro al de Lily y le dio un dulce beso. Decir que se sorprendió mucho es poco, había pensado que James dormía y ahora los tibios labios de James estaban sobre los suyos y por la manera en que la besaba era dudoso que hubiera estado durmiendo.

-¿Qué te pasa? –se quejo Lily aventándolo a la cama, pues él ya estaba sentado- pensé que estabas dormido.

-Tú tienes la culpa –se defendió James totalmente serio.

-¿Yo¿Yo, por qué? –se quejo Lily, de los dos era la más inocente.

-Tú te acercaste demasiado, por eso tienes la culpa.

-Estás loco –contesto Lily abriendo la puerta para irse.

-¡Se que te gustó! –escucho que le gritaba James cuando estaba en el pasillo.

-Ese hombre –se dijo Lily a si misma un poco molesta- ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme que yo tengo la culpa? Sólo me acerqué un poco –se detuvo a mitad del pasillo las palabras de James resonaban en su mente ¡Se que te gustó!- ¿En verdad me gustó que me besara? –pensó Lily tocando sus labios- quizá si –admitió después de un momento, se alejo hacia la torre con una sonrisa en los labios pensando en el jugador de Quidditch que en ese momento también sonreía en la enfermería.

Remus estaba en un paraje algo alejado del castillo, ya eran las 8 y estaba preparando el picnic, había robado algo de comida de las cocinas y esta reposaba guardada en una canasta. Sobre el pasto había extendido un gran mantel adornado con algunas rosas rojas y tenía otra en la mano para entregársela a Bella, parecía que todo estaba listo, ahora solo faltaba Arabella. Miro la noche, esa sería su noche, se le declararía, esperaba un sí por respuesta, casi estaba seguro, pero aun temía un rechazo, no obstante no se retractaría quería a Bella y necesitaba decírselo.

El cielo fue atravesado por una lechuza que se le acerco, sorprendido la miro, llevaba una carta que estaba dirigida a él. Se pregunto de quién sería, curioso la desdoblo y la leyó.

_Remus J. Lupin:_

_Si quieres descubrir la verdadera relación que hay entre Amos Diggory y Arabella Figg, ve hoy al salón de Transformaciones a las 9:10 p.m. Descubrirás que ellos ya tienen tiempo de reunirse ahí en secreto._

_Un amigo que no quiere que seas engañado._

Remus arrugo la carta confundido. ¿Sería cierto que Arabella y Diggory se veían por las noches¿Eran novios? Arabella le había dicho que no, pero… No, ellos no podían ser novios, de seguro era una broma de alguien que quería hacerse el graciosito, pero… no se iba a quedar con la duda, iría a ese lugar para ver si era o no era cierto.

Bella caminaba hacia el salón de Transformaciones, no quería entretenerse mucho ahí, porque después vería a Remus. Remus, de sólo pensar en él una sonrisa surco su rostro. Se había arreglado muy bien, se veía muy guapa. Una delgada diadema con algunos brillantes le adornaba el cabello, se había maquillado un poco en tonos cafés y llevaba un poco de brillo en los labios, se veía hermosa. Lo había hecho pensando ilusionada que Remus se le declararía.

Entro al salón de Transformaciones y algunas antorchas se encendieron, ahí estaba Amos esperándola.

-Hola –la saludo Amos.

-Hola -contesto Bella sonriéndole- ¿Qué querías decirme?

-¿Yo? –pregunto Amos confundido- más bien ¿qué quieres decirme, tú?

-¿Yo? –pregunto Bella sorprendida- tú me mandaste una carta en el desayuno, citándome aquí.

-No –negó Amos-. Tú me mandaste una carta citándome aquí.

-No, yo no fui –contestó Bella muy intrigada.

-Bueno, no importa –dijo Amos, esta era su oportunidad y no iba a dejarla escapar-. Tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

-¿Qué pasa? –murmuro Bella sonriéndole, no obstante estaba confundida por lo de las cartas.

-Bueno yo… –Amos no sabía como decírselo, sentía un poco de vergüenza, pero no importaba, lo diría- desde hace tiempo… yo… me enamore de ti.

Al terminar de hablar Amos beso tiernamente a Arabella, era un sueño hecho realidad. Bella estaba sorprendida por lo que no reacciono al beso de Amos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –los interrumpió una voz.

Arabella y Amos se separaron sorprendidos y a Bella se le congelo el corazón cuando vio a la persona que había hablado, aunque no necesitaba verlo, reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte.

-¿Interrumpo algo? –pregunto Remus dejando caer al piso la rosa que sujetaba en una mano.

Todo era cierto, lo que decía en la carta era cierto, Amos y Bella se encontraban en las noches. Bella le había visto la cara de imbécil, era como una pesadilla. No, definitivamente era una pesadilla.

««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»

¡¡Holis!! Aquí está otro capítulo más de esta loca historia ¿Qué les pareció¿Qué creen que diga Remus¿Qué se propone Snape con Susan¿James se decidirá y le llegará a Lily¿Quién tuvo la culpa de esta confusión (creo que es obvio)?

Bueno espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que me hagan el favorzote de dejarme su comentario, digo si ya se tomaron más de 10 minutos para leer el capitulo dos minutos más para dejarme un comentario no les cuesta nada, yo se los agradeceré mucho n.n

««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»

Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído hasta aquí, si lo han leído todo quiere decir que son realmente muy buenos y que tienen mucha paciencia.

Este capítulo lo quiero dedicar a mis amigas:

Adriana, Nayeli, Majo, Mayca, Mariana Sanabia, Victoria Sanabia, Vero Joyce y Alicia Granger.

También lo dedico con mucho cariño a:

Lamister, Luli-chan, Maxie, Syringen, oOaleblackmoonOo, Tonks, Cleo-lil, Ama, Virgi, Sara Riddle, Susan G of Black, Jorge Esteban, Yessenia Navarro, Ana Maria Gutiérrez, Maria Jose, Lunatica, Yessenia, ZZZ, Margui, Mariandre Salazar, Olimph!, Arianne, Xeraphan, Roxana Fraguglia, Estrecita, Annie Malfoy, CarlaGrey, Marina Granger, Cmi Weasly, Valerie Black, Ana Potter, Denis, Hermi Granger, Karibe, Joice Potter, Yaca HP, Lunatica Granger, Mary Weasly, Mgranger, Alhena, Caro Muggle, Mafersitadan, Lokita Granger, Isi, Karolyn Watson y Florita.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, NETA QUE NO SABEN CUANTO ME ANIMAN. Ustedes me impulsan a continuar, todos son muy lindos, grax .

El fic seguirá por largo rato, sé que les harta que no actualice rápido, pero a veces no llega la inspiración, lo siento, pero prometo apurarme, también prometo más romance entre las parejillas, aunque esto se unirá al dolor.

««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»

Matta Ne.

Pórtense mal - ¿O bien? ¬¬ NO Mejor mal n.n

Hagan cara Hellmann´s

Capitulo Editado


	10. Penas de Amor

**CAPITULO X "PENAS DE AMOR"**

Estaba acostado boca arriba en su cama con las cortinas cerradas, pensaba en lo que había pasado, no podía olvidar la mirada de Susan, esos instantes habían sido especiales…

¿¡Pero que cursilerías estaba diciendo!?...

Sin duda debía de dejar de juntarse con Remus, se le estaba pegando lo meloso. Pero en fin, debía admitir que ese atardecer había sido importante para él, aunque… había un detalle que lo molestaba, y lo peor de todo era que ese detalle tenia nombre y apellido y además un rostro horrible, Severus Snape.

¡Ese idiota! Sin duda alguna Snape estaba enamorado de Susan, sin duda le habría gustado estar en su lugar y ser él, el prometido de Susan, pero eso nunca iba a pasar porque el futuro esposo de Susan March era nada menos que él, Sirius Black.

Bueno, ahora era tiempo de dejar de holgazanear. Se levanto de su cama, tenía que ir por James a la enfermería.

Sirius bajo a la sala común, en donde varios alumnos de los primeros cursos hacían sus deberes, los mas grandes de seguro estaban todavía afuera, en los jardines disfrutando de la noche, después de todo era el día mas cursi del año.

Diviso a su prometida sentada con Evans cerca de la chimenea y se acerco a las chicas las cuales reían, sin duda alguna de algo tonto.

-Sirius –adivino Susan al sentir que alguien le tapaba los ojos.

-¿Terminaste ya de hablar con tu amado? –pregunto Sirius destapándole los ojos.

-¿Amado? –pregunto Lily confundida.

-Si –contesto Sirius-. La futura madre de mis hijos trae loco a Snape, la verdad no comprendo porque, admito que Snape es un idiota, pero no pensé que tuviera tan mal gust… ¡Auch! Eso dolió, mi amor, eres violenta.

-Te lo mereces –se defendió Susan, que acababa de darle un fuerte pellizco- Severus y yo sólo somos amigos, sabes bien que no puedo andar con nadie mientras estemos comprometidos.

-Debo interpretar eso –contesto Sirius un poco molesto- como que ¿te gustaría andar con Snape?

-Claro que no –contesto Susan ruborizada- no pretendo andar con él ni con nadie.

-Bien –contesto Sirius- porque tú y yo nos vamos a casar, te guste o no. Evans –añadió rápidamente al ver que Susan iba a replicar- ¿me harías un favor?

-¿Black pidiéndome un favor a mí? Seguro es importante¿qué se te ofrece? –preguntó Lily con una sonrisa al ver a Susan tratando de pellizcar a Sirius.

-Me acompañas a la enfermería por James, seguro se pondrá muy feliz de verte -pidió Sirius, guiñándole un ojo, a lo que Lily se puso un poco roja, no había olvidado el beso que James unas horas antes le había robado.

-Yo también los acompaño –anunció Susan poniéndose de pie.

-¿Tú porque? –se quejo Sirius.

-Ni creas que te dejare andar solo en los pasillos con Lily, te conozco muy bien y no pienso dejar que la engatuses.

-¡Estás loca¡Jamás tocaría a Evans, ese es territorio de James!

-Oye¿cómo que territorio? Yo no soy de nadie –se quejo Lily molesta.

-Los hombres sabemos nuestros asuntos, mujeres, y mejor ya vámonos. James ya debe venir para acá –sin decir mas Sirius tomo a Lily y a Susan de las manos y los tres salieron para la enfermería.

-Disculpen la interrupción –se disculpo Remus fríamente mirando a Arabella a los ojos, acto seguido salió lo mas rápido que pudo.

-¡Remus! –grito Arabella, tenía que hablar con él, todo era un malentendido se dispuso a salir pero una mano la detuvo.

-Bella –dijo Amos en un dulce susurro- no olvides que necesito una respuesta –le beso la mano y salió dejándola en el aula muy confundida.

Arabella se quedo parada en medio del salón por un instante, no sabía que hacer, estaba muy confundida. Miro al suelo y vio una rosa tirada, la levanto y la apretó contra su pecho, después salió corriendo, tenía que encontrar a Remus a toda costa.

Remus caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos, la señora Norris lo vio y maulló para llamar a Filch, pero a Remus no le importo, se metió por un pasadizo y salió en el octavo piso, subió a una de las torres más altas y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la pared. Necesitaba desahogar su rabia, y golpear la pared imaginándose que era Diggory lo hacía sentirse un poco mejor, aunque también lo hacía sentirse patético. Abrió una ventana y salió al balcón, se apreciaba una hermosa vista pero a él era lo último que le importaba en esos momentos.

Cansado de todo se sentó y se tapo la cara con las manos, necesitaba estar solo. No podía creer que una chica lo estaba poniendo así. No podía creer que una chica le había visto la cara de idiota. No podía creer, que él, el merodeador de ojos dorados, había sido lastimado por una mujer… No podía creer que esa chica había sido Arabella Figg.

Figg, de la que menos hubiera creído que podía hacerle daño a alguien, le había hecho daño precisamente a él. No podía explicar lo que sentía en esos instantes, lo único que sabía era que a pesar de que Bella no era nada suyo, más que su amiga, había sentido que el mundo se derrumbaba cuando la vio besándose apasionadamente con Diggory… se sentía traicionado.

Hundió nuevamente la cara en sus manos y suspiro, lo pensó un momento, talvez se estaba azotando mucho, después de todo la chica ni siquiera era su novia para ponerse en ese plan de mártir. Sí, le había visto la cara de idiota dejándole creer que tenía una oportunidad con ella, y él había caído como tonto enamorándose de ella, pero no tenía porque sentirse así, después de todo lo que sobraban en Hogwarts eran mujeres y él podía tener a cualquiera, tenía que borrar esos sentimientos que Bella le inspiraba.

Era su obligación borrar ese molesto dolor y sustituirlo por indiferencia. Tenía que demostrarle a Bella que no le importaba en lo más mínimo haberla visto con Diggory, porque ella no le importaba para nada. Además él tenía ya bastantes problemas con la luna como para meterse en problemas con las chicas, mujeres había a montones y mucho mejores que Arabella Figg.

-Sabía que vendrían –declaro James al ver a sus amigos entrar a la enfermería-, porque sabía que Lily de seguro ya me extrañaba.

-Sí claro, no sabes cuánto –contesto la pelirroja viendo como su amigo se levantaba y abría la puerta para que ella pasara.

Llegaron a la sala común que ya estaba casi vacía y se acercaron a los sillones que estaban junto a la chimenea, ni Remus ni Arabella se veían por ningún lado.

-Me alegro de que ya estés bien Cornamenta –dijo Sirius subiendo de un salto a la espalda de James y alborotándole el cabello, James se tambaleo un poco por el peso de su amigo y ambos cayeron al piso alfombrado entre risas.

-Salvajes –sentencio Susan con una sonrisa al verlos jugar en el piso como si fueran unos niños.

Sirius que la había escuchado la jalo y Susan también cayó al piso encima de Sirius, James por su parte también había jalado a Lily la cual luchaba por levantarse entre risas. Algunos alumnos los miraban divertidos, pero la mayoría seguía en sus cosas. Los chicos siguieron jugando un buen rato entre risas y gritos, abandonaron la sala común ya muy entrada la noche, pero aun no había rastros ni de Remus ni de Arabella, lo que preocupo un poco al grupo, normalmente ellos nunca llegaban tarde.

-Remus llego anoche muy tarde, no te parece –comento Sirius a su mejor amigo mientras se arreglaban para las clases.

-Tienes razón y hoy en la mañana se despertó muy temprano, no lo escuche irse –contesto James.

-¿Es mi imaginación o nos esta evitando? –pregunto Sirius.

-Talvez las cosas no le salieron bien con Figg.

-O le salieron muy bien y por eso no llego a dormir –sugirió Sirius con una mirada picara y una sonrisa en los labios, James le sonrió con complicidad y ambos rieron en silencio.

-Talvez este preocupado, porque ya vienen los exámenes o la luna llena, que se yo, pero sea lo que sea espero que este bien –termino James alzando los hombros, tomo sus libros y le hizo una seña a Sirius para que bajaran a desayunar.

-¿¡Entonces te encontró besándote con Diggory en el salón de Transformaciones!? –pregunto Susan escandalizada.

-No hables tan fuerte –pidió Bella al observar que algunas alumnas de primer curso habían volteado para verlas.

-¿Se enojo? –pregunto Lily.

-No lo sé –contesto Bella mirando su plato de cereal y cerrando los ojos- lo busque hasta la medianoche, pero no lo encontré. Supongo que si, no lo sé.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –pregunto Susan.

-No lo sé –volvió a repetir Bella confundida-. Hablar con él, explicarle.

-Él sabía perfectamente que Diggory estaba interesado en ti, si no se aplico es su problema, no puede reclamarte nada –Susan trato de animarla, pero por la cara que puso Bella supo que no era la mejor forma.

-Bella, Susan tiene razón, Lupin no puede reclamarte nada, no es nada tuyo –expreso Lily.

-Pero yo le había dicho que Amos no me interesaba –se quejo Bella- y estaba segura de que… de que ayer… dijo que tenía que decirme algo muy importante.

-No es tu culpa que Diggory este interesado en ti –la animo Lily.

-Ni tampoco es tu culpa que Lupin haya pasado por ahí en el momento menos indicado –dijo Susan.

-Esa es otra cosa que me intriga –murmuro Bella levantando la mirada- ¿Cómo supo Remus que yo estaba ahí? Es que, no sé… es mucha causalidad.

-No estas pensando que Diggory lo planeo todo ¿o si? –pregunto Susan dubitativa.

-No –se apresuro a aclarar Bella-. Amos no es de ese tipo de chicos, estoy segura. Es sólo que, es demasiada casualidad, y Amos me dijo algo que me sorprendió.

-¿Qué te dijo? –preguntaron al tiempo Susan y Lily.

-Que yo le había mandado una carta en donde lo citaba, pero yo recibí una carta suya en donde él me citaba a mí.

-Muy sospechoso –dijo Susan mordiendo un pan tostado- la misma persona mando las cartas, no hay duda, y de seguro esa persona le aviso a Lupin.

-¿Pero quién? –pregunto Lily mirando a su alrededor- quién querría molestar a Bella y a Lupin.

-Eso quisiera saber yo –suspiro Bella mirando a sus compañeros.

Los chicos estaban sentados en la biblioteca, los profesores Sprout, Flitwick, McGonagall, Tingle… casi todos les habían mandado muchos deberes y hacerlos era la peor tortura de todas, aún más que los castigos de McGonagall o que aguantar una clase doble de pociones con Tingle y con Slytherin.

-¡Estoy muy aburrido! –se quejo Sirius- no llevo ni la mitad de la tarea de McGonagall y aún tengo que hacer otras 5 tareas¿qué es esto, una escuela o una sala de tortura?

-Tenemos Sirius, nosotros también estamos en el mismo barco, aunque te apoyo totalmente –concordó Remus mordiendo distraídamente su pluma mientras hojeaba un ejemplar de Transformaciones avanzadas- esto debe ser peor que estar en Azkaban.

-No bromees –pidió Peter temblando de pies a cabeza- ir a Azkaban debe ser lo peor que a cualquiera le puede pasar, sobre todo con los dementotes ahí, preferiría morir a poner un pie ahí.

-No exageres Peter, por cierto Remus –comento James en tono causal y deteniendo su lectura de _Potions, el arte de las pociones_- ¿Cómo te fue anoche con Figg?

Hubo un instante de silencio en el que Peter y Sirius miraron a James y de ahí a Remus, ciertamente a Remus le pasaba algo y se empeñaba en fingir que no le pasaba nada, pero la verdad es que no engañaba a sus amigos con su actuación.

-No le dije nada –murmuro Remus deteniendo su escritura- porque cuando la fui a buscar la encontré muy cariñosa con Diggory –Remus siguió con su escritura, sin mirar a sus amigos.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Sirius- ¿Cómo que cariñosa?

-Se estaban besando –explico Remus sin parar de escribir y fingiendo tranquilidad.

-¿Hablaste con ella? –pregunto James mirándolo con precaución como si temiera que de un momento a otro su amigo pudiera estallar.

-¿Para qué? –pregunto Remus indiferentemente- Arabella Figg no es nada mío.

-Pensé que te gustaba –murmuro Peter.

-Así es –contesto Remus mirando a sus amigos, por fin había parado de escribir- ¿Y qué con eso?

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto James- ¿Realmente no te importa? Remus te conocemos muy bien, somos tus amigos.

-¡Está bien James! –contesto Remus aparentando calma, pero fracasando totalmente en su cometido, la verdad es que comenzaba a exaltarse- ¿Qué respuesta prefieres a tu pregunta, hay dos opciones, la hipócrita: claro que no, no me importa, que haga lo que quiera; ó en la que admito que me lastimo y dejo mi orgullo por los suelos¿Cuál quieres?

-La real, amigo –contesto James con pesar, si había algo que a James Potter le dolía en verdad es que tocaran a alguno de sus seres queridos, ya fuera a sus amigos o sus padres, no le importaba tanto si la agresión iba contra él, pero si iba en contra de alguno de sus seres queridos le dolía en verdad.

-Si me dolió –contesto Remus después de una gran pausa y desviar la mirada, se había sentido tan mal la noche anterior que no había querido hablar con nadie y había evitado a sus amigos. Pero fue un error, hablar de esto con ellos no era tan difícil, después de todo ellos eran sus amigos, hermanos, lo habían aceptado sabiendo lo que era y habían compartido risas, juegos, bromas, castigos, miedos, dolores y tristezas.

-Cuentas con nosotros, Lunático –dijo Sirius dándole un golpe juguetón en la cabeza.

-Eso no hace falta decirlo, ya lo sabes ¿verdad? –pregunto James sonriéndole y dándole una palmada juguetona en el hombro.

-Claro –dijo Remus sonriéndoles- pero esto no es nada, ya verán que en algunos días ya no recordare nada –afirmo Remus volviendo a su tarea.

Remus había ido por un libro que había olvidado, Sirius y Peter estaban enfrascados en sus tareas de Encantamientos y Pociones, respectivamente y James buscaba un libro para su tarea de Herbología mientras el sol vespertino bañaba Hogwarts con su cálida luz.

-¿Dónde diablos está ese libro? –mascullo James pasando el dedo entre gruesos volúmenes de Herbología.

-¡Buh! –dijo una voz femenina.

-¡Lily! –se quejo James sobresaltado- Me asustaste.

-Así tendrás la conciencia –le recrimino Lily entre risas.

-Mi conciencia está tranquila –se defendió James.

-Sí, ya me imagino –contesto Lily sonriendo- ¿Qué buscas?

-La tarea de Herbología, el libro de _Herbología_ _moderna_.

-Yo también busco ese libro, pero parece que no está –sentenció Lily mirando los títulos de los libros.

-Sí claro, excusas, mejor admite que me buscabas –afirmo James sonriéndole.

-En tus sueños –contesto Lily- estoy buscando la tarea. Por cierto ¿has visto a Lupin?

-Claro –contesto James- ¿Por qué lo buscas?

-Yo no lo busco, pero Bella quiere hablar con él.

-Ah –suspiro James y siguió buscando entre los libros.

-James… -quería preguntarle algo, pero no sabía si hacerlo o no, le daba un poco de vergüenza.

-¿Qué? –pregunto él deteniendo su búsqueda.

-Te quería preguntar una cosa –dijo Lily mirando sus ojos azules.

-Pregunta –invito James con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué me besaste el otro día en la enfermería?

-Te acercaste mucho, ya te lo dije –contesto James mirándola a los ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban, se acerco un poco más a ella y percibió su perfume de orquídeas.

-¿Sólo por eso? –interrogo Lily, no sabía porque, pero la mirada de James la inquietaba.

-Lily, yo… -murmuro James, algo le produjo miedo, las chicas no eran de fiar, bastaba ver lo que le acababan de hacer a Remus para saberlo y ni que decir de lo que le habían hecho a él- quería besar a la futura madre de mis hijos –añadió con su tono bromista.

-Eres un tonto –sentencio Lily separándose de él, no obstante se sentía feliz, James quería besarla, y ella… quería ser besada por él.

-¡No está! –se quejo Lily, se refería al libro.

-Debe estar en el otro pasillo –supuso James caminando al siguiente pasillo- la bibliotecaria dijo que… ¡Auch!

-¿James estás bien? –pregunto Lily preocupada, al ver a James se quedo callada.

James había chocado con una alumna de Ravenclaw, era muy bonita, tenía una larga cortina de pelo negro ondulado, la piel matizada y los ojos café claro. Ambos habían caído al suelo y sus rostros estaban muy cerca, se miraban fijamente, pero no se miraban como dos desconocidos sino como dos personas que se conocían de sobra.

Lily se aclaro la garganta ruidosamente y ambos volvieron a la realidad.

-Lo siento, Mei –se disculpo James- no te vi.

-Fue mi culpa, James, iba muy distraída –contesto la chica mirando a James a los ojos y tomando su mano para levantarse- y… ¿cómo estas?

-Bien –se apresuro a contestar James, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, ella aun le sostenía la mano- ¿y tú?

-También, hace tiempo que no te veía.

-Si –contesto James- te ves tan bien como siempre, me alegra que estés bien.

-James –se oyó la voz de Lily- tenemos mucha tarea, vamos a apurarnos.

-Claro –dijo James, miro su mano y vio que tanto él como Mei aún tenían las manos agarradas, ambos se las soltaron rápidamente- Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos –se despidió Mei sonriéndole y mirando a Lily con curiosidad.

James camino al pasillo de Herbología, pero su mente ya no estaba en Herbología, sino en la chica con la que acababa de chocar, la había evitado por dos años y ahora por un accidente se la volvía a encontrar. Lily también pensaba en esa chica, nunca había visto esa mirada en James, y por otro lado ella jamás actuaba tan impulsiva como cuando había llamado a James, ciertamente en ese momento debió parecer una chiquilla celosa.

-¿Quién es? –minutos después Lily ya no pudo callarse la pregunta, aunque trato de decirla en el tono más indiferente que pudo.

-Ella es mi… -James se detuvo, ya no eran nada, desde hacia dos años, ahora estaba enamorado de otra ¿o no?- es Mei Chang, de Ravenclaw va en 7° curso.

-¿Es tu amiga?

-No

-¿Tu exnovia?

-¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

-Curiosidad –contesto Lily en un murmullo.

-No me digas que estás celosa –pregunto James sonriéndole.

-Claro que no –respondió Lily como si eso la ofendiera gravemente- no eres mi novio.

-Porque tú no quieres.

-No tengo la intención de que me lastimes, como de seguro lastimaste a esa chica.

-Claro que no –negó James-. ¡Yo jamás lastimé ni lastimaría a Mei!

-¿¡Y a mí sí!? –pregunto Lily enfadada.

-Claro que no, a ti tampoco, tú eres mi amiga.

-Gracias¡que honor! –contesto Lily sarcástica.

-¿Estás enojada?

-No

-Si lo estás –murmuro James-. Lo que no entiendo es por qué, a no ser que estés celosa.

-No estoy celosa –exclamo Lily enfadada- puedes tener todas las novias que quieras, a mí no me importa –acto seguido saco un gran libro del escaparte y se marcho muy molesta.

-Si está enojada –murmuro James para sí mismo acercándose a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos.

-¿Conseguiste el libro? –pregunto Sirius al verlo llegar.

-Se lo llevo Lily, sólo había uno.

-¿Y ahora que haremos? –se lamento Peter.

-La tarea es para pasado mañana, la podemos hacer mañana, para mañana sólo es lo de Transformaciones y lo de Pociones –contesto James con toda calma-, mañana le pido el libro.

-¿Cuántas veces dijiste mañana? –pregunto Peter confundido.

-¿Te pasa algo? –pregunto Susan al ver llegar a Lily.

-Nada –contesto Lily cortante hundiendo la nariz en el libro.

-¿Y por _nada_ estás tan enojada? –pregunto Bella.

-No estoy enojada –respondió Lily.

-Sólo hay una persona que te puede poner así y sus iniciales son JP, así que¿qué te hizo JP? –pregunto Susan.

Lily les contó la historia, sin dramatizar mucho.

-Y luego me pregunto que si yo estaba celosa, por favor¿yo celosa? Celosa de su amiguita oriental, por favor, además él y yo no somos nada. ¿Qué? –pregunto al ver las sonrisas de su amigas.

-Sin intención de molestar, Lily, creo que si estás celosa –murmuro Susan.

-Susan, creo que hacer tanta tarea te afecta –sentencio Lily.

-Como digas Lily –murmuro Bella sonriendo -, sólo tú sabes tus cosas.

-Y lo que sientes –añadió Susan con una sonrisa cómplice.

Habían pasado algunos días, los Gryffindor de 6° curso nuevamente estaban sumergidos en más tareas, parecía que los profesores no los dejarían descansar después de la tortura de los TIMO´s sino que ahora los torturaban con advertencias sobre los EXTASIS. El futuro estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, pero el presente era lo más importante en esos momentos.

Arabella y Remus aún no habían arreglado el problema, Remus ignoraba a Arabella y ella aún no le había dado una respuesta Diggory. Susan y Sirius seguían molestándose continuamente como siempre, Snape seguía de amigo de Susan y no perdía la oportunidad de interrumpir a Sirius y a Susan cuando estaban juntos, cosa que molestaba terriblemente a Sirius. Lily aún estaba celosa de la amiga oriental de James, a pesar de no admitirlo; desde que James se había encontrado con Mei Lily había notado que él había cambiado un poco, ahora lucía mas pensativo y un poco menos alegre que de costumbre. James estaba confundido, le gustaba mucho Lily, pero volverse a topar con Mei le había dado un giro a sus sentimientos. Mei había sido su primer amor de verdad y creía que ya lo había superado, pero se acababa de dar cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

Por la tarde Remus caminaba distraídamente por los pasillos, se sentía bien en general, dos chicas lindas le habían coqueteado, pero él no les prestó la más mínima atención, a pesar de ser bonitas parecían ser muy tontas. Además en esos momentos prefería ocuparse de sus estudios y de las fases de la luna, así transcurría su vida. Diviso a Amos Diggory charlando con sus amigos afuera del salón de encantamientos, verlo le revolvía el estomago, con gusto le hubiera propinado un puñetazo en la cara, pero hacerlo haría pensar a Arabella Figg que aún estaba interesado en ella y eso era lo último que él quería que ella pensara. Se contento con dirigirle miradas amenazadoras que Diggory le devolvió, se pregunto si Arabella y Diggory todavía serían novios, sacudió la cabeza, eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Tenía mucha tarea que terminar, pero pensó que lo mejor seria dar un paseo por el lago para despejarse, salió a los terrenos de Hogwarts y se sentó bajo el árbol en que Arabella lo había escuchado decir que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Pensándolo bien estaba mejor sin ella sólo le traía dolores de cabeza, aunque cuando se llevaban bien era muy relajante estar con ella. Pero eso no podía ser, así lo había preferido ella.

-Por fin te encontré –murmuro una voz detrás de él- ¿Ahora si me vas a dejar hablar contigo o me vas a esquivar como siempre?

Remus miró a la persona que le había hablado, exactamente como lo había pensado, Arabella Figg estaba frente a él, sólo que a él lo último que se le antojaba hacer en ese momento era hablar con ella.

-James –murmuro Peter en la biblioteca- ¿estás bien? Te veo muy pensativo.

-¿Eh? –pregunto James, distraído- sí, no te preocupes.

-Bueno en ese caso –dijo Peter- sigamos con la tarea no creo poder terminarla hasta mañana por la mañana.

-Voy a buscar otro libro –anuncio James- vuelvo en un minuto.

James camino por entre los estantes llenos de libros, se acerco al pasillo de Herbología, en ese pasillo se la había encontrado algunos días atrás, ella había sido la única persona de la cual se había enamorado en verdad. Pero ahora no era la única, bueno también le gustaba Lily, pero de gustar a enamorase había una gran diferencia ¿no?, de todas formas Mei era algo del pasado, ella lo había querido así. Aunque al volverla a ver no había podido evitar sentirse confundido, era tan hermosa que… lo mejor era dejar de pensar en Mei Chang.

-Hola James –la voz de Mei lo saludo y al voltear James no pudo evitar darse cuenta que ella se veía tan bella como siempre.

-Hola –James no sabía que decir.

-¿Ahora no estás con tu novia? –pregunto Mei en tono amable.

-¿Mi novia? –pregunto James confundido- ah, te refieres a Lily, no es mi novia sólo es mi amiga.

-Pensé que era tu novia -dijo Mei en voz baja mirando al piso, después de unos instantes de silencio añadió- James, yo... siento lo que paso.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto James un poco incomodo.

-A lo de hace dos años, yo…

-No tiene caso –la corto James- lamentarnos sobre lo que paso hace dos años, yo ya lo olvide, deberías hacer lo mismo.

-No puedo olvidarlo –se lamento Mei, mirando a James, todavía le gustaba-, fue un error.

-Yo ya no me acuerdo –concluyo James mirándola- Mei, fue hace mucho y acordamos que no habría resentimientos y que estábamos en paz.

-Ya lo sé –contesto Mei con los ojos cristalinos-, pero no puedo evitar arrepentirme.

-No llores –pidió James-, sabes que nunca soporte verte llorar –James le tendió su pañuelo y ella lo tomo.

-Sabes que nunca quise herirte¿verdad? –le pregunto Mei con los ojos llorosos.

-Lo sé –contesto James sin resistir el impulso de abrazarla-, pero ya todo paso.

Mei se abrazo a James, junto a él se sentía protegida y segura, abrazarlo le traía nostalgia y su aroma le recordaba los momentos felices que había pasado con él. Levanto la cabeza encontrándose con los ojos azules de James mirándola, él le paso una mano por la mejilla y le limpio un par de lagrimas, ambos sentían sus corazones latir aceleradamente, James acerco su boca a la de Mei y…

Mei volteo la cara, cerro los ojos y lo abrazo, aún no quería besar a James, no quería equivocarse otra vez. James un poco confundido por la actitud de la chica sólo la abrazó fuertemente. Mei abrió los ojos y por sobre el hombro de James vio a una chica pelirroja que los miraba, sus miradas se encontraron y la pelirroja se alejo apresuradamente sin ser vista por James.

-Me acompañas a mi salón –pidió Mei deseosa de no separarse de él.

-Claro –acepto James sonriéndole y tomándole la mano, se sentía extraño, pero a la vez feliz.

Lily paso por la sala común corriendo hacia su habitación, había ido a la biblioteca con la intención de adelantar sus deberes, pero se había llevado una desagradable sorpresa. En el pasillo de Herbología estaba James muy cariñoso con su amiguita oriental, no entendía por qué le molestaba tanto, ni por qué sentía una presión rara en su pecho, hundió su cara en la almohada y trato de borrar la imagen de James y Mei abrazados.

Las cosas iban bien hasta que apareció esa chica. Si en ese momento hubiera podido pedir un deseo habría pedido que esa mujer desapareciera de sus vidas, para siempre. Abrió los ojos sorprendida¡en verdad sentía celos!, un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, se acababa de dar cuenta de algo importante. No podía creer que después de 6 años de peleas con James Potter se hubiera enamorado de él. ¡Que tonta había sido! Si se hubiera dado cuenta antes, James no estaría con Mei, sino con ella y ahora…, ahora no podía hacer nada.

Entro a la biblioteca con aire desganado, sus amigos debían estar esperándolo para terminar las tareas, miro en las mesas de alrededor, pero no vio a los chicos por ningún lado, sólo se encontró con un espectáculo que para él era molesto.

-¿En serio me lo vas a decir? –pregunto Susan emocionada.

-Si –contesto Severus.

-Wow, ya te habías echo mucho del rogar –dijo Susan sonriéndole.

-Lo siento –se disculpo Snape sonriendo también-, pero es que no podía… no tenía el valor, además la chica tiene novio.

-¿Y ella quiere a su novio?

-No –se apresuro a negar Snape- ella me lo ha dicho.

-¿Entonces por qué anda con él? –pregunto Susan, ella siempre había pensado que cuando dos personas mantenían un noviazgo era porque se querían.

-Digamos que las circunstancias la han obligado, pero ella no lo quiere –comento Snape.

-Perfecto, entonces si tienes oportunidad –sonrió Susan- ¿Quién es?

Sirius estaba detrás de un estante junto a la mesa donde su novia y Snape estaban platicando animadamente, por lo que escuchaba, Snape estaba a punto de declarársele a Susan, pero ¿qué diría Susan?

-La persona que me gusta es… -Severus miro a Susan a los ojos, no podía decirlo, verla con total atención hacia él le producía algo de miedo¿qué le respondería ella? Además Black estaba de por medio y aunque a ella le gustara o no estaba comprometida con él, pero ya había decidido decirle, así que no había marcha atrás.

-¿Severus? –Susan estaba preocupada por su amigo que lucía extraño.

-Susan –Severus alzo la vista, estaba decidido- la persona que me gusta… eres tú. –lo había dicho.

Susan lo miro sorprendida, Snape se acerco lentamente a ella y la beso tiernamente, apenas si rozo sus labios, pero para él fue una de las mejores razones de estar vivo.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, Susan toco sus labios sin poder creerlo. Severus la miro, temía por lo que ella fuera a responderle. No esperaba un si, pero ya no podía más, decirlo le había quitado un gran peso de encima. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando sintió un golpe en su mejilla izquierda y cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa Black? –pregunto Snape escupiendo las palabras.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? –contesto Sirius furioso- por si no lo sabías Susan es MI prometida y no tienes ningún derecho a besarla.

-¡Ella no te quiere! –grito Snape enojado levantándose.

-¡Eso no te importa! –grito Sirius abalanzándose sobre Snape.

-¡Sirius, Severus, cálmense! –pidió Susan mirándolos sorprendida y a la vez asustada.

-¡Sirius! –grito James que venía entrando a la biblioteca, corrió para intentar separar a su amigo de Snape, pero no fue necesario, porque Madame Pince, la bibliotecaria, ya los había separado por medio de un hechizo.

-¡Como se atreven! –exclamo furiosa- esto es una biblioteca, 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor y Slytherin y ahora márchense.

Snape se marcho furioso, Black era un idiota, lo había interrumpido en el momento más importante y ahora no sabría lo que Susan iba a contestarle, rabioso se dirigió a la sala común de Slytherin.

-Cálmate, Sirius –pidió James, en su sala común- ¿Qué paso?

-Todo esto me lo merezco por imbécil –afirmo Sirius molesto, tocándose la herida que tenía en el labio.

James miro a Susan y comprendió de inmediato.

-Voy a buscar a Peter –murmuro, antes de irse y dejar a sus amigos solos.

-¿Y qué le vas a contestar? –pregunto Sirius después de un rato de silencio.

-Que no –respondió Susan.

-¿Por qué¿Por qué dejas pasar la oportunidad¿Es acaso por que nuestro compromiso te estorba? No te preocupes puedes hacer lo que quieras, por mí no hay problema. –farfullo Sirius enfadado.

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta, Sirius¿Qué me hayan besado o que él que lo hizo fue Severus?

-No seas tonta –contesto Sirius-, no te des tanta importancia. Lo que me molesta es que eres mi prometida y si yo te respeto lo mínimo que puedes hacer es respetarme.

-Yo te respeto –contraatacó Susan-, yo no le pedí a Severus que me besara.

-Pero le diste esperanzas, Susan –recrimino Sirius- por dios, medio Hogwarts se dio cuenta de que le encantabas.

-Sólo es mi amigo igual que tú.

-No, yo no soy tu amigo, soy tu futuro esposo.

-Ya te dije que… -refunfuño mirándolo.

-Sí ya lo sé, que no nos casaremos, pues eso lo veremos –contesto Sirius sonriéndole retadoramente-. Hasta luego mi amor y por cierto me debes un beso –dijo Sirius a manera de despedida, le sonrió por última vez y subió a su habitación.

Susan lo miro enfadada, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír también. Ese chico era todo un caso, pero a la vez era un encanto, ups ¿ella había pensado eso?

-¿Remus podemos hablar? –pregunto Bella tratando de mirarlo a los ojos, pero él evitaba mirarla siquiera.

-Estamos hablando ¿o no? –contesto Remus, lo ultimo que deseaba hacer en ese momento era hablar con ella, pero acababa de darse cuenta de que no tenia opción.

-Tienes razón –suspiro Bella sentándose junto a él- pero quiero que cuando hablemos me pongas atención.

-Te estoy escuchando –respondió Remus fríamente.

Bella se quedo callada, se había dado cuenta que hablar con él no iba a ser nada fácil, aun así quería que todo volviera a ser como antes, era un malentendido y ella lo quería aclarar, pero al ver a Remus tan distante y frío pensó que talvez no tendría muchas posibilidades.

-¿No vamos a hablar? –pregunto Remus en tono indiferente al verla en silencio- entonces me voy, tengo mucha tarea.

-Remus –murmuro Arabella que había sido sacada de sus meditaciones súbitamente- quiero aclarar todo, no te vayas.

-¿Aclarar qué? –pregunto molesto el chico de mirada dorada- Bella no hay nada que aclarar entre tú y yo. –Remus suspiro- Tú y yo… no somos nada, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

-¿Por qué te pones en ese plan? –pregunto Bella mirándolo, le dolía la actitud de Remus pero él se mostraba totalmente ajeno a eso.

-¿En cuál plan? –pregunto aún más molesto Remus- tú me pediste que habláramos y yo acepte, pero tú quieres aclarar las cosas y yo opino que no hay nada que aclarar entre nosotros, mejor dejémoslo así por la paz de los dos.

-Remus yo te quiero explicar lo que pasó esa noche que nos encontraste a Amos y a mí…

-¡Pero yo no quiero escuchar nada! –estallo Remus- ¡No me interesa si tú y Diggory son novios o si ya no lo son o si ya te interesa otro. ¡No me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo!

-Fue una trampa… –murmuro Bella, ya no sabía que decir, estaba claro que hiciera lo que hiciera o dijera lo que dijera Remus no iba a creerle.

-¿Una trampa¡Por Dios, Bella! –suspiro Remus- pensé que siendo como eres inventarías una mejor mentira, me decepcionas.

-¿Una mentira? –pregunto Bella dolida- ¿crees que soy una mentirosa y que inventaría algo así para engañarte?

-Prefiero no responder –contesto Remus mirándola a los ojos por primera vez.

-Remus te busqué con intención de aclarar las cosas –suspiro Bella ocultando su mirada- pero ahora me doy cuenta de que soy una idiota, tú no me crees nada, estoy perdiendo el tiempo.

-No te preocupes, ya somos dos idiotas yo también perdí mi tiempo –murmuro Remus.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto Bella mirándolo confundida.

-Yo me di cuenta de que perdí mi tiempo contigo, no eres nada de lo que yo creía, lo único que querías era jugar conmigo y también con Diggory¿no?, sólo tengo una pregunta con quién fue mas divertido jugar ¿conmigo o con él?

-Nunca jugué con ninguno de los dos –murmuro Bella enfadada, Remus la estaba ofendiendo y nunca se lo habría esperado de él.

-Mira Arabella Figg –Remus la tomo de los hombros y Arabella lo miro incrédula- puedo ser tu amigo si quieres, pero ya no voy a ser tu idiota, conmigo nadie mas vuelve a jugar y menos alguien como tú.

-¡No eres un idiota! –grito Bella dándole una bofetada que lo tiro al piso- ¡Eres un imbécil!

Remus se quedo tirado en el piso, no pensó que ella fuera tan fuerte, la mejilla le dolía bastante. Quizá había sido muy rudo con Bella, al verla irse le pareció ver que estaba llorando. Pero la chica había jugado con él, sin duda se lo merecía. Aunque saber eso no lo hacía sentirse mejor, en realidad se sentía mal consigo mismo.

Las luces del castillo se prendieron, ya estaba oscureciendo y la luna había aparecido, estaba casi llena, al día siguiente habría luna llena, otra buena razón para no enamorarse de nadie.

-¿Bella qué tienes? –pregunto Lily asustada al verla entrar al dormitorio.

-Lily –murmuro Bella entre lagrimas- lo… odio…

-¿A quién¿Quién te hizo esto?

-¡Sirius es un tonto! –grito Susan entrando a la habitación, miro a sus amigas y enseguida se percato de que Bella estaba llorando- ¿Qué paso?

-Remus… no quiso escucharme –musito Bella calmándose un poco- me dijo que… sólo jugué con… él.

-¿Él dijo eso? –pregunto Lily sorprendida.

-No te preocupes –la animo Susan- es cuestión de tiempo para que se de cuenta de que es un idiota.

-Si no te preocupes, Bella –la calmo Lily acariciándole el cabello- ya veras que se da cuenta de su error y viene a pedirte que arreglen las cosas.

-No… -murmuro Bella ya mas calmada- ya no me interesa explicarle nada… lo voy a olvidar, lo juro.

-Hoy es luna llena –comento Peter estirándose en el salón de encantamientos, a la mañana siguiente.

-Si, justo lo que nos hacia falta, es una buena oportunidad para despejarnos después de tanta tarea –contesto James.

-No estoy de ánimo para salir –murmuro Remus-, pero aunque no quiera tengo que hacerlo.

-¡Vamos! –animó Sirius dándole una palmada en el hombro- es justo lo que necesitas para despejarte, más bien es lo que necesitamos todos para subir el ánimo.

-Claro, además de una buena broma a los de Slytherin –susurro Peter al ver entrar al profesor Flitwick.

La tarde paso casi tranquila, aunque el caldero en el que Peter y Sirius trabajaban en clase de pociones estallo porque no añadieron bien los ingredientes y salpico a los de alrededor de una sustancia de textura asquerosa que les produjo mucha irritación, el profesor Tingle no les creyó que había sido un accidente y le descontó a Gryffindor 30 puntos, después los mando a la enfermería y a lavarse, por lo que la clase acabo en un completo desorden.

Sirius estaba en el baño del tercer piso, había ido a la enfermería pero todavía sentía comezón en su mano, se estaba lavando cuando escucho unas voces conocidas y se escondió en uno de los baños.

-Son unos estúpidos, aún siento comezón –se quejo la voz de Lucius Malfoy.

-Si, seguro que dejaron hervir la poción y no le agregaron la piel de salamandra, y a mí me salpico en la cara –se quejo otra voz, que Sirius reconoció como la del idiota de Snape.

-Al menos ya nos vengamos de dos de ellos, aunque no estaría de más vengarnos de los demás –comento Lucius.

-Tienes razón –lo apoyo la voz de Crabbe.

-¿Qué tal otro enredo como el de Figg y Lupin? -sugirió la voz de Goyle- o podríamos tirarlos de las escobas como a Potter.

-No me gusta hacer siempre lo mismo –se quejo Severus.

-Tienes razón –lo apoyo Lucius- aunque nos hayan funcionado bien una vez no quiere decir que vuelva a funcionar, por cierto ¿han visto la cara de Lupin y de Figg?

-Si –rió Goyle- los dos se odian como nunca.

-Mandar esas cartas fue muy fácil, los dos cayeron como tontos –sonrió Crabbe.

-Lo único que me molesta –comento Lucius- es que le ayudamos sin querer a un Hufflepuff.

-No te preocupes –lo calmo Severus- escuche que Figg rechazo a Diggory, sólo son amigos.

-Que bien –sonrió Lucius.

-A mi me gustaría vengarme de Black, ya me debe varias –murmuro Severus- y Potter no se queda atrás.

-Pues debemos pensar algo para que nos la paguen –dijo la voz de Lucius que parecía alejarse.

Sirius no escucho más voces y salio del baño, estaba furioso, la caída de James había sido planeada, Remus y Bella habían caído en una trampa y los Slytherin planeaban más en su contra. Además por si fuera poco Snape buscaba quitarle a Susan, en definitiva era hora de la venganza.

-Peter –murmuro Sirius una hora más tarde a su amigo- tenemos que vengarnos, ya sabes lo que tenemos que hacer ¿verdad?

-Si –susurro Peter- pero Sirius… ¿si lo mata?

-No, como crees –sonrió Sirius, se preocupo un poco ante esa posibilidad y agito las manos como para que desapareciera- lo único que vamos a hacer es asustarlo, James, tú y yo vamos a estar transformados y si pasa algo detenemos a Remus como siempre y ya. No le va a pasar nada a Snape, no es mi intención matarlo, sólo haremos que se asuste para que así no se vuelva a meter en nuestros asuntos.

-Me parece bien –acepto Peter- vamos.

Peter y Sirius buscaron a Snape y lo encontraron estudiando solo en la biblioteca, pasaron por ahí y Peter se tropezó y dejo caer accidentalmente un papel, Severus al ver que Peter se había caído sonrió sarcásticamente y Sirius enseguida se puso a la defensiva.

-¿Se te perdió algo, Snape? –pregunto Sirius enojado.

-No creo que sea conveniente buscar pelea, Black. La última vez le quitaron 20 puntos a tu casa y 30 de hoy en pociones, no deberías perder más puntos –contesto Snape sonriendo de una forma desagradable.

-No eres nadie para decirme que hacer –soltó Sirius enfadado- además tú también perdiste 20 puntos la última vez, mejor mantén la narizota apartada de lo que no te importa.

Sirius y Peter se marcharon de la biblioteca y Snape los vio alejarse, ya llegaría el día de cobrárselas, miro al piso y encontró un papel que aparentemente se les había caído a los dos merodeadores, lo desdoblo intrigado y leyó:

_James:_

_Te buscamos por todo el castillo, pero no te encontramos por eso te mandamos esta carta._

_Recuerda que nos vemos hoy a la media noche en el pasadizo del sauce boxeador para el asunto de Remus, no olvides que sólo tienes que apretar el nudo con una rama larga para que el sauce deje de golpear como loco. No faltes, nos vemos ahí._

_Sirius y Peter._

Severus sonrió, esto era muy interesante, de seguro se reunían por las misteriosas salidas de Lupin, y si no era eso, de seguro era algún plan fuera de las reglas de la escuela. Pero él lo evitaría y les arruinaría el plan, después se lo contaría al director y talvez los expulsarían, aunque necesitaba pruebas y por eso iría a ese lugar. Se pregunto si debía consultarlo con sus amigos, decidió que no y sonrió, toda la gloria de la expulsión de los merodeadores sería para él.

-¿Ya lo leyó? –le pregunto Peter a su amigo.

-Parece que si –respondió Sirius.

-¿Qué hacemos si va con sus amigos? –pregunto Peter.

-Ira solo, te lo aseguro. Los Slytherin no comparten la gloria, debe pensar que nos va a encontrar haciendo algo que infrinja las reglas de la escuela y por lo tanto quiere la gloria de nuestra expulsión sólo para él –aseguro Sirius-. Ahora lo que debemos hacer es buscar a James.

-¿No le vamos a decir nada a Remus? –pregunto Peter preocupado.

-No, se pondría nervioso, mejor que se entere hasta el final y ya deja de preocuparte tanto Colagusano –pidió Sirius jalando a su amigo para ir en busca de James.

James estaba acostado en uno de los sillones de la sala común, había tenido practica de Quidditch y estaba cansado, aunque pensaba volver a salir para encontrase con Remus, que ya había sido llevado por la señora Pomfrey al sauce boxeador, aun así no pudo evitar que el sueño lo venciera.

Ya era algo tarde y Lily acababa de entrar a la sala común, en la cual no había más que una persona acostada, se acerco a ver quien era y se encontró con James dormido, parecía muy tranquilo y dormía placidamente. Se acerco con cautela, todavía no olvidaba el beso que James le había robado en la enfermería, aunque estaba segura que eso no volvería a pasar, ahora James andaba tras otra chica. A pesar de eso ella sentía algo especial por él y deseba que fuera feliz. Le quito los lentes con ternura y los puso en una mesa, después lo tapo con una cobija y no pudo resistir el impulso de besarlo en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, James –susurro tiernamente antes de subir a su dormitorio.

Peter entro de golpe en la sala común y encontró a su amigo durmiendo placidamente, tenía que despertarlo para que fueran a donde estaban Remus y Sirius.

-¡James! –murmuro Peter sacudiendo a su amigo para que se despertara- despierta, Remus y Sirius ya se fueron.

-¿Qué… pasa? –murmuro James amodorrado- ¿A dónde se fueron?

-Pues a la casa de los gritos –explico Peter, mientras James buscaba sus lentes.

-Que raro –comento James- no recuerdo haberme quitado los lentes y tampoco me tape con esta cobija.

-Probablemente una de tus conquistas –sugirió Peter al ver que James ya había encontrado sus lentes y doblaba la cobija.

-Si, probablemente –acepto James mirando pensativamente la cobija- pero ¿por qué tanta prisa¿Y por qué estás tan nervioso?

-¡Ah es verdad! –comprendió Peter y luego explico- como no te encontramos no te pudimos decir, pero Sirius y yo tramamos una broma para Snape y pues vamos a hacer…

Severus caminaba con precaución por los pasillos de la escuela. Si Filch lo pillaba probablemente lo pondría en detención, no era tan estricto con los Slytherin, pero aún así estaba seguro que si lo pillaban sería castigado. Recordaba que un día había visto a Madame Pomfrey llevar a Lupin hacia el sauce boxeador y que al día siguiente Lupin se veía muy ojeroso y pálido, probablemente esta vez era igual. Sólo que esta vez descubriría el secreto de los merodeadores, salio a los terrenos de Hogwarts y de lejos vislumbro el sauce boxeador, la luna llena brillaba sobre él pero no vio ni señal de los odiosos merodeadores.

-¿¡QUE SIRIUS QUÉ!? –grito James escandalizado a un asustado Peter en medio de un oscuro pasillo- ¿¡Cómo se le ocurrió hacer esa estupidez!?

-Cálmate –pidió Peter temeroso- si Filch te escucha nos castigara un mes. Además Sirius sólo quiere que escarmiente un poco, no le va a pasar nada a Snape.

-¿¡Crees que me preocupo por Snape!? –exclamo James molesto- ¡No te das cuenta que si nos pillan expulsaran a Sirius!

-Pero no nos van a encontrar –se defendió Peter mientras abría la puerta trasera para salir al jardín.

-¡Pero Snape va a hablar te lo aseguro, además que tal si se da cuenta de lo que es Remus! –exclamo James quitando la capa de encima de ellos.

-¿Entonces que hacemos? –pregunto Peter asustado ante la posibilidad de que se descubriera el secreto de Remus.

-Transfórmate y oprime el nudo para que pueda entrar –mando James- voy a alcanzar a Snape, talvez no ha llegado a la casa.

Peter tardo unos segundos en transformarse… una rata esquivo con agilidad los golpes del sauce boxeador y apretó el nudo, el sauce inmediatamente dejo de dar furiosos golpes y se quedo paralizado.

James entro corriendo por el estrecho pasadizo. Estaba muy exaltado y no dejaba de pensar en lo que le harían a Sirius si a Snape le pasaba algo y sobre todo si Snape hablaba.

-¡No voy a permitir que expulsen a mi mejor amigo¡Nunca! –pensaba James con furia agachándose por el pasadizo. Estaba preocupado, calculaba que faltaba poco para llegar al final del pasadizo y aún no veía a Snape. Finalmente diviso algo a lo lejos. Sí, sin duda era él.

-¡Snape –grito James y su voz retumbo en el pasadizo- regresa, no sabes a donde vas!

-¿Miedo de que descubra su secreto, Potter? –grito Snape girándose para verlo, al ver que James iba rápidamente hacia él acelero el paso- ¡No me vas a detener, los tengo en mis manos!

-¡Snape, para! –grito James al ver con angustia que Snape estaba fuera de su alcance y casi había llegado a la casa.

Sin duda Remus lo mataría. Se escucharon unos gruñidos aterradores y un par de aullidos y ladridos. James no tuvo duda de que se trataba, pero Snape se quedo paralizado. Sin lugar a dudas Remus se había salido de control y Sirius trataba de calmarlo sin éxito.

Los gruñidos, ladridos y aullidos se acercaban. La criatura o criaturas se acercaban a ellos. James que había alcanzado a Snape lo jalo hacia atrás, se puso delante de él para impedir que viera a Remus, pero fue inútil Snape lo vislumbro y lo único que James consiguió fue que Remus le diera un fuerte zarpazo en la espalda. Se escucho un ladrido lastimero y después gruñidos y aullidos que parecían una pelea.

James aprovecho para jalar a Snape por el pasadizo, tenía que salir rápido, antes de que Remus perdiera de nuevo el control.

-Te lo encargo –grito James a las criaturas que se peleaban- Estoy bien.

No sin muchos trabajos, ambos muchachos salieron a los terrenos de Hogwarts bañados por la luz de la luna. Peter los esperaba, se notaba que había apretado el nudo del sauce porque éste se había quedado paralizado, se asusto al ver que James sangraba y lo ayudo a sacar a Snape que estaba totalmente pálido.

-¿Dónde están? –pregunto preocupado Peter.

-Se quedo calmándolo, creo que con el olor humano se altero bastante y él solo no pudo controlarlo –explico James apoyándose en un árbol.

Snape no entendía nada, lo único que había visto era un gran lobo que había estado a punto de matarlo, se dejo caer en el pasto sin aliento. Un instante después salio Sirius con la túnica desgarrada y sangrando de un brazo.

-¿Estás bien, James? –pregunto Sirius preocupado.

-Si, estoy bien¿Cómo esta? –pregunto James percatándose de que Sirius estaba sangrando.

-Aparentemente se calmo un poco, lo deje en la casa. No saldrá y ya se quedo más tranquilo, no pensé que se pudiera poner así –se disculpo Sirius.

-Ya no importa –gimió James, le dolía la espalda y sentía que su túnica estaba mojada con su sangre, pero no se sentía tan mal.

-¿¡Que diablos pensaban!? –grito de pronto Snape recuperándose un poco- ¿¡Qué diablos era eso!?

-¿¡Qué viste!? –pregunto James gritando alterado y encarandolo- ¡Dime que viste! –demando.

-Un… lobo, querían matarme… estaba fuera de control… ¿qué era? –pregunto Snape levantándose y mirando a James y a Sirius.

-No era nada –se apresuro a contestar Sirius- Tú no viste nada.

-Claro –murmuro Snape mirándolos y uniendo cabos en su cabeza- esa cosa era… era Lupin.

-¡NO! –gritaron Peter, Sirius y James.

-¡Sí, era Lupin! Todo concuerda. Lupin no esta aquí, hoy hay luna llena, y vi un lobo… ¡Lupin es un licántropo! –soltó Snape con furia.

-¡Cállate! –mando Sirius.

-Lupin es un licántropo, espera a que todos lo sepan –amenazó Snape.

-¡Cállate! –bramo James soltándole un puñetazo a Snape en la mandíbula.

-Están… perdidos –musito Snape tirado en el pasto y mirándolos con odio- si creen que no lo contare… se equivocan.

-Si te atreves a abrir la boca no sabes lo que te espera –amenazo Sirius-. No lo hagas –grito al ver que Snape alzaba su varita, esquivo su hechizo por unos pocos centímetros, pero vio que Snape también había mandado chispas rojas para llamar a un profesor.

-Los expulsaran, contare lo del licántropo –aseguro Snape con saña-. Trataron de matarme.

-¡Te matare si no te callas! –amenazo Sirius abalanzándose sobre él.

James y Peter los separaron con mucho trabajo.

-Promete que no hablaras, promételo –exigió Sirius peleándose en los brazos de James para que éste lo soltara.

-Te tengo en mis manos, Black –escupió Severus, detenido por Peter-. A ti y a todos tus patéticos amigos. Los expulsaran, trataron de matarme.

-Cállate –grito James sin soltar a Sirius.

James estaba muy alterado, si los sorprendían los expulsarían a todos y toda la escuela se enteraría de lo de Remus- Vámonos –le dijo a sus amigos- vámonos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –pregunto una voz que sin duda era la de…

Los chicos voltearon y se encontraron cara a cara con el director, Albus Dumbledore, con algunos profesores y el conserje. Ahora si que estaban en problemas.

««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»

Notas totalmente fuera de lugar de la autora -

Hola¿Tardé? No que va, sólo algunos mesesitos, bueno lo siento, en verdad estoy muy muy apenada pero al mismo tiempo muy agradecida con las personas que aunque la escritora tarde u.u siguen la historia, en verdad GRACIAS, este capitulo va para ustedes.

Siento haber tardado tanto, pero los finales y las vacaciones me sacaron un poco de la rutina, en fin aquí está este nuevo capitulo ojala les guste, pronto continuaré.

Se que a veces (y me ha pasado) el interés decae porque los escritores tardan mucho en actualizar, no es que me justifique, pero a veces no llega la inspiración y como estoy medio loca y obsesionada con que las cosas me salgan bien, tardo más de lo normal. Lo siento, ojala lo comprendan y tengan paciencia. Aunque la neta también tengo malos hábitos y luego me mancho…

Le voy a echar todos los kilos al fic y ya le voy a parar a mi sermón terapéutico. o

««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»

Y bueno pasando al capitulo, finalmente descubrimos quiénes hicieron esa bromita de las cartas de Remus, Bella y Amos (esos malditos ¬¬, aunque creo que era obvio).

Snape se le declaró a Susan y bueno la furia de Sirius no se hizo esperar (es mi ídolo n.n).

Lily conoció a una exnovia de James y James… bueno James es James ¿no¿Que sentirían ustedes si de pronto se encuentran con su único amor? El pobre anda confundido y Lily parece que ya acepto que James no es para ella (por dios, que equivocada esta!!)

También tuvimos la confrontación entre Remus y Bella, y él fue un poco duro, por no decir patán. Aunque no lo culpó del todo ¿Qué sentirían si la única vez que se han enamorado aparentemente juegan con ustedes? También el pobre anda muy dolido, aunque Sirius le va echar una mano y cuando se entere de la verdad… ¿Creen que Bella y Remus se arreglen? Y por ultimo ¿Cómo les ira a los pobres merodeadores ahora que Dumbledore los pillo en la broma?

««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»

Por ultimo (Ya me extendí mucho ¬¬, pero no quiero omitir esto) quiero dedicar este capitulo a mis amigas:

Adriana, Nayeli, Majo, Yessenia, Mariana, Victoria, Vero Joyce y Alicia Granger.

Y especialmente a todos los que han leído este fic, sin ustedes el fic no seria nada, MUCHAS GRACIAS, en general a todos los que lo han leído, pero especialmente:

Lily-chan, Ivy Potter Black, Lamister, Lily4ever, Estrellita, Maxie-chan, Isa, oOAleblackmoonOo, Jessy Potter, Snitchplateada, Luli-chan, Karla Potter, Lilix, Mari Ann, Andy, Isa, Verito, Kalista Walker, Annie Malfoy, CarlaGrey, Ana, Pilar, Agusntina, ZZZ, Ana G.M, Lucero Meade, Cmi Weasley, Elena, Andrea Bissio, Ana Gutiérrez, Anita, AlmendraPotter, Walo, IruneBrimnstone, HermiGranger, Mabelnb, LiaMalfoy, Kami, Karibe, BeccaBlack, Yacahp, Magicstar, caroMuggle, ElenaWeasley, JoicePotter, LaurafanHP, Ocelywhite, AnaJoe, JanePotter, Harrywilfried15, Florita, Fleursexilady y Ellipse.

Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios, críticas, bromas, ánimos, consejos y sobre todo su paciencia chavas o

««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»

Matta Ne.

Pórtense mal - ¿O bien? ¬¬ NO Mejor mal -

Hagan cara Hellmann´s

Capitulo Editado


	11. Vida normal

**CAPITULO XI "VIDA NORMAL"**

Ahora sí que estaban en problemas. Mientras todo el cuerpo docente de Hogwarts los miraba inquisitivamente, Snape sonreía orgulloso. Los merodeadores serían expulsados, no tenían escapatoria. En la cabeza de James la idea no era muy diferente, en definitiva los expulsarían.

-¿Quieren explicarme qué es lo que está pasando aquí? –pregunto el profesor Dumbledore con voz tranquila, por algún extraño motivo eso inquieto aún más a James, habría preferido que Dumbledore les gritara.

Los merodeadores guardaron silencio al tiempo que todas las miradas se posaban en ellos y en Snape, que todavía sonreía. La profesora McGonagall los estudió por encima de sus gafas y su mirada se detuvo en las manchas de sangre de las túnicas de James y Sirius.

McGonagall se acercó al director y le susurro algo que los demás no pudieron escuchar, el profesor Dumbledore asintió y miró a los chicos, que no tenían ni idea de cómo salir del problema.

-Poppy llévalos a la enfermería –pidió Dumbledore tranquilamente-. Los veré dentro de media hora en mi oficina –los chicos lo miraron, sin duda no había lugar a réplicas.

Tenían treinta minutos. Treinta minutos de tortura, pensando en qué era lo que les diría el director. Los cuatro chicos siguieron a la enfermera en silencio y en cuanto llegaron, ella se dedicó a atenderlos. McGonagall también los había acompañado, pero sólo se había quedado un par de minutos a charlar con Madame Pomfrey. Los chicos no pudieron escuchar su conversación, pero les llegaron algunas murmullos como: _Ya sabes quien_, _asustados_, _castigo_… después su jefa de casa se retiró para, seguramente, hablar con Dumbledore.

James estaba sentado en una de las camas, su espalda le ardía un poco, Madame Pomfrey le había untado una espesa pomada anaranjada que escocía sin parar, Sirius se sentó junto a él, tenía la misma pomada en el brazo derecho y en una mejilla. James ni siquiera lo miró y Sirius supo enseguida que estaba enfadado, lo peor era que no podía culparlo.

-No estoy tan molesto como crees –murmuro James de pronto, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

-Todos deberían estarlo –contesto Sirius seriamente-. No te preocupes, le diré a Dumbledore la verdad y tratare de que sólo me expulsen a mí.

James no tuvo tiempo de replicar. La profesora McGonagall llegó enseguida y los condujo a la gárgola de piedra, murmuro la contraseña, _bombas de chicles_, y les ordeno subir a la oficina del director.

Se quedaron un momento parados frente a la puerta, en silencio, sin saber qué hacer. Snape estaba a punto de tocar cuando la pesada puerta se abrió y el director salió con expresión reservada.

-Primero quiero hablar con James y Sirius –murmuro Dumbledore, haciéndoles una seña para que lo siguieran al interior de su despacho.

-Pero profesor… –protesto Snape, temiendo que los merodeadores lograran convencer a Dumbledore, después de todo siempre había mostrado debilidad por sus bromas y cierta preferencia por James.

-Severus, la paciencia es una virtud. Hablaré primero con James y Sirius, después contigo –Dumbledore continuaba utilizando ese tono sereno que no dejaba lugar a replicas.

La puerta se cerró y Snape miró con furia a Peter, estaba seguro de que no expulsarían a los merodeadores. Pero dentro de la oficina, los pensamientos de los chicos distaban mucho de los de Snape.

-Siéntense –invito Dumbledore con fría cortesía, después los miró inquisitivamente- Explíquenme qué pasó.

-Profesor la verdad es que yo… -fiel a su palabra Sirius fue el primero en hablar, pero la voz de James lo interrumpió abruptamente.

-Yo tuve la culpa –afirmo James sin asomo de duda-. Todo lo que pasó esta noche ha sido culpa mía, profesor.

-¡James! –exclamo Sirius, no iba a permitir que por sus tonterías expulsaran a su mejor amigo- No le crea, yo soy el responsable.

-Profesor, Sirius sólo intenta ayudarme. Pero no es justo que mis amigos paguen por lo que yo hice, sólo le pido que reconsidere su expulsión, yo aceptaré la mía sin queja alguna.

-¡Ya basta James! –protesto Sirius-. Profesor Dumbledore, James me está encubriendo, el autor de todo lo que pasó en el sauce boxeador fui yo, no le haga caso.

Los chicos comenzaron a discutir, los dos deseaban cargar con la responsabilidad del accidente. Los _Yo tuve la culpa_ de cada uno eran tan convincentes que Dumbledore sólo pudo reír, por lo que los chicos lo miraron boquiabiertos.

-Disculpen –murmuro Dumbledore sonriendo, por fin-. Puedo ver que lo que los une es más que amistad, es hermandad y esa… es una de las cualidades que enriquece a Hogwarts. Pero ahora, quiero que me expliquen lo que en verdad pasó…

Sirius relató todo, sin ocultar detalles. Refirió con coraje las bromas pesadas de los Slytherin, la caída de James, la pelea entre Bella y Remus e incluso la relación entre Snape y Susan, también habló de lo que había escuchado en el baño, sin olvidar mencionar que los Slytherins planeaban más en su contra.

-Lo siento… pero sentí tanta rabia que en lo único que pensé fue en vengarme. Por eso lleve a Snape al sauce, no pretendía que le pasará nada, en serio –aclaro Sirius mirando los ojos de Dumbledore-, sólo quería que se asustará para que no se volviera a meter con nosotros.

-¿Te das cuenta de que no sólo arriesgaste tu vida y la de Severus, sino que también arriesgaste la permanecía del señor Lupin en este colegio? Si los padres de familia se enteran de que Remus es un licántropo, no tardaran en exigir su expulsión –explico Dumbledore con voz potente y firme, que habría intimidado a más de un alumno.

-Lo sé –murmuro Sirius con la mirada baja-. Y le juró que esa es mi última intención. Si alguien merece quedarse en este colegio, ese es Remus. Yo… fui estúpido porque no pensé en ese momento –terminó con expresión seria y un tono de voz que denotaba que había comprendido su error.

-La rabia, el coraje y la venganza son sentimientos humanos –continúo Dumbledore-, pero si te controlan, tarde o temprano acabaran contigo.

James miraba con inquietud el desarrollo de la conversación. Lo único que tenía claro era que no iba a permitir que expulsaran a sus amigos, aunque aún no tenía ni idea de cómo impedirlo.

-¿Y James y el señor Pettigrew?

-Sonsaqué a Peter para que me ayudara, aunque él no deseaba hacerlo del todo. Supongo que Peter le contó a James y él fue inmediatamente al sauce para detenernos, pero llegó tarde, porque Remus ya estaba muy exaltado y lo hirió. Todo fue mi culpa, yo lo planeé –confeso Sirius sintiéndose preocupado por su inminente expulsión, pero al mismo tiempo conforme con lo que estaba diciendo.

-Profesor, Sirius sólo trataba de ayudarnos a todos. No es justo que sólo él sea expulsado –protesto James con seria elocuencia-. Nosotros pagaremos por todos, pero por favor no expulse a Peter ni a Remus, no tienen nada que ver.

Dumbledore los miró por un instante. Era ese tipo de _amistad_ la que se necesitaba en tiempos como esos, en los que Voldemort separaba familias y provocaba enemistades entre antiguos amigos. Su amistad no tenía secretos, incluso sabían lo de Remus, sin duda se apoyarían toda la vida.

-No creo haber mencionado la palabra expulsión –murmuro Dumbledore después de algunos segundos.

-Eso quiere decir… –comenzó Sirius con emoción.

-No pienso expulsar a nadie –confirmó Dumbledore-. Pero quiero que entiendan una cosa… Lo que han hecho fue una falta muy grave, arriesgaron lo más valioso que tienen, algo irrecuperable, sus vidas. Y no sólo arriesgaron las suyas, sino las de sus amigos. Cuando vimos las chispas, pensamos que Voldemort estaba invadiendo Hogwarts, ya imaginaran la ligera histeria entre el personal. Naturalmente habrá castigo y les anticipó que será algo duro. Ahora por favor díganle a Severus que pase.

-Profesor –murmuro James- Snape sabe lo de Remus. Remus es él menos culpable de todo esto, no creo que sea justo que toda la escuela se entere de que es…

-No te preocupes, hablaré con Severus para que no diga nada –aseguró Dumbledore sonriendo.

Los chicos salieron de la oficina con un mejor semblante, mientras que Snape entraba con pasos furiosos y cerraba la pesada puerta tras él. James y Sirius se miraron un poco más animados, los castigarían, sí, pero no los expulsaban. Los castigos formaban parte de su vida desde que habían puesto los pies en Hogwarts el primer día… o más bien la primera noche en la que osadamente salieron de la torre a explorar un poco, los habían atrapado y el resto era historia.

Exactamente 30 minutos después, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Dumbledore les pidió a los tres jóvenes que entraran. Junto al elegante escritorio se encontraba Snape, que les lanzó una mirada que dejaba en claro lo mucho que le agradaría verlos expulsados o mejor aún… muertos. Dumbledore le había hecho prometer que no revelaría el secreto de Lupin y Snape lo había prometido, aunque hubiera deseado nunca haberlo hecho, pues por lo menos quería dañar a alguno de ellos, pero desgraciadamente no era de las personas que rompían las promesas.

-Lo que han hecho –comenzó Dumbledore en un tono que a James le pareció era perfecto para dictar una sentencia final- deja en vergüenza las normas de seguridad de nuestra escuela. Pienso que han comprendido que hoy no sólo arriesgaron sus vidas, lo más valioso que tienen, sino también arriesgaron a Hogwarts y a sus compañeros, saben lo que eso implica. No pienso expulsarlos, estarán en detención cada sábado que queda del curso ayudando al señor Filch y a Hagrid, sus vacaciones han sido anuladas y… quedan suspendidos durante un mes.

¡Suspendidos un mes!

El castigo era desproporcionado, pero ninguno de los chicos protesto, sino que permanecieron en silencio pensando en lo que les aguardaba.

-Notificaré a sus padres y mañana por la mañana abandonaran el colegio, podrán regresar en cuanto inicien las vacaciones de semana santa. Confió en que le informaran del castigo al señor Lupin. Ahora pueden irse a preparar sus baúles –Dumbledore finalizó con una mirada penetrante.

Los chicos se retiraron en silencio y en cuanto llegaron a su dormitorio se dejaron caer en sus camas. La noche había sido demasiado larga, habían pasado muchas cosas y en menos de dos horas su futuro había cambiado drásticamente.

-¿Creen que… Remus se enfadará mucho? –pregunto Sirius en voz baja desde su cama, sin duda su licántropo amigo no dudaría en rebanarlo.

-Para ser sincero… –comenzó James.

-Y conociendo a Remus –interrumpió Peter.

-Creo que estará más interesado en saber qué fue lo que pasó con Figg y en buscar el modo para que ella lo disculpe –terminó James.

-Supongo que tienes razón –contesto Sirius un poco alicaído.

-¿Creen que pasemos de año? –cuestionó Peter angustiado.

-No lo sé –James fue sincero, no quería que ellos pensarán que lo lograrían, después de todo iban a perder un mes de clases y reponer ese tiempo les costaría mucho trabajo.

-Por supuesto que vamos a pasar –de pronto Sirius recuperó el tono confiado y amigable de siempre-. No se desanimen, tenemos que hacerlo, además vamos a necesitar de toda nuestra energía para el gran regaño que nos espera mañana –terminó en tono de broma y guiñándoles un ojo con elegancia y picardía propia de los Black.

Su comentario los hizo sentir mucho mejor, e incluso borró la preocupación por el inminente castigo que les esperaba a manos de sus padres.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, los padres de cada uno los esperaban en el despacho de Dumbledore, desde donde a través de la red Flú regresaron a casa durante un mes, confiando en que al regresar encontrarían a su querido Hogwarts y a sus habitantes tal y como los habían dejado.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿Pero a dónde fueron?

-¿Fue culpa del que no debe ser nombrado?

-Simplemente los expulsaron.

Durante el desayuno la escuela fue un hervidero de rumores. La desaparición de los merodeadores y de un alumno de Slytherin, era sin duda un buen aliciente para los chismorreos de Hogwarts. Todos se preguntaban qué había pasado con ellos, pero por el momento ninguno de los maestros ni el director habían dado explicaciones.

Lily miró el lugar habitual en donde James se sentaba a desayunar rodeado de sus amigos, ahí reían, conspiraban sus bromas, platicaban en secreto y a veces las miraban tratando de comprenderlas o planeando una broma para sorprenderlas. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y se preguntó dónde estaría James y por qué se había ido. Mei Chang, en la mesa de Ravenclaw, se preguntaba lo mismo y Lily observó su semblante preocupado, sin duda esa chica aún sentía algo por James. Por la noche Lily seguía pensando en lo mismo, tumbada en una butaca de su cuarto miraba el techo distraída hasta que sus amigas entraron causando alboroto.

-Sabemos qué pasó con los chicos –Susan fue la primera en hablar y a Lily le dio la impresión de que trataba de impedir que Bella hablara.

Después de reír un poco Bella interrumpió el discurso de Susan, en el que ésta explicaba que había tenido que hablar con la profesora McGonagall.

-No sólo habló con ella –la interrumpió Bella sonriendo a más no poder-. Debiste verla, Lily. Fue su mejor actuación. ¡Le confesó a McGonagall todo lo que siente por Black!

-¡Yo no siento nada por Sirius! –su voz fue tan potente, que Lily no se atrevió a dudar que hasta los alumnos que estaban en la sala común la habían escuchado.

-Claro y mañana Lupin y yo seremos amigos –murmuro Bella sarcásticamente.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso a McGonagall? –cuestiono Lily.

-Bueno, querían saber dónde estaban los chicos ¿o no? –contesto Susan totalmente roja por la vergüenza.

-Pero creo que se te pasó la mano en darle información sobre Black –Bella aún reía y antes de que Susan pudiera impedírselo comenzó su imitación con voz chillona- _Profesora, profesora, por favor dígame en dónde está Sirius. ¡Dígamelo¿Está muerto y no quiere decírmelo¡Necesito saberlo! Si usted se ha enamorado alguna vez le pido que en nombre de ese amor me diga qué le pasó a Sirius… ¡Qué no entiende que lo amo! _– terminó con voz dramática.

Las risas de Lily interrumpieron la pantomima de Bella, que imitaba un desmayo fingido de Susan, pero las dos se callaron al recibir el golpe de una almohada en la cabeza.

-Ya –pidió Susan-. Me vi obligada a hacer eso. Querían saber qué había pasado con los chicos ¿o no? Mejor hablemos de lo que nos dijo McGonagall, eso es más importante.

Bella y Lily intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Qué les pasó? –pregunto Lily recuperando su semblante serio.

-Al parecer los suspendieron –soltó Susan.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Lily escandalizada.

-No lo sabemos, pero debió ser algo grave –comentó Bella.

-Muy grave –repitió Lily-, no lo suficiente para ameritar la expulsión, pero sí algo muy fuerte para merecer una suspensión y no una simple detención. En la historia de Hogwarts sólo han suspendido a alumnos 2 veces, los casos son contados, es muy raro que recurran a ese tipo de castigos. Generalmente expulsan a los alumnos. Creo que pueden considerarse afortunados.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –cuestionó Susan.

-Lo leí en _Historia de Hogwarts._

-Debimos suponerlo –murmuro Bella, Lily las había atormentado con _Historia de Hogwarts_ desde el primer día.

-Pues con ésta son 3. Sea lo que sea que hayan hecho, cuando Sirius regrese estará en grandes problemas –murmuro Susan.

-¿Lo vas a regañar? –pregunto Lily sorprendida.

-Por supuesto y no sólo eso… le gritaré, hasta que me canse, que es un tonto. –Susan miraba las estrellas por la ventana, se volvió y sus amigas observaron en ella una mirada determinada que jamás habían visto, Susan continuó- Esta vez no fue una bromita que no hacia daño verdadero a alguien, fue algo más serio. Seguramente se arriesgó él y arriesgo su estancia en Hogwarts, su futuro. Tarde o temprano tiene que detenerse a pensar las cosas y es mejor que aprenda a hacerlo de una vez.

-Pareces una joven esposa enojada –murmuro Bella entre divertida e impresionada.

Bella y Lily siempre habían pensado que Susan, pese a jamás admitirlo, sentía algo por Sirius. Las peleas, las miradas, el compromiso, todo era parte del plan que el destino tenía preparado a dos personas que tenían que estar juntas.

-Yo no…

-Lo sabemos, lo sabemos –la interrumpió Lily mirándola con simpatía- pero… ¿Susan no crees que ya es tiempo de dejar de negar lo inevitable? Ya deberías aceptarlo, amiga –terminó Lily, sonriendo serenamente y transmitiéndole a Susan confianza con la mirada.

-Es muy duro aceptarlo, sobre todo si es algo que siempre negaste, –comento Bella con mirada nostálgica- pero créeme, -continuó guiñándole un ojo- cuando lo aceptas te sientes un poco mejor, porque al fin dejaste de luchar contigo misma.

Susan observó a sus amigas. Las dos le sonreían. Las dos ya habían aceptado que estaban enamoradas de un merodeador. Lo habían aceptado frente a sí mismas y aunque no estuvieran con el chico en cuestión parecían estar tranquilas por haberlo aceptado. Ella ya no podía negarlo más.

-¡Esta bien! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas- ¿Qué quieren que les diga¿Qué me gusta Sirius? Eso no va a salir de los labios de Susan Gabrielle March.

Lily y Bella sonrieron con las manos aún tapando sus oídos. Por fin Susan lo había aceptado.

-Seguro que todos te escucharon hasta la sala común –se quejo Bella.

Como respuesta un almohadazo se estrello en su cara. Lily río, pero una segunda almohada se estrello en su rostro.

-Ahora verás –murmuraron Bella y Lily amenazantes.

Las tres chicas comenzaron una guerra de almohadas, tal y como lo habían hecho cinco años atrás en su primera noche en Hogwarts. Cinco años atrás, ahí había nacido su amistad, una amistad que las acompañaría hasta la muerte.

Día tras día el clima en los jardines de Hogwarts comenzó a hacerse más cálido. Los alumnos disfrutaban jugar en junto al lago, salpicaban agua, molestaban al calamar gigante, chapoteaban en el lago o se sentaban a disfrutar la sombra de los robles y las hayas. Los deberes habían disminuido un poco, aunque aún eran constantes, por eso todos los estudiantes esperaban ansiosos las vacaciones para despejarse un poco.

Y finalmente esa fecha tan ansiada llegó. Por la tarde los estudiantes partieron y dejaron el castillo de Hogwarts desierto y listo para recibir a los merodeadores que regresaban a la mañana siguiente.

-Por fin –murmuro James mirando a su alrededor.

Su habitación estaba tal y como ellos la habían dejado. Como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, pero un largo mes acababa de terminar para él.

El siguiente en llegar fue Remus, con las ojeras acostumbradas de cada mes, llevaba flotando su baúl tras él y se sorprendió al ver a James.

-Pensé que sería el primero –murmuro sonriéndole.

-Hola a ti también –contesto James- Creía que estarías algo enfadado.

-Y lo estoy, pero primero quiero que me expliquen otra cosa –comentó Remus abriendo las pesadas cortinas para que la luz del sol, después de un mes, pudiera penetrar nuevamente por las ventanas.

-Si te refieres a lo de Figg, y estoy seguro que es eso –Remus sonrió algo azorado-, Sirius es el que sabe todo.

James sonrió con picardía al tiempo que abría su baúl para desempacar algunas de sus cosas, Remus era el de siempre, seguían siendo amigos.

Peter llegó lamentándose de su mala suerte, el viaje de regreso había sido algo accidentado debido a la inestabilidad de la Red Flú, por lo que el pobre se había golpeado un brazo con otra chimenea.

-¿Inestabilidad en la Red? –preguntó James dubitativo- La semana pasada leí en _El Profeta _que algunos de los seguidores de Voldemort la habían utilizado para entrar a la casa de un funcionario del Ministerio.

-¿Lo mataron? –pregunto Remus deteniéndose en las anotaciones que hacía en su calendario lunar.

-Sí –murmuro James con pesar- Esto está descontrolándose.

-Pero estamos en Hogwarts. Aquí no puede pasarnos nada ¿no? –habló Peter sentado en su cama- Aquí está Dumbledore y ya-saben-quien le teme.

-Sí –murmuro James más para sí que para sus amigos- aquí está Dumbledore.

La guerra poco a poco comenzaba a salirse de control. Voldemort día tras día ganaba más seguidores y aunque eso era preocupante, la lucha contra Voldemort a ellos no los había afectado directamente, por lo que había veces que hasta se olvidaban de él, después de todo aún eran jóvenes y sus principales preocupaciones se reducían a Hogwarts. No a una guerra que por el momento no los afectaba, de la que se encargaban el Ministerio y magos más experimentados que ellos. Una guerra que poco a poco se estaba saliendo de control. Y que muy pronto también los golpearía a ellos.

El ruido de un baúl subiendo a trompicones por las escaleras les avisó que Sirius ya estaba en la torre. En menos de un minuto su rostro sonriente apareció en el dormitorio.

-¡Por fin libre! –se quejo y dejo caer el baúl con la varita.

-¿Tus padres también te atormentaron? –pregunto James respondiéndole el saludo con la mano.

-Ni que lo digas, debieron escucharlos, no paraban de gritar que nunca se había visto castigo semejante y que tenía suerte de que no me hubieran expulsado por andar vagabundeando por el bosque en plena madrugada –comentó Sirius haciendo una mueca que provocó las risas de Peter y Remus.

-Parece que Dumbledore no le contó la verdad a nuestros padres –comentó James-, de lo contrario se habrían enterado de que Remus es un hombre lobo.

-Y seguro que se habrían preocupado por lo peligroso que soy –murmuro Remus comprensivamente.

-Es lo más probable –aceptó James- después de todo no te conocen como nosotros y…

-No saben que somos animagos y que jamás nos harías daño –terminó Sirius entusiasmado y lanzándole un chocolate para animarlo.

-¿Y qué les hicieron? –pregunto Remus destapando la golosina y sonriendo al pensar que tenía unos amigos excelentes.

-Todo el mes castigado, después de un gran regaño, a estudiar y a desgnomizar el jardín –suspiro Peter abriendo su chocolate.

-Incomunicado, a estudiar todo el mes y a limpiar la casa a lo muggle –recitó James atrapando al vuelo el dulce.

-Desgnomizar el jardín, a estudiar y soportar una visita a mi Eloise que no para de decirme que soy un Black, que debo de comportar como un heredero digno, además le encanta pellizcarme las mejillas como si fuera un niño de 10 años.

-Parece que nuestros padres piensan que no pasaremos el año ¿no? –comentó Remus preocupado por ese aspecto, él también había estudiado todo el mes y había aprendido algunos cuantos hechizos nuevos, pero… no era lo mismo que ir a clases todo el mes.

-Claro que pasaremos –aseguró Sirius- aunque nos costará el doble de trabajo.

-Por cierto –Remus miró a Sirius seriamente.

-Lo lamento –se adelanto Sirius-, toda la idea fue mía. Ni James ni Peter tuvieron nada que ver, por mi culpa el idiota de Snape sabe que eres un hombre lobo.

-Pude haberlo matado –se lamentó Remus.

-Te juró que esa no era mi intención, sólo quería asustarlo, estaba fuera de mí, debiste escucharlos en los baños, me enoje como nunca lo había hecho y por eso no pensé en las consecuencias… -murmuró Sirius entre abatido y molesto al recordar a Snape.

-No te preocupes –Remus sonrió- Dumbledore me aseguró que Snape le prometió que no le diría a nadie… créeme que yo también me habría enojado y seguramente tampoco me habría controlado. Pero, eso no es lo que te iba a preguntar.

Sirius lo miró interrogativamente, después sonrió con picardía -¡Que idiota! Debí haberlo adivinado, quieres saber lo de Figg.

Sirius le contó todo lo que había escuchado en los baños. Los de Slytherin habían planeado lo de Diggory para que ellos se pelearan, únicamente por molestarlos. Con esa intriga habían destruido su amistad con Bella, meditó Remus con amargura. Pensó que de haber estado en el lugar de Sirius, él habría salido a darle un buen puñetazo a Malfoy y a Snape.

-Pensé en ella todo el mes –confesó Remus seriamente- no creo que me perdone. La ofendí, le dije cosas horribles.

-Por supuesto que te disculpará. Ella siente lo mismo que tú –le aseguro James con confianza.

-Coincido con eso –aseguro Peter- deberías ver cómo te mira.

-Lo que sí es que seguro que no será fácil –pronostico James- Vas a tener que ser muy paciente.

Los chicos tenían planeado estudiar todas las vacaciones para pasar el curso. Así que bajaron a la biblioteca y regresaron con cuantos libros pudieron. Se sentaron tranquilamente en la sala común y cada uno comenzó a repasar las materias que más se le dificultaban.

-¿Crees que ya hayan regresado? –pregunto Lily.

-Quizá sí –contesto Bella consultando su reloj.

-Pues será mejor que lo averigüemos ¿no? –Susan se levantó resuelta y sacó sus pies del lago.

Sus amigas, que estaban sentadas todavía a la orilla del algo y con los pies en el agua, la miraron acercarse al roble en donde habían dejado sus cosas.

-No sabía que le urgía tanto ver a Black –comentó Bella en broma.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos –propuso Lily, después de reír un poco- o comenzará a apurarnos.

-¿Listas? –grito Susan desde el roble. Ella ya se había colocado los zapatos y recogido su ropa.

Bella y Lily se miraron con cara de _Te lo dije._

Las tres chicas ingresaron al silencioso castillo y comenzaron a subir con dirección a su sala común. Pero Bella se detuvo junto al pasillo que llevaba al Gran Comedor.

-Las veré más tarde. Voy a la biblioteca –y sin más explicaciones hecho a correr por otro pasillo.

-¿Qué le pasa? –interrogo Susan al mirar a su amiga perderse al doblar una esquina.

-Quizá no quiere ver a Lupin –sugirió Lily.

Y sus suposiciones no estaban nada erradas. Caminando en dirección a la biblioteca Bella pensó que lo último que quería que le pasara ese día era encontrarse con Lupin. No quería verlo. ¿Qué caso tenía¿Y en qué momento de estupidez había decidido quedarse en el castillo?

Ingresó en la biblioteca, esperando una mirada inapetente de Madame Pince, pero la bibliotecaria estaba limpiando la cubierta de varios libros y no le prestó la más mínima atención. Una vez en la biblioteca Bella pensó que no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacía exactamente en ese lugar. Sí, evitar a Remus. Pero… ¿en ese lugar? Como mínimo hubiera ido a esconderse en otro lado, quizá quedarse en los terrenos del colegio, o visitar a Hagrid o intentar descubrir el significado de las Runas que estaban talladas en algunos de los árboles del bosque prohibido, comer un postre en el Gran Comedor o… bueno, lo que fuera… ¿pero la biblioteca? Sin duda ese comportamiento correspondía más a Lily que a ella. Las cosas que tenía que hacer por evitar a Remus.

Molesta consigo misma se dispuso a salir cuanto antes de la biblioteca.

-¡Bella!

Casi sintió que su corazón se detenía. Jamás habría confundido esa voz con la de ninguna otra persona. Sabía a la perfección quién era el dueño.

Remus caminó hacía la chica, llevaba tres pesado diccionarios de Runas Antiguas. Los había olvidado en la visita anterior a la biblioteca, bueno, para ser honestos: no había podido cargar más libros después de que James y Sirius le llenaran los brazos hasta el tope, al grado de que sus ojos apenas asomaban sobre los libros, lo necesario para no caer.

-No sabía que te habías quedado en Hogwarts –comentó Remus sonriendo ligeramente.

Todo el mes había pensado en ella, tramó mil y un formas de disculparse. Pero al momento de volver a verla, no recordaba ninguna. Lo único que tenía sentido era arrojar esos estúpidos diccionarios de Runas y rodearla con sus brazos. Claro que si lo hacía, no le cabía duda de que terminaría, en el mejor de los casos, con una buena bofetada grabada en el rostro o… sería víctima del primer maleficio que cruzará por la cabeza de la chica. Así que sólo se limito a mirarla.

-Y yo no sabía que habías regresado –mintió, claro que lo sabía.

McGonagall le había indicado a Susan el día exacto de su regreso, secretamente conmovida por la actitud de la chica. No cabía duda que la vida era irónica, había ido a la biblioteca para evitarlo y lo había encontrado ahí. O quizá… había acudido a la biblioteca para encontrarlo.

-Bella, yo… -no lo sabía. No sabía que pedir disculpas era tan difícil. Reclamar era tan fácil. Pero, disculparse requiere siempre de un gran esfuerzo, sobre todo si eres orgulloso, y reconocer los propios errores no es nada fácil.

Bella se limitó a mirarlo. ¿A quién engañaba? Remus era un chico muy especial para ella, pero no podía olvidar fácilmente lo que él le había dicho. Todo el mes que Remus había estado suspendido trató con toda su voluntad de olvidarlo, el problema era que… entre más trataba de olvidarlo más pensaba en él.

-Necesito hablar contigo –murmuró Remus dejando por un momento los diccionarios en una mesa cercana.

-Tengo que buscar un libro –no era un sí ni un no. Era un "_en este momento no quiero hablar contigo_" y esperaba que él lo captara.

-Comprendo –murmuró Remus, el mensaje era claro-. ¿Cuándo crees que podremos hablar?

-Después –contesto Bella sin mirarlo a los ojos, dio un paso hacia atrás y se dirigió a uno de los pasillos del enorme recinto.

-¡Arabella! –Remus la observó al tiempo que ella volvía la vista atrás para observarlo. La miró a los ojos y trató de transmitirle todo lo que no podía decir, por medio de la mirada.

Bella lo observó inmutable y después se dio la vuelta, perdiéndose rápidamente entre los estantes. Por un instante Remus tuvo el impulso de perseguirla entre los libros y de decirle todo lo que había pensado en el último mes. Pero se lo pensó mejor, Bella estaba muy molesta, lo notaba en su mirada. Quizá era mejor moverse lentamente. Algo desilusionado de él mismo, recogió sus diccionarios de la mesa y se enfiló a la torre de Gryffindor.

James estaba a punto de salir de la sala común, necesitaba otro libro de Encantamientos, y se dispuso a atravesar el retrato cuando este se abrió y colapso de frente con una persona. Se escucho un grito de sorpresa y James, por acto reflejo, sujeto a la persona con la que acababa de chocar. Parpadeó sorprendido y sonrió divertido cuando encontró en sus brazos a una chica pelirroja.

-Si hubiera sabido que me recibirías así, llegó desde ayer –murmuro James observando complacido la mirada incomoda de la pelirroja, que enseguida se separó de él.

-No cambias –contesto Lily resignada, él le sonrió abiertamente.

-¡Pelirroja¡Qué sorpresa! No sabía que estabas aquí –Sirius se situó junto a James y el estrecho pasillo que llevaba a la salida de la sala común pareció empequeñecer.

Y aún se hizo más estrecho cuando Susan entró por el retrato y alzo las cejas sorprendida de encontrarlos a todos en ese lugar.

-¡Mi amor! –saludo Sirius acercándose a ella y sonriendo maliciosamente- -¿Te quedaste para esperarme?

-En tu sueños, me quedé porque… Lily se iba a quedar –Susan intentó hacerse para atrás, pero inmediatamente choco con la pared- Por cierto –su tono cambio a uno más serio- necesito hablar contigo a solas.

James observó a Lily como preguntando qué pasaba ahí y por qué Susan tenía esa mirada, pero Lily se limito a encogerse ligeramente de hombros como diciendo "_es su asunto"._

-De acuerdo, salgamos –sugirió Sirius intrigado.

Ambos chicos esquivaron con dificultad a James y a Lily por el estrecho pasillo y salieron por el retrato, al tiempo que James y Lily los observaban en silencio.

-¡Vaya forma de recibirlo! –murmuró James impresionado, al cabo de dos segundos.

Lily miro el retrato cerrarse y deseo que Sirius se tomará los reclamos de su amiga con calma. Aunque, conociendo a los dos, lo más probable sería apostar a que armarían un buen problema con el asunto.

-¿Qué pasa, mujer? –pregunto Sirius sorprendido por la actitud de _su chica,_ llevaban casi tres minutos de silencio que habían terminado con su paciencia. Se encontraban en el salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que por coincidencia estaba abierto.

-Eso es lo que quiero hablar contigo ¿qué pasó? –interrumpió su observación de los terrenos de Howgarts a través del ventanal del aula y miró a su prometido a la cara.

-¿Me vas a sermonear? –cuestionó Sirius entre irónico y boquiabierto. ¿Quién diablos se creía ella para pedirle cuentas?

-Deja tus ironías ¿quieres? McGonagall me dijo que los suspendieron por una grave falta. Estoy segura de que ésta vez se pasaron de la raya y quiero saber qué fue lo que pasó –ordeno con voz firme y sin inmutarse por la mirada de estupefacción de Sirius.

-¿Y por qué piensas que te lo voy a decir? –decididamente estaba comenzando a enojarse, sólo sus padres le habían pedido cuentas de ese modo.

-Porque somos amigos –murmuró Susan- y porque tenemos una _relación._

-_Relación_ que sólo recuerdas cuando te conviene, Susan –recriminó Sirius. Quizá era un golpe bajo, pero no pensaba decirle por qué diablos los habían castigado.

-No me vengas con esas ahora, Black –Susan subió la voz-. Si te parece que eso hago creo que he seguido tu ejemplo a la perfección, porque es lo mismo que tú has estado haciendo todo este tiempo, con la diferencia de que tú lo haces para molestarme y yo… -se calló al instante, había hablado de más… ella lo hacía porque se preocupaba por él, pero nunca estaría dispuesta a admitirlo frente al altanero Sirius Black.

Por un instante el silencio se hizo incomodo.

-Me lo vas decir ¿o no? –cuestiono Susan con voz más tranquila.

-¿Tú que crees? –cuestiono a su vez Sirius.

-Entonces se lo preguntaré a Severus –comento Susan con tono indiferente.

-¿A Snape? Dudo que él te diga algo, mi amor –había puesto el dedo en la llaga. ¿Cómo que su novia se iba con Snape¡Por culpa de ese pelo grasiento los habían castigado!

-¡Tú no sabes nada de Severus! –le increpó Susan tratando de calmarse.

-¡Haz lo que quieras, Susan March! –soltó Sirius en tono glacial-. Pero te recomiendo que siempre tengas en mente que hasta que no cumplamos la mayoría de edad tú y yo, le pese a quién le pese, estamos comprometidos.

-Está bien –Susan le dio la espalda y tomo el picaporte de la puerta, si no lo hubiera sujetado firmemente Sirius quizá habría notado que temblaba de rabia y de desilusión.- Sólo quiero que sepas que pienso que eres un estúpido. Un estúpido con suerte, pero a fin de cuentas un tonto. Pudieron haberte expulsado y tu futuro estaría en jaque. Yo sé que a ti no te gusta tomar consejos, pero te voy a dar uno muy modesto… Cada vez que pienses en hacer una tontería te recomiendo que medites en todo lo que podría desencadenar, para tu familia, para tus amigos y para ti…

Abrió la puerta de golpe y despareció, no sin antes azotarla con toda su frustración. Sirius únicamente pudo contemplar el lugar por dónde se había ido, pensando en que sin duda, Susan era una mujer de cuidado.

-El movimiento es muy sencillo –aseguró Lily, realzando un movimiento con su varita, de la cual salieron un montón de esferas para árbol de navidad que aterrizaron en una de las butacas de la sala común.

-Prefiero transformaciones –se quejó James, a su gusto la floritura que había realizado Lily era sumamente compleja, de su varita emergió una burbuja de jabón que rápidamente se rompió-. Además¿para qué nos sirve esto? Ya pasó Navidad.

-Pues te servirá si piensas pasar el examen de encantamientos –soltó Lily observando como el chico se estiraba en la butaca. Se le antojo parecido a un gato remilgoso-. Vamos, hazlo otra vez, es de los encantamientos más sencillos.

-Teniendo una maestra tan bella, es imposible concentrarme –murmuro James antes de volver a estirarse.

-No bromees, James –pidió Lily levantándose del sofá que compartía con James y caminando hasta el ventanal observo el brillante lago que reflejaba al sol.

Ante sus palabras, Lily no podía dejar de pensar en Mei. Si James estaba enamorado de Mei y no de ella, sería mejor dejarle en claro que no quería que bromeara más, ya que con sus bromas sólo conseguía lastimarla.

-James… -pero cuando volteó se encontró sola en la sala común.

James no quería escucharla.

El chico de cabello azabache había notado el tono de voz de Lily. Sabía lo que ella quería decirle, todas las vacaciones pensó en ella y en Mei. Sabía… mejor dicho, sentía algo diferente con Lily, algo que ninguna chica le había hecho sentir. Le gustaba pasar el rato con ella, le gustaba verla feliz, escuchar su risa, oírla decir su nombre y le gustaba que esos ojos verdes lo miraran. Había llegado a conocerla un poco y por eso presintió lo que Lily tenía pensado decirle. Y él no quería escucharla. Por ello… inevitablemente tuvo que huir.

En su habitación abrió su baúl y sacó su escoba. Se suponía que en esos momentos tenía que estar estudiando, pero tal y como estaba le resultaría muy difícil concentrase. El atractivo joven de lentes abrió una de las ventanas de su habitación y como pudo salió al alféizar, se montó en su escoba y se dejó caer. Sintió una ráfaga de aire en plena cara cuando remontó el vuelo y una fuerte descarga de adrenalina. Para la confusión, las penas o cualquier preocupación no había nada mejor que un vuelo en escoba a toda velocidad, el buscador de Gryffindor lo tenía claro.

Y entonces tuvo el panorama más nítido que nunca. Estaba enamorado de Mei, pero Lily le gustaba más allá de lo que imaginaba. No quería lastimar a ninguna de las dos y tenía que decidirse cuanto antes.

Por la noche en la sala común los merodeadores y las chicas establecieron un pacto. Ellas prometieron ayudarles a estudiar en las materias que dominaban y ellos adquirieron una _enorme_ deuda con ellas, a pagar con _cualquier _favor que las chicas requirieran.

Así que las vacaciones no hicieron honor a su nombre. Desde temprano los chicos iban a la biblioteca y aprovechaban el tiempo recuperando el mes de clases que se habían perdido. Las chicas mientras tanto adelantaban sus deberes y repasaban sus apuntes, para reunirse con los chicos al mediodía y explicarles los temas complejos de las materias. Cada una explicaba la materia en la que era buena, Lily daba Encantamientos y Pociones, Susan explicaba Astronomía y Transformaciones y Arabella se especializaba en Historia de la Magia, Herbología y Runas Antiguas, ésta última sólo le era útil a Remus, ya que ambos tomaban esa optativa. Lily compartía los apuntes de Aritmancia con Sirius y Susan intentaba explicarles a James y a Peter Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Un par de veces tomaron prestadas algunas aulas.

La labor era titánica y naturalmente, por la noche los chicos terminaban rendidos y nada más entrar a su habitación y bañarse, caían profundamente dormidos.

Y así las dos semanas de vacaciones terminaron y los demás estudiantes regresaron al castillo. Durante el desayuno se produjo un ligero alboroto, muchas chicas se mostraron emocionadas de volver a ver a los famosos merodeadores, de una sola pieza y, según las exclamaciones de varias chicas entusiasmadas en exceso, más atractivos que nunca. A lo que Susan las miró con desesperación.

¿¡Cómo diablos podían encontrar al arrogante y orgulloso Sirius Black atractivo!? Después de su discusión ambos evitaban hablarse directamente, sólo lo hacían por motivos académicos. Susan aún estaban resentida por la desconfianza y la tozudez de Sirius.

Y Sirius estaba furioso porque Susan desconfiaba de él, pero confiaba en Snape. Durante las vacaciones los había visto algunas veces juntos, lo que le causaba un irremediable deseo de ir al Gran Comedor a zamparse cuanto encontraba, ante las miradas reprobatoria y divertida, de Remus y James respectivamente.

-Cuando me enojo me da hambre –se justificaba Sirius entre un bocado y otro.

Bella por su parte no había hablado con Remus, él a veces la cuestionaba en las clases que ella les había dado, pero ella trataba de evitar su mirada. Y cuando ella le explicaba la lectura de las Runas él se concentraba más en cómo conseguir que su relación con Bella fuera como antes. Y se pasaba la clase mirándola hasta que Bella, incomoda por su actitud, le daba un pergamino para que hiciera una complicada traducción, trabajo que lo mantenía ocupado por un buen rato.

Por su parte Lily no había conseguido reunir el valor para hablar con James nuevamente, se daba cuenta de que no podía dejar pasar más tiempo, pero también notaba que James sencillamente no quería escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirle. La razón le era desconocida, pero no presagiaba nada bueno.

Las clases cada vez les exigían más atención y tiempo, pero los chicos lo sobrellevaban aparentemente bien. Y aunque Peter y Sirius se quejaban de que nunca habían pasado tanto tiempo en la biblioteca, la esperanza de que pasarían a séptimo y último curso de Hogwarts, cada vez era más segura.

Las cosas poco a poco iban regresando a la vida normal de Hogwarts. Incluso, una semana James convocó cuatro tardes seguidas al equipo de Quidditch para entrenar por el partido contra Hufflepuff, partido que Remus se moría de ganas por narrar, ya que Diggory se enfrentaría como buscador a James.

A finales de Mayo la última excursión a Hogsmeade no fue desaprovechada por ningún alumno. Las tiendas del pueblo estaban abarrotadas de estudiantes que aprovechaban el tiempo libre antes de prepararse para los temidos exámenes finales. Sirius y James salieron de Zonko con una bolsa de papel marrón repleta de artículos de broma que tenían pensado utilizar en Malfoy, Snape y demás Slytherins a la menor oportunidad. Afortunadamente ese sábado tuvieron castigo con Hagrid y éste con expresión entre seria y bonachona, les había permitido irse más temprano de lo habitual. Remus, acompañado de Peter, había ido a comprar plumas y libros que explicaban el nuevo entretenimiento muggle con el que madame Betancour se había obsesionado, el cinematógrafo. Habían quedado de reunirse en la _Tres_ _Escobas_ a la hora de la comida.

Cuado James y Sirius ingresaron al atiborrado local observaron a las chicas hablando con una pareja que en principio no reconocieron, pero que después fue identificada por Sirius como la hermana mayor de Susan, Marine, y su esposo, que sostenía a un sonriente y tierno bebé.

Quizá James abusaba de su imaginación, pero habría apostado que Susan no parecía nada contenta con la visita de su hermana. Y cuando se lo comentó a Sirius, después de que ambos chicos saludaron a la pareja con toda propiedad y se alejaron a su mesa, él admitió que su prometida se veía más histérica de lo normal.

Cuando los merodeadores abandonaron el local, Sirius observó que Susan discutía con su hermana y parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios, aunque dado el barullo sus _encantadores gritos_ no llamaban mucho la atención y su hermana la hizo callar de inmediato.

Los chicos pasaron el resto de la tarde poniendo al día sus deberes para finalizar con algunas partidas de ajedrez.

Era ya muy entrada la noche cuando las chicas entraron a la sala común de forma peculiar. Primero entró Arabella estudiando con cuidado la sala y se sorprendió al encontrar a James a Sirius y a Remus. Silbó no muy fuerte y entró Lily, que inmediatamente se dirigió a Bella. Amabas entablaron una breve conversación y Bella volvió a salir al tiempo que Lily se sentó junto a Remus.

Lily los saludó alegremente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo y no fuera casi medianoche tomó una revista olvidada por algún alumno y comenzó a leer ávidamente.

-¡Oh no! –exclamo con dramatismo.

-¿Qué pasa? –cuestiono James mirándola alarmado.

-Aquí dice que la famosa cantante Celestina está embarazada y que dejará el mundo de la música para dedicarse un tiempo a su familia.

-No sabía que te gustará esa cantante –observó James extrañado.

-¡Me encanta! –afirmó Lily en un tono excesivamente entusiasmado, que para James no fue convincente.

-Escuchen –murmuro al tiempo que miraba por el rabillo del ojo la entrada a la sala común.

Acto seguido comenzó a leer un amplio artículo que detallaba la vida de la cantante, con un tono de falsa alegría.

Los chicos la miraron extrañados, pero le prestaron atención y no notaron que Susan y Bella ingresaban en la sala común con cautela. Susan llevaba algo envuelto en una manta y lo sujetaba con mucho cuidado, mientras que Bella vigilaba expectante a los chicos y a Lily, afortunadamente ellos estaban de espaldas.

Estaban a punto de llegar a las escaleras y escabullirse a los dormitorios, Lily continuaba leyendo con falso entusiasmo y sólo se escuchaba el crepitar del fuego, además de su voz. Desgraciadamente, y sin previo aviso, se escucho un sollozo que fue seguido de un potente lloriqueó.

Los merodeadores inmediatamente voltearon alarmados hacia las escaleras, a tiempo de observar como Susan y Bella se precipitaban por las escaleras.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Remus confundido.

-Yo no escuche nada –afirmó Lily observando la escalera.

-Sonó como… -comenzó James algo inquieto.

-… el llanto de un bebé –terminó Sirius sinceramente preocupado.

-¿Un bebé? –se asombro Lily- Por favor, es ridículo. ¿Qué tendría que estar haciendo un bebé en la sala común de Gryffindor?

««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»

¡HOLA, HOLA!

No hay palabras. En serio u.u

Años, literalmente, sin actualizar este fic, sin escribir nada acerca de James & Cia, pero pensando en este proyecto y en _todo_ el camino que aún les faltaba por recorrer. Y por fin, hoy 20 de Mayo de 2007 terminé este sencillo capitulo que ha pasado por un sin fin de cosas. Desde pérdidas parciales y totales a causa de estúpidos virus, hasta falta de inspiración, depresiones y arranques de melancolía y entusiasmo.

No sé cuántos de aquellos primeros lectores queden, aunque han pasado algunos años de vez en cuando recibía sus comentarios ya fuera aquí o a mi mail, comentarios que me animaban mil a continuar n.n y por eso en parte he seguido, porque me hacen saber que aún hay gente a la que le interesa la continuación n.n Gracias a todos los que me han animado a seguir este proyecto en el que me he propuesto no volver a fallar, porque si lo hago tengo por seguro que ya no terminaría el fic y eso es lo último que quiero.

Sé que soy inconstante, floja y que tengo muy malos hábitos, pero este fic lo termino porque lo termino.

Siento que por mi error haya decaído el interés, pero les agradezco mucho a todos los que han leído este proyecto y a los que me han hecho saber que disfrutan este trabajo, y que tuvieron la infinita paciencia de mandarme más de un mensaje, continuar esto no tendría caso sin ustedes

Carolina Robleto, Silvina Mariana, Joice Escobar, Sonia Alicia, Gresne2mil, Callis69, Gaby Cho, Viridiana Rojas, Mariana, Jane Black, Daniela, Margui, Ana GM, Nebelus, Sira, Kira, Zzz, Lucy, Mari, Areli, Blythe, Arlette, Agustina, Carito, Violet Potter, Jennifer Samantha Black, Ginny Potter, Galadriel, Doryanne Potter, Luna, Pr Black, Mika Granger, Melinda, Lindsay, Moony, Tina Black, Lorena, Surya, Janeht Black, Luna, Lamister, Lily Chan, Miss Andy, Maxie Chan, Snitchplateada, Sarah Evans, Silmarwen, AureaAspen, Rocío, Sango Lily, Natalia, Silvi Potter, Maria, Susan M of Black, Valeria Potter Evans, Cassyderadcliffe, Caro Muggle, Mary Weasley, Saragoddes, Harry Wilfried15, Yuna Malfoy, Ana Joe, Elena Weasley, Mary Evans, Ocelywhite, Magic star, Fleur sexilady, Florita, Lizzy Black, Ely Potter, Karibe, Roxy Hermione, Lily James, Walo, Coolos, Charsilviana, Chikimalfoy y a todas las chicas que me dejaron sus comentarios en Potter fics y que salieron números en vez de sus nombres.

A todos ustedes sólo puedo decirles GRACIAS y aquí está la continuación n.n

El capitulo no fue como lo había prometido, para la prox volveremos a saber de Diggory, Remus estará cada vez más cerca del perdón de Bella y nuestra _amiga_ Mei volverá a aparecer, sobra decir que Sirius y Susan se meterán en un problema algo serio XD

Ahora sí, se me acabaron las palabras, sólo me resta decir

Matta Ne.

Pórtense mal - ¿O bien? ¬¬ NO Mejor mal -

Hagan cara Hellmann´s

Y nos vemos en el futuro cercano


End file.
